Destiny
by tvdspnlover
Summary: Kahlee and Zuko have been inseparable since childhood, best friends that stayed together even through out his banishment. When the Avatar returns it means change for everyone, will the two be able to follow their destiny or will they be forced apart? Starts from 1x01 onwards. Zuko/OC
1. Finding a Master

"No!" Azula exclaimed, as an old man walked out in front of them.

"He hasn't even started yet!" Ursa, Azula's mother insisted.

"He's not the one…he's old and smelly" She told her.

"Send the next candidate in please" Ursa sighed.

It had been three long weeks since they had started looking for someone to train Azula. She had asked her father one day at dinner, and while Ursa was against the idea, her father was thrilled and set up candidates to come to palace.

"I'm sorry, but that was the last one" Her maid explained.

"Mum!" Azula whined.

"Okay, let's go to the market. Maybe we'll find someone advertising there" Ursa suggested.

"Okay" Azula grinned.

They soon got the market, escorted by guards and quickly found a crowd of cheering people. They walked through the crowd to find the centre of attention was a young girl, who was firebending with lightning. They watched on throughout the performance, as the girl through lightning bolts all over the place, one time even above the crowd. Soon the show was over, and most of the spectators started clapping, giving money to the young girl.

"She's the one I want to train me!" Azula told her mother.

"What?" Ursa asked.

"Oh please Mum, didn't you see what she could do?" Azula said, still in awe.

"I don't think she teaches, I'm afraid" Ursa explained.

"…But Mummy…" Azula whined, tears starting to shine in her eyes.

"Oh alright, I'll talk to her, but I'm not promising anything" Ursa exclaimed.

"Thanks mum!" Azula grinned.

Ursa slowly approached they girl, who could not be older than 7. She had long brown hair, and bright blue eyes, her skin pale.

"Hello Miss, could I speak with you for a moment?" She questioned the girl, walking towards.

"How can I help?" The girl asked, not looking at her.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to teach my daughter some firebending" Ursa explained.

"Sorry, I'm a performer, not a teacher" The girl told her, as she packed her things away.

"I guessed that, but I was hoping maybe…do you sleep here?" Ursa questioned, when she saw the curled up sleeping bag.

"Yep" The girl replied.

"On your own?" Ursa inquired.

"Uh-huh" The girl shrugged.

"…I could pay you good money" Ursa insisted.

"You probably could" The girl said, not paying much attention.

Ursa quickly fumbled through her pockets and found her pouch of money and placed it in front of the girl. Surprised, she turned around and gasped when she saw who it was.

"I…I'm so sorry, I didn't realise who you were…" She stuttered, bowing.

"That's alright" She smiled.

"I suppose I could train your daughter" The girl told her.

"Oh, that would be so wonderful! What's your name?" Ursa asked.

"Kahlee" The girl answered.

"Azula, come over here!" Ursa called out.

"This is your new master, Kahlee" Ursa exclaimed.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you?" Kahlee said it more as a question than anything.

"Likewise" Azula smirked.

* * *

"So, what will you teach me first?" Azula asked, excited.

"I can't teach you anything until you learn to control your powers" Kahlee explained.

"Why not?" Azula whined.

"It's dangerous, you could really hurt yourself" Kahlee told her.

"…Okay" Azula sighed.

"To produce lightning you must have peace of mind" Kahlee exclaimed.

"How do I do that?" Azula questioned.

"Uh…well…" She trailed off.

"You don't know, do you?" Azula sighed.

"I started using lightning by accident" Kahlee shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked.

"Well I was sleeping in my tent one night when a man started stealing my stuff. I was still half asleep and…it just happened" Kahlee explained.

"You hadn't used firebending before?" Azula inquired.

"I didn't even know I was a firebender" Kahlee stated.

"Wow" Azula said, surprised.

"That's why I figure to use lightning you have to be calm…I had a peaceful slumber before waking up and I was still in that state" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Um, maybe we could try meditating?" Kahlee continued.

"Boring" Azula sighed.

"Hm, yeah I guess being able to control lightning is pretty boring" Kahlee smirked, as she produced a ball of lightning in her hands.

"Okay, okay" Azula stated, as she sat down on the grass and began to meditate.

* * *

It went on like that for the next two weeks, both girls meditating every day, until Kahlee decided it was time for Azula to try to produce some lightning.

"Remember, no emotion…peace of mind" Kahlee exclaimed, as Azula nodded.

The girl then closed her eyes and held out her palm, and when she opened them again small sparks were appearing from her hand.

"Woah…" She trailed off, but as she did so the lightning fizzled out.

"What happened?" Azula asked.

"You felt emotion…but that was amazing for a first try" Kahlee told her.

She then pulled the girl into a hug, proud that her student was learning so quickly. Azula quickly stiffened. She couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged…her father was not the hugging type, her mother only gave hugs to Zuko and frowns to her and there was no chance that Zuko would ever hug her.

"What's wrong?" Kahlee asked, when she realised Azula's arms were still at her side.

"Uh…" Azula trailed off, bringing her arms slowly up, to wrap around the girl.

"C'mon, we should go show your mother what you can do! I'm sure she'll be proud" Kahlee smiled.

"I doubt it" Azula pouted, earning a strange look from Kahlee.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! Also, don't worry Zuko will appear in the next chapter;) The first five chapters or so will be set in the past and then we will start from Season 1. Their ages in this chapter are Kahlee-7, Azula-7, Zuko-8. Please leave a review:)


	2. Meeting Zuko

Over the next month Kahlee continued to train Azula, who was getting better and better each day. She could now throw a small lightning bolt about a metre in front of her. Kahlee watched on with a proud smile, as Azula practised on a warm summer's day. She was a quick learner, but sometimes she let her emotions get the best of her, which was why Kahlee had only allowed her to play with a small amount of lightning for the time being. Another big thing that happened, was that she moved into the palace. Ursa had insisted that it wasn't right for a girl of her age to be living on the streets, and had given her a room. Kahlee turned back to the sight before her and spotted who she presumed was Azula's brother Zuko watching his sister practise, jealously written all over his face. She slowly walked up behind him, not sure how to introduce herself…he was a Prince after all.

"She's not as good as she looks" Kahlee stated, silently face palming, seeing as it wasn't the most formal introduction.

"That's not what you told my mother last week" He grumbled.

He was often with his mother, who would sometimes sit outside to watch the two girls practise.

"I was just telling her that to make her feel better" Kahlee said with a shrug.

"Sure" Zuko snorted.

"…I could teach you as well, if you wanted?" She suggested, unsure how he would react.

For the first time, he turned to actually look at her. She was quite a bit shorter than him, and looked weaker. It amazed him that she was able to hold such power.

"I can't even firebend properly yet" He admitted, looking away.

"Well maybe I could help you out with that?" She asked.

"Why?" Zuko questioned, suspicious.

"Something to do" She shrugged, but he still wasn't convinced.

"C'mon, I know it would really annoy Azula" She grinned.

"Okay then" He replied, not being able to give up a chance to do that.

Meanwhile, Azula had been watching this interaction and saw that Kahlee was now leading Zuko away. She was supposed to be her Master! Why would see want anything to do with a loser like her brother?

"Show me what you've got" Kahlee told him, when they got to the other end of the court yard.

Biting his lip, he raised one of his hands, a tiny puff of smoke then came out of it.

"See, it's useless" Zuko pouted.

"It's not that bad" Kahlee insisted.

"You've seen worse?" He questioned.

"Well no…but I'm sure somewhere in the fire nation, someone's worse…" Kahlee trailed off, knowing she wasn't being very comforting.

"You're problem is you haven't got enough emotion when you firebend" She explained.

"How do I get better?" He inquired.

"You need to get angry, that's when firebending is usually the strongest" Kahlee told him.

He tried to muster up some anger inside him, and raised his hand again, but there was no effect.

Suddenly he felt his head snapping to the left, and realised that the girl had slapped him.

"Hey! Stop it!" He shouted.

"No" She exclaimed, as she shoved him.

"Quit it" He insisted.

"Make me" She told him.

Clenching his fists, he raised his hand and was surprised when this time a flame shot from them, which Kahlee quickly deflected.

"Better" Kahlee smiled.

"I guess being angry really does work" He replied, with a small smile.

"Kahlee! What are you doing over here?" Azula called, walking over to the pair.

"I was just helping Zuko with his firebending" She explained.

"Well, you're my teacher, not his. C'mon!" She exclaimed, pulling her away from Zuko.

"Uh, I'll see you around" She said, with a little wave, which he returned.

She didn't realise at that time, just how truthful those words would be. The next day Zuko had approached her, asking to have more firebending lessons, which she quickly accepted and soon she was spending just as much time with Zuko as she was with Azula. She had also befriended, Mai and Ty Lee, who were Azula's best friends.

"Ooh! Let's have a cartwheeling competition" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Let's not" Mai sighed.

"I'm with Mai on this" Kahlee stated.

"Guess it's just down to me and you then" Azula smirked, as she leapt forward, managing to do one cartwheel before she fell over.

Ty Lee then stepped forward and did a perfect cartwheel and somersault, which earned an applause from Kahlee who was impressed. She was quickly pushed over by Azula, who was not a good loser. Kahlee then spotted Zuko and Ursa walking past the trio and saw Mai blush. Everyone knew that Mai had been harbouring a crush on Zuko for a while now, but Kahlee could still not understand how she could think of anyone that way…maybe she would when she was older. However, Kahlee wasn't the only one who spotted this reaction, when Azula saw how Mai's cheeks reddened, she quickly formed a plan in her mind.

"Watch this" Azula whispered to Ty Lee, who giggled.

"Mum, can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game" She exclaimed, approaching her mother.

"I am not cartwheeling" Zuko told her.

"You won't have to, cartwheeling is not a game, Dum-dum" Azula explained.

"I don't care. I don't want to play with you" Zuko insisted.

"We are brother and sister, it's important for us to spend time together, don't you think so Mum?" Azula said, sweetly.

"Yes darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. Besides, Kahlee's over there. Go on now, just for a little while" Ursa explained, rubbing Zuko's hair.

"Hey" Kahlee smiled, when he saw him walking over.

"Hi" He replied, happily.

"Here's the way it goes. Now, what you do is try to knock the apple of the other persons head…like this" Azula told them, as she sent a fire ball towards the apple, setting it on fire.

Not wanting to show that he's firebending wasn't good enough, Zuko charged towards Mai, and pushed her over into the fountain, where he fell on top of her.

"See I told you it would work" Azula laughed.

"Aw, they're so cute together" Ty Lee giggled.

"Here" Kahlee said, offering both hands to both the pair, who gladly took the offer.

"Thanks" Zuko mumbled, as he walked away.

"You two are such…urgh!" Mai exclaimed, angrily.

"I was just coming to get you, Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war front…you're soaking wet" Ursa stated, as she walked out into the courtyard.

"Girls are crazy" Zuko shouted, as he walked past her.

"Azula, what did you do?" Ursa asked.

"Nothing!" Azula replied.

"She was just playing a silly prank, nothing big" Kahlee explained, as they walked inside.

* * *

"If the city is as magnificent as it's wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all will see it someday…unless we burn it to the ground first" Iroh had said in his letter.

They all laughed in response, apart from Kahlee, who wasn't sure if it was funny.

"Until then enjoy these gifts…For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the inscription and superior craftsmanship" Ursa continued.

"Never give up without a fight" Zuko read out loud with a smile.

"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls" Ursa exclaimed, as Azula stuck out her tongue, obviously not liking her gift.

"And lastly for Kahlee, who I here is training Azula well, two small daggers which have the ability to be put on fire and not melt" She finished.

Kahlee picked up the two small daggers, and tested out the theory, setting them alight, she found that the flame somehow stopped at the handle, but allowed the knife to ignite.

"Wow" She said, in awe of her gift.

"If Uncle didn't make it back from the war, Dad would be next in line to be Fire Lord, wouldn't here?" Azula inquired.

"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return…and besides Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health" Ursa scolded her daughter.

"How would you like it if Commander Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" Zuko retorted.

"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than his royal tea loving kookiness" Azula explained, as she set her doll on fire.

"Azula, your Uncle gave that to you! How dare you burn it?" Ursa told her.

"It was horrible…why didn't I get one of the good gifts?" Azula whined.

"At least you've got an Uncle" Kahlee exclaimed with a sigh, making Azula feel slightly bad.

No one really knew what had happened to Kahlee, in the past but they knew that she had no family left.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've actually got pretty far with this story, as I've already written the next ten chapters. Also I was wondering how you guys would feel about a one sided Azula/Kahlee relationship, it's just something I think could happen in later seasons and I want your opinions on it:) Please leave a review!


	3. Secrets

"Do you think this will work?" Mai whispered to Kahlee.

"Yeah, now shush" Kahlee told her, from where she was hiding behind a podium.

Mai and Kahlee had painted their faces with white make up, making themselves look like ghosts, hoping to scare Ty Lee and Azula for the prank they had pulled on Mai and Zuko a few days earlier.

"Here they come!" Kahlee exclaimed.

They waited a few seconds until both girls were in between the podiums, then jumped out, using their creepiest voices.

"Ahhhhh!" Ty Lee and Azula screamed loudly.

"Ha! We got you!" Kahlee laughed, high fiving Mai.

"Good one" Ty Lee giggled.

"…I wasn't scared" Azula pouted.

"How can you not be scared of this face?" Kahlee stated, jumping in front of Azula and making a scary face.

"That was terrible" Azula couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you're right…Mai's face is way scarier" Kahlee laughed, as Mai started chasing after her.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and Kahlee and Azula were training as usual, but today Azula was growing frustrated from her lack of progress.

"I want to learn the next move!" She exclaimed.

"Azula, you're not ready" Kahlee told her.

"How do you know? You're not even a real teacher" Azula retorted.

"If you do the next move, you will lose control and hurt yourself" Kahlee insisted.

"Ugh!" Azula groaned, as she pushed past Kahlee and walked into the Palace.

"What's wrong with her?" A voice asked from behind Kahlee.

"She's just annoyed that I won't teach her anything more advance" Kahlee shrugged.

"She'll wear you down. Azula always gets what she wants" Zuko stated.

"Well not with me she won't. Now c'mon, we should do some training" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Okay" Zuko said, breathing in deeply.

"Remember, you need to get angry" Kahlee explained.

Raising his fist quickly he let out a reasonably large fireball that flew in front of them.

"That was great!" Kahlee cheered.

"You and Azula can do much better" Zuko shrugged.

"Well if you keep this up, you'll be better than us in no time" Kahlee insisted, getting a small smile from Zuko.

* * *

It was later that night, when Kahlee was suddenly awakened by a loud scream. She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran down the corridor and heard crying coming from Azula's room. She slammed through the door to find Azula crying on the ground, burns on her arms and hands.

"What happened?! Kahlee asked, crouching down.

"I…I…" Azula stuttered, as Kahlee realised what had happened.

"You tried the next move didn't you?" Kahlee suggested.

"I thought it would work…" Azula trailed off.

Kahlee slowly raised her hands, lightly touching the hot wounds. She knew immediately that they would scar.

"Wait here" She told Azula, as she ran out of the room and collected a bucket of water from the kitchen.

"Should I put my hands in it?" Azula questioned.

"Azula, this is important. I need to know if you can keep a secret?" Kahlee inquired.

"I don't think this is really the time, Kahlee" Azula mumbled.

"Promise me, whatever happens you won't tell anyone my secret" Kahlee told her.

"I promise" Azula stated.

Slowly Kahlee placed her own hands in the water, and brought the liquid onto her hands. She then placed the water which was stuck to her hands onto Azula's wounds which cleared up in a matter of seconds.

"You're…you're a water bender?" Azula gasped.

"No…I don't know…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Are you…the Avatar?" Azula inquired, knowing who the Avatar was from stories.

"What? Of course not. Everyone knows that the Avatar is dead" Kahlee explained.

"Then what are you?" Azula questioned.

"I don't know…I don't even know where I come from" Kahlee admitted.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked.

"I don't know who my parents were" Kahlee told her.

"Oh…maybe one of your parents was a firebender and the other a waterbender..." Azula trailed off.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Kahlee questioned, worried.

"No! I would never" Azula insisted.

"Thank you, Azula" Kahlee smiled, pulling the girl into a hug, who returned it warmly.

* * *

A week later, Azula, Zuko and Kahlee were playing in one of the rooms. They had been told two days ago that Iroh's son, Lu Ten, had not survived that battle at Ba Sing Se, and Ursa had been very busy with arrangements, so the children had to entertain themselves. The two girls sat on a large chair, while they watched Zuko play with his knife. As he fell to the ground, playing dead, Kahlee let out a giggle, annoying Azula.

"You waste all your time playing with knives, you're not even good" Azula exclaimed, earning a nudge from Kahlee.

"Put an apple on your head and we will find out how good I am" Zuko retorted.

"Ugh, can you guys stop arguing for five minutes?" Kahlee insisted.

"By the way, Uncle's coming home" Azula told him.

"Does that mean we've won the war?" Zuko questioned.

"No, it means Uncle's a quitter and a loser" Azula explained.

"Azula, don't be mean" Kahlee scolded.

"What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter" Zuko insisted.

"Oh yes he is. He found out his son died and just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying" Azula explained.

"How do you know what he should do? He's probably just sad his only kid is gone…forever" Zuko sighed.

"Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon, best clothes. Hurry up" Ursa announced.

"Oh, Kahlee, he wants you there too" Ursa continued.

"Fire Lord Azulon? Can't you just call him grandfather? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon" Azula told her.

"Young Lady! Not another word" Ursa scolded, as Azula ran past her.

"What is wrong with that child?" Ursa sighed.

"I think she's just upset" Kahlee explained.

"About what?" Ursa asked.

"About everything" Kahlee replied, as she followed Azula.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There is a lot to learn about Kahlee's past and destiny that we will slowly learn about through this story! Please remember to review as it helps me to write this story:)


	4. Ursa Leaving

"And how was it great grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han Tui?" Ozai asked Zuko.

"Great grandfather won because…" Zuko trailed off, not knowing the answer.

"-because even though he's army was outnumbered his cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was down wind and there was a drought, their defences burned to a crisp in minutes" Azula smirked.

"Correct, my dear. Now would you show your grandfather the new moves you have demonstrated to me?" Ozai asked, as Azula stepped forward.

She did a few poses before she started letting out large fireballs from her palms at an impressive rate and for her last move she jumped up and let out a kick of lightning, which Kahlee had only teacher her a few days prior.

"She's a true prodigy, just like her grandfather after who she's named" Ozai smirked.

"You'll never catch up" Azula whispered to Zuko as she sat down.

"I noticed a lightning kick in there…" Azulon trailed off, intrigued.

"Ah yes. That is a trick she has learnt from her master Kahlee" Ozai explained, ushering Kahlee to show off some of her own moves.

Not bothering to strike poses, she instantly got into one of her routines, finishing it off with a double kick making sparks of lightning fly in the air.

"I see she is truly gifted" Azulon stated, as Kahlee bowed and sat back down.

"I'd like to demonstrate what I've been learning" Zuko announced, standing up.

It got off to a promising start, he's poses were excellent and his first fireball was good, but his next fire punch proved too much and he fell to the ground. Kahlee bit her lip, as Zuko stood back up and tried to do a fire kick, but once again it didn't work.

"I failed" He sighed.

"No, I loved watching you. That's who you are Zuko, someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard" Ursa insisted.

"Prince Ozai, why are you wasting my time with this? Just tell me what you want. Everyone else go" Ozai ordered, as they all got up to leave.

Before they could leave the room, Azula had grabbed onto Zuko and Kahlee's hands and moved them behind a curtain.

"What are you-" Zuko was quickly cut off by Azula, who shushed him.

They cautiously peaked through the curtains, hearing the conversation.

"Father, you must have realised as I have that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline had ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the fight at Ba Sing Se and who knows when he will return home, but I am here father and my children are alive" Ozai explained.

"Say what it is that you want" Azulon insisted.

"Father, revoke Iroh's birth right. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me" Ozai suggested.

"You dare suggest that I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough, but you…your punishment has scarcely begun!" Azulon exclaimed, angrily.

Frightened, Zuko fled from the room. Kahlee thought about following, but she had a bad feeling about what Azulon was going to say, so she stayed. Only afterwards she wished she hadn't.

* * *

"Dad's going to kill you…really, he is" Azula smirked, as she pushed Zuko's door open.

"Ha-ha Azula, nice try" Zuko retorted.

"Fine don't believe me, but I heard everything and so did Kahlee. So ask her if you don't believe me" Azula explained.

"Grandfather said that dad's punishment should fit his crime…'You must know the pain of losing a first born son…by sacrificing your own'" She mimicked.

"Liar!" Zuko shouted.

"I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you" Azula suggested.

"Stop it! You're lying. Dad would never do that to me" Zuko insisted.

"Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?" Ursa asked, as she overheard her children's conversation.

"I don't know" Azula said, innocently.

"It's time for a talk" Ursa insisted, as she pulled Azula out of the room.

"Azula always lies. Azula always lies" Zuko repeated.

But was she? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Kahlee? Can I come in?" Zuko asked, knocking on her door.

"Yeah" Kahlee sighed, from where she was sat on her bed.

"Is…is it true?" Zuko questioned.

"Is what true?" Kahlee inquired.

"Azula said that Azulon had ordered dad to kill me…she was lying, right?" Zuko asked, as Kahlee looked away.

"Kahlee?" He insisted, but still she wouldn't look at him.

"He won't go through with it" She mumbled.

"He's really…" Zuko trailed off, fear in his eyes.

"Of course he won't! He's your Dad, he wouldn't hurt you" Kahlee exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Zuko asked.

"Definitely. Now come on, you should go to bed" She said, ushering him out of his room.

* * *

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Kahlee through her duvet off her and reached into her draw for her fire daggers. She placed them on the clip she had attached to her shoes and cautiously started to walk down the hallway.

"Kahlee? What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Uh, I was just…um…" Kahlee started when she saw it was Ursa, coming out of Zuko's room.

"Where are you going?" Ursa questioned.

"Azulon's ordered Ozai to kill Zuko and I didn't think he'd go through with it, but now I'm not so sure, so I was going to…" She blurted out, stopping herself at the last moment.

"I know" Ursa sighed.

"You do?" Kahlee inquired.

"I made Azula tell me" Ursa explained.

"We have to do something" Kahlee insisted.

"I have to do it, Kahlee, not you" Ursa told her.

"What?" Kahlee asked, confused.

"I will be leaving tonight…and I don't think I'll be coming back" She told her.

"But what about Zuko and Azula, they need you" Kahlee explained.

"I know, but I trust that you will look after them" Ursa smiled.

"But…I…" Kahlee trailed off.

"I need you to promise me that you will take care of Zuko. Please stay with him, even if he makes bad choices, even if he upsets you…he needs you. And Azula…help her" Ursa explained.

"I promise" Kahlee told her.

Ursa quickly pulled the girl into a hug, who returned it, holding her tightly.

"I will miss you Kahlee" Ursa exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too" Kahlee replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

With that Ursa got up and started to walk away, glancing at Kahlee one last time, with a reassuring smile before she left.

It soon spread around the kingdom that Fire Lord Azulon had died, and that Ozai would take his place. It was more hushed up that Ursa had also left.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we're going to have a bit of a time jump and then soon we'll be started on the series. Please leave a review, it really helps me out:)


	5. Agni Kai

Things changed greatly for the three over the next five years. As they grew up, Zuko and Kahlee became best friends, and were rarely seen without each other. Whereas, Azula and Kahlee's friendship had gone down hill fast. She often sided with Zuko now when the siblings fought, even though she did no set out too, which annoyed Azula to no end. It was obvious to everyone that Azula was jealous of Zuko and Kahlee's friendship, and she would often try to break the two friends up, but her plans never succeeded. Mai and Ty Lee also didn't come around so much, both girls being irritated by Azula's behaviour. Something that had grown was Azula's firebending, she was now almost as strong as Kahlee. Zuko, however, was not much better, but he stilled practised every day. Zuko and Kahlee were currently playing a game of hide and seek, with included fire bending, when they saw a group of men walking past the courtyard.

"They must be going to the war meeting" Zuko whispered to himself.

"Found you!" Kahlee shouted, jumping onto the rock he was hiding behind.

"What?" Kahlee questioned, when she saw what Zuko was looking at.

"I think it's time that I join in on war meetings" Zuko announced.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kahlee asked.

"I'm going to rule the kingdom one day, I need to know about war otherwise I'll be a useless Fire Lord" He explained.

"Good point, but still…boring" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Is not!" He retorted.

"Is too" She replied.

"Fine, let's find out" He said with a smirk, as he dragged her into the palace.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"You're going to join me in the meeting, and then we will see who's right" He told her.

"Can we eat first?" She asked.

"You're as bad as my Uncle" He snorted, as they walked up to the guards.

Zuko's Uncle had returned a few months after Zuko's mother left, obviously wanting to help feel the family's gaping hole. Zuko, who was already very close to his Uncle, was overjoyed by this, but Azula hardly acted like he existed. Kahlee and Iroh got on well too, he practically acted like he was her Uncle. They often bonded on their love for food as well.

They soon found their way to the war chamber, but the guards wouldn't let them pass.

"Let me in!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I want to go into the war chamber but the guards won't let me pass" Zuko whined.

"What a shame" Kahlee smirked, earning a look from Zuko.

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring" Iroh explained.

"Told you" Kahlee said, nudging Zuko.

"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko suggested, a bright hopefulness in his eyes.

"Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive you know" Iroh told him.

"Thank you Uncle" Zuko smiled, as the guards let him pass.

"Don't encourage him!" Kahlee exclaimed.

"If he was looking at you with those eyes, could you resist?" Iroh chuckled, making Kahlee pout.

"…Well you two have fun in there" Kahlee said, as she tried to get away.

"Oh no, you're coming with me" Zuko stated, dragging her into the war room.

* * *

"The Earth Kingdom defences are concentrated here. A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division" A general explained.

"But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?" Another general asked, as Kahlee sighed, not liking where this was going.

"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?" He smirked.

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?" Zuko said, jumping in.

"Zuko!" Kahlee exclaimed, trying to pull him down.

But it was too late.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?" Kahlee asked.

"I did what I thought was right" Zuko retorted.

"Was it really worth risking your life?" Kahlee questioned.

"I am to duel an Agni Kai with that old general. Do you not think I can beat him?" Zuko inquired.

His firebending had improved over the years, and he probably could take on the old general but Kahlee still had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"I'm just worried about you" Kahlee sighed.

"Well don't. I'll be fine" Zuko smiled, before pulling her into a tight hug and leaving the room.

Soon the Agni Kai began, and as Kahlee stood between Iroh and Azula, she gasped in horror when she realised that Zuko wouldn't be duelling the old general, but his father. How could Zuko beat the powerful Fire Lord?

"Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko tried to explain, on his knees.

"You will fight for your honour" Ozai ordered him.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son" Zuko insisted.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai shouted.

"I won't fight you" Zuko explained.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher" Ozai told him, as Zuko looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"No!" Kahlee cried, as Ozai lifted his hand.

She was about to run into the stadium to stop Ozai, but Iroh held her back, bringing her face to his chest as they heard Zuko's heart wrenching cry and a flash of fire. When Kahlee looked up again, tears still falling from her face, she could see people carrying Zuko away.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Iroh and Kahlee had been waiting outside Zuko's room since the Agni Kai had ended. Doctors had been going in and out for a while, and eventually told them that the Prince had suffered severe burns to half his face, that would never heal. But that had been a while ago and still Zuko would let nobody in.

"Zuko, c'mon open the door" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Go away" She heard a voice murmur from the other side.

"Damn it, Zuko, open the door!" She said, a little louder this time.

"Leave me alone!" Zuko shouted.

"Prince Zuko, please open the door, we only-" Iroh started, but was quickly cut off by Zuko.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this!" He screamed, banging on the door.

Kahlee let out a loud sigh, as she slowly slid down the door, her adrenaline failing her.

"Come now Kahlee, I don't think Prince Zuko will be coming out tonight" He said, ushering her away.

"…I think I'll stay here for a bit" She told him.

"You'll hurt yourself sleeping on the floor" Iroh stated.

"I won't sleep then" She retorted.

"Ah! Children" Iroh said, shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys all liked this chapter! Their ages are: Zuko-13, Kahlee-12, Azula-12. Also, I was wondering how old you guys think Azula is in the series? Because some people think she's 14 and some think she's 15? Please leave a review:)


	6. Leaving The Fire Nation

It was a little while later, and Kahlee was almost drifting off to sleep when the door was opened slightly and she almost fell back. Cautiously, she walked into the dark room and saw Zuko with his head in his hands on the bed.

"Zuko?" She called out, trying to not startle him.

Slowly she sat next to him on his bed, and looked at him. He had a bandage wrapped around the left side of his face, that she could see had almost burned most of his hair off on his left side. How could his father do this to him? She knew he was a cruel person before, but this was just too much. Before she could think too much about it, she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, tears starting to fall down her face again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, this is my fault" She cried.

"What is?" Zuko asked, as he wrapped his arms around her back, happy that she didn't seem to be treating him any differently.

"I should have stopped you from going in that war room. I should have interrupted-" She started but was quickly cut off by Zuko.

"No, it's my fault. I was a fool" Zuko sighed, pulling away.

"You weren't a fool Zuko, you were right…" Kahlee trailed off.

"And now I'm to be scarred for life and banished because of it" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well at least you'll have me and Iroh for company" She shrugged.

"You're…you're coming with me?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Of course! You're my best friend" She explained.

"But you shouldn't be punished for my actions. You have a life here!" He retorted.

"I had a life here with you, now I'm going to have a life with you somewhere else. Sorry, but you're stuck with me. For good" She insisted.

"Thanks for risking so much for me" He said, with a small smile.

"What are friends for" She replied.

"…Speaking of friends, Azula is going to barbecue me" Kahlee winced.

"That's an understatement" Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"…Can I…?" She trailed off, gesturing to his bandage.

Slowly nodding, she carefully took the bandage off, revealing a red scar that covered most of the left part of his face, becoming redder when it got near the eye.

"Does it hurt?" She inquired.

"A little" He admitted.

She quickly got up from the room and came back with a bucket of water a minute later, taking some water and started to try to heal his face. He had learnt of her healing gifts many years ago when he scraped his knee, and on instinct she healed it with her abilities. He was at first shocked, but happily kept her secret just as Azula had, not wanting to get her in trouble. After a few minutes she took her hands away, hoping the scar may have healed, but her face fell when she saw that the scar only looked a little less swollen.

"That's much better" He told her, but she could tell he was lying.

"I'm sure it'll start to heal up more soon" Kahlee told him.

"I'll still be scarred though" Zuko sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to show you something…" Kahlee trailed off, as she started rolling the sleeves of her shirt up.

"Where did you get those?" Zuko's eyes widening, when he saw her upper arms were covered in scars.

"I don't remember, it must have been when I was a baby" She explained.

"What sort of person would do that to a baby?" Zuko questioned.

"What sort of father would scar his son?" Kahlee retorted.

"…How have I never noticed these before?" Zuko asked, changing the subject.

"Haven't you noticed even when it's boiling I always wear a long sleeved top" She told him.

"Can you not heal yourself?" Zuko inquired, as she shook her head.

"So is that what you think I should do? Cover up my scar?" He questioned.

"No! I think you should put it proudly on show" She exclaimed.

"Then why hide yours?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not as brave as you" She admitted, as she pulled down her sleeves.

"They're nothing to be ashamed of Kahlee" He insisted.

"Neither are your scars" She retorted.

"…I guess you have a point" He sighed.

"You should rest" She told him, remembering what the doctors had said.

"So should you" He retorted.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere" She stated, as she grabbed a chair from the side of the room and brought it over to the bed, laying her head by his thigh as he too laid down.

After a while, Zuko could hear her breath had evened out and slowly intertwined their fingers, feeling that he had needed something to anchor him.

* * *

It was a few days later and they were all getting ready to set sail, Kahlee's things had already been transported onto the ship. She had a sad farewell to Mai and Ty Lee earlier that day, not realising how much she was going to miss both girls. She was shocked when Mai, who never showed any emotion, let a few tears fall down her cheek. Ty Lee of course had been crying for the past few days when she heard Kahlee was leaving, and it only got worse when Kahlee said goodbye.

"You don't have to go" Zuko stated, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Anyone would think that you didn't want me to come?" Kahlee joked.

"It's not that, I just don't want you to feel pressured into something you don't want to do" He explained.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Before your mother left all those years ago she told me to look after you, to stay with you and that's what I'm going to do" She told him.

"So you're staying with me out of duty?" Zuko inquired.

"Of course not! I'm staying with you…well because I need you" Kahlee admitted.

"I need you too" He replied.

"Which is exactly why we're staying with each other…and I guess the old man can come along too" Kahlee smirked as she saw Iroh approaching.

"Who is this old man you speak of?" Iroh joked.

"Grey hair, bulging stomach, you can't miss him" Kahlee laughed.

"Hush now little one" He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"…I guess I better go and say goodbye to Azula. If I'm not back in ten minutes, send a search party" She exclaimed, as she walked off.

"Hm, you have a fine young friend their Zuko" Iroh stated.

"I know, Uncle" Zuko replied with a small smile.

* * *

As she was approaching Azula's room she was stopped by some Fire Nation guards and soon Fire Lord Ozai appeared.

"I hear you are planning on leaving the nation with my son" Ozai stated.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kahlee questioned, trying to hold in her anger.

"Yes, actually I do. You know that after you are sixteen you are to be put into the army and your firebending abilities to be utilised. You cannot leave with my son" Ozai told her.

"I can do whatever I want, thank you very much" She retorted.

"The Prince's has been banished not you, therefore you must stay and live out your duty" Ozai insisted.

Practically seething, Kahlee marched towards him and punched him so hard in the face that he fell back, obviously not expecting the attack.

"There, banish me too" She exclaimed, before walking away.

"…Oh and by the way…you're going to regret what you did to Zuko, I'll make sure of it" She told him as she walked towards Azula's room.

* * *

"Azula, are you in here?" Kahlee asked, knocking on Azula's door.

"Come in" A voice cooed.

"…Hey, we need to talk-" Kahlee stated, as she entered the room but was quickly cut off by Azula.

"Oh Kahlee. Everything's going to be fine, don't worry. I know you'll miss him, but you've still got me" Azula said, as she hugged Kahlee.

"Miss who?" Kahlee questioned, pulling back.

"Zuko" Azula replied.

"Azula…I'm leaving with Zuko" Kahlee admitted.

"W-what?" Azula questioned, obviously shocked.

"He needs me" She exclaimed.

"I need you too! I thought we were friends!" Azula cried.

"We are!" Kahlee insisted.

"You just care for him more than me" Azula said, turning away.

"No! Azula, he's been banished and scarred, he needs someone to look out for him…if the same thing had happened to you I would do the same thing" Kahlee explained.

"You swear it?" Azula asked.

"I swear" Kahlee replied.

"I'm going to miss you a lot" Kahlee stated, after a moment.

"You're just saying that" Azula murmured.

"No, I'm not! Oh Azula, I don't want to leave while we're on bad terms" Kahlee cried.

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave" Azula retorted.

"Well what if something happens to me while I'm out there, what if this is the last time you ever see me? Do you really want to leave it like this?" Kahlee questioned.

"…No" Azula sighed.

"Oh Azula, I truly am going to miss you…you were my first friend" She explained.

"I was?" Azula asked, shocked.

"Yes, now come here" Kahlee said, as she pulled Azula into a bone crushing hug.

"Things are going to change with me and Zuko gone…and I know there's this darkness in you, but you can fight it. You're strong, smart and brave Azula, don't ever forget that" Kahlee told her, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'll miss you" Azula exclaimed, hugging the girl back tightly.

"And I you" Kahlee said, pulling back.

"Friends forever?" Azula questioned, saying something they used to say when they were kids.

"Friends forever" Kahlee replied, as she reluctantly left the room.

She soon made her way back to the ship were Zuko was waiting for her.

"I see you're still in one piece" He exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Kahlee trailed off, obviously upset as Zuko put an arm around her shoulder and led her onto the ship.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys all enjoyed this extra long chapter! I've decided on the ages for the main characters in the series, and they'll go specifically in this order (e.g so if someone was born a month before someone else in the list they'll be before the other person in the list): Zuko (16), Sokka (15), Mai (15), Suki (15), Azula (14), Ty Lee (14), Katara (14), Kahlee (14), Aang (12), Toph (12). Please leave a review:)


	7. The Boy In The Iceberg

Three long years later and much had changed…well okay, not that much. They were still looking for the Avatar and Iroh was still as obsessed with tea as ever, but Zuko and Kahlee had changed. Zuko had become bitter and angry after looking for the Avatar for so long, and his Uncle and friend could hardly recognize him sometimes. Kahlee had become much more sarcastic than she used to be and she too held a deep anger inside of her, but instead of being angry at the world like Zuko was she was mad at his father, Ozai. Their appearances had changed as well, Zuko, now obviously looked different with his scar but had also his shaved head apart from his ponytail. He had been forced to cut it off because it look stupid only having half his hair. He had also grown up more, becoming taller and more muscular. Kahlee's hairstyle had changed too, from when she would just leave it down, now she would put it at the side of her head in a detailed braid. She too opted to wear a fire nation army uniform, mostly because it was surprisingly comfortable and was good in a fight. She too had grown up more, her body becoming more that of a young women's and she also wore a light amount of makeup, making her blue eyes stand out more. It was a normal day on the ship, they were traveling through one of the water tribes, meaning that it was very cold for the firebenders. She was silently playing a game with Iroh, when a bright flash of light appeared far away.

"Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh suggested.

"It means my search-it's about to come to an end" Zuko told him, as Iroh and Kahlee groaned.

**"**That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" Zuko insisted.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh exclaimed.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko shouted.

"Zuko" Kahlee said, placing a hand on his arm.

She seemed to be the only person who could calm him down when he got angry these days, and honestly it scared her how different he was to the boy she remembered.

"…I'm sorry, I'm just…I want to go home" He explained.

"I know, but shouting is not going to help anything. Come on, sit down and have some tea" She insisted, shoving him down by the shoulders.

"Ah Kahlee, always with the words of wisdom" Iroh smirked.

* * *

Later that night, Zuko had not moved from his spot, still looking for any signs of the Avatar. Iroh and Kahlee moved outside to talk to him.

"I'm going to bed now. Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed" Iroh explained, yawning.

"Because their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over" Zuko retorted.

"Maybe you can get him to see some sense Kahlee?" Iroh sighed, as he went back inside.

"Your Uncle is right, you know" Kahlee said, as she came to stand beside him.

"About me sleeping or finding the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"I'd say both. We just don't want you to get your hopes up, Zooks" She told him.

"You know I hate it when you call me that" Zuko exclaimed.

"Why do you think I do it?" She smirked.

That was another thing that had changed, she was constantly giving people nicknames, especially Zuko.

"And if you really do hope to catch the Avatar tomorrow, how well do you think it will go if you're too tired to keep up with him because you spent the whole night up?" Kahlee suggested.

"I guess you're right" Zuko sighed.

"Of course I am, now come on" She insisted, dragging him along.

* * *

It was the next day and Kahlee was sitting in her room, meditating, when one of the guards called to her that Zuko wanted her on deck.

"What's going on?" She questioned, approaching Zuko and Iroh.

"Prince Zuko believes he's found the Avatar" Iroh explained.

"I saw him air bending off one of the old fire nation ships" Zuko stated.

"So what's the plan?" Kahlee inquired.

"We take the men off the ship and force them to answer our questions" Zuko told her.

"Or we could take a few men down there and ask nicely?" Kahlee suggested.

"I believe Kahlee has a point Prince Zuko. People don't react well to brute force" Iroh insisted.

"Okay, we'll go in with a few men" Zuko sighed.

"…Uh, by the way, what's with the helmet?" Kahlee asked.

"It stop's me from getting hit on the head, duh" Zuko explained.

"Well you look ridiculous" Kahlee told him, as they waited for the door's to open.

As the doors creaked open they saw a small water tribe in front of them, made up of mostly women and children. When they started to walk down the stairs, a boy about a year older than Kahlee ran up to them, raising a weapon which Zuko quickly kicked out of his grasp and then kicked him into the nearby snow.

"Why are you hiding him?" Zuko questioned, but none of the water tribe answered.

"He'd be about this age. Master of all elements" Zuko stated, grabbing an old woman.

"…Pretty sure they don't know what you're talking about" Kahlee explained, seeing their confused faces.

"I know you're hiding him" Zuko insisted.

Before anyone could say anything else, the same guy as before ran at Zuko, who quickly dodged him. Not giving up the boy then threw his boomerang which Zuko also managed to avoid. Damn, this guy was persistent Kahlee thought to herself.

"Show no fear!" One of the little boys exclaimed, as he passed the guy a spear.

He then ran at Zuko who took the end of his spear and then hit him in the head with it, snapping it in half. Suddenly the boomerang from before came back, hitting Zuko directly in the head. Obviously angry now, Zuko produced his fire daggers, ready to attack. However, before he could do this something tripped him up from under him, causing Zuko to be flipped in the air and for his helmet to land on his butt. Trying to hold in her laughter, Kahlee gave Zuko her hand and quickly pulled him up. She turned around to see the culprit was a young boy with arrows on his head.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka" The boy smiled at two of the water tribe.

"Hey Aang, thanks for coming" The boy, Sokka sighed.

As the soldiers approached him, the boy used airbending to throw snow in the air, pushing them all back. This little kid was the Avatar?

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"You're the airebender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko inquired, as surprised as Kahlee.

"No way" Sokka stated.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating, you're just a child!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well you're just a teenager" Aang retorted.

And it was true, both of them were just kids, they shouldn't have to fight each other. Zuko then started throwing multiple fireballs at Aang who deflected them by using his staff as a sort of wind turbine. Aang then used his staff to conjure up some air, and threw Zuko to the ground, hard. Now Kahlee was angry. She quickly stood in front of Zuko and released a lightning bolt that went over the top of the villager's heads, as their terrified screams could be heard. Obviously they hadn't see this sort of firebending before.

"If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone else alone?" Aang inquired, as Zuko nodded.

The soldiers quickly took him by the arms and started to drag him away.

"No Aang, don't do this!" The girl, Katara exclaimed, as she tried to run after him.

Knowing that the girl would only get hurt if she tried anything, Kahlee grabbed onto her arm pulling her back.

"Let go of me!" Katara shouted, as she roughly shoved Kahlee off of her, almost pushing the girl to the ground.

"Don't lay a hand on her!" Zuko shouted angrily as he approached the pair.

A mixture of Kahlee being younger, a girl and his best friend meant that Zuko was fiercely protective of her.

"I-I'm sorry" Katara stuttered, obviously scared by the anger in his voice.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Kahlee insisted, putting a hand on his arm.

As always he immediately calmed down.

"Let's go" Zuko stated, as he put a hand on Kahlee's back in a protective manner.

Aang had watched this interaction and couldn't help but be confused at how someone like Zuko could go from being so angry to be calm from the simple touch of the girl. He must really care for her, Aang thought to himself.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back" Aang called out to Katara, seeing that the girl was still worried.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home" Zuko ordered his soldiers, as he and Kahlee walked back onto the ship.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, we've finally started canon Avatar now:) Please do tell me if you have any problems with any of the characters and how I'm writing them, because I know sometimes I can write characters a bit OOC. Anyways, please leave a review:)


	8. Escape

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold and take this to my quarters" Zuko exclaimed, handing the Avatar's staff to his Uncle.

"Mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Uncle questioned, handing the staff to one of the soldiers.

"Zuko, we need to talk" Kahlee stated, following him.

"About?" Zuko asked.

"About the fact that the Avatar is a 12 year old child!" Kahlee told him.

"It makes no difference" Zuko insisted.

"He's a little kid, of course its makes a difference" Kahlee explained.

"You want me to give him up?" Zuko questioned.

"If you take him back to the Fire Nation, they could kill him. I just want to make sure you can deal with a 12 year olds blood on your hands" Kahlee exclaimed.

"…Maybe they wouldn't kill him" Zuko suggested.

"So what? They look him up for the rest of his life? That's no better" Kahlee insisted.

"Kahlee, I need this! I need to return home, reclaim my honour" Zuko explained.

"I know, I know…I just don't like this" Kahlee explained.

"I can't let him go, I'm sorry" Zuko stated, before walking into his quarters.

Sighing, Kahlee walked into her own and slumped down onto her bed. She was so confused with what to do. She knew taking the Avatar to the Fire Nation was wrong…but she couldn't betray Zuko. He was her best friend…he came first. Suddenly she heard a commotion from outside and her door was opened by no other than the Avatar himself.

"Uh…I'm just going to…" Aang trailed off, slowly starting to close her door.

"Wait!" Kahlee exclaimed, getting up from her bed.

As she approached him he kept backing up until they were both in the outside corridor.

"You know…if you were trying to escape I definitely wouldn't suggest taking two lefts and right" Kahlee told him, with a smirk.

"Oh thank you for that…very unhelpful information" Aang winked, and ran off in the other direction.

"…That's probably going to come back to haunt me" Kahlee sighed, just as she heard a loud growl from down the corridor that she knew came from Zuko.

"Really? It's haunting me already?" Kahlee said, rolling her eyes as she ran out onto the deck.

Above her she saw Aang jump into the air and open his staff, using it to glide through the air, but before he could get far Zuko grabbed onto his leg pulling them both down near Kahlee. A moment later, a loud growl could be heard from the sky and they all looked up to see some sort of flying creature.

"What is that?" Zuko questioned.

"Woah…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Appa!" Aang grinned, before turning around and narrowly missing getting hit by one of Zuko's fireballs.

Zuko repeated this motion until he managed to push Aang over the edge of the ship, into the water.

"I don't think you should have done that" Kahlee stated.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Because of that" Kahlee gasped, as Aang reappeared from the water on a tidal wave.

He then used the full force of the wave to push Zuko, Kahlee and the soldiers away. Zuko was pushed off the boat, while Kahlee was pushed into the ships wall, momentarily being knocked out. As Kahlee started to regain conscience's she could see that the flying animal was now on the boat and the two water tribe kids from earlier were jumping off it's back.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming" Aang mumbled.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka joked.

"I dropped my staff" Aang stated, as Kahlee started to stand up.

"Got it!" Sokka exclaimed, reaching for the staff only to find Zuko hanging on the edge of it.

He then quickly hit Zuko in the head with it, making him fall futher off the boat and having to hold onto it's anchor.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka grinned.

"Hey!" Kahlee shouted, angrily at him.

"Uh-oh" Sokka mumbled, when she started approaching him.

He quickly backed away towards the flying animal where Katara was helping Aang on. She had to choose, save Zuko or his honour?

There was no contest.

She quickly ran past Sokka and kneeled by the edge of the ship, where Zuko was slowly climbing up.

"Take my hand!" Kahlee called out, which Zuko gladly took.

Iroh then ran over to the pair and helped Kahlee to pull Zuko up, away from the edge.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko shouted, as he and his Uncle through a large fireball at them, which Aang quickly stopped, causing an avalanche.

Seeing the snow start to fall, Zuko turned around and pulled Kahlee to the ground, covering her body with his own. Once all the snow had fallen he stood up, shaking away the snow that he had got on him.

"Thanks" Kahlee mumbled.

"I know you hate getting your hair wet" He shrugged.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid" Iroh stated.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this" Zuko explained, gesturing to the destruction around them.

"Dig this ship out and follow them…as soon as you're done with that" Zuko exclaimed, as some of the soldiers were thawing out the ones that had been frozen by Katara.

* * *

"You know you should really be getting some sleep" Kahlee announced, as she walked on deck and saw Zuko.

"So should you" He retorted.

"C'mon, maybe it was for the best that he got away. You didn't have to make that decision" Kahlee explained.

"I'm not going to stop searching for the Avatar" Zuko told her.

"...I'll understand if you want to leave" He added.

"Pft, no chance. Like you could catch the Avatar without me" Kahlee grinned.

"I could!" Zuko exclaimed, as Kahlee started to walk back inside.

"If you say so" Kahlee shrugged with a smirk, as she closed the door behind her.

"I could! Kahlee! Ugh" He sighed, walking inside to continue the argument.

Kahlee laughed as she heard him run up behind her. It had been her plan on along to irritate him enough so he would come inside and go to bed.

"As I was saying..." He started.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've just finished watching the whole series of Avatar myself, so I'm a little depressed right now:( I miss these guys already! Please leave a review:)


	9. General Zhao

It was the next day, and they were forced to go to port to do repairs on ship made by the Avatar.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail" Zuko explained, as they walked off the ship.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh questioned.

"Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way" Zuko insisted.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked, approaching them.

"Captain Zhao" Zuko spat out.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh-great hero of our nation" Zhao stated, bowing.

**"**_Retired_ general" Iroh corrected him.

"And the Royal's favourite firebender" Zhao greeted, as he took Kahlee's hand and kissed it.

"You flatter me, Commander Zhao" Kahlee said, with a smile far too sweet to be real.

"The Fire Lord's brother, son and favourite firebender are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao inquired.

"Our ship is being repaired" Iroh stated, gesturing to the damage.

**"**That's quite a bit of damage" Zhao exclaimed.

"Yes...you wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened" Zuko said, trying to pass the buck

_"_Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. What...did we crash or something?" Iroh questioned, making Kahlee wince.

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship" Zuko continued.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao challenged.

"Sorry, but we have to go" Zuko insisted, turning to leave.

**"**Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite" Iroh explained.

Zuko let out an angry huff, and released fire from his hands angrily.

"It'll be fine…he's probably not even onto us" Kahlee whispered to Zuko.

"Oh yeah, we're a really convincing bunch" Zuko sighed, as Kahlee pulled him along.

* * *

They were then taken to a large tent, and forced to sit through one of Zhao's military speeches, which Kahlee quickly zoned out of.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule" Zhao announced.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war" Zhao stated, sitting in one of the chair's beside Zuko and Kahlee.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool" Zuko told him, surprising Kahlee.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked, at the same moment that Iroh accidently pushed over a stand of weapons.

**"**My fault entirely" Iroh exclaimed, as Kahlee cringed.

"We haven't found him yet" Zuko stated.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago-along with the rest of the airbenders" Zhao explained, as Zuko adverted his eyes.

**"**Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive" Zhao suggested.

"No. Nothing" Zuko insisted.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_-of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found" Zhao told him, standing up.

"He just said he hadn't found anything" Kahlee argued.

"It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Kahlee, we're going" Zuko announced, standing up, but was quickly stopped by the guards.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape" One of them explained, making Kahlee face palm.

"Now, remind me...how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao smirked, standing behind Zuko.

* * *

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought" Zhao exclaimed, after Zuko had told him what happened.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again" Zuko explained.

**"**No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance" Zhao announced.

Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" Zuko was quickly cut off by Zhao, flames erupting from his hand.

_"_And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now" Zhao explained.

Zuko growled angrily, and tried to attack him but the two guards held him back. Worried that a fight may occur, Kahlee quickly pushed the guards off of Zuko, some of the tension leaving him.

**"**Keep them here" Zhao informed his guards, as Zuko kicked over a small table.

_"_More tea please?" Iroh inquired, as Kahlee sighed.

"Well that couldn't have gone much worse" Kahlee stated.

A moment later a guard entered the room and requested that Kahlee meet Zhao outside.

"Why?" Zuko questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"If you please" The guard insisted.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Kahlee assured Zuko, before meeting Zhao in the corridor.

"I would like to offer you a deal" Zhao exclaimed.

"Not interested" Kahlee stated, crossing her arms.

"You haven't even heard what it is yet" Zhao insisted.

"Alright, I'm listening" Kahlee replied.

"You're one of the only people in the Fire Nation that can bend lightning, a type of firebending that causes fear to consume the enemy. It would be a very useful weapon" Zhao explained.

"What is it exactly that you're offering?" Kahlee questioned.

"I want you on my ship" Zhao stated.

"Let me think about it…no" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Why? Because you're loyal to that pathetic banished prince?" Zhao suggested.

"Yes actually" Kahlee retorted.

"Princess Azula often talks about your intelligence…I guess you must have grown dimmer over the years…maybe Prince Zuko's influence?" Zhao smirked.

"Well you've never been particularly smart have you, Zhao?" Kahlee said, with a small grin, turning away and walking back into the room.

"What did he want to talk about?" Zuko questioned, as soon as she entered.

"He offered me a place on his ship" Kahlee stated.

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed, angrily.

"It's really not that surprising…I'm a powerful firebender, you know" Kahlee said, with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Zuko inquired.

"Obviously I said no. You're stuck with me, hothead" Kahlee told him.

"Don't call me that" Zuko exclaimed.

"Alright, hotshot" Kahlee replied, with a grin.

Zuko groaned, but she could tell he didn't really mean it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This chapter is based on 1x02 in case people were confused. I've started to watch Legend of Korra, and while it isn't as good as A:TLA I still find it enjoyable to watch (and it fills an Avatar shaped hole in my heart). Please leave a review:)


	10. Zuko VS Zhao

"My search party is ready" Zhao announced, stepping into the room.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go" Zhao explained.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked.

"You? Stop me? Impossible" Zhao laughed.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you" Zuko said, defiantly.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh insisted.

You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you" Zhao told him.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne" Zuko stated.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation" Zhao exclaimed, making Kahlee sigh because she knew it was true.

If his father really did care for Zuko, he never would have treated him the way he had.

"That's not true" Zuko insisted.

"You have the scar to prove it" Zhao smirked.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko announced, stepping forward.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked.

"An Agni Kai. At sunset" Zuko told him.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle, and firebending friend will do" Zhao smirked, leaving the tent.

"Your stupidity amazes me sometimes" Kahlee sighed.

_"_Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you duelled a master?" Iroh questioned, referring to what his father had done to him.

"I will never forget" Zuko replied.

* * *

Later that day the pair were getting ready for their Agni Kai, as Iroh and Kahlee talked at the side-lines.

"He's going to win, right?" Kahlee questioned.

"Only time will tell" Iroh replied.

"What does that mean? Ugh, this is not going to go well…maybe we should-" Kahlee was cut off by Iroh.

"Kahlee, what Prince Zuko needs right now is your faith" Iroh explained.

"Right…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Good luck, Prince Zuko. I know you will do me proud" Iroh stated, as Zuko approached them.

"Yeah, kick his ass" Kahlee added, earning a quick chuckle from Zuko, before he walked over to face Zhao.

The battle started well, but soon it was clear that Zhao was winning and through Zuko to the ground, but just before he could land a fatal blow, Zuko pushed himself up and kicked Zhao's legs from under him. He then through a flame kick, pushing Zhao to the ground.

"Do it!" Zhao exclaimed, as Zuko through a fireball near his face, but purposely missed him.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward" Zhao sneered.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back" Zuko told him, turning his back.

Suddenly Zhao stood quickly and released a large fireball that would have hit Zuko, if Iroh had not stopped its path.

"No Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory" Iroh insisted, as Zuko ran at him angrily.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you. Thanks again for the tea, it was delicious" Iroh explained, as he and Zuko started walking away.

As Zhao started to stand up again, Kahlee quickly bolted forward and punched him square in this face, pushing him back down again. As she turned, she saw Iroh raising an eyebrow at her.

"What? He deserved it" Kahlee shrugged, making Iroh laugh.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked, as they walked away.

"Of course, I told you, Ginseng tea is my favourite" Iroh smirked.

* * *

A few days later and there had still be no sign of the Avatar and everyone was getting frustrated.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar" Zuko stated, as Iroh and Kahlee opened the door to his room.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset" Iroh insisted.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it" Zuko told him.

"Okay, then... we have no idea where he is" Iroh explained.

"3…2…1…" Kahlee trailed off, knowing that Zuko was going to get angry.

"WHAT?!" Zuko shouted, the flames in the rooms getting larger.

"You really should open a window in here" Iroh told him, fanning himself

"Give me the map!" Zuko exclaimed, snatching it out of his Uncle's hands

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down" Iroh explained.

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvring" Zuko questioned.

"…Or he's lost" Kahlee suggested.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"He disappeared for a hundred years, I'm pretty sure the landscape is going to have changed a lot from what he remembers. And look, he's going in zigzags" Kahlee explained.

"I think she might be onto something" Iroh grinned.

* * *

Later that day, Zuko, Iroh and Kahlee were getting ready to eat, when one of the cooks came in and informed them that the Avatar had been spotted.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko inquired.

"Uncle, ready the rhino's. He's not getting away from me this time" Zuko ordered, standing up.

"But the food!" Kahlee argued.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"I was going to save it for later" Zuko retorted, picking up his food.

Iroh then stood with a loud sigh and followed Zuko.

"Kahlee, c'mon!" Zuko exclaimed, as Kahlee picked up some of the food and started to eat it on the way.

"Sir, I'm afraid we only have four rhino's with us" One of the soldiers explained, as they walked onto the deck.

"Looks like I'll be staying behind then" Iroh stated.

"Alright then, let's go" Kahlee exclaimed.

"What do you mean? There's no rhino for you" Zuko frowned, as he jumped on his own rhino.

"That's why we're sharing" Kahlee grinned, as she jumped up behind Zuko.

"Okay, but don't get in my way" Zuko told her.

"Yes sir!" Kahlee said, faking a salute.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've written up to the Season finale of Season 1, and really cannot wait to add some Azula to this story! Please leave a review:)


	11. Kyoshi Island

"I want the Avatar alive" Zuko ordered, as the doors open.

"Well I would hope so" Kahlee said, rolling her eyes.

They soon neared the village and stopped, waiting for the Avatar to appear. Kahlee then jumped of Zuko's rhino, looking around the area.

"Come out Avatar, you can't hide from me forever" Zuko announced.

"Find him" Zuko stated, as he started to ride forward on his rhino, while Kahlee opted to go around the back of the houses.

She soon heard fighting occurring on the streets, and was about to investigate, when she spotted two people sitting behind one of the houses, both wearing green robes and colourful face make up.

"I am a warrior…but I'm a girl too" One of them said, placing a kiss on the other's cheek, and then ran off.

The other person slowly stood up, letting out a shriek when they saw Kahlee…a very manly shriek.

"It's you!" The person exclaimed.

"…You're that guy from the water tribe…what are you wearing?" She said tilting her head.

"It's a warrior's uniform!" He said, defensively.

"Okay!...Well I'm just going to go over here then…" Kahlee trailed off, walking in the opposite direction.

"You're not going to fight?" Sokka exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be an even battle" Kahlee smirked, before running back onto the street.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, as she approached Zuko.

"He got away…again" Zuko sighed.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that" Kahlee stated, as she saw a massive creature come out of the sea, the Avatar on its back.

Next thing they knew, they were being drenched by the creature, and the Avatar was flying away on his bison.

"Ugh, my hair!" Kahlee cried.

"You're such a girl" Zuko said, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't be sexist!" Kahlee exclaimed, hitting him round the head.

* * *

It was a week later when they had been informed that the Avatar had helped liberate a ship full of earth benders. They were far too late to capture them, but they did find something.

"That's the water bender's necklace" Kahlee realised, as Zuko picked it up.

"Maybe we could use it as a bargaining chip…or a way to track them…" Zuko suggested.

"Or we could be nice and just give it back to her" Kahlee shrugged, as Zuko gave her a look.

"I'll take that as a no then" Kahlee sighed.

* * *

A few days later, Kahlee was walking around on the decks of the ship, but couldn't find anyone anywhere.

"Hey, have you see Iroh or Zuko?" Kahlee asked, one of the soldiers.

"Sorry Miss Kahlee, I haven't. I believe the General went onto land a few hours ago to a hot spring, but I don't know where Prince Zuko is" He explained.

"I think I do, thanks for your help" She smiled at him.

"Is someone sulking?" Kahlee questioned, as she opened the door to Zuko's room.

"No" Came the muffled response, as she saw Zuko was laying on his stomach, head in his pillow.

"What's wrong?" She inquired.

"I lost the Avatar, again. I'm never going to capture him, am I?" Zuko suggested.

"Of course you are, but to do that you're going to have to get up" Kahlee insisted, as he simply grumbled in response.

"C'mon!" Kahlee said, pulling on his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

With a mischievous grin, Kahlee jumped on top of Zuko, squashing him as he yelped.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Zuko exclaimed, pushing her off of him.

"Good, c'mon, let's go get Iroh" She stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

* * *

"Uncle, it's time to leave. Where are you? Uncle Iroh?" Zuko shouted, as they walked in land.

"Over here" Iroh exclaimed, from where he was bathing.

"Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him" Zuko explained.

"You look tired Prince Zuko. Why not join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles" Iroh suggested.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away, it's time to go!" Zuko said, angrily.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little, the temperature's just right. I heated it myself" Iroh said, as she blew steam out of his nostrils.

"Enough, we need to leave now. Get out of the water" Zuko told him.

"Very well" Iroh said, standing up.

Zuko quickly covered Kahlee's eyes with his hand, as he shielded his own eyes from the view.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you" Zuko explained, as he lead Kahlee away.

"Don't worry, he'd never leave without you. He's too much of a softie" Kahlee called back.

"I'm not soft!" Zuko retorted, as they walked away.

"Yes you are. You're like a cute little teddy bear" Kahlee laughed, as she pinched his cheek.

"I really hate you sometimes" Zuko stated, making Kahlee laugh louder.

It was some hours later, and worried that Iroh had still not returned, Zuko had lead some of the soldiers and Kahlee back onto the land.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without him" Kahlee grinned.

"Uncle, where are you?" Zuko asked, as they came to the place he was earlier.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him" One of the soldiers, suggested.

"Something's not right here…that pile of rocks" Zuko exclaimed.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir" Another guard told him.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally" Zuko explained.

"My Uncle's been captured by earth benders" Zuko realised.

"Oh no…" Kahlee trailed off, worry evident on her face.

* * *

They travelled throughout the night on their rhino's, Kahlee once again sharing Zuko's.

They stopped when they saw a shoe that looked familiar to the one the older man wore.

"You're not going to…?" Kahlee trailed off in horror, as Zuko sniffed the shoe.

"Yep, that's Uncle Iroh" Zuko stated, with disgust.

"You're the bravest man I know" Kahlee exclaimed, making Zuko smirk a little.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry, this chapter was a bit of a filler, but we've got good things coming up soon. Please leave a review:)


	12. Winter Solstice

It wasn't much later, when they both spotted the Avatar's flying bison in the air and came to a stop.

"The Avatar" Zuko exclaimed, as he looked at the crossroads in front of him.

"Oh no, we're going to save Iroh, end of story" Kahlee told him.

"I know" Zuko sighed.

They arrived only just in time, as Iroh was about to get his hands crushed. Zuko quickly kicked the bolder out of the way, making Kahlee raise an eyebrow. He had gotten pretty strong over the years.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko" Iroh said, as Zuko broke his chains.

"You taught me well" Zuko stated.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against three. You're clearly outnumbered" One of the earth benders insisted.

"Ah, that's true, but you're a clearly outmatched" Iroh retorted.

The earth benders quickly started throwing boulders at them, Zuko destroying them with his fireballs and Iroh destroying them with his chains.

"Duck!" Kahlee ordered, as both men did so.

She then let out a powerful surge of lightning all around her, pushing all the men back, making their boulders fall on top of them.

"Now would you please put on some clothes" Zuko insisted, making Kahlee giggle.

* * *

They had been close on the Avatar's trial for a while now, and had found out the night before that he was travelling Fire Temple, to somehow talk to Avatar Roku. Kahlee had been sleeping peacefully when she heard shouting on deck, deciding to investigate she dressed and approached Iroh and Zuko.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters...of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish" Iroh announced, as Zuko looked through a large telescope.

**"**I have no choice, Uncle" Zuko retorted.

"Oh no, what crazy thing is he doing now?" Kahlee sighed.

"Attempting to get us all killed by the looks of it. Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh insisted.

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home" Zuko said turning around.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type" Iroh told him.

"He's right hothead" Kahlee exclaimed.

**"**There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" Zuko said, ignoring them both.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh questioned, fanning himself as a catapult was prepared.

"On my mark…fire!" Zuko shouted, as he lit up the object that was then quickly thrown in the air.

"…A blockade!" Zuko exclaimed, when he saw a large number of Fire Nation ships in front of them.

"Technically we're still in Earth Kingdom waters, turn back now and they cannot arrest you" Iroh explained.

"C'mon, there's no way we're going to get past all those ships" Kahlee added.

"He's not turning around" Zuko realised, as the flying bison started to go faster.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation capture you there is nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar" Iroh advised.

"This is a bad idea, Zuko" Kahlee pleaded, for once using his name.

"I'm sorry…run the blockade" Zuko ordered.

Suddenly the Fire Nation ships started releasing fireballs into the air, aimed at the Avatar, which quickly started to fall towards their ship.

"Kahlee!" Zuko exclaimed, as a large wave was about to hit her.

He quickly pulled her out of the way, shielding her with his body.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs" One of the engineers informed them, as they slowly stood up.

"Do not stop this ship" Zuko insisted.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh stated, as they got dangerously close to Zhao's ship.

"We can make it" Zuko told him.

"We're all going to die" Kahlee said, bashing her head against a nearby wall.

Suddenly the other ships engines stopped, allowing their ship to pass. Zuko looked up suspiciously at Zhao as they glided past him, while Iroh stroked his beard.

"What's he up to Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko inquired, a while later.

"Because he wants to follow you. He wants you to lead him to the prize you're both after. The Avatar" Iroh explained.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trial of smoke then that's exactly what I'll let him do" Zuko told him.

* * *

Soon Zuko was boarding another ship, hoping to trick Zhao.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trial while I use it as cover" Zuko informed Iroh, who looked unsure.

"Do you really think he's going to fall for that?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Kahlee? What're you doing here?" Zuko questioned.

"I boarded the ship while you weren't looking" Kahlee smirked.

"No, you're not coming. This is too dangerous" Zuko insisted.

"Which is exactly why I'm coming. You need me whether you like it or not, hotshot" Kahlee explained.

"Okay…just stay behind me, alright?" Zuko told her.

"I can look after myself, thank you very much" Kahlee said, poking him in the chest.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Zuko exclaimed.

"Hey, we're in Fire Nation territory about to try to capture the most powerful being on the planet, while being followed by a firebending creep who wants to arrest us and possibly kill us. What's the worst that can happen?" Kahlee smirked, earning a small smile from Zuko.

They soon arrived at the temple and snuck in and were shocked when they found the Avatar so easily. He was hiding behind a column, as if waiting for something. Zuko quickly crept behind him, placing a hand over his mouth so he couldn't shout for help.

"Now Aang!" A voice exclaimed.

"Aang, now's your chance" Katara shouted.

Deciding it was time to reveal himself, Zuko pushed the Avatar into their view, holding his arms behind his back.

"The Avatar is coming with me" Zuko retorted, as Katara and the others were secured.

"Close the doors. Quickly!" Zuko advised, as he started to take the Avatar away, Kahlee following behind.

Instantly, Aang twisted his body around so that he was able to push Zuko off his balance and then kicked him down a flight of stairs.

"Zuko!" Kahlee shouted.

Aang turned around, expecting to be attacked by the girl but was surprised when she ran straight past him to Zuko's side.

"Are you okay?" Kahlee questioned, looking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine" Zuko replied, swatting her hands away.

She helped him up, and they ran towards the doors that the Avatar had managed to get through.

"Why did you let him get through?" Zuko accused.

"We-we tried…" One of the men trailed off.

"Well not hard enough. Now help me get these doors open" Zuko insisted, as they all gathered into place, and through their largest flames towards the door, but to no avail.

"Why isn't it working? The doors are sealed shut" Zuko exclaimed.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku does not want us inside" One of the sages explained.

"Tie those two up, we may be able to use them" Zuko told the sages who quickly did what he asked.

"Sorry about this" Kahlee said, as she tied Katara up herself.

"Yeah, you seem really sorry" Katara retorted.

"I'm sure your friend we'll figure something out to save you…he always seems too" Kahlee reassured her, making Katara frown.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've just finished season 1 of Legend of Korra, which was pretty good, so who knows maybe I'll include some of that at the end of this story. Please leave a review:)


	13. Avatar Roku

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko questioned the sage who had betrayed them.

"Because it was once the sages' duty…it is still the sages' duty" The sage explained, as clapping could be heard behind them.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I am certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him" Zhao announced, approaching them.

"Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased" Zhao smirked, as soldiers grabbed Zuko and Kahlee.

"You're too late Zhao. The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed" Zuko exclaimed.

"No matter. Sooner or later he has to come out" Zhao told them.

Zuko was then chained to one column while Kahlee was chained in between the water tribe siblings.

"Guess this is karma, huh?" Kahlee laughed, getting no reply from the two.

"So…nice day we're having…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Yeah, it couldn't be better" Katara sighed, as a rumble from Kahlee's stomach could be heard.

"What I wouldn't do for some food…maybe some roast duck" Kahlee imagined.

"You eat those a lot?" Sokka asked, his own stomach rumbling.

"Yep, it's pretty great" Kahlee grinned.

"You seem a bit too nice to be Zuko's friend" Katara stated.

"There's more to him than meets the eye" Kahlee replied.

"Huh, nice pun" Sokka laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny! His scar isn't something to laugh at" Kahlee exclaimed, kicking the boy.

"…Sorry" Sokka said, his eyes downcast.

"How are going to make it out of this?" Katara wondered out loud.

"I'm sure Aang will think of something. He is Avatar after all" Kahlee shrugged.

"For someone who's been hunting him, you don't seem to hate him very much" Katara stated.

"I don't hate him. And if he wants to take a shot at the Fire Lord, I'd be more than happy to help…if it wasn't for you know who…" Kahlee trailed off.

"I get it. He's your friend, we look out for our friends" Katara explained, earning a small smile from Kahlee.

Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind the door, as they it swung open.

"No, Aang!" Katara screamed, as the firebenders got ready to attack.

"Fire!" Zhao ordered, as they through their flames towards the door.

"Avatar Roku" The sage exclaimed, when they saw a figure appear from the flames.

He let out a large flame which melted away everyone's chains.

"See you around" Kahlee stated to the water tribe siblings, as Zuko approached her.

"C'mon!" Zuko said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled them out of a nearby window.

They jumped down from the large building as more explosions could be heard at the top.

"Quickly, we need to get to the boat" Zuko explained, dragging her along.

They were soon sailing away from the Temple, as Kahlee stared back at it, wondering what had happened once they left.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good" Kahlee replied.

* * *

It was a few days later and Kahlee was watching Zuko train, when suddenly the boat started to turn, making them all fall to the side of the boat.

"Ouch" Kahlee exclaimed, as she rubbed her back.

"Someone's changing our course" Zuko realised.

"Really, I hadn't guessed" Kahlee stated, as they walked into the ship to find out what was happening.

Iroh soon explained that he had lost his Lotus Tile for his game of Pai Sho that he enjoyed so much. He insisted that they dock so that he could look for it, enraging Zuko.

* * *

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace" Iroh sighed.

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko retorted, crossing his arms in such a childish way it made Kahlee laugh.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Iroh beamed, as soldiers walked by carrying armloads of merchandise.

**"**You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko questioned.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds" Iroh explained.

"Yeah, maybe you could play an instrument, hothead. Or maybe even sing" Kahlee laughed.

"I don't sing" Zuko said, gloomily.

"This place looks promising!" Iroh stated, as they neared a ship.

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh suggested, indicating to a jewelled monkey.

"What do you think? Does it suit me?" Kahlee inquired, as she held a necklace to her neck.

"Yes, it's lovely" Zuko said, with his back to her, listening to a group of men speaking.

"You're not even looking…or listening for that matter" Kahlee retorted, still not listening to her.

"…Maybe I should just strangle you with the necklace instead" Kahlee exclaimed, angry that he wasn't listening to her.

"Sure, whatever you want" Zuko replied, making Kahlee groan and Iroh let out a loud chuckle.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with" A pirate stated, near them.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko inquired.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" One of the pirates asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll right?" Zuko inquired.

"Yep" He replied.

"Then they'll be on the water" Zuko explained.

"Why are we working with these guys, again?" Kahlee whispered, earning a look from the pirate.

"Strength in numbers" Zuko shrugged.

"Yeah, until they backstab you" Kahlee retorted.

It was dark by the time they heard something, someone was shouting in the distance.

"Stop the ship. We'll ambush them" Zuko ordered, as they got off.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've almost got to the end of Season 2 of Legend of Korra, and Bolin makes me laugh so much. Mako is kind of an asshole though...and Korra...well she's alright. Please leave a review:)


	14. Pirates

They quickly hid behind some trees while one of the pirates approached her as a distraction. He grabbed the water tribe girl, Katara, who through a water whip in his face and ran in the other direction, only to be grabbed by Zuko.

"I'll save you from the pirates" He exclaimed, holding onto her wrists.

"Nice pick up line, Prince Charming" Kahlee said, rolling her eyes coming into view.

"I wasn't…that's not what I meant!" Zuko retorted, blushing.

"Oh really?" Kahlee said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the one who said I needed to work on my entrances" Zuko insisted.

"With cheesy lines?" Kahlee questioned.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but…" Katara trailed off, awkwardly.

"I'll tie her up, at least I'm not going to flirt with her" Kahlee exclaimed, as Zuko rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother" Zuko told Katara.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara retorted.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost…my honour. Perhaps in exchange I can return something you've lost" Zuko explained, holding up the necklace they found.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara asked.

Kahlee couldn't help but feel envious suddenly, she had nothing of her mother's.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is" Zuko insisted.

"No!" Katara exclaimed.

"Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" One of the pirates insisted.

"I wonder how much money this is worth…" Zuko trailed off, creating a fireball and placing the scroll near it.

"No!" One of them cried.

"A lot apparently. Now if you help me find what I want you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search for the boy in the woods and meet back here" Zuko ordered.

"Fine" They sighed.

"I still don't trust those guys" Kahlee stated.

* * *

Soon the Pirates returned with the Avatar and water tribe boy with them.

"Aang, this is all my fault" Katara exclaimed.

"No Katara, it isn't" Aang insisted.

"Yeah, it kind of is" Iroh interjected, making Kahlee roll her eyes.

"Give me the boy" Zuko ordered.

"You give us the scroll" The pirate retorted.

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka inquired.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to turn us against each other" Zuko explained.

Kahlee couldn't help but be impressed, this boy was smarter than he looked.

"Your friend is the Avatar?" The pirate realised.

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch more one the black market than that fancy scroll" Sokka continued.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko exclaimed, making Kahlee wince.

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth" Aang insisted.

"I'm just saying it's bad business sense, just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life" Sokka announced.

"Keep the scroll, we can get a hundred of those for what we get for the kid" The pirate stated.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me" Zuko retorted.

"The phrase I told you so comes to mind…" Kahlee trailed off, as Zuko this time, rolled his eyes.

He, Kahlee and the soldiers then through large fireballs at the pirates hoping to stop them. One of the pirates through a smoke bomb at them, and then they all jumped into the smoke. Eventually, Kahlee had been able to get out of the fog and looked around. She saw Katara looking worried, still tied to the tree and ran over to her.

"Oh no, my firebending's gone crazy, oops" Kahlee mumbled, as incinerated Katara's ropes.

"Thanks" Katara smiled at the girl.

She then turned around and saw Zuko fighting with one of the pirates, distracting him while another pirate stole the waterbending scroll.

"Hey!" Kahlee shouted, and through a flame kick at the pirate, throwing him off Zuko.

"What would you do without me, huh?" Kahlee smirked, helping him up.

Meanwhile Aang and Sokka had managed to escape from the smoke and were running away.

"Katara, you're okay" Aang said, in surprise.

"Yeah, Kahlee freed me" Katara replied.

"I really don't get that girl, whose side is she on?" Sokka questioned.

"We've got bigger things to worry about" Katara insisted, trying to get pirates boat in the water.

* * *

"Are you two so busy fighting that you cannot see your ship has set sail?" Iroh questioned, pulling everyone apart.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle" Zuko retorted.

"It's no proverb" Iroh stated, pointing to the ship sailing away.

"Bleeding hog-monkey's!" The captain cried, running towards the ship.

"Ha-ha!" Zuko laughed at him childishly.

A moment later, Zuko's own ship came sailing past with the pirates laughing at them.

"Hey, that's my boat!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Maybe it should be a proverb" Iroh wondered.

"Come on you two!" Zuko insisted, as they all started running after them.

"My boat!" Zuko cried, when they realised it had gone too far.

Iroh and Kahlee were not far behind him, both huffing and puffing.

"He-he, Prince Zuko you're really going to get a kick out of this…the lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time" Iroh laughed.

Zuko, seething, grabbed the lotus tile from Iroh's hand and through it into the river.

"Well now you're going to have to go in and get it" Iroh announced.

"You can't be serious" Zuko sighed.

"It is essential to my game, Prince Zuko" Iroh insisted.

"Nope, I won't do it" Zuko said, crossing his arms.

With a mischievous grin on her face, Kahlee rushed forward and pushed Zuko into the river, giggling as she did so. He came to the surface a second later, an unamused look on his face. A second later it turned into a grin as he leapt forward and grabbed onto Kahlee's leg pulling her into the water as well.

"My hair!" Kahlee exclaimed, when she came to the surface.

Laughing, Zuko splashed her in the face, gaining an angry gasp from Kahlee who splashed him back with more force. Soon the pair were splashing water everywhere, giggling as they did so.

"Teenagers" Iroh sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been neglecting writing this story recently because I've had a lot of work, but now it's summer hopefully I can put a bit more time into it. Please leave a review:)


	15. The Storm

"There is a storm coming. A big one" Iroh announced, smelling the air.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight" Zuko retorted.

"The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest" Iroh stated.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same" Zuko insisted.

"I think you should listen to Iroh, he's got a lot of life experience" Kahlee laughed, earning a glare from Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew" Iroh suggested.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko yelled, being overheard by the Lieutenant who didn't look happy.

**"**Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety" Zuko explained, as he stomped off of the deck.

"That kid..." The Lieutenant said, shaking his head.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up" Iroh insisted.

"I think he does" Kahlee sighed.

"Kahlee, you know Zuko cares very much for us all, he's just stressed" Iroh explained.

"I guess…" Kahlee trailed off, still upset.

* * *

It was later that day, and just like Iroh had guessed earlier, a storm had started to approach.

"Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all" The Lieutenant smirked.

"Lucky guess" Iroh shrugged.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you" Zuko stated.

"Zuko, don't" Kahlee exclaimed.

**"**What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your kind hearted friend and to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?" The Lieutenant argued.

Stung by his words, Zuko turns around taking up a firebending pose as the Lieutenant does the same.

**"**Easy now" Iroh called out.

Zuko and the Lieutenant's hands crossing at the wrists, indicating that the ritual of combat has begun, as steam arises from Zuko's palm.

**"**Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better" Iroh explained, pulling them away from each other.

**"**I don't need your help keeping order on my ship" Zuko retorted.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko rudely shoved him off.

"Well it seems like you do, hothead" Kahlee insisted.

"You don't know anything, Kahlee" Zuko exclaimed, as Kahlee shook her head and walked away.

Kahlee had spent most of the evening in her room, upset. She knew why Zuko was acting this way, he was desperate to capture the Avatar and couldn't understand why everyone else didn't feel the same, but it still hurt.

"May I come in?" Iroh questioned, knocking on her door.

"Yeah" Kahlee replied, sitting up on her bed.

"You have been in here for a long time" Iroh stated.

"I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to wallow in self-pity" Kahlee smirked.

"Come now, we should go join the others where it is warmer" Iroh suggested.

"Okay" Kahlee sighed, as she followed him down the corridor.

They ventured into the heart of the ship and found a large room with a group of soldiers circling a fire, drinking.

"I'm sick of taking his orders, I'm tired of chasing his Avatar. I mean, who does Zuko think he is?" The Lieutenant said angrily, making Kahlee wince.

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh questioned.

"General Iroh, we were just-" The Lieutenant was quickly cut off by Iroh.

"It's okay, can we join you?" Iroh inquired.

"Of course, sir" He replied.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much" Iroh explained, as he started the story of how Zuko got his scar.

He glanced at Kahlee many times while he spoke, knowing that hearing the story was very painful for her. She hated thinking about how he got his scar, because it made her hate Ozai even more, and she knew there was no way to get her revenge.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal" The Lieutenant realised.

"Things will never return to normal, but the important thing is that the Avatar brings Zuko hope" Iroh told them.

"God knows, he needs a bit of hope" Kahlee sighed.

She realised that she hadn't been thinking about how Zuko was feeling lately. Finally being so close to catching the Avatar, but always just missing him. It wasn't fair. Zuko didn't deserve all this, she thought to herself.

"I guess we should all try to be a bit nicer to him" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Me included" Kahlee added, feeling bad.

"It is alright, Kahlee. As I said earlier, we've all been very stressed lately. Stress makes us act in ways we do not wish to" Iroh informed her.

"Thanks" Kahlee replied, smiling at Iroh, who like always, had been able to cheer her up.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was a bit short, but I went on holiday this week so I haven't had time to write. Please leave a review:)


	16. Sick

Suddenly there was a large flash of lightning and they felt an explosion from somewhere on the ship.

"What was that?" Kahlee questioned, jumping up.

"Come on!" Iroh exclaimed, ushering them on deck, where they met Zuko.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko asked, as water splashed on deck, drenching them all.

"I don't know" The Lieutenant replied.

"Look!" Iroh shouted, pointing to the top of the ship.

"The Helmsman!" Zuko cried, seeing the man who was about to fall.

Zuko and the Lieutenant quickly rushed to the man's aid, Zuko climbing hurriedly up the ladder. Meanwhile, Iroh was watching the storm and saw that a lightning bolt was about to hit the ship. He raised out both of his arms, collecting the lightning bolt and shooting it out his other arm, while Kahlee watched on in amazement.

"Oh my God, Iroh what was that?!" Kahlee questioned, in shock.

"As you said…I have a lot of life experience" Iroh smirked.

Instantly, there was a shout and they saw as the Helmsman had lost his grip and was falling, but luckily Zuko was able to catch his arm and save him, while just holding onto one of the bars himself. Kahlee was about to go help them out when suddenly a large wave came over the ship and she was pulled overboard into the freezing sea. She was a good swimmer, but the strength of the waves were impossible to fight against. As she scrunched her eyes shut, she could feel the freezing water, coming into her mouth, her head feeling like it was going to explode. She let out a shout, feeling that she was about to die, and was shocked when she heard herself. Slowly opening her eyes, she let out a gasp when she saw there was now a small air bubble around her head, giving her oxygen. She was waterbending! She looked upwards, and saw that she was sinking fast from the surface, and she wasn't sure how long the air bubble would last. Making fists by her side, like she would if she was going to use firebending to propel herself, she felt a completely different feeling and suddenly she was hurtling through the water. Once she broke through the surface, she was surprised when she didn't stop, and found herself now hurtling in the air, and in the next moment she felt herself hit some hard ground.

"Ouch…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Kal!" She heard Zuko cry.

She tried to pull herself up, but someone put a hand on her shoulder and then a warm blanket was draped around her.

"Kahlee, where does it hurt?" Iroh inquired.

"Everywhere" She groaned.

"What happened? You just flew out of the ocean!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I…I'm not sure…" Kahlee stuttered, in shock.

A moment later, they saw the Avatar and his flying bison flying through the sky, surprising them all.

"What do you want to do, sir?" The Lieutenant inquired.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety" Zuko replied.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm" Iroh announced.

Zuko quickly bent down, picking Kahlee up bridal style and hurried to her room, hoping to warm her up. He made all the candles in the room burst into flames, hoping to create more heat, and pulled her blanket over her.

"Cold…" She mumbled, as Zuko grabbed a chair and sat by her bed, holding onto her hand.

He allowed himself some time to think about what he had just seen. Kahlee had used waterbending. She didn't seem to realise it herself at the moment, and even he was having a hard time coming to terms with it. He supposed he should have realised seeing as she was able to heal like a waterbender should, but he was in denial until now. How could she be a firebender and waterbender? It didn't matter though, because she was still his best friend and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

It was a few days later and still there was no news on the Avatar. Kahlee was still too sick to move from her room, because she had caught a bad cold from being in the ocean and Zuko was becoming worried.

"What's wrong?" Kahlee questioned.

"What? Nothing's wrong" Zuko replied.

"You've…achoo! Been pacing for the last 10 minutes, something's obviously wrong" Kahlee explained.

"Zhao's going to find the Avatar before me, and there's nothing I can do about it" Zuko sighed, sitting down.

"It's not like you to give up so easily" Kahlee stated.

"I'm just tired" Zuko told her.

"You and me both" Kahlee laughed.

"Look if you want to capture the Avatar so bad, then stop moping around here and do something" Kahlee continued.

"What can I do?" Zuko shrugged.

"Stop Zhao" Kahlee suggested.

"I would become a traitor to the Fire Nation" Zuko exclaimed.

"Well that's only if people know it's you" Kahlee grinned.

"…I'll be back in a few hours, focus on getting better" Zuko told her.

"Aye, aye captain" Kahlee said, giving him a mock salute.

Later that night, Kahlee heard the door to her room open and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Zuko.

"So, has Zhao captured the Avatar?" Kahlee questioned.

"No, not anymore" Zuko announced.

"Have you become a traitor to the Fire Nation?" Kahlee asked.

"No" Zuko replied.

"Sounds like a good day's work then, huh?" Kahlee stated.

"Good night, Kahlee" Zuko said, closing her door.

"Night Zuko" She mumbled, before settling back down to sleep.

* * *

"See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental wellbeing" Iroh explained, as he poured some tea into Zuko's and Kahlee's cups.

She had started to feel better, but still wasn't back to full strength. Suddenly the ship lurched forward and the tea that Zuko was about to drink flew into the air, drenching him.

"Urgh!" He groaned, jumping up from his seat.

As soon as he left the room, Kahlee and Iroh erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I swear he has the worst luck" Kahlee laughed, as she stood up, ready to investigate what was happening on deck.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, I've finished writing Season 1! I'm really excited to get onto Season 2 and to be able to write about Azula again (she's my second favourite from the show if you haven't guessed). Please leave a review:)


	17. Shirshu

As soon as they got on deck, a large beast and a woman jumped on, looking for someone.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway" The woman told them.

"There are no stowaway's on my ship" Zuko retorted.

A moment later the beast had ripped open part of the deck, throwing it towards the crew. Zuko ducked Kahlee's head as the metal was flung towards them, making sure she didn't get hurt.

"Thanks, hotshot" She stated.

A man then emerged and tried to run from them, but the beast flicked its tongue towards him, stopping the man in his tracks.

"He's paralyzed" Zuko gaped.

"Where can I get one of those" Kahlee exclaimed, in awe.

"Only temporarily, the toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money" The woman explained.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away" She told them.

"Well I'm impressed" Iroh said, as the woman and beast jumped from the ship.

"Very impressed" Iroh smirked, as Zuko gave him a disgusted look.

"Iroh!" Kahlee gaped, hitting his shoulder.

* * *

"Out of my way, filth" Zuko shouted, pushing past the crowds in the tavern.

"He means no offence, I'm sure you all bathe regularly" Iroh told them all.

"Or not" Kahlee mumbled under her breath, from the stench in the place.

"I need to talk to you" Zuko announced, walking up to the woman.

"Well if it isn't my new friends, angry boy and uncle lazy…oh and look you even brought your girlfriend" The woman stated.

"Number one, he isn't my boyfriend. Number two, I don't want to be classified as anyone's anything, I'm my own person thank you very much and number three, I like your tattoos by the way, they're pretty cool" Kahlee explained.

"I like you. You can be the cute girl" The woman smirked.

"Um…" Kahlee trailed off blushing.

"Hey! Look your beast trashed my ship, you need to pay me back" Zuko said, angrily.

"Alright, no need to get jealous" The woman retorted.

"I wasn't!" Zuko insisted.

"Anyway, I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money…drinks on me!" She exclaimed.

"Money isn't what I had in mind" Zuko told her.

"I need you to find someone" Zuko explained, holding up Katara's necklace.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" The woman suggested, irritating Kahlee.

"It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's travelling with" Zuko told her.

"Whatever you say" She shrugged.

"If you find them, I will consider the damage of my ship paid for" Zuko offered.

"Forget it" She retorted.

"Plus we will pay your weight in gold" Iroh added.

"We will?" Kahlee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Make it your weight and we've got a deal" She replied, making Iroh and Kahlee laugh.

"You got it" Iroh exclaimed.

"Get on" She said, as she placed the necklace in front of the beast's face.

Iroh got on first, then Zuko, then Kahlee.

"So what's your name?" Kahlee inquired, craning her head.

"June" She responded, cracking her whip as the beast shot forward.

Kahlee instinctively flung her hands onto Zuko's waist to stop herself from falling, making Zuko blush.

* * *

The trip was very long and soon all the passengers but June, who was used to travelling on the beast started to moan.

"Can this thing go a little smoother?" Zuko questioned.

"Do you want to find those people this century?" June retorted.

"Ignore him, he's just cranky. Right Kahlee?" Iroh stated.

"Kahlee?" Zuko asked, when she didn't reply.

He looked behind him and saw that at some point she had fallen asleep, her hands still wrapped around his waist and her head laying on his back.

"Adorable" June said sarcastically as she looked at them.

A few hours later Kahlee finally woke up with a groan and asked her close they were to finding them.

"Not far" June replied.

True to her word, they soon spotted Katara and Sokka in the distance as the Shirshu ran at them.

"So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she's far too pretty for you" June announced as they closed in on the pair.

"Hey!" Kahlee exclaimed, as Zuko simply ignored the comment.

"Don't worry you're pretty" June stated.

"Hey!" Zuko repeated, making June roll her eyes.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked the Water Tribe siblings.

"We split up. He's long gone" Sokka told him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko inquired.

"Pretty stupid. Run!" Sokka shouted, dragging Katara away with him.

They didn't get far because the Shirshu soon lashed its tongue out paralyzing both of them.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko questioned.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar held" June explained, as the beast nudged at the waterbending scroll.

Zuko then slung the siblings onto the beast's back, as Kahlee turned around so that she could face them.

"Hey guys" She mumbled as the Shirshu started running again.

"Hey" They offered weakly.

"Sorry about the whole paralyzing and kidnapping you…oh and you know trying to capture your friend" Kahlee said awkwardly.

"We're used to it" Sokka stated.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Kahlee asked.

* * *

By the time they reached the town that the Avatar was supposed to be at, Katara had filled in Kahlee with all the details of the travels. As the Shirshu bashed through the villages gates, Katara almost fell off the beast, but was quickly pulled up by Kahlee.

"Thanks" Katara said with a small smile, as Kahlee nodded.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!" Zuko exclaimed.

Suddenly Aang enters the scene on his glider. He flies up to the monster, which jumps up to snap at him. He missed, but did managed to dump his riders onto the floor of the courtyard.

"Aang!" Katara beamed.

June got up and whipped the ground, making the Shirshu get up and roar, June jumping onto its back. They charged after Aang. Right before impact, Appa entered from the right and ploughed right into the Shirshu, pushing him and his rider into the wall of a nearby building and knocking a hole through it. While this was going on Kahlee had dragged Katara and Sokka out of the way, so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Can someone find something to give them back the feeling in their bodies?" Kahlee called out.

"I have just thing" A woman replied, walking into a building.

"Why aren't you helping Zuko?" Katara inquired.

"The way they're going at it, if I tried to join in I'd probably end up getting hurt" Kahlee stated, pointing to Aang and Zuko who were having a very intense battle.

"You don't really want to capture Aang do you?" Katara realised.

"Maybe…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Then why do you keep coming after us?" Sokka questioned.

"Because Zuko really, really wants to capture him" Kahlee shrugged.

"And you do what he asks you to?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like that…it's just really important to him to catch the Avatar. So if he catches him without my help, then so be it" Kahlee explained.

"…Wait, so you're not going to help much, but if Zuko does catch him, you're not going to help Aang escape?" Sokka inquired.

"Pretty much" Kahlee replied.

"That's so confusing" Sokka sighed.

"Iroh, what are you doing?" Kahlee questioned, when she saw Iroh trying on some perfume with a smug smile on his face.

"I always like to smell my best" Iroh told her.

"I'm just going to go sort him out" Kahlee said, shaking her head.

"Here, try some" Iroh suggested, passing her some of the perfume.

"Not too bad" Kahlee answered, putting some on her wrist.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I love June just in case any of you hadn't realised. Please leave a review:)


	18. The Explosion

"Here" The woman from earlier announced, as she put strong smelling spices near Katara and Sokka's noses.

"That thing see's with it's nose. Let's give it something to look at" Sokka explained.

"The perfume?" The woman asked, as Sokka smirked.

A moment later they drenched the beast in the perfume, causing it to lash out a hit Zuko, paralysing him.

"Zuko!" Kahlee shouted, catching him before he fell to the ground, and placing him on the floor.

A moment later, she and June were also struck by the beast, making them both fall to the ground.

"…So…looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while" Kahlee sighed.

"Maybe Uncle can…wait, I didn't see you get hit?" Zuko accused, when he saw that Iroh was beneath June.

"Sh" Iroh grinned, making Kahlee and Zuko roll their eyes.

* * *

"I won't do it" Zuko stated.

"Come on, Prince Zuko" Iroh insisted.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"It will be fun" Kahlee pleaded.

"I already said no, I'm not going to play the tsungi horn" Zuko told them.

"Fine, you just stay here and mope" Kahlee retorted.

"You know where will be if you want to join us" Iroh suggested, as he and Kahlee left the room.

"One day he'll play that horn. Just you watch" Kahlee smirked.

"I hope you're not coming up with a plan" Iroh accused.

"Me? As if" Kahlee said, making Iroh chuckle.

"Um…where's the music?" Kahlee asked when they went on deck.

"The party's been cancelled" A voice bellowed from behind them.

They both turned around to see Zhao with a smug look on his face, and shared a worried look.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn" Zuko announced, when the door to his room opened.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem" Iroh explained, as Kahlee and Zhao entered the room.

"I'm taking your crew" Zhao addressed.

"What!?" Zuko shouted.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole" Zhao informed him.

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone…Even the cook!" Iroh exclaimed, sadly.

"There, there" Kahlee said, patting him on the back.

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again" Zhao boasted.

Zuko suddenly charged at him in anger, but Iroh managed to stop him in time. Meanwhile, something in the corner seemed to have caught Zhao's eye as he walked over to the side of the room. Kahlee audibly gulped when she saw he was looking at Zuko's broadswords.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko" Zhao questioned.

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative" Zuko stated, smartly.

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao inquired.

"Just rumours. I don't think he is real" Iroh replied.

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon" Iroh threatened.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind" Zhao explained, as he opened the door to leave the room.

"Hey, what about me? Powerful firebender here" Kahlee announced.

"I think you're soon to run out of use" Zhao exclaimed, as he left the room.

"Okay…I feel slightly threatened now" Kahlee announced.

* * *

"Good luck everyone!" Kahlee waved, as the crew left the ship.

"Good luck to you too, Miss Kahlee" They replied, waving too as they walked away.

"Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Iroh queried.

"I'm a bit tired, I think I'll just go lie down" Kahlee told him.

"I will go ask Prince Zuko if he wishes to" Iroh announced.

"You'll be luckily" Kahlee stated, as she walked to her own room and slumped onto the bed.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, but after an hour she heard footsteps outside her room, and frowned. She got up and opened the door, wondering who it could be. Suddenly she heard footsteps around the corner, and went into a defence pose as she followed them. A moment later she bumped into Zuko, both of them screaming in shock.

"Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, hitting his arm.

"You're the one who was creeping around in the corridors making all that noise" Zuko accused.

"That wasn't me" She explained.

"It wasn't me either" Zuko said, a worried look on his face.

"Do you think someone else is on the ship?" Kahlee whispered.

"It could be Uncle" Zuko suggested.

"Let's go look" Kahlee advised, as they started to walk down the corridor.

They walked to the navigation room when they spotted a bird on the railings. They both frowned at it, confused, until they realised where they had seen it before…the pirates. Suddenly they heard loud explosions all over the ship, as the bird flew away. Zuko quickly covered Kahlee with his own body, as a fiery explosion pushed them off the boat, making them both fall into the water below. Kahlee quickly swam back to the surface and looked around desperately for Zuko. When she couldn't see him, she dipped back into the dark water below and soon found him falling deeper into the water. With a lot of effort, she was able to bring him back to the surface, and started to swim with him the bank. She started to survey his wounds and saw that he had numerous burns on his face and hands. She started to use the water next to her to heal the wounds and was thankful when she saw they started to heal.

"Phew…won't scar" She sighed in relief.

"Kahlee!" She heard someone cry from behind her, and was instantly pulled into a tight hug.

"I was so worried you and Zuko…" Iroh trailed off, tears in his eyes.

"I'm okay…Zuko took the brunt of the force" She explained, as Iroh pulled away to look at his nephew.

"Thank the Gods, that you're both okay" Iroh stated.

"C'mon, we should get him somewhere more comfortable" Kahlee suggested.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I've started season 4 of Legend of Korra, I can't believe I'm so close to the end! Feeling a bit sad that it will be the last time I see a new episode of the Avatar:( I think I'll probably go onto read the comics after that...and then cry. Please leave a review:)


	19. The Siege of the North: Part 1

"Hey there sleepy head" Kahlee announced, as Zuko started to wake up an hour later.

"W-what…what's…" Zuko stuttered, confused.

"It's okay. We're okay. There was an explosion" Kahlee informed him.

"The pirates" Zuko spat.

"And I would bet good money on who sent them" Kahlee suggested.

"Zhao…that coward!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What are we going to do? We've got no crew, no boat" Kahlee sighed.

"I think I know what to do" Zuko smirked.

Later that day, Iroh was walking down a corridor on his ship when he stopped beside two soldiers.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing" Iroh explained.

"You didn't have to do this" Zuko stated, as he and Kahlee removed their masks.

"There was no way I was going to let you two stow away on a ship without some back up" Iroh told him.

"Thank you, Uncle" Zuko smiled.

"Someone is coming!" Iroh exclaimed, as they heard footsteps.

"Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and then the Avatar will be yours. Good luck" Iroh offered, as they went their separate ways, putting their masks back on.

"So how much longer do we have to wear these stupid uniforms?" Kahlee inquired.

* * *

Zuko and Kahlee were busy sorting out their boat, that they would use to get off the ship, when Iroh walked in.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape" Iroh informed them.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle" Zuko told him.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son..." Iroh trailed off, pain evident on his face.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it" Zuko exclaimed.

"I think of you and as my own. And Kahlee as the daughter I never had" Iroh explained.

"We know" Kahlee stated, as she pulled him into a tight hug, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

"We'll meet again..." Zuko announced, bowing to him.

Iroh quickly rushed forward and pulled him into a bear hug, as if he was afraid to let him go.

"...after I have the Avatar" Zuko finished, as he pulled away.

They both got into the small canoe and began to lower it into the sea carefully.

"Remember your Breath of Fire! It could save your life out there!" Iroh reminded them.

"I will" Zuko replied.

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!" Iroh insisted, his obvious concern making Kahlee giggle.

"I'll be fine" He told him, as they made it into the ocean.

They quickly rowed their canoe to the damaged city wall, just missing the guards. Then they quickly beached their raft and carefully walked towards the city. They could see that they wouldn't be able to make it that way, because there were too many guards. Zuko stopped when he found a group of turtle seals jumping through a large hole in the ice.

"Where are they going? They must be coming up for air somewhere" Zuko whispered.

"Oh no…you can't expect us to go under there?! We'll freeze to death" Kahlee insisted.

"You can still go back" Zuko stated, as he prepared to jump.

"Fat chance" Kahlee sighed, as they both took a deep breath and jumped down the hole.

* * *

They both soon found another entrance and jumped out of it, panting and falling back. Quickly they used their breath of fire to warm themselves up.

"Looks like we should listen to Iroh's advice more often" Kahlee advised, as Zuko helped her up.

"Be quiet!" Zuko shouted at the loud turtle seals that were making a lot of noise.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Kahlee accused, hitting his arm.

Zuko rolled his eyes, as they pushed past the animals, trying to figure out where they were. They then had to push themselves through a water tunnel, which Kahlee found surprisingly easy to push through. After that they came to a large sheet of ice, and using both their firebending were able to melt it and push themselves through. They came out to another tunnel, and allowed themselves a moment to rest.

"We're not doing that again" Kahlee panted.

They soon moved on and followed the sound of voices, spotting Aang, Katara and a white haired girl.

"Maybe we should get some help" The white haired girl suggested, as Kahlee saw that Aang's eyes were glowing.

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him" Katara informed her.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" Zuko announced, as they walked over a bridge towards the three.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, looking over at them.

"Yes, hand him over and I won't have to hurt you" Zuko advised her.

Katara assumed a waterbending stance, while Yue ran off in the background. Aang, oblivious, still communed with the Spirit World in front of the pond. Zuko launched forward, firing several blasts of fire. Katara blocked all three with water from the pond. He fired several more as he advances, but on the last one she used enough water to not only douse his fire, but hurl him backward and lay him flat on the ground.

"I see you've learned a new trick. But I didn't come this far to lose to you" Zuko told her, standing up.

He fired another blast which she blocked. Katara then launched another stream of water at him, hurling him backwards again. He barely retained his balance, but Katara freezes the water beneath him. His feet were frozen in the ice. Then, with a massive output of effort, Katara raised a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Zuko, encased him in it, and froze him entirely.

**"**You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?" Zuko stated, his voice muffled.

The ground then began to shake and the ice began to glow yellow and orange. With an explosion of fire, the shell of ice shattered, releasing Zuko who promptly charged Katara. They traded shots which missed them both. Zuko got behind Katara and almost grabbed Aang's collar, but Katara blasted him out of the way with a jet of water. He was blown over to the right ledge. While he tried to recover, Katara raised a huge wave of water that raised him to ten or more feet up the wall. She froze him in place once again. Kahlee had been watching this fight the whole time and thought it was best not to interfere, but now she knew she had no choice.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Katara quickly turned around assuming a defence stance, as Kahlee through her arms in the air, gasping when she saw instead of fire coming out of them, she used the water from nearby to cut through Katara's defence and push her onto her back.

"You…you can waterbend?!" Katara questioned, completely in shock.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooh, things are getting intense. I've had a lot of summer work to do recently so I haven't been able to do as much with this story as I hoped I would:( I've made a new story that I've just put up, it's a Bucky Barnes/OC because I have a lot of feels. So if you're in that fandom, please go check that out. Please leave a review!


	20. The Siege of the North: Part 2

Meanwhile, the sun had started to rise, giving Zuko more power. He quickly melted the ice and jumped down, throwing a large fireball at Katara, who wasn't able to block it in time. It pushed her back towards a tree, knocking her out.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun" Zuko announced, grabbing Aang's collar.

As Zuko pulled Aang onto his back, he saw Kahlee still hadn't moved, a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I'm a waterbender, aren't I?" Kahlee questioned.

"I figured you were just in denial about it, so I didn't bring it up" Zuko explained.

"How can I be a waterbender? It doesn't make sense" She stated.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. But we need to get out of here first" He insisted, as she nodded.

They didn't get too far before the ice below them started to cave in, making them both run forward. They made it to safety just in time, but Zuko fell over due to Aang's weight, and fell unconscious.

"Zuko! Come on, this really is not a good time to take a nap" Kahlee insisted, as she looked around her.

"Shelter" She said, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw a cave not far.

She managed to pull them both in the cave, settling them both down onto the ice. She quickly used her breath of fire, to warm her hands up which had started to become icy cold.

"Looks like we'll be stuck in here for a while" She shivered.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself, letting her head fall into her hands.

Unknown to her, there was a sudden bright light that engulfed Aang, bringing his spirit back to his body. He was about to announce that he was awake when she started talking again.

"If I hand you over to the Fire Lord there's no hope, he'll win. But if I don't, then Zuko will never be able to go home, he'll always be a banished prince" Kahlee sighed.

"He's not a bad guy, you know. I mean yeah, he's tried to kidnap you on multiple occasions and I imagine is really becoming a thorn in your side but…he just wants to regain his father's love" Kahlee explained, her head still covered by her hands.

"I don't know why though to be honest. He's a horrible, twisted person. You know, he once told Zuko that his sister was born lucky whereas he was lucky to be born. Who says that to their kid?!" Kahlee said angrily.

"But…I suppose I don't want to hand you over to the Fire Lord for my own reasons…I want things to change in the world…I want Ozai to be taken down…" She trailed off.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do?" Kahlee inquired, finally putting her hands down.

"Ah! You're awake!" She gasped, when she saw Aang staring at her.

"W-where am I?" Aang questioned.

"In a cave" She stated, as Aang looked outside.

"We're in a blizzard in case you didn't know" She added.

"What happened to him?" Aang queried.

"He got knocked unconscious" Kahlee explained.

"You can go if you want, but I doubt you'll get far" Kahlee told him, as Aang let out a sigh.

A moment later, Aang's eyes widened when he saw a familiar shape in the sky.

"Appa!" He cried, joyously.

He ran out to see that Katara, Sokka and the white haired girl were on his back, Kahlee following behind him.

"Stay back!" Katara warned, as she saw Kahlee approaching.

"I'm not here to fight" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Then what do you want?" Sokka questioned.

"Um…space for two more?" Kahlee asked, holding Zuko up.

"Hop on" Aang told her, as he helped them up onto Appa.

"Yeah, this makes sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us" Sokka announced, as they flew into the air.

"He hasn't had it easy" Aang insisted.

"You heard all that, huh?" Kahlee queried, as Aang nodded.

"So…you can waterbend" Katara stated, a moment later.

"Yep" Kahlee replied, awkwardly.

"Um, how?" Katara asked, as Kahlee shrugged.

Suddenly everything around them turned red, making them all gasp in shock.

"Ugh..." The white haired girl, sighed.

"Are you okay, Yue?" Sokka inquired, informing Kahlee of the girl's name.

"I feel faint" She replied.

"I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble" Aang announced.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life" Yue told them.

"What do you mean?" Sokka questioned.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born...but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me...that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry-and they knew I would live" Yue explained.

"That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon" She added.

Kahlee quickly felt sorry for the girl, and was worried about what would happen to her if the moon spirit was destroyed.

They quickly found their way back to the oasis and all gasped when they saw Zhao with a bag in his hand and saw that one fish from the pond was missing, the moon spirit.

"Don't bother" Zhao told them, holding a knife towards the bag.

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang insisted.

"It's my destiny...to destroy the Moon...and the Water Tribe" Zhao exclaimed.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world" Aang explained.

"He is right, Zhao!" Iroh announced, coming into view.

"Iroh…" Kahlee trailed off, happy he was with them.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao said, in a bored tone.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance" Iroh stated.

"Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! LET IT GO, NOW!" Iroh shouted.

Zhao then poured the spirit back into the water, as if letting it go free. A moment later he unleashed a massive fireball into the pond, destroying the moon spirit.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As some of you will know the views on this site have been down this week, so I can't tell if anyone's reading my stories. Could you guys please leave some reviews so I know people are still reading? Thank you:)


	21. The Siege of the North: Part 3

Iroh sprung instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fired blast after blast. Zhao blocked one blast and backed away while Iroh expertly dispatched Zhao's four guards. Zhao looked on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision and quickly fled. Iroh then carefully reached into the water, and pulled out the moon spirit.

"There's no hope now. It's over" Yue said, sadly.

Suddenly Aang's tattoo's started to glow and he stepped forward, obviously in the Avatar state.

"No, it's not over" He told them, his voice mixed with the other Avatar's.

He walked into the water, and then when it started to glow, he disappeared, making them all gasp. The water in the pool around the oasis itself began to glow a deep blue, veined with white. The glow spread from behind the citadel to encompass the entire citadel area of the city. They looked on with wonder at the awesome power coming to life before them. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. Appa stood on the oasis, but he was dwarfed by the creature that rises from the pool, the citadel and the city visible beyond it. The blue, white veined creature was a fish like being and at its centre was a blue white bubble in which Aang could be seen, who spread his arms wide. A moment later, the creature duplicated the motion. The Ocean Spirit towered over the citadel, it's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit began to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bowed to the floor in honour of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raised their spears in defiance, but were swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Aang inside the body of the Ocean Spirit, was directing the power of the Ocean Spirit against the violators of the Moon Spirit and the Water Tribe City. Fire Nation tanks fired at the Ocean Spirit, but they were absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks were washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passed by the Water Tribe citizens, not seeing them as a threat. By now the Fire Nation army was in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reached the main canal in front of the third wall and melted into it.

* * *

"It's too late. It's dead" Katara announced, as Iroh placed the fish back into the pond.

"There must be something we can do…" Kahlee trailed off.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you" Iroh informed Yue.

"Yes, you're right! It gave me life, maybe I can give it back" Yue suggested, as she stood up.

"No! You don't have to do that" Sokka insisted.

"It's my duty, Sokka" Yue told him.

"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"I have to do this" She whispered, pulling her hand away.

She then kneeled down and touched the moon spirit, as it started to glow. She then fell to the ground with a sigh, Sokka catching her just in time.

"No!" He cried, as he touched her cheek.

"She's gone…she's gone" He repeated, sadly.

Kahlee watched this, a tear falling down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. She was amazed that someone so young could be so brave.

* * *

The Fire Navy ships still tried desperately to flee. The incandescent blue of the Ocean Spirit flowed out past the city wall in front of the Fire Navy fleet. The Ocean Spirit reformed and, towered over the fleet, and reached out. It pushed two ships back out to sea at an amazing speed. The Ocean Spirit made a slicing motion which cut through the bridge tower of Zhao's flagship. The cut section slid down to the foredeck and the ship's forward trebuchet was wrecked. The Spirit raised its arms, once again and formed a huge wave which upended many vessels and pushed the rest far out to sea.

* * *

Suddenly, Yue's body disappeared from Sokka's arms, shocking them all. Iroh dropped the now alive moon spirit into the pond, as a figure started to glow above. It was Yue.

"Goodbye Sokka. I will always be with you" Yue announced, as she kissed Sokka, and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, the Ocean Spirit was still stood at the city walls. It looked up to see the moon alive once again and instantly, Aang began to wilt inside the creature, which dissipated into the ocean. The Spirit's essence flowed back to the wall and deposited Aang atop it. There his glow left him as he put his hand to the side of his head, spent with the effort.

* * *

A few moments later, still no one had said anything, still too in shock from everything that had happened. Kahlee was the first to stand and put her hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss" She exclaimed, as he nodded.

"Take care" She told them, as she and Iroh started to walk away.

"I'll find us some transportation" Iroh stated.

"And I'll find Zuko" She replied, wandering off.

She soon found Zuko and Zhao duelling on a nearby bridge and smiled when she saw Zuko was winning.

"It can't be!" Zhao cried, as he saw the moon was back in the sky.

A moment later, a glowing hand of water shot out from under the bridge, grabbing Zhao.

"Take my hand" Zuko cried, but Zhao refused and was pulled under.

Kahlee then approached, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder in comfort.

"Kal!" He exclaimed, happily, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay" She smiled, pulling away.

Zuko then looked sadly back down into the water, where Zhao had disappeared.

"He made his choice. It's not your fault" Kahlee insisted.

"I know" Zuko sighed.

"C'mon, Iroh's getting us some transport. It's probably best that we don't stay around here any longer" Kahlee stated, pulling him along.

They soon found Iroh getting a raft ready for them, and set off into the sea.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko. I'm surprised that you are not at this moment, trying to capture the Avatar" Iroh suggested, as he sorted out the sail.

"I'm tired" Zuko replied.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest" Iroh told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko then leaned back, his head resting in Kahlee's lap and closed his eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We've finished season 1! Next chapter is going to show what happened the few weeks they were at sea and then get right into Season 2. And you know what that means, Azula time! I'm sorry I'm a total fangirl. Please leave a review:)


	22. Stranded

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a traitor" Ozai informed his daughter.

"What of Kahlee, father?" Azula inquired.

"She is still important. If you can make her an ally then do so, but if not…take her by force" He instructed.

"What do you mean by important?" Azula questioned.

"That is a story for another day. For now, I have a task for you" He told her.

* * *

Kahlee looked up from where she was sitting on her back and watched the sea vultures circling their tiny raft. She heard a harsh cough from beside her, and saw Zuko with a pained look on his face. Iroh wasn't much better. It was only a few days since they left the Northern Water Tribe, but they had already used up the last water they had yesterday, and there was no land to be seen. If only they could drink the sea water that was around them, but it was joined with salt, which would just make them thirstier.

"Wait a minute…" Kahlee trailed off, as she sat up.

"What?" Zuko asked, but she just shushed him.

She picked up a handful of water in her hands, and took a deep breath, letting her hands fall. She smiled when she saw the water stayed still in the air. Concentrating, she touched the side of the water and started to pull, her face lighting up when she saw that she had begun to separate the salt. Once it appeared that all the salt was gone, she dropped the water back into her hands, and gulped it down quickly.

"Yes!" She cheered, jumping up.

"Huh?" Iroh questioned, tiredly.

"Did you see that?! I just separated the salt from the water…watch!" She exclaimed, as she did the same thing to another handful and then passed it to Iroh.

"It worked" He stated, his eyes widening.

Soon they had all drunk enough to quench their thirst, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now our only problem is food" Iroh announced.

"Maybe I can do something about that as well" She grinned.

She then placed both her hands into the water and waited. She waited so long that her hands started to prune, but suddenly she felt a ripple under the water, and pulling hard on it, she managed pull a fish up from the surface inside a water bubble.

"Fish!" Zuko exclaimed, excitedly.

He's sudden outburst shocked Kahlee, and made her jump. Through this loss of concentration the water bubble burst and the fish fell back in the water.

"…Uh, sorry" Zuko cringed.

"Ugh" Kahlee sighed, as she dropped to her side, annoyed.

Two weeks later and things were looking much better. The others knew now to interrupt Kahlee when she was waterbending and she had started to improve already. She had caught many fish which they had been able to catch and cook with their firebending. She had also be trying different techniques. After seeing what a great waterbender Katara had become, Kahlee wanted to improve on her skills. That's how she found herself trying to make a water whip, but every time she tried, it would drop the moment back into the ocean the moment she tried to push it forward. After her latest try, she heard a small sniggering from behind her, and turned around with a scowl on her face.

"It's not funny" She told him.

"You're even worse than I used to be with firebending" Zuko laughed.

Closing her eyes, she let out an irritated sound and curled her hands into fists. A moment later, she heard a shout and turned to see Zuko with water pouring down his face.

"Hey!" He cried.

"I did that?!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Duh" He retorted.

"Ha! Take that" She grinned.

* * *

Over the next few days she improved further, now able to do the most basic waterbending tricks, which impressed both Iroh and Zuko. They soon found land and were able to beach their raft, finding a spa nearby which Iroh insisted they had to go to.

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks, with sea vultures trying to pluck out your liver, would make one so tense" Iroh announced, as he got a back massage.

Zuko didn't reply, a far away look on his face which he hid under a straw hat.

"I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Iroh realised, as he sat down beside them.

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honour, my throne. I want my father to not think I'm worthless" Zuko explained.

Kahlee let out a small sigh, as she felt her friend's silent pain.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh suggested, as Zuko glared at him and left the room.

"That came out wrong didn't it?" Iroh queried.

"No, Iroh, that was just great. Just what he needed to hear" Kahlee said sarcastically, as she rushed off after Zuko.

"Hey" Kahlee stated, as she found Zuko sitting underneath a tree.

"Hey" He replied, his eyes downcast.

"Do you think my father cares about me?" Zuko asked.

"Well…he cares about you more than most people" Kahlee told him.

"He hates most people" Zuko retorted.

"Look, I'm sure somewhere deep, deep down, like so deep you wouldn't even know it's there. There's probably a tiny part of him that cares…wow, that was seriously not comforting at all, was it?" She inquired, as Zuko shook his head.

"You're his son. That has to mean something, even to someone as terrible as him" Kahlee insisted.

"You really think so?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, you're part of him. You have the Fire Lord's blood running through your veins" She explained.

"Thanks Kahlee" He smiled at her.

"Anytime. C'mon, I think Iroh what's too apologize for being blunt" Kahlee stated, as they walked back to the Spa.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if waterbenders can actually do that, sorry if it doesn't sound accurate. Azula's going to appear in the next chapter and hopefully you guys won't think she's too OC. I just feel that if she had someone who she cared about and who cared about her she might act a bit differently. I've actually written up to episode 14 of season 2 at the moment, so I've just realised I've written half of this story! Please leave a review:)


	23. Azula's Back

My friend suggested that I should tell you guys what other stories I've written to see if you are in those fandoms. On my profile you can find stories for: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Captain America and Agents of Shield. So get check them out if you want:)

* * *

"Look at all these magnificent shells. I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come" Iroh grinned, as he poured the shells he had just collected onto the table.

"We don't need any more useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now" Zuko exclaimed.

"It is a bit excessive, Iroh" Kahlee added.

"Hello Brother, Uncle, Kahlee" A voice announced, from the other side of the room.

Kahlee instantly recognized the voice. It was Azula! She hadn't seen her friend since the day she'd left the Fire Nation. Azula turned around and stood up, holding a shell in between her fingers. Her appearance hadn't changed much, she still had the same arrogant manner around her that Kahlee remembered.

"Azula!" She cried.

She quickly ran over to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, hardly believing that she was there. Azula was obviously surprised by this and dropped the shell she had been holding. The last time anyone had hugged her, was Kahlee before she left with Zuko. It felt strange. As Kahlee's arms tightened around her, as if encouraging her to move, Azula slowly placed her arms around her.

"It's so good to see you" Kahlee stated.

"Y-you too" Azula stuttered, unsure why she suddenly felt so choked up.

It felt good to have someone's arms wrapped around her, for someone to care. She missed it. Kahlee pulled away quicker than Azula would have wished, but it allowed her to take in Kahlee's appearance which had changed a lot more than hers. Kahlee was only a few months younger than her, but before she left you could have thought she was far younger. Now, you would think they were the same age. Kahlee had grown up a lot, she had a women's figure now and had lost the baby fat around her face. She quickly realised she had been staring and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko frowned, walking over to the pair.

The one good thing about being banished was that he didn't have to deal with his sister. Zuko wondered what would cause her to come find them.

"In my country we exchange a proper hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilised so soon, Zuzu?" Azula replied.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouted.

"Ah, some things never change" Kahlee sighed, shaking her head.

"To what do we owe the honour?" Iroh asked.

"Hm…must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point. I come with a message from home. Father has changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumours of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust" Azula explained.

"Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home" Azula said, looking away.

Something didn't ring true in those words. Azula's tail tell trait of a lie was to not being able to look into the eyes of who she was lying to and Ozai was too self-centred to regret anything.

"What about me?" Kahlee questioned, as Zuko still hadn't replied.

"Father still wants you to join the army once you have completed your training" Azula told her, looking her straight in the eye.

So she was telling the truth about that…then what does Ozai really want from Zuko, Kahlee thought to herself.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you great news" Azula insisted.

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to-" Iroh was quickly cut off by Azula.

"Don't interrupt Uncle! I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way" Azula exclaimed.

"Father regrets? He…wants me back?" Zuko asked, in shock.

"I can see you need time to take this in. I will come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening" Azula said, politely as she left the room.

* * *

"We're going home, after three whole years. It's unbelievable!" Zuko grinned, as he packed some of his clothes.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything" Iroh stated.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realised how important family is to him. He cares about me" Zuko told him.

"I care about you! If Ozai wants you back…well, I think it may not be for the reasons you think" Iroh warned.

"What do you think Kahlee?" Zuko questioned, noticing that she had been quiet.

"Well…I don't think Ozai wants to kill us. He would just get an assassin if that was the case. I don't think Azula would put me in harm's way…although for you two…not so much. I'm not sure" Kahlee admitted.

"You don't trust Azula?" Zuko inquired.

"Azula is my friend, and that's the reason I don't trust her. I know her too well" Kahlee explained.

"I think it could be a trap" Iroh suggested.

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything" Zuko retorted.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem" Iroh informed him.

"I think you are exactly what you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always be jealous of his brother" Zuko spat out, as he fled the room.

Iroh looked on sadly as he watched his nephew storm out, upset at what had been said.

"He doesn't mean those things you know. His father's just a very touchy subject" Kahlee insisted.

"I know" Iroh sighed.

* * *

"Wait, don't leave without us!" Iroh shouted, as he and Kahlee ran after Zuko the next morning.

"Uncle, Kahlee! You've changed your mind" Zuko said, a rare smile on his face.

"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh exclaimed, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"And I had nothing better to do, so I thought I might as well come along" Kahlee joked.

"We're finally going home" Zuko marvelled.

As he walked down the steps, Kahlee and Iroh frowned at the ship and gave each other a knowing look. Secretly, she was hoping they had got it wrong and Azula was telling the truth...perhaps things could go back to how they were.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! How do you guys feel about some Kahlee/Azula in future chapters? Zuko/Kahlee would still be endgame, but we could get some fun Jealous!Zuko. Sorry, as I said before if Azula's a bit OOC, but don't worry she's still going to be as crazy as ever. Please leave a review:)


	24. Not Going Home Yet

The three walked past the masked soldiers towards the ship, Zuko deliriously happy, while Kahlee and Iroh were looking for a trap.

"Brother, Uncle, Kahlee! Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come" Azula grinned, uncharacteristically happy, which sent alarm bells ringing in Kahlee's head.

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" The captain asked.

"Set our course for home, Captain" Azula replied.

"Home" Zuko sighed, in a daze.

"You heard the Princess! Raise the anchors, we're taking the prisoners home-" The captain cut himself off when he realised his mistake.

"Your highness, I…" The captain trailed off, terrified at the look Azula gave him.

Iroh quickly spun around and backhanded one of the soldiers off the ship and then kicked another one into the sea. Another guard tried to come up on his left but Iroh quickly elbowed him away. Meanwhile, Kahlee was dealing with her own approaching soldiers, throwing fireballs left and right.

"You lied to me!" Zuko accused, as he pushed a guard into the sea.

"Like I've never done that before" Azula said smugly, as she walked away, as two guards moved forward.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Iroh cried, as he saw Zuko had run onto the ship.

"Go get him, I'll deal with these guys" Kahlee exclaimed.

As soon as Iroh was out of the firing line, she went into a crouching position and swung her leg around, making a massive string of fire push all the soldiers back. They all fell to the ground, as Iroh ran after Zuko. Kahlee noticed the last soldier to be hit, had a nasty burn on his arm that she could quickly tell would scar. Feeling bad she approached the man, who tried shuffling away from, obviously scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Kahlee sighed, as she kneeled down.

She then dragged some water up from below the ship and started to heal the soldier's burn. Once she was happy enough that it wouldn't scar, she let the water drain away and stood up.

"You…you can waterbend!" The soldier gasped.

All the others around her looked just as shocked, as she quickly realised that it probably wasn't a smart move revealing her waterbending.

"Before you say it. No, I'm obviously not the Avatar" She stated, as the soldier opened his mouth.

"Then what are you?" He questioned.

"I'm…different" She replied, before running onto the ship to see what was taking them so long.

She was just in time to see Azula start to generate her lightning, ready to hit Zuko, when Iroh grabbed her hand and redirected the lightning through him, harmlessly into a nearby rock wall. She could tell Iroh was about to throw her off the ship, but put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I've got this" Kahlee told him, as he picked Zuko up.

She then proceeded to push Azula into the wall, her arm at her throat.

"Seriously, Azula? You try to kill your own brother" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Unhand me!" Azula insisted, pushing back.

"What happened to you?" Kahlee demanded, as she saw the rage in Azula's eyes.

"I grew up" Azula retorted.

"Well, so did I" Kahlee informed her, as she dragged some water out of the ocean and moved it to Azula's feet, slowly freezing it in place.

She stepped back, looking at her work, knowing it wouldn't last long because she still wasn't very good at it.

"I'm disappointed in you" Kahlee scolded, as she saw something change on Azula's face.

It didn't take long before she caught up with Zuko and Iroh who had stopped by a stream.

"I think we're safe here" Iroh announced.

Zuko then got out his knife, and closing his eyes, cut his ponytail off, letting it fall into his hands. Iroh proceeded to cut his ponytail off too, as they both let their hair fall into the stream. Kahlee pulled out her own dagger and looked at the sharp blade, contemplating.

"You don't have to Kahlee" Zuko argued.

"It needs a trim" She shrugged, as she cut about half of her plait off, throwing into the stream. She then pulled her hair down and let it fan over her shoulders, as it stopped halfway before her elbow.

"You know what? I think I like this look" Kahlee informed them, as she looked at her reflection in the stream.

* * *

"I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" Zuko exclaimed, raising his arms up.

"A tad dramatic, hothead" Kahlee stated.

She was now a dark green top and a lighter green skirt that stopped at her knees.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko questioned, when he saw him staring at a flower.

"You are looking at the rare white dragon bush. It's leaves make a tea so delicious it's heart breaking...that or it's the white jade bush which is poisonous" Iroh announced.

"We need food not tea. I'm going fishing" Zuko informed him, as he walked away.

"Don't" Kahlee warned, as she left with Zuko.

"Hm…delectable tea or deadly poison" Iroh said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Oh, that was a close one" Kahlee laughed, as Zuko missed yet another fish.

"It's not funny" Zuko retorted.

"It kind of is" Kahlee insisted.

"You could help, you know?" Zuko suggested.

"I'm too hungry to even move" Kahlee grumbled.

"…Wait…wait, I think I've got one…it's…" He trailed off, as he raised his stick out of the water to see it was the smallest fish he had ever seen.

Kahlee burst into a fit of giggles, as Zuko glared at her and walked away.

"Wait for me, grumpypants" Kahlee called after him.

* * *

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea…" Iroh started.

"You didn't!" Zuko and Kahlee said in unison.

"I did…and it wasn't" Iroh replied, turning around to reveal his face was covered in a horrible red rash.

"When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing…but look what I've found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant…that or Maka'ole berries which cause blindness" Iroh guessed.

"We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help" Zuko claimed, throwing the berries away.

"I'm with Zuko on this one" Kahlee added.

"But where are we going to go? We are enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation" Iroh gushed.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they'll have us killed" Zuko started.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula" Iroh pointed out.

"Earth Kingdom it is" Zuko stated, as they all nodded.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So practically all of you really wanted some Kahlee/Azula, so that's what you're going to get...but not until season 3...sorry. Azula's not really going to be in it much until the end of season 2, because she's busy chasing down the Avatar. Please leave a review:)


	25. Song

"You three must not be from around here, we know better than to touch the white jade. Much less make it into tea and drink it" Song, their doctor scolded.

"Oops" Iroh laughed, his face now bloated.

"So where are you travelling from?" Song asked.

"Yes, we're travellers!" Zuko exclaimed suddenly, making Kahlee face palm.

"Do you have names?" Song inquired.

"Names…yes, of course we have names. I'm…Li…and this is my Uncle, uh…Mushi" Zuko replied.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior" Iroh smiled smugly, as Zuko did a stopping gesture.

"And what's your name?" Song questioned.

"Um…Ming…" Kahlee trailed off, with a frown.

"Mushi, Junior and Ming, huh? My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal, why don't you stay for dinner?" Song suggested.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on" Zuko insisted.

"That's too bad. My mum always make too much roast duck" Song explained.

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh smiled.

* * *

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves" Song's mother announced, as she placed more food on the table.

Kahlee hardly heard what she was saying, far too interested in stuffing as much food into her mouth as possible.

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father" Song informed them.

"I haven't seen my father in many years" Zuko admitted.

"Oh…is he fighting in the war?" Song asked.

"Yeah" Zuko replied.

"Excuse me" Kahlee said, standing up and leaving the room, her appetite gone.

Zuko soon followed her, concerned. He found her out on the porch, her chin resting on top of her knees.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah…I was just thinking about my father…I never knew him" Kahlee sighed.

"He might not be dead" Zuko suggested.

"He is…I can feel it" Kahlee mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Zuko said, quietly.

"Do you think after this is all over with…we could find out what happened to him and my mother?" Kahlee inquired.

"Of course we can" He stated, putting his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Can I join you?" Song announced, surprising them both.

"I know what you've been through, we've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you" Song reckoned, as she tried to reach out to touch Zuko's scar, but he quickly pushed her hand away.

"It's okay, they've hurt me too" Song admitted, pulling her trousers up to reveal burns on her leg.

Zuko's face softened for a moment, before he excused himself and walked back into the house.

"He's not good with words" Kahlee told her, before she followed him.

* * *

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent" Iroh smiled, as they began to depart.

"Yeah, it's the best thing I've had in a while" Kahlee added.

"You're welcome. It brings me joy to see someone eating my food with such…gusto" Song's mother responded, as she passed him some food parcels.

"Much practise" Iroh said, patting his stomach.

"Junior! Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people" Iroh insisted.

"Thank you" Zuko stated, as he bowed.

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned" Song called out, making Kahlee cringe at her choice of words.

"I know" Zuko snapped, walking away.

Once they had walked out of their property, Zuko spotted their ostrich horse and started to pull it away.

"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness" Iroh scolded.

"They are about to show us a little more kindness…well?" Zuko asked, holding out a hand.

"We are terrible people" Kahlee sighed, as she took his hand and jumped on, Iroh getting on behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azula had just had her first encounter with the Avatar, and was starting to understand why no one had been able to capture him. She had met up with her old friends Mai and Ty Lee to help her capture the traitors. After seeing Kahlee again, she had been feeling somewhat nostalgic and had hoped being around old friends would help. However, it didn't feel the same without Kahlee. She knew that Mai and Ty Lee had not chosen to be friends with her, they had been chosen by her father and forced into it. Kahlee had been forced to be her firebending master, but never to become her friend. She supposed she had turned away her only real friend.

* * *

They were sitting on a blanket, their ostrich horse resting behind them in the hot sun. Kahlee looked up when she saw a cart carrying the Blue Spirit mask pass by, noticing that Zuko saw this too.

"Spare coins for weary travellers?" Iroh asked a man, who dropped a piece.

"This is humiliating. We're royalty, these people should be giving us whatever we want" Zuko stated.

"Sometimes I forget what an idiot you are…and then you say something like that and it all comes back to me" Kahlee retorted, her patience wearing thin.

"I'm just not used to living like this" Zuko said, resting his face on his hand.

"Well I am. When I went out begging when I was younger I was lucky if I got three coins in a day" She admitted.

"You used to beg?" Zuko inquired.

"I did have a life before you, you know" Kahlee laughed.

"I think it's because I ask more nicely than you did" Iroh grinned.

"Spare change for a hungry old man?" Iroh pleaded, as a woman walked past.

"Aw, here you go" She replied, throwing him a piece.

"The coin is appreciated but not as much as your smile" He said, making the girl giggle.

Kahlee and Zuko both face palmed in disgust at the cheesy line.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?" A man questioned, with a smug smile.

"We're not performers" Zuko informed him.

"Not professionals anyway" Iroh smiled, as he got up and started to sing.

"Come on we're talking about a gold piece here, let's see some action" He insisted, drawing out his broad swords.

Things had gone far enough for Kahlee, and using the water from their water pouch, she pulled his swords away, grabbing them.

"Actually I think these will do fine" She smirked.

"Hey, give those back!" The man shouted.

He tried to grab them off her, but she placed one of them near his throat, as he quickly backed off, grumbly as he went.

"What?" Kahlee asked, when she saw Iroh giving her a disapproving look.

Before Iroh could say anything a man dropped three gold pieces into their bowl, surprising them on.

"I always have enough money to spare for a fellow waterbender" The man explained, with a smile, as he walked away.

"And that is how you gain broadswords and three gold pieces" Kahlee said smugly, sitting back down.

"I think we have a problem" Zuko announced, when he saw a wanted poster of them all being put up from across the street.

"Time to go" Iroh insisted, packing their stuff up.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've got to the last episode of Korra, and I'm trying not to watch it because I don't want it to be over:( I'm going to miss the Avatar series on TV a lot. Please leave a review:)


	26. Zuko's Brief Departure

They had managed to find a cave deep in the forest and set up camp there. That's when Zuko started to come back with food and other things, which made Kahlee very suspicious. When she noticed the broadswords she had got from the man were gone, she started to follow him. She watched him from the shadows as he put on a blue spirit mask and robbed a cart, taking a chest from inside. She creeped up on him, and jumped out when she thought it was appropriate, making him almost fall backwards.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Kahlee questioned.

"What am I doing? What are you doing here?!" Zuko retorted.

"Looking for you! God, I can't believe you're stealing from people" Kahlee said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko trailed off.

"What if you get caught?" Kahlee suggested.

"I won't. I've got pretty good at it, actually" Zuko admitted.

"That's not a good thing" Kahlee sighed.

It was the next day, and Kahlee had been out trying to find some food, but had got no luck. She was going back to the cave, when she stopped and saw Zuko talking to Iroh.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said" Zuko announced, but Kahlee didn't know what he meant.

"You did? Good, good" Iroh mumbled.

"It's helped me realise something. We no longer have anything to gain by travelling together. I need to find my own way" Zuko explained, as he picked up his bags.

"Wait!" Iroh called out, handing him the ostrich horse.

Zuko through his bag on his back and hopped on the animal. It didn't take long for her to catch up with him.

"So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Kahlee shouted.

She saw his head drop down, as he jumped off the horse and walked towards her.

"This is for the best" Zuko insisted.

"Not for me it's not. Not for your Uncle! You're so selfish" Kahlee stated, crossing her arms.

"Kahlee, please" Zuko said, reaching out to her, but she moved away.

"Even Azula wouldn't do this to me" Kahlee mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Zuko cried.

"Well it's not good enough" Kahlee retorted, walking away, leaving Zuko on his own.

* * *

After a few days of angry outbursts and moping around, Kahlee finally decided to follow Zuko.

"You know what he's like, he'll get himself in trouble somehow" Kahlee stated, when Iroh asked her why.

They had now stopped for what Iroh called a well-deserved tea break, when a rock pillar hit Iroh making him fall over.

"That hurt my tailbone" He cried, rubbing his back.

"Iroh!" Kahlee shouted, getting in a defensive position, as a girl came into view.

"Don't! She means us no harm" Iroh insisted, as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Kahlee questioned, still not moving.

"Why were you following me?" The girl asked.

"We weren't, we're tracking a friend of ours" Kahlee explained.

"…Toph. My names Toph" She replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Iroh and this is Kahlee…would you like some tea?" Iroh offered.

* * *

"Here is your tea…you seem a little too young to be travelling alone" Iroh stated, as he handed her the cup.

Kahlee guessed the girl could be no older than 12 and from the way her eyes had a pale milky colour she reckoned the girl was blind.

"You seem a little too old" Toph retorted, taking the cup.

"Perhaps I am" Iroh laughed.

"I know what you're thinking. I look like I can't handle being by myself" Toph sighed.

"I wasn't thinking that" Iroh told her.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea" Toph accused, as she took a sip.

"I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason" Iroh explained.

"Yeah, it gives him some weird joy" Kahlee added.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself" Toph insisted.

"You certainly seem to. You sneaked up on us without either of us even realising. That's pretty good" Kahlee shrugged.

"You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you, not that I love you, I just met you" Iroh theorised.

"So where is your nephew?" Toph inquired, with a laugh.

"He's the one we've been tracking" Kahlee admitted.

"Is he lost?" Toph suggested.

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through a very difficult time. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away" Iroh informed her.

"So, now you're following him?" Toph questioned.

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he need me I'll be there" Iroh stated.

"And I've just come along because I've got nothing better to do" Kahlee joked, making Toph laugh.

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you" Toph smiled, standing up.

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights" Iroh grinned.

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me" Toph admitted.

"I'm glad" Iroh replied.

"Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too. You as well" Toph said, gesturing to Kahlee, as she walked away.

"Damn, she's pretty smart…and strong. I like her" Kahlee announced, as they watched her walk away.

They soon tracked Zuko down at a showdown between Azula and the Avatar. Kahlee found him passed out on the ground and ran over to him, shaking him awake.

"Kahlee?" He mumbled, waking up.

"Hey hothead" Kahlee smiled, before slapping him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Zuko asked.

"I was just trying to wake you up" Kahlee shrugged, innocently.

She quickly stood back up, looking at the fight, preparing to join.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it's a bit of a filler again, but don't worry next week we're going to have some fights, angst and Azula. Also, I watched the last episode of Korra:'( Next I'll be moving onto the comic books, so I can fully understand what really happened to Zuko's mum, because I'm still a bit confused. Please leave a review:)


	27. The Chase

She quickly ran off to help the others defeat Azula. If anyone was going to capture the Avatar, it was going to be Zuko.

"Hey, Azula! Pick on someone your own size!" Kahlee called out, before sending a fireball her way.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you showed up. Still following Zuzu around?" Azula questioned, firing a few shots at her.

"Well at least he didn't try to hand me over to the Fire Lord" Kahlee retorted, throwing a fire kick.

"I was trying to help you" Azula stated, blocking it.

"How? By sending me to prison?" Kahlee inquired, creating fire daggers in her hands.

"My father wouldn't send you to prison, he would use your talents. But instead you follow my brother and become a traitor" Azula said, creating her own fire daggers, as they started to fight.

"Um…so you guys know each other then?" Katara asked, as everyone watched the confrontation.

"We used to be best friends. She stabbed me in the back" Kahlee informed her, as she blocked Azula's hands.

"You betrayed me long before that" Azula insisted, as Katara had finally had enough and sent a water whip her way.

They managed to back Azula into a corner, by working together.

"Well look at this. Traitors and enemies all working together. I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour" Azula announced, holding her hands up.

Kahlee pushed down the urge to scoff, knowing Azula wouldn't give up without a fight.

Azula suddenly turned around and sent lightning directly towards her Uncle, hitting him in the chest. Kahlee and Zuko looked on in horror as Iroh fell to the ground. The group quickly through all their powers at Azula, who created a ball of fire to block it and created an explosion, allowing her to escape. Zuko and Kahlee had dropped to Iroh's side to check his wounds, finding them to be bad. Zuko let out a cry as he clenched his hands in anger.

"Get away from us!" Zuko cried, as the others approached.

"Zuko, I can help" Katara insisted.

"Leave!" Zuko shouted, sending a fireball above their heads.

"I can heal him" Kahlee informed them, as Katara through her, her water pouch as they ran off.

"Come on, Iroh" Kahlee prayed, as she poured the water onto his chest and started to heal him.

* * *

"Uncle? Uncle, you were unconscious. Azula did this to you, it was a surprise attack" Zuko explained to Iroh as he woke up the next day.

"Somehow that's not so surprising…ugh" Iroh groaned, as he sat up.

"I hope I made it the way you like it" Zuko said, as he handed Iroh the tea he had made.

"Good…that was very…um…bracing" Iroh grimaced, making Kahlee giggle quietly.

"So Uncle I've been thinking, it's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her…I know what you are going to say. She's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her" Zuko announced, as Iroh threw the rest of his tea out of the window.

"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down" Iroh admitted.

"…I can't believe she tried to kill you" Kahlee sighed, as Zuko put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"It's time to resume your training" Iroh informed him, as he stood up.

* * *

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending. Without aggression. It is not fuelled by rage like other firebending is. Some call the lightning the cold blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula" Iroh told Zuko, as he handed him a cup of tea.

"You make me sound like psychopathic killer for being able to do it" Kahlee grumbled.

"All it needs is peace of mind. That is what you have" Iroh insisted.

"I see, that's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind" Zuko suggested.

"Oh yeah, good point…I mean, yes" Iroh chuckled.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies, like Kahlee. This creates an imbalance, the energy wants to restore balance and in the moment the positive and the negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning" Iroh announced, as he showed it himself.

"I'm ready to try it" Zuko told him.

"Remember once you separate the energy you do not command it, you are simply it's humble guide. Breathe first" Iroh said, as he rubbed his shoulder which still hurt.

However, when Zuko tried this technique, all he ended up doing was creating a massive fireball which through him onto his back. Zuko kept trying for many hours, determined to get it right.

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face. Like everything always does" Zuko cried, as he had another failed attempt.

"Bit dramatic, hothead" Kahlee retorted.

"I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you" Iroh began.

"What turmoil?" Zuko shouted, proving Iroh's point.

"Zuko you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away" Iroh advised him.

"But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever" Zuko denied.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame" Iroh exclaimed.

"Well…my life has been nothing but humble lately" Zuko confessed.

"…I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself" Iroh smirked.

"Okay, this I want to see" Kahlee smiled, standing up.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm lagging behind a bit with this story at the moment, but I have a week of college next week, so hopefully I'll be able to catch up then. Please leave a review:)


	28. Refugees

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humour!" Iroh chuckled, getting no response from Zuko.

"Aang is pretty funny" Kahlee admitted.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything" Iroh informed them.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole" Iroh explained, drawing symbols of the nations in the dirt.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff" Zuko accused.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders" Iroh confided, as Zuko and Kahlee looked at each other, intrigued.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defence become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning" Iroh stated.

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko questioned, excitedly.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean" Iroh laughed, patting his belly, not getting a reaction from the two who are too intently wanting to learn more.

"You direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart or the damage could be deadly" Iroh said, tapping Zuko on the chest.

"You mean you could die?" Kahlee inquired.

"Yes" Iroh replied, making Kahlee grimace.

"You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this" Iroh announced, as they both started to copy his movements.

"Now, are you focusing your energy Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh queried.

"I think so" Zuko hummed.

"Come on. You've got to feel the flow" Iroh insisted, moving his arms in a comical gesture, making Kahlee giggle.

They kept doing this for hours, and soon the sun was coming down.

"Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh said, proudly, watching their movements.

"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Zuko grinned.

"What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous" Iroh huffed.

**"**I thought that was the point, you teaching me how to protect myself from it" Zuko suggested, getting annoyed.

"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all" Iroh insisted.

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning" Zuko grumbled, as he jumped on the ostrich horse.

"Zuko, stop. It's too dangerous!" Kahlee shouted after him.

* * *

"You've always thrown everything you could at me. Well I can take it and now I can give it back!" Zuko cried, as he saw lightning flash in the distance.

"Come on, strike me! You've never held back before" Zuko steamed.

"AHH!" He screamed, falling to his knees.

"Zuko?" Kahlee questioned, as she walked up behind him after seeing his outburst.

"W-what are you doing here?" Zuko stuttered, on his knees.

"I was worried about you" She admitted, as she sat down next to him in the pouring rain, and saw the tears in his eyes.

She quickly pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned, his face pressed against her shoulder.

"C'mon, we'll get sick if we stay out here any longer" Kahlee insisted, pulling him up as they walked back.

They had gone on their way and found an old friend of Iroh's who had something to do with the game Pai Sho. Some bounty hunters had been after them, but his friend had managed to cause a riot allowing them to escape. Iroh went into the back room with this friend, while Kahlee and Zuko were forced to stay outside because they weren't members. They had both fallen asleep, Kahlee's head on Zuko's shoulder when the door suddenly sprung open.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko inquired, jumping away from Kahlee who was still half asleep.

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se" Iroh announced.

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko questioned.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more" Iroh's friend suggested.

"We can hide in plain sight there and it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city" Iroh explained.

"I have the passports for our guests! But there are two men on the street looking for them" Another man exclaimed, as he rushed in.

They managed to escape from the town inside three large flower pots, which were pretty dirty.

* * *

"Who would have thought after all these years I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…as a tourist!" Iroh grinned, throwing on a large hat, which made Kahlee giggle.

"Look around we're not tourists. We're refugees...Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food! I'm sick of sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!" Zuko exclaimed, spitting out his food.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure the food isn't that bad" Kahlee said, grabbing the bowl from Zuko and trying some herself.

"Ugh! That is disgusting! I take it all back, I'm sick of this too!" Kahlee stated, as she spat the rotten food out.

"Aren't we all?" A boy said, walking towards them.

He looked around Zuko's age and swirled a piece of hay in his mouth as he approached them.

"My names Jet. And these are my freedom fighters. Smellerbee and Longshot" Jet announced.

"Hey" Smellerbee offered, as the other boy only nodded.

"Hello" Zuko replied, not interested.

"Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet questioned.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh inquired.

"The fat, happy kind" Jet answered, as Iroh started to drool.

"You want to help us…liberate some food?" Jet asked Zuko.

"I'm in" Zuko said, throwing his food into the sea.

"Me too" Kahlee added.

"Your friend might want to reconsider. It could be dangerous" Jet suggested.

"His friend can speak for herself and she's coming" Kahlee retorted, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I got no reviews the last chapter...do you guys still like this story? It's hard to tell when I'm not getting any feedback. I know the last few chapters have been a bit slow, but I promise you things will start to get more intense, especially now that Jet is around. Please leave a review:)


	29. Freedom Fighters

Later that night, while the guard was walking down the other deck, they snuck into the kitchens and took as much food as they could. It seemed like things were going perfectly until they were sneaking back out. The boat suddenly seemed to lurch on a rock, and sent them all flying. Jet had been close to the railings at the time and was thrown off the deck and started to fall into the sea. Quickly, Kahlee used the water from her water pouch that she now kept with her at all times. She managed to grab him by the wrist and through him upwards back onto the deck.

"You're…you're a waterbender!" Jet realised, panting.

"C'mon!" Zuko insisted, as he heard the guard returning, pulling Kahlee along.

* * *

"So, Smellerbee…that's an unusual name for a young man" Iroh stated, when they were eating the food later that night.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" Smellerbee cried, getting up angrily.

Kahlee face palmed as Longshot got up and rushed after his friend.

"Oh! Now I see, it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh called after her.

"Iroh, just stop" Kahlee sighed.

"From what I've heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall" Jet exclaimed, as he sat down next to them.

"It is a magnificent sight" Iroh confessed.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked.

"Once…when I was a different man" Iroh answered, a sad look on his face.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning. A second chance" Jet explained.

"That's very noble of you. I believe that people can change their lives if they want to" Iroh said, looking at Zuko.

"So, how long have you known you were a waterbender?" Jet inquired, when Kahlee was standing by the railings late that night.

"I always knew I could heal people with water…but I guess I was in denial until a couple of months ago" Kahlee admitted.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Jet offered.

"You've met waterbenders before?" Kahlee suggested.

"Just one…she was a good person…like you I think" Jet suggested.

"Thanks" Kahlee replied.

"I never said thank you for saving my life" Jet stated.

"Anyone would have" Kahlee shrugged.

"No, they wouldn't" Jet exclaimed, staring intensely at her.

Meanwhile, Zuko was staring at the pair from where he was sitting on his blanket.

"I'm sure they're just getting to know each other" Iroh offered, when he saw where Zuko was gazing.

"They seem pretty friendly for people who just met" Zuko grumbled.

"Oh, nephew. Could that be jealously I hear in your voice?" Iroh chuckled.

"What? No! I'm just saying…" Zuko trailed off.

"Saying what?" Iroh questioned.

"Nothing…just go back to sleep" Zuko insisted.

* * *

"So Mr Li, Miss Ming and Mr…Mashi, is it?" The woman who was checking their passports asked.

"Uh, actually it's pronounced Mushi" Iroh corrected.

"You telling me how to do my job?" The woman questioned, angrily.

"Uh, no, no. But can I just say you're like a flower in bloom. You're beauty is intoxicating" Iroh flirted.

"Hm, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Rawr…Welcome to Ba Sing Se" The women winked.

"I'm going to forget I saw that" Zuko said, disgusting.

"I wish I could" Kahlee added, making barfing noises.

"So you guys got plans when you get inside the city?" Jet asked, as they waited for the next train.

"Get your hot tea here! Hottest tea in Ba Sing Se!" A man announced, pushing a cart around.

"Oh, jasmine please" Iroh called him over, as he paid for a cup.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se more like it. What a disgrace" Iroh accused, as he spat it out a moment later.

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a second?" Jet questioned, as Kahlee and Zuko followed.

"We have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. Do you want to join the freedom fighters?" Jet offered.

"Sorry, but I think we're going to try to keep a low profile for a while" Kahlee replied.

"What about you Li?" Jet inquired.

"Thanks but I don't think you want me in your gang" Zuko suggested.

"Come on guys. We made a great team getting that captains food. Think of all the good we can do for the refugees" Jet insisted.

"I said no" Zuko retorted, as he started to walk away.

"See? You don't want him in your group…anger management issues" Kahlee whispered to him, making Jet chuckle.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed.

"So…are you two like a couple…?" Jet trailed off.

"No!" They both said at the same time.

"Really? You know if you want when we get to the city I could show you around if you liked" Jet smirked.

"She's doesn't need your help" Zuko insisted, as he started to pull her away.

"I'll think about it" Kahlee called back to him.

When Jet looked back at them he could see Iroh's tea which had been cold earlier was now steaming, he realised that the old man must have been a firebender.

"What are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move" Zuko accused, as he hit the tea out of Iroh's hands.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea but…it's just so sad" Iroh sniffed.

* * *

As their train arrived, they all went to sit down next to a couple with a small baby.

"What a handsome baby" Iroh stated, rubbing the baby's stomach.

"It's a girl, Iroh" Kahlee laughed, shaking her head.

"Would you like to hold her?" The woman offered.

"Yes, please" Kahlee grinned, pulling the baby into her arms.

"Aw, she's so cute" Kahlee murmured, rocking the baby.

Zuko hadn't seen Kahlee smile so much for a long time, and it was making him feel things he wasn't sure he wanted to feel.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Really excited to be getting near to the season 2 finale with my writing, it's going to be so intense! Please leave a review:)


	30. Jet's Attack

"I just want our new place to look nice, in case someone decides to bring home a lady friend" Iroh nudged Zuko, while holding flowers.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem if hothead keeps scowling at people like that" Kahlee teased.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here" Zuko informed them.

"Life happens where ever you are, whether you like it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon" Iroh announced.

"Already? What is this place…?" Kahlee trailed off.

* * *

"A teashop…I should have known" Kahlee chuckled, later that day while putting her apron on.

"Well you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" Their boss questioned.

"Ridiculous" Zuko grumbled.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked.

"I have some extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait" He suggested, handing them steaming cups.

Iroh took a sip and soon spat it out in disgust, Zuko and Kahlee stopping midway from drinking.

"This is nothing but hot leaf juice!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Uncle, that's what all tea is" Zuko retorted.

"Oh, you did not" Kahlee gasped, knowing Iroh's reaction would be bad.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here" Iroh accused.

Much later that night, Zuko and Kahlee were lounging on the couch. Their heads were at opposite sides while Kahlee was having fun trying to shove her feet in Zuko's face.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Iroh questioned them both.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!" Zuko sighed.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing…have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh inquired.

"Nope, they've probably fallen down the side" Kahlee suggested, as Zuko swatted her feet away.

"I borrowed our neighbours. Such kind people" Iroh smiled, getting the flames going.

* * *

The next night the tea shop was far more crowded as news of the new tea maker was spreading.

"This is the best tea in the city!" One of their customers exclaimed.

"The secret ingredient is love" Iroh informed them.

Kahlee rolled her eyes at the cheesy phrase, while Zuko looked like he wanted to face palm for probably the tenth time that day.

"I think you're due for a raise" Their boss announced, making Kahlee grin.

Suddenly Jet burst through the door, an angry expression on his face.

"I'm tired of waiting! These two men are firebenders!" Jet accused, pointing at Iroh and Zuko.

Kahlee tried to keep her face impassive, hoping that Jet wouldn't make a scene.

"I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea" Jet explained, brandishing his swords.

"He works in a teashop" The customer from before retorted.

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you" Jet insisted.

"Drop your swords boy. Nice and easy" He told him, as he and his friend stood up.

"Jet, c'mon! If they were firebenders, don't you think I would have realised?" Kahlee suggested, hoping to throw him off.

"Why are you protecting them?" Jet questioned angrily, stepping forward.

"You'll have to defend yourself and then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do" Jet grinned at Zuko.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show" Zuko stated, brandishing his twin broadswords.

Zuko then dragged out one of the tables and kicked it in Jet's direction. Jet sliced it in half and lunged at Zuko, swinging his swords which Zuko effortlessly blocked. Kahlee had forgotten what a skilled swordsman he had become over the years, he didn't even need firebending to win a fight. Jet then began to slice the table that Zuko was standing on in half, but Zuko simply jumped off. Zuko swung his swords at Jet, who back flipped away from them and headed straight back into the fight. Zuko was thrown out of the shop by Jet, who continued to fight on.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords? Why not just firebend at me?" Jet provoked, but Zuko ignored him, pushing him away.

"You're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh shouted after them.

"Kahlee, are you not going to try to stop them?" Iroh questioned, when she hadn't spoken.

"No way, this is just getting good" Kahlee stated, gleefully watching the boys fight.

"I bet a little fire blast would help you right now" Jet cried, blocking Zuko's swords.

"You're the one who needs help" Zuko retorted, trapping Jet's hook, making him drop it.

Zuko swing his sword forward, as Jet leaned back just missing the blade, which cut the grain he held in his mouth in half.

"You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It will never happen" Jet accused, jumping on top of a well, and using the momentum to charge at him.

Zuko and Jet then moved so that they were back to back, swinging their swords behind them in such a way it made Kahlee raise an eyebrow. She should get Zuko to give her some lessons, she thought to herself.

"Drop your weapons!" A Dai Li agent announced.

"Arrest them, they're firebenders" Jet exclaimed.

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees" Iroh informed them.

"Yeah, I think if any of us were firebenders we would have used that to defend ourselves by now" Kahlee suggested.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees" Their boss vouched for them.

"It's true, Sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city" The man from before added.

"Oh, that's very sweet" Iroh blushed.

"…Iroh, have you seen the other tea makers in the city? Even Zuko's better" Kahlee stated, making Zuko roll his eyes.

"Come with us, son" The Dai Li soldier told him, as Jet swung his sword which he easily caught.

"You don't understand, they're Fire Nation. You have to believe me!" Jet cried, as they pulled him away into a cart.

"Well that could have gone worse…I guess" Kahlee sighed.

"I'm sorry Kahlee, I know you liked him" Zuko apologized.

"Well, he's got nothing on you" Kahlee said, nudging his shoulder and walking away, missing Zuko's blush.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have suddenly got so much inspiration for this story and managed to finish the season 2 finale this weekend. All I can say is there will be angst, and heartbreak and I should be posting it around Christmas, haha. Also to the people who have been asking this story will be mainly Zuko/Kahlee, with a little Azula/Kahlee at the beginning of season 3. Please leave a review:)


	31. First Kiss

The next day business was predictably slow. People had heard about the fight and were too worried to go there. Even their boss was becoming worried and had told them if things didn't start to pick up he wouldn't be able to keep them. That's why when Kahlee heard Zuko sneaking out that night, she knew he had taken his Blue Spirit mask with him. It didn't take long to find him running down a street after stealing some rich lady's purse.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kahlee questioned, pulling him into a nearby alleyway.

"Damn it, Kahlee! I thought you were the Dai Li" Zuko admitted, trying to get his heart rate under control.

"Wait, are they after you? Oh great hotshot, now we're both going to be arrested" Kahlee groaned.

"I think I gave them the slip, they…" He trailed off when he looked round the corner to see two Dai Li agents walking up the path.

"We're so screwed" Kahlee sighed.

Zuko quickly pulled off his mask and stuffed it under his shirt, making Kahlee giggle.

"Is this really the time for a laugh?" Zuko accused.

"You look pregnant!" She chuckled, pointing at the bulge.

"Maybe they'll ignore us?" Zuko suggested.

"We're the only people out this late, they're going to find it pretty suspicious" Kahlee retorted.

"We'll just have to stand here and look as impassive as possible" Zuko shrugged.

"Seriously?" Kahlee questioned.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Zuko whispered, knowing the Dai Li would be right around the corner.

"Yes actually…just go with it, okay?" Kahlee stated.

"Go with what-" Zuko was cut off as Kahlee pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened, as she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, as he started to respond.

"It's just two stupid kids. Hey, you two, get out of here!" A Dai Li agent told them, as Kahlee pulled away.

"…Sorry, sir. We must have lost track of time" Kahlee apologized, as she grabbed Zuko's hand and started pulling him away.

"I can't believe that actually worked" Zuko exclaimed, once they turned a bend, letting his hand drop away.

"Yep…that was…surprising" Kahlee stuttered, a blush on her face.

* * *

"Uncle, we have a problem" Zuko announced, as he walked over to Kahlee and Iroh who were placing things onto a nearby shelf.

"One of the customers is onto us. Don't look now but there is a girl over there at the corner table that knows we are Fire Nation" Zuko explained, as they both looked.

"Didn't I say don't look!" Zuko exclaimed.

"You're right Zuko, I've seen that girl in here quite a lot…Seems to me like she has quite the little crush on you" Iroh informed him.

"What?!" Zuko and Kahlee said at the same time.

"Thank you for the tea" The girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere, giving Zuko some change.

"What's your name?" She questioned.

"My name's Lee. My uncle, friend and I just moved here" Zuko told her.

"Hi Lee, my name is Jin. Thank you and…well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Jin suggested, as Kahlee gritted her teeth.

"He'd love to" Iroh grinned, as Zuko was too speechless.

"Great, I'll meet you outside the shop at sundown" Jin smiled, as she walked away.

Iroh kept grinning as he placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, obviously proud that his nephew was going on a date. Zuko rolled his eyes and shrugged him off, going back to work.

"Why did you do that?" Kahlee asked.

"Did you not want me to?" Iroh queried.

"No…I just think you should have given him a chance to speak up" Kahlee retorted.

"You wanted him to say no" Iroh realised.

"I didn't say that" Kahlee insisted.

"Did something happen between you and my nephew?" Iroh suggested.

"No, no. Nothing happened" Kahlee told him.

"I've known you a very long time, Kahlee. I can tell when you're lying" Iroh explained.

"Well we were hiding from some of the Dai Li and I knew that we would need a good excuse to be out so late…so I kissed him, they just thought we were some stupid teenagers" Kahlee admitted.

"And you felt something you didn't expect to" Iroh nodded, making Kahlee sigh.

* * *

"How do I look?" Zuko asked her, as he walked into her light.

She couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from her, as she saw his hair that was pulled from the middle.

"Really?" Zuko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just….your hair is too funny" Kahlee laughed, as she walked over to him and ruffled his hair back to normal.

"Much better" She smiled, suddenly realising how close they were.

"I better go" Zuko said, as Kahlee nodded.

He walked out the door and only seconds later she heard a feminine voice call out to him. Deciding she didn't want to sulk around the house that night, she went out and almost groaned when after an hour she found Zuko and Jin. Her eyes widened when she saw Jin kiss him, and frowned when he saw him kiss her back. With a sigh, she walked back to the house, and after a lengthy discussion with herself, started to pack a few of her things.

"Kahlee?" Iroh announced, when he saw what she was doing.

"I'm leaving…not for long, a week or two tops. I just need to get my head together" Kahlee explained.

"But where will you go?" Iroh inquired.

"I…I really don't know, but I can't stay here, not right now" Kahlee told him.

"Stay safe" Iroh exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"You too…tell Zuko I'll be back soon" Kahlee said, giving him a reassuring smile before walking out the door.

* * *

Not much later, Zuko arrived home, confusion etched on his face. When Jin had kissed him earlier that night it didn't feel right…not with how it was when Kahlee kissed him. Did that mean he had feelings for her?

"How did it go?" Iroh queried.

"She's nice, but I'd prefer it with we just stayed friends…where's Kahlee?" Zuko asked.

"She has gone away for a little while, she'll be back in a week or two" Iroh replied.

"What?! Why?" Zuko questioned.

"She needs to figure some things out and she can't do that here…I think you need to figure some things out as well, Zuko" Iroh advised him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Aw, aren't they cute? I wonder who Kahlee might bump into in Ba Sing See? Please leave a review:)


	32. Jet's Back

Kahlee had been walking around the town most of the morning, trying to figure out where she could stay. She had next to no money, and was already running out of food. She started to think that she had made a mistake, when a flyer suddenly flew right into her face. She pulled it away to see the familiar bison, that she knew belonged to the Avatar. She then saw Aang flying away on his glider, and decided that it was as good place to go as any. Kahlee walked up to the house that she had seen the Avatar fly into and saw a creepy looking woman walking away from it. All of a sudden there was a loud bang, and she saw the side of the building was ripped clean away. She instantly knew the earthbender, Toph that she had met a little while ago must have still be travelling with them. She knocked on the door, and was shocked with the reply she got.

"Look, just leave us alone you creep!" Sokka yelled in her face.

"Um, rude much?" Kahlee stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Kahlee!" They all exclaimed, as they realised who was standing in front of their door.

"Good to see you again, hot stuff" Toph grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, suspicious.

"I needed to get away from Zuko for a bit…then I saw this" Kahlee announced, handing them the flyer for their missing bison.

"...And I thought I would help" Kahlee offered.

"Really?" Aang inquired, excitedly, as Kahlee nodded.

When they were eating lunch later that day, she could tell Katara was practically dying to ask her why she had left Zuko.

"Okay. I'm going to say this once. I left Zuko, for the time being, because there were some feelings in the way, and I need to get my head together" Kahlee told them.

"You like Zuko" Sokka gasped.

"It was pretty obvious" Katara mumbled.

"So much tension" Toph added.

"So now that's done. How about we go find your bison?" Kahlee suggested.

* * *

"We'll split up to cover more area. Toph, I guess you should just come with me" Sokka advised, as they plastered the flyers to the wall.

"Why? Because you think I can't put posters up by my own?" Toph yelled, grabbing one of the flyers and sticking it to the wall.

"…It's upside down isn't it? I guess I'll just go with Sokka" Toph sighed, as she followed him.

They all went in separate directions, but soon heard Katara attacking someone in a nearby alley and went to see what was going on.

"Katara, what is it?" Sokka asked, rushing up to her.

Kahlee gasped when she saw the boy who was held in place by Katara's ice spikes.

"Jet's back" Katara spat out.

"Ming?" Jet stuttered, when he saw the Kahlee was with them.

"Wait Kahlee, you know him?" Sokka inquired.

"I thought your name was Ming" Jet stated, confused.

"I'm going to barbecue you" Kahlee announced, as she rushed forward, fire daggers coming from her hands.

"W-wait! Hold up!" Jet insisted, as he barely managed to miss her blows.

"What are you doing here?" Kahlee yelled, as she kicked him to the ground.

She then dropped to her knees and placed a fire dagger just above his neck, making the boy squeal.

"Um…Kahlee…maybe you shouldn't…" Aang trailed off, partially terrified.

"He tried to hand you into the authorities didn't he? He found out you were Fire Nation" Katara realised.

"Is that true?" Aang questioned, while Jet didn't reply.

"Well?!" Katara shouted.

"…Yes" Jet sighed.

"You haven't changed at all. You don't care who gets hurt" Katara scolded.

"No! I have changed. I'm sorry for what I did. Let me prove myself to you. I can help you find your bison" Jet offered.

"He's not lying" Toph told them, as she felt the vibrations from the ground.

"We don't have any leads. If Jet can help us find Appa, then we have to check it out" Aang begged.

"…Okay" Kahlee said, standing up, as Jet let out a deep breath.

"But we're not letting you out of our sight" Katara spat, jabbing a finger in his direction.

* * *

They had gone to where Jet had heard some people talking about a large furry animal and figured it was Appa. Their suspicions were confirmed when they found some of Appa's white hair. A janitor who was sweeping away the hair, informed them that Appa had been taken to somewhere which was called Wail Tail Island, which was practically on the other side of the world. Kahlee thought that the janitor's polished speech was a bit suspicious, but didn't bring it up because it was the only lead they had.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked, as they were walking to the trains.

"What? No!" Katara insisted.

"I can tell you're lying" Toph grinned.

"Do you flirt with every girl you meet, Jet?" Kahlee questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No…well…yeah" Jet replied, making Kahlee roll her eyes.

"…I'm sorry for what happened with your friend…things…things got out of hand" Jet stated.

"Got out of hand?! You tried to kill him!" Kahlee exclaimed.

"I wanted them to arrest him for firebending" Jet retorted.

"And then they would have killed him. Same outcome" Kahlee spat out.

"Look, I know there's no chance of us being friends anymore, and I understand that you hate me, but right now I just want to put things behind us and help Aang find Appa. So, what do you say?" Jet questioned, holding his hand out to her.

"Sure, but if you betray us, you'll regret it. Trust me" Kahlee said, grabbing his hand and squeezing his hand as hard as she could.

"Yep, got it" Jet wheezed in pain, as Kahlee let his hand go.

"Have I mentioned yet that I really like you?" Toph piped up, making Kahlee grin.

"Jet!" A voice suddenly shouted from behind them.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?" Katara accused, as they saw Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I don't" Jet insisted.

"We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked, hugging him.

"The Dai Li?!" Katara gasped.

"Yeah, you never did say?" Kahlee inquired.

"I don't know what she's talking about?" Jet told them.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away" Smellerbee explained.

"What?! No, I didn't!" Jet stated.

"Yes, you did. After you fought with Zuko, they dragged you away" Kahlee glared.

"No…I…I just left…or something…" Jet stuttered, obviously confused.

"This doesn't make any sense. They're _both_ telling the truth" Toph admitted.

"That's impossible" Katara exclaimed.

"No, it's not. Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both_ think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed" Sokka accused.

"That's crazy! It can't be. Stay away from me" Jet cried, but they soon circled him and dragged him away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been writing some cute Kahlee/Azula chapters for season 3 lately, so I think you'll like them. Please leave a review:)


	33. Lake Laogai

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too" Katara suggested later.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet. Where did they take you?" Aang queried.

"Nowhere. I, I don't know what you're talking about" Jet said, befuddled.

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories" Aang explained.

"Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back" Sokka smirked.

"Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka" Katara retorted.

"Hey, just an idea" Sokka stated.

"A bad one" Aang mumbled.

"Yeah" Kahlee added, remembering how she was flattered by Jet's attention.

"Oo, wait. I got it" Sokka announced, placing some straw in Jet's mouth.

"I don't think its working. Puh!" Jet spat it out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions" Toph told him.

"The Fire Nation, remember what they did to your family" Smellerbee advised.

"Close your eyes. Picture it" Katara whispered, as Jet did so and started sweating and breathing heavily.

"No! It's too painful" Jet cried.

"Maybe this will help" Katara suggested, bending some water out of her pouch and placing the water around his head.

"I can help too. I've always been good at healing with water" Kahlee smiled, doing the same.

Katara smiled back at her, happy that there was finally another waterbender around and was definitely starting to feel a bond with her.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake" Jet murmured.

"Wait! Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai" Sokka realised.

"Who's Joo Dee?" Kahlee asked.

"Don't ask" Toph sighed.

"That's it! Lake Laogai" Jet announced.

* * *

They had found the lake and climbed down a long ladder under the lake that Toph had revealed. Once they got down there they found lots of different women being brainwashed into following orders. Kahlee wanted to help them but knew that it would put their plan in jeopardy. Jet led them to a room he believed would be bigger enough to hold Appa, but once they got in there, the doors suddenly closed. They looked up to see dozens of Dai Li, hanging from metal chains at the top of the room, as Kahlee's eyes widened in fear.

"Now that's something different…" Sokka trailed off.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody" The man in charged announced, as the Dai Li dropped down to the floor.

Instantly, the Dai Li began attacking them, two singling Kahlee out. They through their stone fists at her which she quickly disintegrated with a large blast of fire. She then kneeled to the ground and whipped her leg around, sending a fire whip which pushed both men off their feet. While she had been doing this, a Dai Li agent had snuck up on her and had thrown another stone fist, which Jet had blocked just in time.

"Thanks" Kahlee smiled at him, as he nodded.

Aang and Jet then ran after Long Feng who was escaping amidst of the battle, leaving them to defeat the remaining agents. Kahlee could tell that the battle was taking too long and that they needed to join the others, so she came up with a plan to use a technique she remembered from Azula.

"Everyone get behind me!" Kahlee yelled, as everyone did so.

Kahlee then put her hands behind her back, letting fire blast out of them and propel her forward. Just before she was about to make contact with the Dai Li, she stopped herself, pushing her fire forward, which knocked out every remaining agent.

"Wow" Sokka said, in awe.

"Come on, this way!" Toph directed them out of the room and to where she could hear fighting.

She opened a stone door to reveal Jet on his back, with Aang looking sadly over him. They all quickly ran over to him, knowing he had been badly hurt. Katara quickly tried to heal him with her water, but it was no use.

"This isn't good" Katara sighed.

"You guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet" Smellerbee told them.

"We're not going to leave you" Katara insisted.

"There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader" Longshot stated, talking for the first time which shocked everyone into silence.

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine" Jet smiled sadly, as they all started to walk away.

"Kahlee…" Jet called out for her.

"Yeah?" Kahlee asked, kneeling beside him.

"I'm sorry…for everything" Jet informed her.

"Kahlee, are you coming?" Sokka questioned.

"No…I'll see you guys soon" Kahlee offered, as they rushed off.

"Don't worry about that now" Kahlee exclaimed.

"I always thought everyone from the Fire Nation was cruel…evil, even. But then…I met you, and I liked you, you were kind to me…and I realise now that I was wrong. You're nation does have good people" Jet explained, holding her hand.

"Jet…" Kahlee trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Thank you for trying to be my friend" Jet insisted.

"I'm sorry" Kahlee said, pressing a kiss to his hand, before standing up and walking away, brushing the tears from her face.

Once Kahlee had left the room to try to find an exit, she was surprised when she literally ran into Zuko.

"Zuko!" Kahlee cried, pulling him into a hug.

"Kahlee?! What's wrong? Why have you been crying?" Zuko queried, touching her face.

"It's a long story. Come on, we need to get out of here before the Dai Li come back" Kahlee advised, as they ran off.

* * *

"You were with the Avatar this whole time?!" Zuko accused her, as they walked home.

"Hey! Don't start on me, you did just let his bison go free. Which I'm proud of by the way" Kahlee grinned, as they entered the house.

"You did the right thing" Iroh added.

"I don't feel right" Zuko mumbled, as he suddenly collapsed, breaking a vase in the process.

"Zuko!" Iroh and Kahlee shouted at the same time, immediately rushing to his aid.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kahlee is going to have some tough decisions coming up soon, and things are definitely not going to turn out like she thought they would. Also to the people messaging me saying that my OC's are a bit too Mary Sue, I spent most of last night doing these tests (because I got really worried about it) and they got pretty good scores. Of course if you have any ideas to make my OC's better, I would love to hear them. Please leave a review:)


	34. Sweet Dreams

"You're burning up, you have an intense fever" Iroh informed Zuko, as he woke up a little while later.

Kahlee placed a cold towel on his forehead, hoping to cool him down, but it didn't seem to help much.

"So thirsty" Zuko said, hoarsely.

"Here's some clean water to drink" Iroh exclaimed, putting the spoon to Zuko's lips.

He eagerly drank the water, and then grabbed the bucket, trying to drink as much as he could, before collapsing back onto the blankets.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea" He started, as he helped Zuko sip on the tea.

"What? What's happening?" Zuko questioned.

"Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake...it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body" Iroh explained.

"What's that mean?" Zuko queried.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be" Iroh smiled at him.

* * *

**_Inside Zuko's Dream_**

_He was sitting on his throne, dressed in the royal clothes of the Fire Nation, his sister to his side._

_"What's going on?" Zuko questioned, confused._

_"It's the day of your coronation, dear brother" Azula purred._

_"My…my coronation?" Zuko repeated._

_"Unfortunately things aren't going to go quite as planned, as requested by our father" Azula went on._

_"Where is he?" Zuko asked, standing up and looking around._

_"Long dead, but he told me what to do in this situation" Azula informed him._

_"What do you-" Zuko was cut off as suddenly a knife was plunged into his stomach._

_"I have one of the revolutionaries lined up to confess to your murder. I'm so happy I kept the Dai Li around for this long, their brainwashing skills come in so handy" Azula explained, as he fell to his knees._

_"K-Kahlee?" Zuko questioned._

_"Kahlee? Well, she's been dead for years Zuko. Father killed her remember?" Azula stated, as Zuko's eyes started to droop._

_"No…no" He stuttered._

_"Oh yes, Zuko. You didn't do a thing to stop him. Her last moment in this life was hating you with all her heart" Azula told him, before plunging the knife into his heart, as he blacked out._

_He woke again with a start, this time in a field, a cool breeze in the air. He turned to see Kahlee to his side, smiling at him._

_"What's wrong?" She queried._

_"I…where are we?" Zuko inquired._

_"Are you feeling okay?...We're in the meadows outside Ba Sing Se" Kahlee replied._

_"Meadows? There…there aren't any meadows outside" Zuko stated._

_"Well they have been for the last few years. We did spend a lot of money helping to give life back to this land after the war, remember?" Kahlee smiled._

_"After the war?" Zuko repeated._

_"Are you sure you're feeling, okay? You're acting very strange…and if anyone should be acting strangely it's me. I do have a new life growing inside of me, you know" Kahlee giggled._

_Zuko looked down to where she was holding her now bulging stomach and gasped._

_"You're pregnant?!" Zuko inquired._

_"No, really? What gave it away?...I still haven't quite decided what to call her...assuming that the doctors are right and it is a girl of course" Kahlee laughed._

_"Do you have any ideas?" Zuko questioned._

_"I was thinking…Izumi…it means spring" Kahlee suggested._

_"Izumi…it's perfect" Zuko told her._

_Suddenly he started to hear whispering all around him, confusing him even more. He whipped his head around, trying to see where it was coming from, when all of sudden everything went got very bright._

* * *

He woke up with a start, his chest heaving.

"Hey! Calm down, it's okay" Kahlee called out, grabbing his arm.

"Kahlee?" Zuko asked, looking to his side.

"Who else? How are you feeling?" Kahlee inquired.

"Better…I think I know what my destiny is now" Zuko smiled at her.

He could tell he had a choice to make, and he knew which path he should take. For now.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Zuko yawned, waking up the next day.

"It's gook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it" Iroh advised.

"Actually it smells delicious, I'd love a bowl Uncle" Zuko stated, holding his bowl up.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Zuko?" Kahlee questioned.

"I'm not acting any different" Zuko shrugged.

"You hate and I quote 'peasant food'. You always say it takes disgusting, remember?" Kahlee suggested.

"I've realised I should be grateful for what I have" Zuko replied, as Iroh poured some of the stew into his bowl, and left the room.

"Kahlee?" Zuko asked, as she began stirring the stew.

"Hm?" She said, contently.

"If you ever give birth to a girl what are you going to call it?" Zuko asked.

"That has to be one of the most randomest things you have ever said to me" Kahlee said, shaking her head.

"No names come to mind?" Zuko insisted.

"Well…I've always liked Izumi" Kahlee shrugged.

"Oh" Zuko mumbled, a smile etched onto his face.

"What?" Kahlee inquired.

"Nothing. That's just a really good name" He grinned.

* * *

"Who would have thought it when we came to this city as refugees, I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passions young ones, and life will reward you" Iroh beamed.

"I intend to" Zuko said, looking at Kahlee, who was on the other side of Iroh.

"Congratulations, Iroh" Kahlee smiled.

"I am very thankful" Iroh replied.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city" Zuko exclaimed.

"No, I am thankful that you both decided to spend this special day with me. It means more than you know" Iroh went on.

"Group hug!" Kahlee cried, hugging them both tightly.

"Now let's make these people some tea!" Zuko announced.

"Woooo" Kahlee cheered, immensely happy.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If any of you are confused, the dream was basically showing Zuko which way his destiny will pan out, but will he go with the right one in the end? Lots of angst and tears coming up, which I'm sure you'll all enjoy, hahaha. Please leave a review:)


	35. Battle For Ba Sing Se

"I…I can't believe it" Iroh stuttered, as he opened a letter given to him at closing time.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko queried, as he and Kahlee walked over.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh grinned.

Zuko and Kahlee smiled as they saw Iroh rush away, but Kahlee couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. They had been open for one day, how could news travel so fast?

The next day the three of them were sitting on a mat in the palace as Iroh poured some tea, but the Earth King still had not shown.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko wondered out loud.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept" Iroh suggested.

"Something doesn't feel right" Kahlee whispered to Zuko.

A moment later the Dai Li arrived and surrounded them from all angles.

"It's tea time!" Azula announced, walking into the room.

"Azula" Zuko spat out, as he stood up.

"You've been dying to say that line for years haven't you?" Kahlee asked, as she too stood.

"Yes, actually I have…Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders but they have a killer instinct that's so firebender, I just love it" Azula explained.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the name the Dragon of the West?" Iroh inquired, picking up a cup of tea.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle" Azula retorted, in a bored tone.

"It's more of a demonstration really" Iroh smirked as he sipped the tea, as both Zuko and Kahlee ducked.

He then opened his mouth to breathe a powerful torrent of fire at the surrounding Dai Li agents, allowing them time to escape. Kahlee through a fireball at a nearby window, knocking it down so they could escape. They ran down the corridor, narrowly missing the stone fists that were thrown at them. Kahlee once again through a bigger fireball at a wall when they got to a dead end, as Iroh jumped through it and into the bushes below, Kahlee following him.

"Come on! You'll be fine!" Iroh called up to Zuko, who still hadn't jumped.

"No, I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula" Zuko told them, before turning away.

"Zuko!" Kahlee shouted, ready to climb up after him, when Iroh grabbed her arm.

"No, it is too late. We need to find the Avatar, he can help us" Iroh advised.

* * *

Kahlee rushed to the building she knew the Avatar and his friends were staying in and banged on the door, Iroh following behind her.

"Glad to see you're both okay" Toph announced, opening the door to them both.

"I need your help" Iroh exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Azula's in Ba Sing Se and has captured Zuko" Kahlee confessed.

"She must have Katara too…we can work together to fight Azula and save them both" Aang realised.

"Woah there, you lost me at Zuko" Sokka interjected.

"Please Sokka. You've only seen Zuko's bad side, he's changing. He's trying to prove that he's a better person" Kahlee pleaded.

"...Oh alright, I guess a friend of yours is a friend of ours. And if it means finding Katara, I'm in" Sokka sighed.

"Thank you" Kahlee smiled.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us" Iroh informed them, as he walked outside to reveal the Dai Li agent that he and Kahlee had kidnapped.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King" The Dai Li agent told them.

"My sister. Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka inquired.

"In the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace" The Dai Li agent replied, as they quickly rushed towards the palace.

* * *

They had then split up, Iroh, Kahlee and Aang going to find the missing pair, while Toph and Sokka went to warn the Earth King.

"So Toph thinks that you give pretty good advice and great tea" Aang stated, as they started to walk down the tunnel using his earthbending.

"The key to both is proper ageing. What's on your mind?" Iroh queried.

"Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't" Aang admitted.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love" Iroh advised him.

"Exactly, what's the point of being alive if you're not happy with your choices" Kahlee added, as Aang pushed away another wall of rock.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough?" Aang sighed.

"Not powerful enough? Aang you've taken down armies without the Avatar State, it's just an extension of your power" Kahlee insisted.

"I agree. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving...You will come to a better place" Iroh smiled as they finally pushed through to the crystal catacombs.

They soon got to another blockage, but could hear two people talking on the other side. Aang broke through the crystals, finding Katara and Zuko on the other side. Katara was holding some strange liquid up to Zuko's scar, which Kahlee found very strange.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, hugging him.

"Zuko!" Kahlee cried, running over to him and hugging him tightly, as he and Aang glared at each other.

"Aang, I knew you would come" Katara smiled at him.

"Uncle, Kahlee, I don't understand, what are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko accused.

"Saving you, that's what" Aang retorted, as Zuko lunged at him, but Iroh held him back.

"It's time we talked. Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you" Iroh told Aang, who bowed and dragged Katara away.

"Why Uncle?" Zuko asked, obviously upset.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" Iroh explained, as Kahlee gave Zuko a reassuring smile.

Suddenly the earth beneath them began to rumble, as the crystals shot up, trapping Iroh and Kahlee inside them. Two Dai Li agents came into view, Azula following behind them.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that its a bit of a filler, the big one is the next chapter, filled with a lot of angst and tears...my Christmas gift to you, haha. Please leave a review:)


	36. The Betrayal

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko...you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you? You too, Kahlee? Why are you betraying your own nation?" Azula questioned.

"Because I actually have a sense of what's right and wrong. You're just too brainwashed to see that" Kahlee retorted.

"Release them both immediately!" Zuko insisted.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself" Azula offered.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you" Iroh advised him.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want" Azula went on.

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want" Iroh pleaded.

"You are free to choose" Azula told him.

"Zuko, you can't be considering this! What happened to Azula always lies?" Kahlee questioned.

"I've never lied to you" Azula said, obviously hurt by what Kahlee just said.

"No, you just push me around, and capture me!" Kahlee exclaimed, gesturing to her current situation.

"I haven't trapped you. You can easily get out if you wanted to" Azula confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Kahlee asked.

"So it is true then…you really don't know…" Azula trailed off.

"Don't know about what?" Kahlee insisted.

"My father knew your mother, she was a very special women. Haven't you ever wondered why you can control two of the elements?" Azula queried.

"My father must have been a waterbender and my mother a firebender, it's not hard to work out" Kahlee stated.

"Not quite. You're father wasn't able to control any elements, actually. It was only your mother who could control all of the elements" Azula explained.

"What did you say?" Kahlee inquired.

"Your mother could control every element, just like you can" Azula went on.

"Are you saying my mother was one of the Avatar's?" Kahlee asked.

"Not at all. If you come with me though, my father can explain everything. Don't you want to know where you came from, Kahlee?" Azula said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're wrong. I can't bend all the elements, I never have been able to" Kahlee insisted.

"Have you ever tried?" Azula smirked, as she left the room.

Kahlee was in too much shock to realise someone was calling out her name. She couldn't bend all the elements. It was impossible.

"Zuko! Zuko, please don't do this!" She heard Iroh cry out, coming back to her senses.

"I'm sorry, Uncle" Zuko said, shaking his head, before rushing away.

"Kahlee, Kahlee! I need you to listen to me. You need to calm down. We need to get out of here and stop Zuko from making a terrible mistake" Iroh told her.

"I…I can't…" Kahlee stuttered.

"Yes, you can. I believe what Azula said. You can earthbend" Iroh exclaimed.

"No! No I can't. It's not possible" Kahlee retorted.

"We can figure this all out later, Kahlee. But we need to stop Zuko now" Iroh pleaded.

Trying to get her breathing more even, Kahlee closed her eyes. She imagined in her mind, the crystals that were holding her cracking, and suddenly she fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had destroyed the crystals that were holding her. She stood up on shaky legs, and tried to remove the crystals that were holding Iroh, but couldn't do it.

"Go! I will find a way to get myself out. Go help Zuko" Iroh stated, as Kahlee nodded, and started to rush to where she could hear fighting.

She spotted Zuko and Katara fighting and quickly rushed over to them, breaking Zuko's fire whip with a stream of water.

"Kahlee" Zuko gasped, realising what Azula said must be true if she was free.

With rage in her eyes, Kahlee raised her hand, expecting a large fireball to come out, but instead, a wave of rocks threw Zuko off his feet instead.

"You…you can earthbend as well?" Katara realised.

"Yep" Kahlee replied, as suddenly Zuko was up on his feet again, sending a fire whip Kahlee's way, which she quickly blocked.

"Stop this!" Kahlee shouted at him, making fire daggers at her wrists, ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight you" Zuko told her.

"Then don't" Kahlee retorted, dropping the fire from her hands.

Zuko dropped his head, seemingly ashamed of his actions. Kahlee took this as her moment to jump over the stream to where Azula and Aang were currently fighting. She made a run for it, hoping that Azula hadn't seen her yet, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, but this is my destiny" She heard Zuko cry, as suddenly a huge fireball was sent her way, pushing her off her feet, her head smashing onto the ground.

She momentarily blacked out, but when she came back to all she could hear was silence. She slowly sat up, holding her head which had blood pouring from a cut. Katara was looking at her with sadness in her eyes, and started to rush towards her. She turned to see Aang and Azula had stopped fighting both pairs of eyes looking at hers, with shock. Kahlee tried to get up, but found it too difficult, falling back to the ground. She turned to look at Zuko who had tears in his eyes, but when he saw her looking, he quickly looked away. She was surprised when she felt hands help her up into a sitting position, and was even more surprised when she realised that they were Azula's. She had abandoned her fight with Aang to help her former friend. Meanwhile, Aang had trapped himself in a cocoon on crystals that had started to glow as everyone stared up at them. Suddenly the crystals smashed, as a strong force of light brushed past them all. Aang began to rise up from the ground, his eyes and tattoos glowing as Kahlee realised he must have been in the Avatar State. All of a sudden, Aang's body arched in pain as lightning crackled around his whole body. She looked around to see Azula standing up, her fingers smoking, with a smirk on her face. Aang's body began plummeting towards the ground, as Katara used her waterbending to create a wave, catching him before he fell. Azula and Zuko then began to approach Katara, who was holding Aang's lifeless body, when a stream of fire stopped them. Iroh jumped down from above, shielding the pair.

"You've got to get out of here. I'll hold them off for as long as I can" Iroh shouted, as he began throwing fire punches at the Dai Li.

Meanwhile, Kahlee had been able to stand up, her legs shaking. Iroh noticed this and had to stop in his defence before she fell to the ground, caught by Iroh just in time. This gave the Dai Li and the siblings the chance of rush after Katara who had begun to waterbend herself and Aang up the waterfall.

"Kahlee, you must attack me" Iroh told her.

"What?" Kahlee questioned, dazed.

"There is no point both of us being captured. There will be an attack on the Fire Nation, and you will need to be there to help, you can provide inside information. Azula will believe you if you bend the knee" Iroh went on.

"But...Okay, I trust you" Kahlee sighed, as she saw the siblings approaching her.

She then used a water whip from the nearby stream to hit Iroh, pushing him to the floor. She turned around to see the pair looking at her, with surprise.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I made a mistake. I know what side I am on now" Kahlee said, dropping to her knees.

"I accept your apology…you were obviously in shock from my revelation" Azula stated, putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas Everyone! **I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! I'm going out tomorrow, so I decided to post this chapter early. I'm not sure if I'm too happy with this chapter, but I've re-written it about 10 times now, and this is the best I could come up with. Kahlee's past will be explained in the next few chapters, I hope you guys like this revelation! Please leave a review:)


	37. Going Back to the Fire Nation

The next few hours went by like a blur, a physician was quickly called to treat Kahlee's head injury and then she was ushered onto the boat that was to take them back to the Fire Nation. Back home. But it didn't feel like home anymore. Nothing felt right. She had gone to her room which was deeper in the ship, lying on her bed, when suddenly the door burst open.

"Kahlee!" Came an excited squeal.

All of a sudden Kahlee was being pounced on by Ty Lee, who was grinning manically.

"It's so great to have you back, it's just like old times" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"I missed you" Kahlee smiled back, genuinely having missed her old friend.

"I kind of missed you a little too" A voice from across the room announced.

Kahlee grinned as she saw Mai standing in her usual bored manner, and ran over to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you" Kahlee stated, pulling away.

"Did Zuko really do that?" Ty Lee questioned, pointing to the wound on Kahlee's scalp.

"Yep" Kahlee replied, as she bended some water out of a nearby bucket to help heal the wound some more.

"So it really is true" Mai realised, seeing how Kahlee could waterbend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, it's not that I didn't trust you. It's just I thought the less people who knew the better…and Ty Lee can only keep a secret for about two seconds" Kahlee giggled.

"Ooo, I almost forgot! There's a party going on upstairs to celebrate conquering Ba Sing Se. You've got to come!" Ty Lee insisted.

"I'm not really in the party mood, head wound and all" Kahlee shrugged.

"That's just what I told her" Mai said, shaking her head.

"Alright, we can catch up more later. I want to hear all about your adventures!" Ty Lee grinned.

"Sure" Kahlee told her, as the two girls left the room.

It wasn't much later when her door was opened again, Kahlee was expecting it to be Mai telling her that she needed to come stop Ty Lee literally bouncing off the walls. Instead Azula entered the room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you the guest of honour upstairs?" Kahlee questioned, as Azula shrugged.

"How's your head?" Azula inquired.

"Better" Kahlee exclaimed, as Azula came to sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry…for fighting against you these past few months…I know you're probably mad at me…" Azula trailed off.

"You're not the one I'm mad at" Kahlee admitted.

"Oh please, you and Zuko will patch things up in no time. You always do" Azula assured her.

"Not this time" Kahlee retorted.

"I thought…I thought you might have been dead when he through that fireball at you…I'm happy you're not" Azula confessed, as Kahlee pulled her into a hug.

"I guess I really did decide to follow the wrong sibling…at least you care about me" Kahlee said, pulling away.

"Zuzu's an idiot, he always has been" Azula shrugged.

"That's true" Kahlee laughed, as Azula came to sit beside her.

"Aren't you going to go back to your party?" Kahlee queried.

"I'm not really in the party mood" Azula told her, looking at her own hands.

Kahlee mentally scolded herself as she realised that Azula must have felt that she killed someone today with her own hands. However, Kahlee knew this wasn't true. She knew Katara would have found some way to save Aang…she remembered her saying something about a special water she had. The Avatar was still alive, she just had to wait until he called upon her.

"I don't agree with what you did today…but I know why you did it" Kahlee informed Azula, holding her hand.

"My father…he said if I didn't find the Avatar and kill him…" Azula trailed off, not wanting to tell her.

"You don't have to tell me, its okay" Kahlee insisted, holding her hand a little tighter.

* * *

All was quiet for a week, Kahlee hardly ventured from her room, trying to avoid Zuko as much as possible. She had to admit it was good to be around how old friends again. Ty Lee was currently entertaining her by telling her all her tales from the circus, while Mai and Azula had left earlier, one after another. Kahlee couldn't help but wonder why.

"You should take a painting, it would last longer" A voice boomed from behind Mai.

"Azula, what are you doing here?" Mai questioned.

"I came to see where you had snuck off to…and it seems it was to ogle at my brother" Azula said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not" Mai quickly retorted.

"Well there's nothing else around, unless you're out here to get your hair wet" Azula stated, gesturing to the sea drizzle.

"I'm not judging you" Azula told her, when she got no reply.

"You always judging, Azula. No one's perfect enough for you" Mai explained.

"That's not quite true. Look, I know you always had a crush on Zuzu when you were younger, and I believe he returned those feelings" Azula exclaimed.

"Oh please, we both know where his heart has always lied…with Kahlee" Mai insisted.

"It would seem not, he did betray her" Azula suggested.

"That's because he thought it was what was best for her…and it was. She'll be happier back in the Fire Nation" Mai replied.

"Is this your problem? Kahlee?" Azula inquired.

"She has feelings for him, I know it" Mai answered.

"Ask her" Azula shrugged.

"What?" Mai queried.

"Ask Kahlee if she would approve of you and Zuko. Therefore you wouldn't damage your friendship" Azula went on, turning away.

"You're being awfully nice Azula. What do you want?...Or is it more who do you want?" Mai inquired, as Azula kept walking.

* * *

Mai debated with herself for the next few hours, but eventually decided to take Azula's advice, no matter how manipulative it was. She knocked on Kahlee's door before entering.

"Wow" Mai couldn't help but gasp at what she was seeing.

Kahlee had ventured onto the deck just outside her room and had managed to stop the rain in a bubble around her. It was an amazing sight to see. However, Mai's interruption seemed to surprise her, as she suddenly dropped her hands and the rain came splashing down on her, soaking her through.

"Sorry" Mai exclaimed.

"It's alright, I'm still learning" Kahlee laughed, walking back into the room and closing the doors.

"Can…Can I ask you something?" Mai questioned, as Kahlee wrung her wet hair.

"Sure" Kahlee said, tapping the space next to her, for Mai to sit.

"I know you and Zuko have always been very close…even before he was banished and well I was wondering how deep those feelings lie…" Mai trailed off.

"It's not like you to want to talk about feelings Mai" Kahlee replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering how you would feel if…Zuko and I got together? Just theoretically of course?" Mai inquired, embarrassed at how she was stuttering.

"Oh…well its got nothing to do with me really" Kahlee shrugged.

"Of course it has! You…I mean it seems like you have feelings for him, you can't deny it" Mai retorted.

"Okay, so maybe there were some feelings in the past, but trust me, they are gone now. Zuko can date whoever he likes" Kahlee explained.

"Oh…good" Mai exclaimed.

"I'm more worried about you, Mai. Just…don't let him break your heart, yeah?" Kahlee insisted.

"Don't worry, I never let any boys near my heart" Mai told her, a small smile on her face.

As Mai stood up and started to walk away, Kahlee couldn't help but let out a sigh. So she had lied a little bit there, she did still have feelings for Zuko, but it was ridiculous. How can she still have feelings for someone who betrayed her like he did? She figured the best thing for her would be to see Zuko moving on…maybe it would help her move onto. She just wished he wasn't moving on with one of her best friends.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! So, how is everyone liking the way this story is going? Please leave a review:)


	38. The Truth

In next to no time they were back in the Fire Nation. Kahlee was immediately summoned to throne room by the Fire Lord, which only increased her anxiety. She wanted to know the truth, but at the same time it terrified her. She took a deep breath as she walked to the doors of the room, and was about to enter when someone grabbed onto her hand. It was Azula.

"It will be fine" Azula told her, giving her hand a squeeze, as Kahlee smiled back.

She then opened the doors, which closed with a loud bang a moment later.

"Kahlee, what a pleasure it is to see you again" Ozai smirked, as she walked towards him.

"Considering that last time I saw you, I punched you in the face, I highly doubt that" Kahlee retorted.

"Fine, let's get down to what you really want to know" Ozai stated.

"My parents…who were they?" Kahlee inquired.

"Your mother was a special agent in my army. She was a firebender who could copy any other element for a limited amount of time. As you can guess this was very useful" Ozai started.

"I bet…why do I have the elements permanently then?" Kahlee questioned.

"I'm getting to that. The power that having a new element gave her…became an addiction. She became obsessed with finding a way to keep them permanently. That's when the rumours of the Avatar started" Ozai went on.

"Aang was trapped in the ice, why were there rumours?" Kahlee queried.

"I'm guessing you haven't been told that there was a second Avatar" Ozai announced.

"That's not possible" Kayla argued.

"A child was born in the Earth Kingdom. He wasn't a bender when he was born. The suddenly when the war started, he became able to bend earth. As time went on he realised that he could bend all the elements. It was hidden for almost 80 years until someone got greedy about the reward for any information on the Avatar. He went into hiding, so I tasked your mother to find him. She had declined first of all, but when I told her who she would be hunting she readily agreed" Ozai explained.

"Why did she decline?" Kahlee asked.

"She was pregnant with you" Ozai informed her.

"My father…who was he?" Kahlee inquired.

"Just some peasant. He wasn't even a bender" Ozai said, dismissively.

"You don't have to be a bender to be important" Kahlee retorted.

"I suppose that's true. It took your mother a long time to find the Avatar, she was almost due to give birth to you when she finally caught him. For whatever reason, when she tried to copy his powers she found that instead of being able to copy them she was able to take them. Of course, this killed him seeing as without his Avatar powers he was just a 97 year old man" Ozai confessed.

"My mother…killed him? She killed the Avatar?" Kahlee gasped.

"Not soon after she gave birth to you. A normal baby girl. Of course that's what it seemed at first…until you started to be able to firebend and waterbend. Your father put two and two together, and realised that your mother had killed the Avatar, not just copied his powers then let him go like she told him. I suppose knowing that his wife had destroyed all hope for the world drove him insane, and not short after he killed himself. Hanged, I believe" Ozai went on, as a tear ran down Kahlee's cheek.

"And my mother?" She questioned.

"Your mother fell into a deep depression after that. Lost her mind. She needed someone to blame for her husband's death, and unfortunately for you, she thought you were the cause" Ozai told her.

"What?" She queried.

"Well if you hadn't revealed your powers when you were young he would still be alive…so it makes sense. She tried to kill you. That's why you have all those nasty scars on your arms. Your nanny came in, saw the scene. There was a fight, which ended up with your mother being impaled with the knife she tried to kill you with" Ozai exclaimed.

It all made sense, that was who the old woman was that she remembered from when she was very young. She had looked after Kahlee until she was 5, when she had grown ill and died, which had forced Kahlee to live on the streets.

"I kept an eye on you. I didn't want to let a power like yours go to waste. So when my wife asked if you could be Azula's firebending teacher, I could see the fates were on my side" Ozai finished.

Before he could say anything else, Kahlee rushed out of the room, knowing she was about to break apart. She ran to her chambers, which she had just been assigned and fell onto the bed, as she started to cry into her pillow. Her mother was a monster. She was a monster.

"Kahlee?" A voice called out, as her door opened.

"Go away" Kahlee mumbled, against her pillow.

"Kahlee, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry" Azula stated, as she jumped onto the bed.

"I-I'm a monster" Kahlee stuttered, a new bout of tears coming on.

"What? Of course you're not" Azula insisted, as she pulled the girl up into a hug.

"Sh, sh. It's okay. What happened? You can tell me" Azula soothed, as she ran her hands through Kahlee's hair.

"She…my mother killed the Avatar…that's why I have all the elements…she stole them…I stole them" Kahlee cried, into Azula's power.

"There was another Avatar?" Azula questioned, as Kahlee nodded.

"Kahlee, I want you to look at me, okay?" Azula said, as she lifted Kahlee's head up, her hands on either sides of her face.

"You're are not monster. You never will be. Whatever your mother did, is not your fault" Azula exclaimed, looking her dead in the eye.

"But…if it wasn't for her there could still be an Avatar" Kahlee went on.

"And if it wasn't for me there could be as well. Do you think I'm a monster?" Azula asked.

"No…no. Your father is the monster" Kahlee replied.

"Then I guess we better stick together seeing as we have evil parents" Azula suggested, pulling Kahlee back into a tight hug.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ugh, I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter, I don't think I explained things well enough. If you have any questions about Kahlee's backstory, please do leave a review:)


	39. Growing Feelings

They were both soon ordered to change into suitable clothing as they were to be presented to the Fire Nation, Zuko as well. Kahlee was given what to wear, it was practically the same as Azula's. She tried to have a shower before trying the clothes on, but it just made her feel worse. Her skin itched, she felt dirty. It was like she was suddenly living in someone else's skin. She walked to the top of the tower with Azula, and when they got to the top, they found Zuko waiting there. His eyes going wide when he saw Kahlee. Kahlee quickly looked away, the events of the day already being too much.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. There she found an old friend of hers, Kahlee, who is able to possess all the elements. Fire. Water. Earth. Air. Making the princess stronger than ever. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother, Zuko, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls, and brought them down! The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory" Li and Lo shouted, as Kahlee, Azula and Zuko waited just inside the tower.

"Now the heroes have returned home. Your princess, Azula! And Kahlee!" They went on, as Azula grabbed Kahlee's hand, giving it a squeeze before she pulled them forward.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned. Zuko!" They exclaimed, as the crowds cheers got even louder.

She was sure if it wasn't for Azula's hand wrapped around her own, she would have gone down right there and then. She turned to look at Zuko who seemed to mirror her expression, though she couldn't think of why. He had got everything he had wanted.

It was a few weeks later and a lot of changes had occurred. All of Kahlee's time was suddenly occupied by learning all the elements…which wasn't going as well as many had hoped. She was great at firebending, her teacher even reckoned she was better than him. Her waterbender master, who was not happy to train Kahlee for obvious reasons, told her she was growing to be a stronger waterbender every day, but didn't look to happy about the fact. Her earthbender teacher felt the same way about teaching her, and stated that she was making steady progress. If you can count being able to throw some rocks here and there when she really concentrated progress. And then there was airbending. She couldn't do it. Not even send out a breeze. She could tell everyone, especially the Fire Lord was getting concerned about this, as they had quite publically announced that she could airbend. It was all getting too much for her, so she found herself going to the pond in the Palace to feed the turtleducks when she spotted Zuko.

"Move" She exclaimed, knocking him over with her foot.

"Hey!" Zuko cried, picking himself back up.

"I want to sit here" Kahlee insisted.

"I'm not stopping you" Zuko told her.

"Well, I don't want to breathe the same air as you…so…" Kahlee trailed off.

Her sadness over Zuko's betrayal had quickly to boiling anger recently as well.

"We need to talk about this, Kahlee" Zuko stated.

"About what? How you betrayed me? How you almost killed me?" Kahlee spat back.

"I…I never meant to hurt you" Zuko stuttered.

"Well you did" Kahlee replied.

"I…I'm sorry. Can't we make this right between us?" Zuko asked.

"No!" Kahlee shouted, startling Zuko, who reluctantly got up and walked away.

Kahlee flopped to the ground, anger still bubbling around her, as she hit the ground with her fists. Suddenly she heard a loud bang behind her and saw that she had uprooted most of the earth in the courtyard and had dropped it back down. Huh, so angers my trigger, not a surprise really, Kahlee thought to herself.

* * *

"Isn't three against one a bit unfair?" Kahlee questioned, when her teachers had announced that they wanted to attack her at the same time, a few days later.

"We want to see if you're actually making progress or just winging it" Her waterbender teacher suggested.

"Well this I've got to see" Azula smirked from the corner.

"Hey, I said you could stay if you don't mess up my concentration" Kahlee told her, as Azula held her hands up.

Kahlee then bent her knees and got into a fighting stance, waiting to see which of the three would attack first. She wasn't surprised when she saw her waterbender teacher throwing a water whip her way, which she quickly dodged, and sent a fireball her way, throwing her off balance. Her earthbender teacher meanwhile, had crumbled the earth around her, pushing Kahlee off her feet. As she fell, she through her leg up, sending a bolder the teacher's way which pushed her square off her feet. She then quickly pushed herself up as her firebending teacher sent a large fireball her way, which she cut in half. Kahlee then pushed herself upwards into a somersault which sent an equally large fireball her way, which she wasn't prepared to block, which also sent the teacher flat on her back.

"Yes!" Kahlee cried, throwing her fist in the air.

"I must admit I'm impressed, that was rather good" Azula clapped, as the teachers got up to take a break.

"Only rather good?" Kahlee questioned, as Azula approached her.

"Well those teachers certainly aren't as good benders as I am" Azula assured.

"Alright, let's put it to the test" Kahlee smirked.

"You want to duel?" Azula queried.

"Unless you're scared" Kahlee grinned.

Almost immediately, Azula sent a firekick Kahlee's way which she grabbed a hold of and spun the flame around her body and sent it right back to Azula, who blocked it just in time. Kahlee then sent a flurry of fireballs Azula's way, who blocked them again with her fists. They both created firedaggers at their wrists and lunged at each other, attacking fluidly. Kahlee noticed Azula was favouring her left leg as they fought, and using her leg, she pushed the girl to the ground.

"Nice try" Kahlee mocked, placing her foot in Azula's stomach to stop her from being able to get up.

Suddenly, Azula grabbed Kahlee's leg and pulled her to the ground. She then crawled on top of her, straddling her waist.

"I win" She smirked, her face only inches from Kahlee.

"Do you always have to show me up?" Kahlee questioned, trying to push Azula off of her.

"Just admit that you missed me beating you" Azula stated, as she pinned Kahlee's wrists above her head.

Kahlee quickly became aware of how close Azula's face was to hers and how quickly her own pulse was drumming. She saw Azula's eyes drift to her lips, and thought for a moment that Azula was going to kiss her.

"Shouldn't you two be doing that somewhere a little more private?" A voice announced.

Kahlee and Azula's head quickly turned to see Mai staring at the pair with an unimpressed look. Azula quickly rolled off of Kahlee's body and helped her to stand up.

"We were just duelling" Kahlee told Mai.

"Didn't look like it" Mai said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! Ooo, looks like Azula and Kahlee are getting very close, but don't worry this will always be a Zuko/oc story at it's core. I am continuing with my Teen Wolf story next week, so if you used to read that, just go on my profile for updates:) To Supergoddad who had some questions: I wouldn't say Azula is defecting quite yet, if Kahlee can get through to her enough however, this might be a possibility. Also, I don't think Kahlee's father would have been able to kill her mother, even though he was saddened and disappointed to know his wife could do something like that, I think he still loved her. To SimplyKelly who also had some questions: Kahlee will be going on the vacation with the Zuko and the others. Iroh is quite a badass so I doubt he will need much help escaping. They will be leaving at around the same-ish time, but I haven't decided all the details on that yet. Also, it will become quite clear who's side Kahlee is on near the time of the eclipse. Please ask me any other questions:)


	40. Sweet Kisses

It was later that night, and like most nights recently there was a party going on at the Palace. Everyone wanted to celebrate taking over Ba Sing Se non-stop, but it was only that night that Kahlee was willing to go. She felt bad that she seemed to be the reason that Azula wouldn't attend either, guessing the Princess would feel guilty for leaving her. Kahlee was looking in the mirror, at the elegant pink dress that Ty Lee had picked out for her. It was nice she had to admit, but it showed off her body a bit more than she would like.

"Kahlee, I've been waiting for ten minutes, are you ready yet?" Azula inquired, walking through her door.

"Now I am" Kahlee smiled, moving her hair to drape over her chest.

"Wow…you look great" Azula told her, eyes wide.

"Oh…thanks" Kahlee blushed a little, though she wasn't sure why.

"You don't really wear dresses often…you should…" Azula trailed off, approaching her.

"I'll keep that in mind. Look, I'm sorry if I've been stopping you from going to these parties recently. You don't have to feel bad for leaving me here" Kahlee explained.

"Well why would I want to go without you?" Azula questioned.

"You're the guest of honour…as always" Kahlee stated.

"I don't care what people think…I care what you think of me…well and what my father thinks" Azula confessed.

"I think that I care about you a lot…and that you're pretty great" Kahlee informed her.

"Thank you" Azula replied, as she blushed now.

She leaned forward to place a kiss of Kahlee's cheek, as if thanking her. She only pulled away an inch, her breath mixing with Kahlee's, as she leant forward slightly and brushed her lips against hers. Kahlee quickly pulled away in shock, her eyes wide. When the Princess pulled away, she quickly took Kahlee's shocked face as a sign of rejection and backed away.

"I…I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid…I don't know what came over me…I-" Azula was suddenly cut off when Kahlee's lips pressed against her own.

Kahlee tangled her hands into Azula's hair, as she pulled them closer. Azula's hand went to Kahlee's waist, as she felt familiar butterflies in her stomach. Kahlee slowly pulled away, her forehead resting against Azula's.

"That was a surprise" She said, flushed.

"Yep" Azula replied, as she quickly pulled Kahlee back in.

Kahlee thoughts became incoherent the more Azula kissed her. Azula's soft lips moved against her own, as their bodies were pressed against each other. When Azula's tongue started licking against her bottom lip, Kahlee couldn't control the moan that erupted from her throat, which eventually brought her back to her senses.

"…We have a party to get to" Kahlee panted.

"I'd much rather stay here" Azula said, kissing her chastely.

"We told everyone we would be coming" Kahlee insisted.

"They can wait" Azula mumbled, as she started to kiss down Kahlee's jaw.

"Oh…my…Agni!" A voice gasped, from behind them.

They whipped their heads around to find both Mai and Ty Lee, gaping at the pair.

"I knew it!" Mai announced.

"I guess I owe you 5 gold coins" Ty Lee sighed.

"You betted on us?" Kahlee laughed.

"C'mon lovebirds, we have a party to get to" Mai told them.

Once they did get to the party, they were both surprised when everyone seemed to assume they were a couple already.

"Um, Ty Lee…how did news spread so fast?" Kahlee questioned.

"When people saw you holding hands on the balcony the day you returned, they all just assumed that you were together" Ty Lee informed them.

"So, people knew about us before we did?...That doesn't really surprise me" Kahlee giggled.

"Well aren't you going to give everyone what they want?" Mai insisted.

Rolling her eyes, Kahlee placed a hand on Azula's waist and leaned in to softly place a kiss on her lips, smiling into the kiss. When she pulled away she could see Zuko behind Azula, a strange look on his face. She quickly recognized it as her own face when he betrayed her at Ba Sing Se. Well good, she thought to herself.

* * *

The party was filled with people congratulating them on getting together and what a perfect couple they were, even though most had never even met Kahlee. Azula kept a protective hand around Kahlee's waist most of the time, knowing she wasn't used to so much attention. The only time Kahlee got away from the talk was when she walked over to buffet table and started to tuck in. She took a large gulp when she saw the Fire Lord approaching, expecting the worst.

"Fire Lord" Kahlee bowed, trying to be polite as possible to hopefully cool his wrath.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your relationship with my daughter" Ozai told her.

"…You're not going to kill me then?" Kahlee asked, after making around ten different facial expressions.

"Its wonderful news. The heir to the Fire Nation and the most powerful bender on the planet, together, our enemies will be shaking" Ozai explained.

"So it doesn't matter who they are with as long as it helps you…why am I not surprised" Kahlee retorted.

"Well, of course. I did always expect that it would be her brother who you would be with, but I suppose things worked out for the best. You chose the stronger sibling" Ozai exclaimed, as he walked away.

Kahlee turned to watch him walk away, her eyes locking with Zuko's for the second time this evening and felt guilt. It wasn't fair, she had nothing to feel guilty about. Zuko had his own girlfriend now, she could have hers.

"What did my father want?" Azula asked, walking up beside her.

"To congratulate us" Kahlee confessed.

"He's…happy?" Azula queried, shocked.

"The heir to the Fire Nation and the most powerful bender. An unstoppable force" Kahlee mocked.

"I can hardly believe it…I have my country, my father's acceptance…and you, I never thought I could have it all" Azula admitted.

"Well you do" Kahlee grinned, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When Azula pulled away, she saw Zuko staring at the pair and sent him a smirk.

"I think we should continue where we left off?" Azula suggested.

"Sure" Kahlee replied, as Azula dragged her out of the party.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not going to be around tomorrow, so I thought I would post this chapter early. So Kahlee and Azula have gotten together, and Zuko certainly doesn't seem happy about it. People seem very confused again, so I think I should say this story is still Zuko/Kahlee endgame. Please leave a review:)


	41. Zuko's Jealous?

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere" Mai exclaimed, when she spotted Zuko.

"What is Azula up to? Why is she now with Kahlee?" Zuko inquired.

"Uh…because she loves Kahlee and always has" Mai laughed, a little tipsy from the alcohol she had drunk.

"What?" Zuko questioned, shocked.

"You didn't realise? Oh yeah, Azula's always wanted Kahlee. It's funny how things work out isn't it" Mai slurred.

"Yeah" Zuko sighed a frown on his face.

"What's that face for Zuko? You're not jealous, right?" Mai asked, suddenly feeling much more sober.

"What? No! Of course not. I'm just...worried about Kahlee, she's my friend" Zuko retorted.

"Well I don't think she wants to be your friend anymore Zuko, she can hardy stand the sight of you" Mai shrugged.

"Thanks" Zuko mumbled.

"But don't worry, you have me now" Mai grinned, giggly.

Zuko had to contain the groan inside of himself, as Mai leaned in for a kiss. Things really weren't panning out as he thought they would.

* * *

"We're never…going to make…it back to your room if you don't stop kissing…me" Kahlee insisted, as Azula kissed her between speech.

"I'm not too bothered" Azula shrugged, as she pushed Kahlee into a nearby wall and started assaulting her lips.

"Azula" Kahlee giggled, as Azula started peppering kisses down her throat.

"Nope, we're not doing this here" Kahlee told her, as she dragged her along, the two girls laughing as they ran.

Kahlee was sleeping soundly asleep in Azula's arms after another heavy make out session, when Zuko opened Azula's door.

"Why'd you do it?" He whispered, momentarily being thrown off track when he saw Kahlee sleeping in her bed.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific" Azula yawned.

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?" Zuko inquired, trying to ignore how his heart hurt at seeing Kahlee with another, let alone being his sister.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Azula asked, brushing a stray hair out of Kahlee face.

"It can't" Zuko insisted, gritting his teeth, and looking away.

"Fine. You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured, if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about" Azula whispered, harshly.

"But why?" Zuko asked.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for looking after Kahlee all these years" Azula informed him, watching him tense his jaw.

"You're lying" Zuko retorted.

"If you say so" Azula dismissed.

"You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figure out what it is" Zuko accused.

"Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said yourself that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu" Azula smirked, cuddling back up to Kahlee, as she heard Zuko leave the room.

* * *

Kahlee woke the next morning with warm arms wrapped around her, and soft breathing pressing against her scalp. She yawned as she stretched, waking Azula up to.

"Morning" Azula mumbled.

"Morning" Kahlee stated, as she traced Azula's jawline with her finger.

"Tickles" Azula said, shaking Kahlee's hand away, eyes still closed.

"I can't believe I just heard Princess Azula of the Fire Nation say 'tickles" Kahlee giggled, imitating Azula's tired voice.

"You seem very bright this morning…I remember having to drag you out of bed some days" Azula exclaimed.

"Well I feel a lot better having someone to wake up next to" Kahlee smiled, pressing her lips against Azula's.

Her lips were so soft, practically like velvet whereas she remembered Zuko's were rougher, but not chipped. Ugh, why I am still thinking about him, she thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Azula questioned, seeing the conflicted emotions on Kahlee's face.

"I…just can't believe that you don't even have morning breath. I mean, do you have to be so perfect?" Kahlee laughed.

"Of course" Azula grinned, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Things had been pretty good lately, her relationship with Azula was blooming, and managed to completely avoid Zuko most days. The only problem was sneaking in and out of the dungeon to see Iroh. She had been seeing him every day on the ship, but since they got back to the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord and forbid her seeing him. The few occasions that she had been able to sneak out to see him, she hadn't been able to tell him about his relationship with Azula. She figured he would disapprove, and that did make her doubt the relationship to a degree, Iroh was usually right about things. She could tell Iroh was still worried about his nephew even though he tried to hide it. He had told her that he didn't blame her for avoiding Zuko, but he advised her that she was just preventing the inevitable, they would have to hash it out at some point. Things were also getting a little weird with her two friends at the moment, Mai was fine with her until Zuko entered the room, and then she more or less practically shield him from her. Ty Lee had also been giving her and Azula weird looks, whenever she asked her about it, Ty Lee would insist that she didn't have a problem with them, but the girl wore her heart on her sleeve. She wasn't sure if Ty Lee was just depressed that for once she didn't have a boyfriend or if it was something else.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We have a lot of Iroh coming up next chapter, who's going to give some wise words to Kahlee. Please leave a review:)


	42. Iroh's Advice

The only problem she had was sneaking in and out of the dungeon to see Iroh. She had been seeing him every day on the ship, but since they got back to the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord and forbid her seeing him. There was another party going on that night, and Kahlee hoped that it would give her the opportunity to see him, and she was right. She managed to sneak past the guards pretty easily, as they looked in awe at the fireworks and moaned at why they couldn't be at the celebrations. Using her waterbending she was able to prise the door to his cell open without making too much noise.

"Iroh!" She practically squealed when she saw him, so happy to see he truly was alright.

"Kahlee? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to see you again…but your brother has been making it rather difficult for me" Kahlee admitted.

"If someone see's you-" Kahlee cut Iroh off.

"They won't, they're too busy with another party. How have you been?" Kahlee inquired, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"I've been better, I'll admit" Iroh chuckled.

"I feel so terrible…I've been living in the palace while you've been rotting away in this cell…I shouldn't have bent the knee" Kahlee argued.

"It was the right decision" Iroh insisted.

"Iroh, I need to tell you something…I…I hope it doesn't change what you think of me" Kahlee explained, as she went on to tell him about the story of her parents.

"I see, that is why you can bend all of the elements" Iroh nodded.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Kahlee queried.

"Of course not! At this moment, I would say you're the closet thing I have to family" Iroh stated.

"Well Zuko is an idiot. And a traitor" Kahlee mumbled.

"I see you have still not made up with him" Iroh acknowledged.

"And I never will! How could I forgive someone who did that to me?" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Our feelings don't just wash away because we wish them to, Kahlee" Iroh advised.

"Well Zuko's very happy with Mai…and so am I" Kahlee told him.

"You've met someone?" Iroh questioned.

"Um…yeah, about that…please don't be mad, but it's kind of...Azula…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Azula?" Iroh repeated, his eyes going wide.

"I have feelings for her" Kahlee confessed.

"But you don't love her?" Iroh asked.

"We haven't even been dating for two months, how could I?" Kahlee retorted.

"You loved Zuko and you weren't even with him" Iroh went on.

"No, I didn't. It was just a stupid crush, that's all" Kahlee shrugged it off.

"I may be old, but I'm not blind. I could see the way you looked at him, and he looked at you" Iroh explained.

"He betrayed me!" Kahlee insisted.

"So did Azula. You were fighting against her" Iroh added.

"Azula didn't try to kill me. Zuko did" Kahlee spat out.

"My nephew doesn't think before he acts. I am sure he regretted his behaviour as soon as it happened" Iroh suggested.

"Then why hasn't he apologized? Why has he got together with May? Why did he have to break my heart?" Kahlee ranted, tears now in her eyes.

"You can't hide from your true feelings, Kahlee. Jumping into a new relationship won't help" Iroh advised her.

"I just want someone to love me" Kahlee admitted.

"You can't string Azula along if you still have feelings for Zuko. It is not fair for her" Iroh told her.

"But I have feelings for her too" Kahlee replied.

"You like Azula…but you love Zuko. You can't help how you feel" Iroh exclaimed.

"But I'm happy with her, I really am" Kahlee insisted.

"All the time?" Iroh inquired.

"…No…when I see Zuko…I can't believe things turned out this way" Kahlee sighed.

"You have to do the right thing, Kahlee" Iroh explained.

"I don't want to hurt Azula…I know her feelings for me run deeper…I suppose I always have" Kahlee confessed.

"It will hurt her more in the long run if you stay with her" Iroh stated.

"I know, you're right" Kahlee mumbled.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kahlee opened the door to Azula's bedroom, knowing that she didn't need to knock anymore.

"Az? We need to speak" Kahlee announced.

"About?" Azula purred, walking up to her.

"Us" Kahlee replied, as she saw the smile drop from Azula's face.

"What about us?" Azula questioned.

"I…I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. It's not right" Kahlee told her.

"Yes, it is. No one cares that we are both girls, and if they do I'll roast them" Azula insisted, placing her hands on either side of Kahlee's face.

"It's not that…I still have feelings for Zuko" Kahlee confessed, Azula's hands dropping.

"Azula, I'm so sorry. I've tried to get over them…but I can't" Kahlee went on, when Azula didn't reply.

"It's fine. You'll get over it eventually. It's just a silly crush" Azula shrugged.

"It's not…I…I love him…but at the same time I absolutely hate him. I'm so confused, and I don't want to drag you down with me. You deserve someone so much better" Kahlee insisted.

"You're breaking up with me?" Azula asked.

"I have to…I should have stopped this before it even became a thing. I'm so sorry" Kahlee cried.

"…Well…I suppose it was just a bit of fun, really. I mean we haven't really been dating for very long" Azula stated.

"Az…" Kahlee trailed off.

"It's fine, honestly. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. My father will want me to marry a Fire Nation noble in the end" Azula explained, as Kahlee nodded.

"Can…can we still be friends? I mean not yet, but in the future?" Kahlee inquired.

"You will always be friend, Kahlee" Azula informed her, as Kahlee started to walk away.

Once she closed the door to Azula's bedroom, she leaned against it for support. Azula had taken that far too well. She heard a soft whimpering from inside the room, and realised Azula must have been crying. She never cried.

"I'll look after her" A voice said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Ty Lee standing there with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Thank you" Kahlee nodded, as she let Ty Lee enter the room, hearing the sobs get louder.

She quickly rushed to her room, slumping down on her bed, and bursting out into a fit of her own tears. She had ruined everything.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There goes our 3 chapters romance, haha. Kahlee's feeling very conflicted with her feelings at the moment as you can see. To be fair, she's only 14 at this point, she's still trying to figure out what she wants in life.


	43. Another Breakup

"Zuko, I need your help!" Ty Lee squealed, as she came running into his room.

"With what?" Zuko asked.

"It's Azula…she's drinking" Ty Lee told him.

"…So…?" Zuko trailed off, confused.

"She's getting drunk Zuko" Ty Lee explained, as Zuko sighed and followed her to Azula's room.

"Are you not coming in?" Zuko inquired.

"I'm fast, but not fast enough to miss her throwing things at me" Ty Lee exclaimed, shoving him inside.

"Oh Gods, it's you" Azula spat out, when she saw him, a vase crashing near his head a moment later.

"What the hell, Azula?" Zuko yelled.

"My thoughts exactly! I mean what the hell does she see in you? You betrayed her, broke her heart…I mean for Agni sake, half your face is burned off" Azula retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko inquired.

"Are you that dumb? Oh wait, of course you are" Azula sneered, throwing her wine bottle at him, which he barely ducked from in time.

"Azula, if father sees you like this-" Zuko started, but Azula cut him off.

"I don't care! I don't care about any of it! Azula screamed.

Zuko could now see the tears glistening in his sister's eyes, and even though she was horrible to him, he couldn't stand for that.

"What's happened? Who's upset you like this?" Zuko queried.

"You! You ruin everything! First you took mother away from me, now Kahlee! Why can't you just let me be happy?!" Azula cried.

"Wha…I haven't done anything!" Zuko insisted.

"You don't even have to try! I try so hard to be perfect, and what do I get? NOTHING!" Azula shouted, this time throwing a fireball towards him.

Hearing the commotion, Ty Lee ran into the room, and let out a whimper. She had hoped that Zuko would be able to reason with Azula, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Oh Azula. Calm down. It's okay" Ty Lee told her, as she ran over to her friend.

She tried to pull her into a hug, but Azula simply swatted her hands away and flopped onto her bed.

"I don't see how this is my fault" Zuko mumbled.

"Kahlee broke up with her" Ty Lee whispered to him, Zuko's eyes going wide.

"Because of me?" Zuko replied, confused, as Ty Lee shrugged, and went to comfort her friend.

He slowly shuffled back to his room after that, even more confused than ever. He almost groaned when he saw Mai sitting on his bed when he entered his room.

"What happened to your face?" Mai questioned.

"Is that some sort of joke?" Zuko deadpanned.

"You've got a cut above your eyebrow" Mai retorted.

"Azula was throwing things at me" Zuko shrugged it off.

"Why? What did you do?" Mai inquired.

"You're my girlfriend, shouldn't you be standing up for me?" Zuko suggested.

"You're avoiding the question" Mai insisted.

"Kahlee broke up with Azula" Zuko answered.

"Why?" Mai frowned.

"I don't know" Zuko sighed.

"…But she told me…" Mai trailed off.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Kahlee. She told me she had got over her feelings for you" Mai informed him.

"She had feelings for me?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Azula was right, you really are dumb. Of course she did Zuko, and obviously she still does" Mai explained.

"…Wait…are…are you going to break up with me now?" Mai questioned, when she saw Zuko's wide eyes.

"I...I don't-" Zuko started, but Mai quickly cut him off.

"You have feelings for her?" Mai queried, but got no reply.

"Answer me!" Mai shouted.

"…Yes" Zuko admitted.

"You've just been leading me on this whole time?!" Mai yelled, approaching him.

"No…I…I don't know" Zuko stuttered.

"Kahlee is better off without you" Mai said, slapping him in the face.

* * *

So much had changed in the last month. She and Azula had broken up. Mai and Zuko had broken up. Ty Lee…well, she was still dating every boy she could get her hands on. Kahlee wasn't sure what went down with Mai and Zuko, but she could tell it had something to do with her. Mai had been avoiding her recently, and so had she. Now whenever she looked at Mai, the girl seemed to have a flurry of emotions on her face, not the usual deadpan stare. It was even scarier. She wasn't sure what happened with Azula the first few days after their break up. She didn't come out of her room for days, and then suddenly she was back to normal, as poised as ever. She knew it was all down to Ty Lee. Kahlee supposed she underestimated the girl in a lot of ways. Ty Lee was a better person than any of them.

"I'm so excited to be spending the weekend on Ember Island! It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing" Ty Lee exclaimed, bring Kahlee out of her thoughts.

They had all be ordered by the Fire Lord to go on vacation while he was having some important meetings. Kahlee may have been happy if this didn't mean going with her ex-girlfriend, the guy she loved in some way, and his ex-girlfriend. She planned to spend as much time as she could with Ty Lee to try and get away from the awkwardness of it all.

"I'll show you how I can surf with my waterbending when we get there" Kahlee smiled at the girl.

"Oh, that would be so great!" Ty lee giggled, as she was fascinated with others bending because it was rare to see in the Fire Nation.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being forced to go on vacation. I feel like a child" Zuko grumbled.

"You are a child" Kahlee retorted, raising an eyebrow, getting a laugh out of all the other girls, even Mai.

"Lighten up, Zuzu. So father wants to meet his advisors without anyone else around, don't take it personally" Azula dismissed.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked Azula.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids" Azula informed her.

"That must have been fun" Ty Lee suggested.

"That was a long time ago" Zuko told her, staring off into the distance.

Kahlee remembered going with the family to Ember Island once. It was great, Ozai was constantly away doing god knows what, while Zuko, Azula and her played around. Even Ursa was there. She missed those days where everything was so easy and black and white.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, now Mai and Zuko have broke up (I was never a big fan of their relationship if I'm honest, I think they're a bit too similar). Next chapter we're going to be spending some time in Ember Island, lets see how that goes. Please leave a review:)


	44. The Beach

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids" Li and Lo announced, as they came into the bay.

They looked up to see where they would be staying and noticed it was tiny compared to most of the buildings on the beach.

"It smells like old lady in here" Zuko whispered, as the pair showed them into where they would be staying.

"Gee, I wonder why" Mai mumbled, from where she was stood twisting a knife between her fingers in the corner.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee inquired, when she saw a painting on the wall.

"Can't you tell? It's us" The women smirked, taking the pose of their bums pressed together.

Zuko made a barfing sound, obviously sickened by the spectacle, as Kahlee felt the same way.

"Ooo. I love the seashell bed spread" Ty Lee giggled, jumping onto a nearby bed.

"Are you serious? It looks like a beach through up all over it" Mai retorted, bitterness in her voice.

Mai had expressed her anger at being forced to go on the vacation repeatedly before they left, which was understandable. By the sounds of it she had, had a bad break up with Zuko…not that Kahlee cared.

"We know that you're upset that you've been forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind. Give it a chance and it can help you understand yourselves and each other. The beach has a special way of smoothing out even the most ragged edges" Li and Lo explained, as Azula let out an obnoxious yawn.

"Time to hit the beach" Both women suddenly exclaimed, pulling of their robes, leaving them in very revealing clothing.

Kahlee instinctively placed her hand over Zuko's eyes, thinking it not appropriate to see such a thing.

They all changed into their bathing suits, Kahlee having to borrow one of Ty Lee's more revealing ones. She kind of wished she had brought a skirt like Mai had done, but she really wanted to go into the water and that just wouldn't work. She was a bit embarrassed by her body if she was honest. She wasn't petite and skinny like Mai, or curvy and…well busty, like Ty Lee. She knew that you were supposed to put some weight on around her age, but it was concerning her a bit. She was nowhere near overweight, but she didn't like how her hips and stomach plumped out. Shaking her head from her self-conscious thoughts, she saw Zuko staring at her and instantly blushed.

"Wow, Kahlee you great!" Ty Lee giggled, running up to her and slinging her arm around the girls shoulder.

"Trust me, you look a lot better" Kahlee told her.

Zuko watched on as the girls walked past him. Kahlee had held his intense gaze for a few moments, embarrassment in her eyes. He couldn't think of why, she was beautiful. More beautiful than he had realised.

* * *

As they all strolled onto the beach, Azula spotted two kids building a sand castle, and pushed her foot into it, as it turned back to sand. Both kids ran away crying, as Kahlee rolled her eyes.

"Really Azula? Was that necessary?" Kahlee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I liked the spot" Azula shrugged, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, will you show me your waterbending now?" Ty Lee suggested to Kahlee.

"Sure" Kahlee grinned, as she rushed over to the water.

She jumped into the water, making an ice surf board beneath her feet as she started to surf the waves. She wasn't great at it, but she was having way too much fun to care. When she came back to land, Ty Lee was madly clapping from where she was sitting on her towel, and even the others looked impressed.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week" Kahlee smirked, as she walked over to them.

She saw Azula squinting her eyes at Ty Lee, who was being fawned over by all the boys, and noticed the look in the girl's eyes.

"Oh my God…are you jealous?" Kahlee questioned, flopping down next to her.

"No! There's nothing to be jealous of" Azula replied.

"Wait, are you jealous of Ty Lee…or the boys getting all her attention?" Kahlee couldn't help but grin, as she saw Azula blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Azula insisted.

"Do you have a crush on Ty Lee?" Kahlee bluntly inquired.

"…No" Azula said, missing a beat.

"If you like her why don't you tell her?" Kahlee asked.

"Well the last time I told a girl I liked her she broke my heart" Azula exclaimed, bitterly, as Kahlee winced.

"Besides Ty Lee obviously likes boys" Azula shrugged.

"Not from the way I've seen her staring at some girls before…Look, if I get Ty Lee to admit she likes you, would you maybe admit you like her too?" Kahlee queried.

"Possibly" Azula mumbled, as Kahlee looked on at her other friend, a determined look in her eyes.

"Are you doing this just so you feel less guilty?" Azula inquired.

"Honestly? Maybe a little. I hate what happened between us. I'm an idiot. But I do want you to be happy, and I genuinely think Ty Lee likes you" Kahlee explained, as Azula nodded.

Kahlee went to set out her own towel and sun shade, when she saw Zuko approaching and inwardly groaned.

"Here, I saw this and thought of you" Zuko announced, as he sat down beside her, handing a seashell.

"You think I look like a seashell?" Kahlee asked, unimpressed.

"No, I mean I thought it looked pretty and it reminded me of you" Zuko stuttered, slightly.

Before his betrayal if Zuko had said something like that she would have loved it, but now it just sounded like a lie to her.

"What do you want?" Kahlee queried.

"I…I just wanted to give it to you…" Zuko trailed off.

"Well I don't want it" Kahlee said, crossing her arms and looking away.

She heard Zuko get up with a sigh a few moments later. Did he really think he could win her over with some flattery? Not long after he was back, two ice creams in his hands.

"I thought because it's so hot…here" Zuko smiled, handing her one of the cones, as it dropped onto her knee.

Zuko looked down at the now melting ice cream like it had personally offended him and Kahlee couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from her. Zuko looked back up to her face, a small smile on his face at the sound that he missed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This episode is going to be a multi-chapter because its one of my favourite ones ever. I especially love the confession scene between the group. Please leave a review:)


	45. How To Flirt

"Hey beach bums, we're playing next. Ty Lee! Get over here!" Azula shouted at them, looking over at the teenagers playing volleyball.

"I'm going to miss this one out actually. Not really my thing" Kahlee informed them, as Azula shrugged.

She watched Zuko pull his shirt off, as girls all around them started to gush over him. She stamped down the feeling of jealously, and looked away. Was it really necessary to play shirtless, she thought to herself. They played a great game, Azula giving the winning move, as fire erupted from the ball.

"Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of shame and humiliation!...Well that was fun" Azula smirked.

"That was great guys" Kahlee grinned, running over to them, giving all the girls a high five.

"I'm having a party tonight, you should come by" A boy suggested to Ty Lee, as he approached them.

"Sure, I love parties" Ty Lee grinned.

"You're two friends can come too" The other boy with him, said to Mai and Kahlee.

"Uh, what about me and my brother. Aren't you going to invite us?" Azula questioned, as they gave her blank looks.

"You don't know who we are do you?" Azula realised.

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian" The boy informed her confidently, as Kahlee could tell she wasn't going to like these boys.

If you had to rely on your title, then obviously there wasn't much about you, she thought to herself. Zuko walked up angrily to the boys, about to start a fight, when Azula put her hand out to stop him, surprising them all.

"Fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are going to be at this party, so try and act normal" Chan told her.

"We'll do our best" Azula smirked evilly, as Kahlee knew this was probably going to end in disaster.

After the boys had left, they all started to pack up their things and go back to the house. Zuko was wiping his face and chest off that was dripping with sweat due to the sport, when Kahlee realised she was staring. Luckily Zuko hadn't seen, but from the way Ty lee was giggling at her, she certainly had.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko inquired, when they were having dinner later.

He had sat next to Kahlee, and before she got the chance to move Li…or was it Lo? One of them had sat on her opposite side squishing her in. No matter how mad she was at Zuko, those women creeped her out far more, so she tended to lean towards him.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshiping us" Azula started.

"They should" Ty Lee added, as Kahlee raised an eyebrow at Azula, who blushed lightly.

"Yes, I know and I love it. But for once I wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were" Azula explained.

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you…To the party" Both women exclaimed, doing a weird hand movement.

"Could they be any creepier?" Kahlee whispered, getting a chuckle out of Zuko.

* * *

"We're going to be too early" Kahlee insisted for the second time in five minutes.

"No, we're not" Azula insisted, as she knocked on the door.

"…Um, you're a little early. No one's here yet" Chan told them, when he opened the door.

"Told you so" Kahlee mumbled.

"I heard you telling somebody you would be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk, so we are here" Azula answered.

"But that's just an expression" Chan retorted.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual" Azula informed him, making a cutting gesture on her hand.

The whole time Azula was talking she could see Ty Lee staring at Azula, a look of adoration in her eyes. Maybe this really will work out, Kahlee thought to herself.

"Alright, listen. My dad's an admiral and has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up" Chan warned.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful you could puncture the hull of a Fire Nation class battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea…because it's so sharp" Azula attempted to flirt, pointing at his clothes.

"Um…thanks" Chan said, backing away, as Azula's smile dropped.

"Wow…that was terrible" Kahlee giggled, from behind Azula.

"Like you could do any better?" Azula suggested.

"Hey Ruon-Jian, nice to see you again. Would you mind giving me a tour of the house?" Kahlee called over to him.

"Sure" The boy grinned, running up to her.

Kahlee linked her arm under his, smirking at Azula as she walked by, the others girls mouth hanging open. She saw Zuko staring at them both in the corner, anger and jealously clear on his face. Well good, she thought to herself. Soon he had taken her onto the balcony of the house, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"So, you seem like a pretty cool girl. I think I'd like to get to know you better" Ruon Jian stated, as he started to lean in.

"Um, yeah you seem like a great guy and all, but I'm not really interested" Kahlee replied.

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit" Ruon Jian insisted, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm actually dating someone" Kahlee exclaimed, but still he didn't back off.

"They don't have to know" He shrugged.

"I like girls!" Kahlee announced, backing away.

"What?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm like 100% only into girls. Sorry" Kahlee informed him, holding her hands up.

"Oh right…um, I didn't realise" He stuttered, embarrassed.

"I'm just going to…" Kahlee gestured to leaving, as she backed away.

Seriously? She told him she wasn't interested, that she was dating someone, but the thing that actually made him back down was that she liked girls too, what an idiot, she thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry but I just love Tyzula, so there's definitely going to be snippets of their relationship through the rest of the story. Also, I just had to put that whole thing in there with Ruon Jian, because the amount of my friends that has happened to is ridiculous and makes me mad. Please leave a review:)


	46. Handprint

When she came back inside, she jerked her head up when she heard a loud, obnoxious laugh, and spotted Azula and Ty Lee standing beside a column.

"Azula, please never do that again" Kahlee giggled, walking over to them.

"But you said to laugh" Azula pouted at Ty Lee.

"I mean giggle…you know like this" She stated, trailing off into her own little giggle.

"What are you guys doing?" Kahlee inquired.

"I'm teaching Azula how to flirt" Ty Lee beamed.

"Oh, you must be enjoying that, huh?" Kahlee said, raising an eyebrow, as she nudged her.

"Excuse me" Azula warned, pushing past her, obviously having had enough of Kahlee's teasing.

"So…Ty Lee, has anyone caught your eye this evening?" Kahlee questioned, smirking at the girl.

"No, all these boys are too…annoying" She shrugged.

"Well you know boys aren't the only ones here…especially not when there's royalty around" Kahlee went on.

"Do you mean Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, confused.

"What? No…no. Look, I don't know if you noticed, but Azula kind of has a crush on you" Kahlee whispered to her.

"Don't be so silly" Ty Lee denied, shaking her head.

"She does, I swear it! And I think you like her too" Kahlee grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ty Lee trailed off, blushing.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? Why don't you tell her, Ty? She honestly does like you" Kahlee exclaimed.

"She's a princess!" Ty Lee stated.

"So? We went out and I'm only a peasant really" Kahlee retorted.

"You can control all the elements, Kahlee. You're practically royalty for that" Ty Lee explained.

"And you can take on pretty much any bender without having any powers. That's amazing! And Azula thinks it's pretty amazing too…actually, I think she finds it kind of hot" Kahlee giggled.

"Kahlee!" Ty Lee squealed.

"C'mon, just think about telling her, okay?" Kahlee pleaded.

"Alright, but no promises" Ty Lee replied.

With a smile, Kahlee walked off to the food table, and started to pick up anything that looked edible, she was starving.

"Hey" A voice mumbled from beside her.

"Zuko" She retorted, with a nod.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Zuko questioned, as Kahlee stopped picking at the food.

"My what…?" Kahlee asked, genuinely confused.

"That guy you were with earlier" Zuko explained.

"Oh…him. He's a deadbeat" Kahlee shrugged.

"Oh…" Zuko trailed off.

"He's been hanging around with Mai since I came back in, aren't you jealous?" Kahlee suggested.

"No" Zuko admitted.

"Look Zuko, we need to have a talk, this-" Kahlee was cut off when someone barged into her knocking her food all over the floor.

"Hey! Watch it! That food was my…friend's" Zuko shouted at the boy who had knocked her.

"Get lost" The boy exclaimed, pushing past Zuko and Kahlee.

Angrily, Zuko grabbed him by his collar and through him into the other side of the room, where he smashed into a vase, shocking everyone.

"Zuko? What the hell?!" Kahlee cried, noticing how everyone was now staring at them.

"What?" Zuko replied.

"You could have really hurt that guy" Kahlee told him, seeing a bit of remorse of Zuko's face.

"Who broke my Nana's vase?" Chan shouted, as everyone pointed to Zuko.

"That's it, you're out of here!" Chan ordered him.

"I was just leaving" Zuko scowled at him.

"Have fun by yourself, loser boy" Someone in the crowd called after him.

"Nice" Chan grinned, as Zuko walked out of the door.

"Hey! The only one who gets to call him a loser is me" Kahlee yelled at them, as she followed after Zuko.

As she walked on the beach, she felt memories flash through her mind from when they were younger. She missed Zuko's mother, she was the closet thing Kahlee ever had to a mum, and she had left them. Ozai had drove her away. And Iroh, who had looked out for her since the day he met her, now he was locked up in a prison. It wasn't right. She always thought that Zuko would be there for her, just like she had been for him, but at the moment of truth, he wasn't. Was that really his fault though, she thought to herself. Ozai had been twisting his mind for so long and Ursa left so early...is it any wonder that Zuko betrayed her?

* * *

She soon found him sitting on the steps to the mansion his family owned. She noticed he had something in his hands as she went to sit opposite him.

"What's that?" She queried.

"It's my handprint, from when I was a kid" Zuko replied.

"I'm guessing that was from your mum" Kahlee suggested.

"Yeah" He mumbled.

"What's happened to us?" Zuko inquired, after a moment.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We're so far apart now" Zuko stated.

"This war has driven us apart" Kahlee exclaimed, as she drew her knees up to her chin.

"No…it was me. I've driven us apart" He realised.

"We've both changed" Kahlee offered, as they went into a comfortable silence, both staring out into the sea.

"I thought I'd find you both here" Azula announced, a few minutes later, walking up to the pair.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed" Zuko sighed, as he looked at his clay handprint.

"Come down to the beach with me. Come on, this place is depressing" Azula urged them, being surprisingly nice for once.

Zuko stood up, leaving the handprint behind, as Kahlee followed, making a mental note to pick it up before they left Ember Island.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We've finally got the confession/fire scene next chapter, I was going to start it in this chapter but I couldn't find a good place to cut it, so I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short. Please leave a review:)


	47. Confessions

Once they got down to the beach, it was obvious they would catch a cold from the harsh sea breeze, so Zuko offered to make a fire. They were all surprised when he went back up to the mansion and began to throw portraits of his family onto the fire.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee inquired, when she saw this.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko retorted, his arms crossed.

"But it's a painting of your family" Ty Lee went on.

"You think I care?" Zuko questioned, irritated.

Kahlee looked on at the pair, and could tell that this was not going to end well.

"I think you do" Ty Lee insisted, not willing to let this go.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!" Zuko argued, turning away from her.

"I know you" Ty Lee mumbled, softly.

"No, you don't. You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world, where everything's great all the time" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko, stop it" Kahlee warned him, seeing that he was angry.

"'I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whoo!'" Zuko mocked, doing a handstand, as he flopped backwards onto the sand.

"Circus freak!" Zuko spat out.

"Zuko!" Kahlee scolded, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, as she saw tears start to well in her eyes.

Azula let out a cruel laugh at this, but her expression quickly softened when she saw how upset Ty Lee was.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee queried.

"Here we go" Azula groaned.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like, I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!" Ty Lee explained, for once showing some anger, as tears dropped from her eyes.

"Guess that explains why you need 10 boyfriends, too" Mai butted in.

"Mai" Kahlee warned, knowing this would soon become a full on argument.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ty Lee retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now" Mai shrugged.

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for 15 years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray…" Ty Lee trailed off, with a cruel laugh.

"I don't believe in auras" Mai replied.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything" Zuko told her.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you" Mai argued.

"She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?" Zuko asked.

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved...and sat still...and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about" Mai went on, her voice becoming distant.

"Well, that's it, then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself" Azula analysed.

"You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!" Mai yelled at her.

"Okay, that is enough! We're all supposed to be friends, can we stop tearing chunks out of each other?" Kahlee suggested, having enough.

"Friends? You don't think of us as friends, Kahlee" Mai argued.

"That's not true" Kahlee retorted.

"Oh please, we've never been enough for you. Is that why you wanted to join the Avatar's little gang?" Mai questioned.

"I have never been anything but a good friend to you, Mai, and you know it" Kahlee insisted.

"That's what's so sickening about you. You're so…so perfect! Get angry at us for once!" Mai jibed.

"You want me to get angry?! Fine! I'm angry! I'm angry that I'm here on this stupid island with you lot. This wasn't what I wanted, I was forced here. You all made your own decisions, but I've never been able to make mine, to follow my destiny" Kahlee explained.

"Oh boo-hoo. Your life hasn't been as bad as you would like to make out. Do you know how lucky you are? To be a peasant girl taken into a palace?" Mai suggested.

"Lucky?! My entire family is dead. I lived on the streets until I was 7. I've been betrayed, beaten, had numerous close to death encounters. And now suddenly, everyone thinks I'm this big thing, after years of looking down on me, just because I have this stupid powers. I can't even bend all of the elements for Agni's sake!" Kahlee yelled.

"Like being able to bend all the elements is a bad thing! As I said before, you have a pretty perfect life" Mai insisted.

"Perfect life? My father committed suicide because of me, my own mother tried to kill to me! You see these scars…" Kahlee trailed off, pulling up her shirt to reveal the faint, but visible scars on her arms.

"She did that! She had to be killed to stop her from attacking me…I was a baby…" Kahlee cried, dropping to her knees.

Kahlee dropped her head into her knees, not wanting to see the look on her friends faces. A silence washed over them all, as Kahlee felt the breeze comb through her hair. All of a sudden, there was a hand on her shoulder, then, another, and soon she felt all four of them enveloping her in a hug. Once she finally had the courage to look up, she saw they all had tears welling in their eyes, even Azula.

"I'm sorry" Zuko said, solemnly, as they all pulled away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time we've got Zuko and Azula's confessions coming up, which is going to make Kahlee see them in a slightly different light. Please leave a review:)


	48. Angry At Myself

"Can we stop arguing now, this much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out" Ty Lee tried to back her up.

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson…on my face!" Zuko spat out, pointing to his scar, this obviously having riled him up from the calm he felt moments ago.

"Sorry, Zuko, I..." Ty Lee trailed off, cringing.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why" Zuko explained.

"There's a simple question you need to answer then. Who are you angry at?" Azula inquired.

"No one, I'm just angry" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai chimed in, bitterness in her voice.

"Everyone... I don't know" He said, covering his hands over his ears.

"Is it Dad?" Azula suggested.

"No, no!" Zuko replied.

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee queried.

"Me?" Azula questioned.

"No, no... No, no" Zuko shook his head.

"Well who then? Me?" Kahlee inquired.

"No, of course not!" Zuko told her.

"Answer the question, Zuko" Azula insisted.

"Talk to us" Ty Lee pleaded.

"Come on, answer the question" Mai stated, as Zuko got more and more agitated.

"Come on, answer it" Azula requested again.

"I'm angry at myself!" Zuko cried, as he threw his arms down and the campfire burst into a column of flame.

The girls covered their eyes to protect themselves from the fire, as embers flew past their hair. Kahlee looked on at Zuko, as she felt herself being torn apart, hearing it was him he was angry at.

"Why?" Azula asked, genuinely sounding confused.

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore" Zuko admitted.

Hearing this, Kahlee couldn't help but reach out, and run a comforting hand down Zuko's arm, finally starting to understand that he was as conflicted about things as she was.

"You're pathetic" Azula mumbled.

"Really, Azula?" Kahlee said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone" Azula clapped her hands.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula, because you're just so perfect" Zuko mocked.

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother…thought I was a monster" Azula told them, concerning them all at hearing the sadness in her voice.

"She was right, of course, but it still hurt" Azula shrugged.

"You're not a monster, Az. You're just kind of a bitch" Kahlee offered, gaining a grin from Azula.

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this" Ty Lee smiled at them.

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula questioned, a devious smirk on her face.

"We could sing some songs around the campfire?" Ty Lee suggested.

"Its scares me that you're not even joking. No, what we should do is give Chan a lesson" Azula stated.

"I like the sound of that" Zuko nodded.

"Come on then, let's go kick some butt" Kahlee grinned.

* * *

"We've got some bad news, Chan" Azula announced, when the older boy opened the door.

"Party's over" Zuko stated, finishing her sentence.

They then pushed their way through the doorway and began to trash the place. Zuko, impressively, broke a large table with his foot, making Chan squirm. Mai destroyed numerous tapestries around the room, while Ty Lee swung from one chandelier to another, breaking them in her path. With a grin, Kahlee used her earthbending to destroy the flooring and anything that wasn't tied down. Chan burst into a fit of tears, as Azula smirked in triumph. They joined up afterwards, wrapping their arms around each other, and for once they all had a genuine smile on their faces.

* * *

Things had been better between the four since they day, as they all understood each other a little better. However, when they returned people were growing angrier with her for not being able to airbend.

"It's not my fault I can't airbend, if you hadn't killed the Avatar I might actually have someone to teach me" Kahlee spat out, after she had been ordered to go to the Throne Room.

"Silence! I want you to be able to airbend better than anyone else has ever done, in two weeks, or there will be consequences" Ozai informed her.

"Are you threatening me?" Kahlee questioned.

"I know you have been going to see my brother…I could make life a lot more difficult for him…or worse" Ozai stated.

"Not even you would kill your own brother" Kahlee retorted, calling his bluff.

"I would do things a lot worse than that to ensure our countries security" Ozai exclaimed.

"You're mad" Kahlee argued.

"And you don't seem to know your place. You're still alive because you're useful…for now" Ozai smirked.

Angrily, Kahlee stormed out of the throne room, not wanting to spend another moment in the horrible man's presence. Once she got back to her bedchamber, she was about to flop down onto her bed, when suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth. She let out a scream, as she used her earthbending to throw the person who held her in the air. She turned around, fire daggers in her hands, ready to attack, when she saw it was a Fire Nation solider.

"What the hell?" She shouted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooo, who's this guy in Kahlee's bedroom and what does he want? I hope you all remember the scene with them hugging...because its going to be the last time for a very long time, sorry! Please leave a review:)


	49. The Resistance

"What the hell?" Kahlee shouted.

"Please, I am not here to hurt you!" He cried, holding his hands up.

"Who are you?" Kahlee asked, realising she knew the man from somewhere.

"You don't remember me…it was when Princess Azula was trying to trick Prince Zuko, his uncle and you to go back to the Fire Nation, I…I was one of the guards who attacked you" He explained.

Thinking back to that day, she quickly felt a memory resurface.

**Flashback**

_As soon as Iroh was out of the firing line, she went into a crouching position and swung her leg around, making a massive string of fire push all the soldiers back. They all fell to the ground, as Iroh ran after Zuko. Kahlee noticed the last soldier to be hit, had a nasty burn on his arm that she could quickly tell would scar. Feeling bad she approached the man, who tried shuffling away from her, obviously scared._

_"I'm not going to hurt you" Kahlee sighed, as she kneeled down._

_She then dragged some water up from below the ship and started to heal the soldier's burn. Once she was happy enough that it wouldn't scar, she let the water drain away and stood up._

_"You…you can waterbend!" The soldier gasped._

_All the others around her looked just as shocked, as she quickly realised that it probably wasn't a smart move revealing her waterbending._

_"Before you say it. No, I'm obviously not the Avatar" She stated, as the soldier opened his mouth._

_"Then what are you?" He questioned._

_"I'm…different" She replied, before running onto the ship to see what was taking them so long._

**End of Flashback**

"You were the soldier I burnt" Kahlee gasped.

"Yes, and you are the person who healed me. I wanted to thank you at the time, but with everything going on I didn't have the time" The soldier replied.

"What's your name?" Kahlee inquired.

"Chee" He stated.

"Well Chee, what are you doing here?" Kahlee queried, confused.

"Is it safe to talk in here?" Chee questioned

"No, there's a revolving door of people in my bedchambers…of course, it's safe!" Kahlee said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She was getting irritated, she didn't know this man, and she didn't like how he had snuck into her room.

"Have you heard of the invasion? On the Day of the Black Sun?" He asked.

"Invasion of what?" Kahlee queried, now interested.

"Of the Fire Nation! There's a plan to take over, to kill the Fire Lord" Chee confessed.

"Why choose that day?" Kahlee inquired.

"For a short time, all firebenders will lose their powers, it's the perfect time to attack" Chee stated.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Kahlee questioned.

"We need your help. The resistance. We need to kill the main generals before the invasion happens, that way the whole Fire Nation will be thrown into chaos, and the Avatar will be able to kill the Fire Lord" Chee told her.

"The Avatar…he's dead" Kahlee replied, trying to see if this man really knew something.

"No, he's not. He was brought back to life after Princess Azula killed him, he's part of the attack" Chee exclaimed.

"So how can I help?" Kahlee asked.

"We need your help to escape, we're not stupid enough to think they we will be able to live here anymore" Chee informed her.

"You must have family here?" Kahlee suggested.

"It was only a few weeks after I met you, that I was injured on a routine mission…my leg, it doesn't work like it used to. You're not allowed to leave the army…not ever…I tried to…One of the generals heard about my predicament, he said he would kill my daughter if I ever tried to leave…he…he killed my wife, just to 'motivate' me…" Chee trailed off, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Kahlee sighed, putting her hand on the man's shoulder.

"My daughter lives with another family now…I haven't seen her in 6 months…and I know I never will…this is important. I know it is. It's the right thing to do" Chee went on.

"I'll help in whatever way I can. The Fire Nation…while Ozai rules, we will always be a sick, corrupt nation" Kahlee shook her head.

"Thank you. I will speak with you again in two days" Chee replied, before walking away.

"Wait! How did you know you could trust me? I could easily hand you in" Kahlee stated.

"You said it yourself when I first met you. You're different. I know you won't" Chee smiled at her, before walking out the door.

* * *

A week later and plans had been going well, tonight, the Resistance was to kill the main generals, hoping to aid the invaders when they arrived. However, things did not work out. Kahlee quickly knew something was wrong when she heard the bells from the main tower start to ring. They never rung. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on her bedchamber doors. She quickly opened them, as Chee and another man dived in.

"Chee! What's happened?" Kahlee questioned.

"They knew…the generals…someone…someone told them. Everyone is dead" Chee panted, as he held the other man up.

Kahlee rushed over to him, and saw that blood was quickly gapping from his wound.

"What happened?" She cried, as he lowered the man onto the floor.

"He was stabbed. It's too late. I'm sorry, my friend" Chee sighed, as the dying man nodded.

"No, there has to be something we can do!" Kahlee insisted, as she tried to put pressure onto the wound.

"It was too deep" Chee shook his head.

"No…" Kahlee trailed off, as the man's eyes fluttered shut.

"He died for what he believed in" Chee told her, as Kahlee took her hands away.

She allowed a tear to drop down her face, as she looked at the dead man's face. He couldn't have been older than 20.

All of a sudden, the door to her bedchamber was opened, making her gasp, as Zuko walked in.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Here's a bit of a cliff-hanger for you guys, hehe. There's going to be some big changes coming up soon. Please leave a review:)


	50. Finding Old Friends

"Kahlee?!" Zuko questioned, seeing the scene before him.

"Zuko…I…its not…" Kahlee stuttered, not sure what to say.

"You're…helping them?" Zuko realised.

"Please Zuko, close the door. Help me" Kahlee pleaded.

"They killed General Hao, and Yadi. How can you support murder?" Zuko queried.

"Oh, you're one to speak about rash decisions that get people killed" Kahlee spat back.

"Could you two stop arguing and close the door, please?" Chee insisted.

"Look, I…I can hide the body, we need to get you out of here while we still can" Kahlee advised him.

"Are you crazy?!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Zuko, don't" Kahlee scolded him, as they moved the body into the corner.

Before either of them could leave the room, Zuko moved to stand in front of the doorway.

"Get out of my way" Kahlee told him, as she tried to push past, but Zuko wouldn't allow it.

"No, this is wrong, Kahlee. You know that" Zuko retorted.

"Are you really going to betray me again?" Kahlee cried, as Zuko looked away, giving her the answer.

Before anyone else could say anything, another person came rushing in. It was Mai.

"Kahlee…you're…" Mai realised, looking at the scene.

"Please Mai, I can explain all of this later" Kahlee begged.

"You're a traitor" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai, please!" Kahlee insisted.

"Guards! Guards, they're in here!" Mai shouted, out the door.

The guards ran into the room, and before anyone could do anything, the front man extended his arm, and shot a fireball at Chee, who couldn't deflect it in time.

"No!" Kahlee screamed, as his body was swallowed up by the flames.

As Chee's burnt body dropped to the ground, Kahlee looked towards the guards who were quickly approaching her. No, this couldn't be how it would end, Kahlee thought to herself. She turned and ran towards her balcony, and jumped up on the wall, looking into the ocean below.

"Kahlee!" She heard Zuko shout from behind her.

She would rather be dead than get locked up in the prison or worse. As she leaned forward, she saw all the faces of people she would miss. Iroh, Ty Lee, Azula, the Avatar's friends. Even Mai and Zuko. But then she thought of her father, the man she couldn't even remember, he would be there when she died, she could feel it. Maybe things would even be different with her mother. She felt herself begin to fall, as a chorus of shouts erupted from behind her. She saw the sea getting closer and closer as she fell, and took a deep breath.

Once she was in the freezing water, she instantly created a water bubble around herself. She made it, she did survive! However, she couldn't let anyone know that, it would be easier to get away if they all thought she was dead. She moved the bubble slowly under the surface of the water, trying to get away from her nation. She had been swimming for what felt like days, but she knew it couldn't be more than 8 hours, as the sun was only beginning to rise. Every time she felt her energy depleting she had to make the water around her turn to ice to allow her not fall underneath the surface, but soon she would get too cold and start again. She once again could feel her muscles beginning to lag, and her eyes droop, when she saw a long plank of wood only metres away from her. It took all her remaining energy to swim for it and grip onto it, as she pulled herself on top of it. She let out a shaky breath, as her eyes closed, losing consciousness.

Meanwhile, Toph was kicking rocks around the beach on the island that the invasion force was meeting up. It was only 6 days before the invasion and everyone was freaking out, especially Aang. She had to get away from it all for a bit. She frowned when she heard something not too far off…it sounded like a heartbeat. A very quiet one.

"Hello?" Toph called out, not sure if she was imagining things.

She felt something knock against the beach and realised it must have been some sort of raft. She rushed forward and suddenly realised that it was a heartbeat and who it belonged to.

"Kahlee!" She cried.

* * *

Kahlee's eyes shot open as she felt water being pulled out from her lungs, as she coughed harshly, spitting out any remaining water. As her eyes began to focus better, she saw a familiar girls face above her.

"K-Katara?" She panted, not sure if she was seeing things.

"Oh, Kahlee" Katara smiled, pulling the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you" Kahlee murmured into her shoulder, hugging her back.

As she pulled back, she could see Toph and Sokka staring at her with wide grins on their faces.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Sokka announced.

"It's good to be back" She chuckled, as she felt herself rising and falling lightly.

She looked down and saw that they were on top of Appa, Aang's flying bison.

"We thought it would be warmer for you on Appa" Katara told her.

"What happened?" Kahlee questioned.

"Toph found you on the beach, and carried you back to our camp. She was running like a crazy person!" Sokka answered.

"I was worried, okay?!" Toph retorted.

"I thought you were dead…your heartbeat was barely there…" Toph trailed off.

"Well you probably saved my life, thank you, Toph. You too Katara" She grinned at the girls.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka asked.

"I'm sure you gave them lots of support while they did all the work, Sokka" Kahlee stated, making them laugh.

"Hey, what are you all…Kahlee?!" Another voice could be heard as someone crawled on top of Appa.

"Aang!" Kahlee cried, shooting up from where she sat.

Aang felt the wind being knocked out of him, as the girl practically jumped on him, hugging him as tight as possible.

"Um…it's good to see you too" Aang laughed.

"I thought you were alive…but I couldn't be sure. Oh, this is so great" Kahlee grinned, pulling away.

"Nice hair, kid" She chuckled, ruffling his hair lightly, as the others laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've had a very bad couple of weeks recently due to illness, that doesn't seem to be getting much better, so sorry in advance if updates become sporadic. Please leave a review:)


	51. Presumed Dead

'Presumed dead'.

Those words had repeated in his mind again and again in the last hour. It couldn't be. It was stated that if Kahlee had survived her fall into the sea, by morning she would be dead and there had been no sightings of her on land. After his mother had gone, all he had was Kahlee and Iroh. Now Iroh was locked up in jail and Kahlee was presumed dead. She had always been there for him, she had even gone with him when he was banished, when he was branded a traitor. He had betrayed her again. The look of anger and sadness in her eyes when he wouldn't let her go still haunted him. He thought he was doing the right thing. She was harbouring a traitor, a murderer. He thought he was doing what was best for her…he had been wrong again. He knew Mai felt guilty for what she did, even though she wouldn't admit it. Good, he thought to himself. He may have not been willing to let her help a traitor but he never would have called the guards on her. Suddenly, the doors to his bedchamber opened and Azula marched in, looking angrier than he had ever seen her. Before he could say anything she had slapped him so hard his head spun around. He clutched at his cheek as he felt a sting from a scratch her nails had inflicted.

"This is your fault. You made her hate the Fire Nation. You're turned her against us. And now she's dead" Azula cried.

"She…she might not be…" Zuko trailed off, knowing it wasn't a good argument.

"So what?! If she did survive she'll have joined the Avatar. We'll have to fight against her now! She was my best friend…she…" Azula stuttered, showing more emotion than she probably ever had before.

"Azula, I…I'm sorry" Zuko sighed.

Her face growing dark, she leaned forward and spat in his face, turning away and storming off the way she came.

Why did he destroy everything and everyone around him?

* * *

They were all sitting by the fire later that night, not wanting to push Kahlee to tell them what happened but at the same time they couldn't help but be curious.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say how glad we are that you're okay. When we left Ba Sing Se…we didn't know what would happen to you…" Katara trailed off.

"And then we found out that you were heralded a hero in the Fire Nation and had were being called the Next Avatar…I mean, what's up with that?" Sokka questioned.

"Sokka" Katara nudged him with her elbow.

"It's okay, you guys should know everything that's happened. Once you guys got away safely, Iroh and I decided we needed someone on the inside, I pretended to capture him and bent the knee" Kahlee informed them.

"But you haven't gone dark side…have you?" Sokka inquired.

"No…I felt horrible being called a hero, while Iroh was rotting away in the dungeons…but things got more and more complicated" Kahlee went on.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"I hope what I'm about to tell you doesn't change what you think about me. As you probably know, I'm an orphan, both my parents died when I was very young, I never knew anything about them" Kahlee announced.

"I'm so sorry" Katara said, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Ozai knew my mother. She was a…employee of his I guess you could say. She had a gift, she could copy someone's bending" Kahlee confessed.

"Woah, woah. Hold up, what do you mean copy?" Sokka queried, confused.

"She could touch someone and literally copy their bending…but it would only last for a short amount of time. She naturally had the ability to firebend but she wanted more" Kahlee stated.

"She wanted to control the others elements permanently?" Toph guessed.

"Yes. This is probably going to come as a big shock to all of you, but there was another Avatar before Aang" Kahlee told them.

"What?!" They all gasped.

"He was born in the Earth Kingdom and wasn't able to bend when he was born. Then when the war started, he was suddenly able to bend Earth and as time went on he realised he could bend all of the elements. He was able to hide who he was for 80 years when someone started to spread rumours and Ozai tasked my mother to find him" Kahlee explained.

"She thought she could get all the elements" Sokka realised.

"She was pregnant with me when she started to hunt him down, and she eventually found him…and when she did and tried to take his powers, she found that instead of being able to just copy them, she was able to take them…permanently" Kahlee went on.

"But…without his powers…" Aang trailed off.

"I'm sorry…my mother killed the Avatar" Kahlee admitted, tears welling in her eyes, as she looked at their shocked faces.

"I know you all probably think I'm a monster now-" Kahlee started, but was cut off by Aang.

"Wait, you said she was pregnant with you…does that mean you have all the elements? Even Air?" Aang inquired.

"Yes…Aang, I'm so sorry, you must be so angry with me but-" Kahlee was once again cut off.

"This is amazing! You're an airbender! There's another airbender!" Aang cheered.

"Are you missing the part where my mother killed you in another life?" Kahlee questioned.

"What your mother did doesn't define who you are, Kahlee. You're a good person, I know you are" Aang told her.

"We all do" Katara insisted.

"And besides, it will be so great to have another Airbender around!" Aang grinned.

"Yeah about that...I don't actually know how to airbend" Kahlee admitted.

"Of course you don't, you need a teacher. And I think I'm up for the job" Aang stated, as Kahlee smiled back at him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I forgot to say we got to 50 chapters last week, so I'll announce it now! Thanks for all the support guys:) Please leave a review!


	52. New Outfit

"What happened to your mother?" Sokka queried.

"After I was born…it didn't take long for it to show that I could bend more than one element…my dad put two and two together and he…he killed himself. My mother fell into a deep depression. She lost her mind and needed someone to blame. Me…if I hadn't showed that I could bend more elements…my dad…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault" Katara exclaimed, pulling Kahlee into a hug.

"…My mother…she tried to kill me. My nanny saw what was happening and tried to stop her. There was a struggle that ended in my mother's death. It's where I got these scars" Kahlee admitted, shoving her sleeves up to show the scars.

"Hmm, they don't look too deep. I think I can heal them" Katara announced.

"I've tried a hundred times…it never works" Kahlee sighed.

"We'll see" Katara said, as she bent the water from her pouch onto Kahlee's arms.

Kahlee felt the soothing sensation wash over her, before she felt the skin on her arms begin to tickle. It took a few minutes, with Katara in deep concentration, before she pulled away to show Kahlee's unblemished arms.

"Agni! You did it! You actually healed them!" Kahlee squealed, pulling Katara into a tight hug.

"The reason you couldn't heal them yourself was because you were already having to use your life energy when you were doing so, it made you much weaker" Katara explained.

"Otherwise known as…you're a much better waterbender than I am" Kahlee giggled.

"So what happened next?" Toph questioned.

"I was very upset after that news and…well, I needed some comfort…" Kahlee trailed off.

"You didn't fall into the arms of that jerk did you?" Toph inquired.

"Of course not, I wanted to strangle him whenever I saw him" Kahlee stated.

"Good for you" Toph smiled, proudly.

"I did however…kind of fall into his sister's arms" Kahlee confessed, awkwardly.

"Wait, you mean the crazy princess?" Sokka asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay?" Kahlee retorted.

"Never knew you had it in you, Kahlee" Toph winked at her, making blush lightly.

"Anyways, that didn't last long and-" Kahlee started, but was cut off by Katara.

"Why not?" She queried.

"I may have still had some feelings for the jerk" Kahlee admitted.

"Oh" They all exclaimed.

"Do you still?" Katara questioned.

"Of course not! He's the most evil, most betraying, cruel, stupid, jerk in the entire universe" Kahlee spat out.

"She totally still likes him" Toph whispered to Sokka, unbeknownst to Kahlee.

"So what happened next?" Katara inquired.

"There was a plan to help the invasion. They were going to kill the main army generals…it would have thrown all the Fire Nation's defence into chaos making it easier for you guys to attack. I was going to help them escape…but it went wrong. They knew somehow. Everyone who was in on it was killed. A man bled to death in my arms…" Kahlee trailed off, as Katara once again placed her hand on Kahlee's arms.

"Zuko and Mai called the guards…they were going to kill me so I had to escape. I jumped into the sea and found my way here on some driftwood" Kahlee finished.

"Wow…that is all a lot to take in" Sokka stated.

"I can't believe people have died just to give me a better chance of defeating the Fire Lord" Aang mumbled, obviously upset.

"They knew what they were doing, Aang. The Fire Lord had already taken away everything they cared about…they had nothing to lose" Kahlee explained.

"So, are you going to join us in battle?" Toph asked.

"The Fire Lord needs to go down. I'm in" Kahlee smirked.

* * *

The next day, Katara had agreed to go into town with Kahlee to get some much needed supplies before the invasion. Kahlee got some very strange stares when people saw her drenched and torn fire nation dress, so their first stop was a clothes store.

"Kahlee, I don't think we really have enough money to buy anything in here" Katara whispered.

"I do" Kahlee grinned, taking a few gold coins out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that from?" Katara's eyes widened.

"There's money pretty much just lying on the floor in the palace, some money always seems to end up in your clothes" Kahlee shrugged.

"Must be nice" Katara replied, annoyed.

"Trust me, it's not. Living in that place is like leaving in a prison. You have to always watch you back, be careful about what you say. It's exhausting" Kahlee admitted.

"Kahlee, you never really said what happened between you and Zuko…I was wondering if you wanted to talk-" Katara was cut off by Kahlee.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely me. I'll go try this on" Kahlee exclaimed, as she scampered away.

Katara's mouth fell open when Kahlee reappeared from the changing rooms. She was wearing a deep red lacy top, which covered her entire arms, right down to her knuckles, where it had a stylish finish. She was wearing what looked like armour covering her chest that had a red tint to it. It finished off with a skirt that had two very long splits in it, with a red leggings underneath.

"Wow" Katara stated.

"Do you think its too flashy to go into battle with?" Kahlee inquired.

"It's perfect. You look amazing" Katara informed her, earning a grin in response.

* * *

"Where have you two been? We're ridiculously behind schedule just because you guys wanted…" Sokka trailed off when he saw what Kahlee was wearing.

Aang too was stuck where he stood, staring as they approached.

"I think they like it too" Kahlee giggled.

"Wow" Both boys said in reply.

Kahlee looked to her side to see Katara had folded her arms and looked disgruntled. Looks like someone's jealous of not getting Aang's attention, Kahlee thought to herself. She had always known that there was something between the waterbender and the Avatar, and was surprised that there still seemed to be no developments there.

"That's it!" Toph suddenly shouted, surprising them all.

"I know what your nickname is. Hot-stuff!" Toph smirked.

"I could get used to this" Kahlee smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit of a filler again, I know, but the Gaang needed to catch up on what's been happening with Kahlee. I'm going to try really hard this week to write some more chapters up, as this is pretty much where I've written to so far. Please leave a review:)


	53. The Invasion Begins

Waking up with a start, Kahlee shot up from where she had been sleeping moments ago. Another nightmare, she thought to herself, as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked up to see the sun rising as she realised what day it was. The day of the invasion. The Day of the Black Sun. She thought about trying to go back to sleep, but she knew it would be no use, she was far too nervous. She jumped off Appa who was still sleeping soundly, and gave his fur a stroke. She had never seen an animal quite like him. She turned around when she heard mumbling, and spotted Sokka sitting on a log, scribbling something down.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" She whispered to him.

"About three hours" He replied, still scribbling.

"Couldn't sleep?" She suggested.

"I need to finish my plans before the invasion" He stated.

"Is that a three page checklist?" She questioned.

"Yep" He nodded.

"Okay…I'm guessing this is your way of coping with everything" She exclaimed.

"Yep, how're you coping?" He inquired.

"Not very well. Kind of stuck on my imminent death" She shrugged.

"You're not going to die" He shook his head.

"I don't think you know the Fire Nation very well. If there's one thing they love doing, its killing traitors" She explained.

"Well that's all going to change. Today. This is it" He insisted.

"Are you really that confident?" She queried.

"…Not really, but it helps to pretend to be" He told her.

"Good advice" She said, as she heard someone walk up behind them.

"Today's the day" Aang announced, looking rather confident.

"Yep, todays the day…" Kahlee trailed off.

* * *

"So what's your strategy for taking the Fire Lord down then? Going to get your glow on and take him down with a bit of Avatar State action?" Toph suggested, a little later that morning.

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lightning my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy of the universe" Aang explained.

"You know what I just heard? Blah, blah, spiritual mumbo-jumbo, blah, blah, something about space" Toph mocked, making them all laugh.

"Don't worry Aang, I'm sure there's some way you'll get it back…and besides you don't even need that today" Kahlee reassured him.

"Oh no…Sokka, do you think that fog will delay the invasion?" Katara questioned, when she looked out at sea.

"No…that is the invasion!" Sokka realised, with a grin.

Toph and Aang quickly went to work with creating land docks for the ships as they approached. Kahlee hung back, nervous to meet the others. She knew many of them would have grievances with the Fire Nation. She was hoping that no one would notice her, but she soon saw a man in water tribe clothing walking towards her, followed by a grinning Katara and Sokka. She put two and two together, and realised that he must have been their father, Hakoda.

"You must be Kahlee…my children have told me much about you" He smiled, as he held out his hand.

"Oh, really? Uh, all good I hope" She replied, as she nervously shook his hand.

"It will be a great help to have someone who knows the Fire Nation well on our side" He stated.

"Glad I can be of service…sorry about you know…invading your village…harassing them…when they were sort of defenceless…um, that's not really what I usually do…well, its not what I do…much" Kahlee stuttered, awkwardly.

"It is alright, you're on the right side now" He told her.

"Yeah, she was just being manipulated by this jerk" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh, who?" Hakoda asked.

"Um, the Prince of the Fire Nation" Kahlee admitted.

"…Oh…that's…impressive?" Hakoda replied, unsurely.

* * *

"Hey Aang, its time to go" Kahlee called to where the Avatar was standing on a large cliff face.

"Do you think I can do it, Kahlee? Do you think I can really beat him?" Aang questioned.

"If anyone can, its going to be you Aang" Kahlee told him.

"This must be hard for you…attacking your own nation. I can't imagine what I would have done in your position" Aang admitted.

"Well it has taken me a long time, but this is the right thing to do…I just…" She trailed off.

"You're worried about your people?" Aang suggested.

"They're not all bad. Good people may get hurt in the crossfire…but I guess that's just how war works" Kahlee sighed.

"Not this war. I promise you, only the people who have done wrong will be brought to justice. We weren't hurt people unless we have to" Aang stated.

"I know you won't…but these people, after everything the Fire Nation has done to them, how can they not want a little revenge?" Kahlee inquired.

"Because that's not how this is going to work. We have to be better than those in the past, or things will never get better. I know these people, Kahlee, they are good. They will do what is right, even if it hurts them to do so" Aang explained.

"Thanks Aang" Kahlee nodded, feeling more confident.

* * *

Before Kahlee knew what was happening they had already suited up and were sailing to the Fire Nation, the eclipse getting ever closer.

"There they are, the Great gates of Azulon" Hakoda announced, as they approached.

"I don't see any gates" Katara stated.

"You will in a minute if we're spotted, trust me" Kahlee warned them.

"Exactly. Katara, you and the fog benders need to give us some fog cover" Hakoda advised, as the water benders did so.

"You want some help?" Kahlee offered, as Katara grinned.

Using her waterbending she and the others heated up the water below them, giving them enough fog to cover all of the ships.

"Keep it up, we're almost through" Hakoda told them.

A moment later a loud alarm went off and the enormous gates were pulled out of the sea and set fire to, meaning that they wouldn't be able to get past. Kahlee spotted Fire Nation soldiers racing across the water to attack, as the doors to the deck below were opened.

"Everyone below deck!" Hakoda ordered.

They all scrambled into the submarines that Sokka had designed, praying that their plan would work.

"These are totally safe right?" Kahlee questioned Sokka.

"Yeah, of course. I mean…we've never actually checked them before…and we will be hundreds of feet underwater, so even a tiny crack could mean death for all of us…" Sokka trailed off, starting to freak out.

"Way to sell it, Sokka" Toph mumbled, not looking amused.

"Come on, at least if we die, we can all blame Sokka" Kahlee chuckled, as she grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her into the submarine.

"You know I said I liked having you with us? I take it all back" Sokka told her, making both girls giggle.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the invasion has begun, I wonder if Kahlee will bump into any of her old friends? Please leave a review:)


	54. Charge!

"So, this is it" Aang announced, when they resurfaced, just before the invasion began.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know that you're alive?" Sokka questioned.

"I'm ready" Aang nodded, as they all went into for a group hug.

Kahlee hung back, unsure if this was supposed to be something she was included in yet.

"C'mon Kahlee, you're part of the gang now too" Sokka grinned at her, as she joined them.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkles toes" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, and don't forgot to give him a punch from me" Kahlee added.

"Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, we will be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Break times over. Back into the subs" Hakoda ordered them.

Sokka and Toph walked back into the submarines, while Kahlee stayed behind with the others, feeling she needed to say something.

"Aang…if something goes wrong, just remember that we can attack other days, we can't attack if we don't have you. Be careful" Kahlee warned him, as she nodded a goodbye to him and jumped onto Appa, reading herself.

When she looked up again, her mouth gaped as she saw Aang lean in for a kiss, before swooping away in his glider a moment later.

"Katara, what are you doing? Its time to sink the subs!" Sokka insisted, as he climbed back outside.

"Right" Katara nodded, still blushing as she jumped on Appa as well.

"Well that kiss certainly looked…breath taking. Do you get it? Aang being an airbender and all" Kahlee giggled.

"You've been hanging around Sokka too much" Katara stated.

* * *

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is going to be a rough ride" Hakoda told them.

Soon the submarines approached the gate as an alarm similar to the one heard at the Great Gates of Azulon sounded. Harpoons shot out from various battlements into the water as the submarines tried to dodge them. Harpoons continuously filled the water as Appa narrowly avoids being impaled by one. Due waterbended the submarine as a harpoon pierces through the submarine, filling the ship with water. He froze the water and lost his balance as the harpoon reeled the submarine in. Katara and Kahlee saw the situation from underwater and began to ascend.

"I've got this" Katara told Kahlee, who grabbed onto the waterbenders legs as she stood up.

Katara proceeded to cut the harpoon with waterbending, allowing the submarine to land safely back into the water as it continued on like nothing has ever happened.

"Thanks" Katara grinned, as they flew away.

"Don't worry, I've got your back" Kahlee replied.

The submarines soon headed towards some holes in a wall that would stop the submarines from getting any further.

"Ready the torpedo" Hakoda announced.

A torpedo encased in ice was then loaded by two engineers. They locked and sealed the canon.

"Launch!" Hakoda cried.

Hue did a waterbending move as the torpedoes shot out from the bottom of all the submarines, destroying the gratings on the wall, allowing the submarines to pass through. The submarines quickly resurfaced and headed towards the shore while numerous projectiles were hurled at the submarines. The submarines landed on the shore as their base retracted, revealing a team of caterpillar tanks. The tanks advanced towards the capital as projectiles continued to be thrown at the submarines. The soldiers and warriors emitted battle cries as they rushed out to attack. The invasion force continued making its way to the capital city, projectiles being thrown at them. The Earth Kingdom soldiers moved their feet in a pushing motion, as they moved the tanks forward. Sokka was leading a team of Water Tribe warriors, all of them carrying weapons and shields. A truck loaded with rocks began making its way through the battlefield, releasing 3 rocks which Toph, The Boulder and The Hippo used to earthbend towards a battlement, destroying it in the process. Appa landed as Kahlee and Katara dismounted. A group of Fire Nation tanks started making its way into the battlefield, firebending at their enemies at the same time. A caterpillar tank crawled up a battlement as the firebenders inside tried to destroy the tank with firebending to no avail. The tank proceeded to crush the roof of the battlement as another caterpillar tank did the same.

"I'll go help Sokka, you hold them off" Katara told her, as she nodded.

She rushed forward, coming to a halt when she spotted a group of Fire Nation tanks approaching her. She took a deep breath and used her earthbending to make the ground beneath them crumble, as they fell into the large cracks below. Some of the Water Tribe warriors cheered, patting her on the back, as they rushed forward to take the advantage. She looked up to see Appa, with Katara, Sokka and Hakoda taking down the battlements from above and moved on.

Soon she had found Toph in the crowd and managed to block a fireball that was heading in the younger girls direction.

"Thanks" Toph nodded at her.

"It's what I'm here for" Kahlee grinned, as she used some water from her pouch to throw a few Fire Nation soldiers in front of them to the ground.

A moment later, Appa landed in front of them and used his head to knock back a Fire Nation tank.

"Listen up everyone, I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and headed for the royal palace!" Sokka ordered them.

Kahlee jumped up onto Appa, confused at why Sokka was there and not his father.

"Where's Hakoda?" Kahlee inquired.

"He's injured. I'm leading the invasion now" Sokka informed.

"Damn, we really are doomed now" Kahlee joked, as Sokka nudged her, rolling his eyes.

Grabbing his sword and pointing it towards the enemy, he shouted charge as they charged ahead.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it seems like a bit of a filler, but it was unavoidable really. We'll be meeting up with Azula soon, I wonder how she'll take to seeing Kahlee on the enemy's side? Please leave a review:)


	55. They Knew Already

A little later, Sokka, Toph and Kahlee were looking over maps of the Fire Nation, as she pointed out their weakest spots. A large fireball was thrown their way, causing debris to be thrown all around them. Sokka looked up to see his father walking towards them, his arm wrapped around Katara's shoulder.

"Dad! You're on your feet again" Sokka grinned, as he ran up to him.

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is some way I could help" Hakoda explained.

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet" Sokka told him.

"Don't get too cocky" Kahlee warned him.

"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda questioned, as he saw Katara looking into the distance.

"Yeah…is that…is that Aang?" Katara cried, when she saw him flying towards them.

"What?" Sokka gasped.

"This can't be good" Kahlee sighed.

"Please tell you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down?" Sokka pleaded, as Aang arrived.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned" Aang informed them.

"They knew. But how?" Sokka questioned.

"Azula…it must have been when she was posing as a Kyoshi Warrior…damn-it, I should have realised" Kahlee realised.

"There was nothing you could have done" Katara stated.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse" Aang exclaimed.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation" Sokka suggested.

"I think you're right…I've never heard of a bunker, but I know there are tunnels under the city. Maybe that's where they are?" Kahlee offered.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it" Toph grinned.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse. 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord" Sokka said, pulling out a device.

Kahlee felt her hands start to sweat with anxiety. She was worried about losing her firebending, as it was her strongest element. Would she be able to help without it? Would it even come back?

"We can still do this. We can still win the day" Aang announced.

"Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely" Katara advised.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it" Hakoda explained.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you" Sokka told him, as Aang stood up, facing the battlefield.

"I've got to try" Aang stated.

* * *

They all jumped onto Appa, minus Hakoda and Katara, as he dropped them off closer to the city.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asked.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano" Toph replied.

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Sokka queried.

"There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano" Toph went on.

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me" Sokka said, as Toph created a tunnel for them to climb down.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon" Aang said, to Appa and Momo.

They entered the small tunnel, as Toph showed them the way.

"This way! That one's a dead end" She advised them.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka grinned.

"Perish and burn in hot magma" Toph replied, making Kahlee laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much" Sokka sighed, flinching away from the hot magma.

The four of them came to a cavern filled with active lava vents all over the floor.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker" Toph told them.

"We'll have to be fast but careful" Sokka announced.

Sokka attempted to run across, but was immediately stopped by one of the vents erupting. He yelled in surprise and shielded himself as Aang swung his staff at it, bending a gust of wind and cooling down the lava.

"How was that careful?" Aang asked.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky" Sokka retorted.

"Great advice, Sokka" Kahlee sighed.

They all ran across the cavern, carefully dodging the steam and lava coming from the vents. They all stopped suddenly and looked dismayed, as they stood on a small cliff above a large river of lava.

"There's no floor! It's just a river of lava" Sokka gasped.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight" Aang told them, taking out his glider.

"There's no way that is holding all of us. I think I'll just stick with my firebending" Kahlee stated.

"Yeah, you better hope it doesn't cut off half way through" Toph warned her, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Really, Toph?" Kahlee said, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl, who gave her a cheeky grin in return.

A moment later, Sokka and Toph were holding on to the top of Aang's glider as he glided through the lava tunnel, screaming with fright. Kahlee meanwhile was using her firebending to propel her upwards, a trick that Azula had taught her. Aang banked left and right, avoiding a stone column and a lava explosion that barely missed Kahlee. They all made it to the other side and landed easily before continuing on foot. They started to run as they came up to a large metal bunker built against the cavern wall.

"That's some door!" Sokka gaped, at the looming entrance.

Toph walked up to the door, placed her ear against it, and knocked on it, producing a metallic thud.

"Not a problem" Toph told them.

Toph took a step back before bashing her elbows into the door, fracturing and denting it. She took another step back, kissed her middle and index fingers, and forcefully stabbed them through the middle of the door. She then kicked a hole through the metal, as her leg burst through. She widened the opening and stepped through with ease.

"I am so glad we added you to the group" Sokka announced.

"You have got to teach me how to do that sometime" Kahlee stated.

"Maybe" Toph shrugged, as Kahlee shook her head with a laugh.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was once again a bit of a filler, but these episodes are very long, but don't worry, we're getting Azula and Kahlee's reunion next chapter, so that should be interesting. Can I please have some reviews as I didn't get any last chapter?:)


	56. Fighting With The Ex

**I have decided to start replying to reviews, so if you left one last chapter, go have a look at the bottom of the page! I will be continuing with this from now on:)**

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph continued running down a tunnel that merged with another. A war minister whistled a tune just as he came to the end of the wall and the four kids run past him. He gasped in shock, alerting the them to his presence. The turned around and brandished their weapons at him, Toph stomping the ground and popping a rocking into the air. The man pressed his back against the wall and raised his hands in surrender.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it" He advised them.

"Thanks" Aang smiled at him cheerfully.

They left the man, Sokka giving him one last dirty look, as Kahlee looked at him with suspicion. Why would he give up the location so easily?

"This is definitely a trap" Kahlee groaned.

Sokka pulled out the Mechanist's device and checked their time.

"Only 30 seconds until the total eclipse" Sokka announced, causing Kahlee to bite her lip.

The four came to another large door with a flame symbol on the front and at the top. Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord" Aang cried.

Kahlee gulped at these words, unsure if she was ready. How much help would she be without her firebending?

"Kahlee, you should guard the door, stop anyone getting in or out" Sokka told her, seeing how nervous she was.

"No, I should help you guys-" She started, but Aang cut her off.

"You can be our backup. You'll know if we need you" Aang smiled at her.

He then spun his staff up and forward, as the door was blown off its hinges by Aang's blast of air. They entered to see the room was one large hall supported by thick metal beams on both sides, lit by torchlight and gasped.

"So you are alive after all" A familiar female voice echoed through the room and out of the door, shocking Kahlee.

"I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months" Azula smirked at them.

"Knew it" Kahlee mumbled, as she took a deep breath and entered the room, shocking Azula.

"Hey Az" She said, giving her old friend an awkward wave, not sure how to proceed.

"So much for being our backup" Toph whispered to Sokka.

"So it's true. You are a traitor now" Azula stated.

"I prefer the term resistance fighter" Kahlee mocked.

"I don't want to fight you, Kahlee" Azula told her.

"And I don't want to fight you either, so let's not. Don't let your father control your actions anymore" Kahlee begged.

"I'm doing what is right, what is right for our nation" Azula insisted.

"Have you seen the Fire Nation?! It's a mess. We need to change things while we still can" Kahlee went on.

"And I suppose that means getting rid of the Royal Family too?" Azula suggested, a cold look in her eyes.

"What? No. No one's going to kill anyone" Kahlee insisted.

"No, I guess not. You could never hurt precious Zuzu, could you?" Azula retorted.

"Why do you always have to make everything about him?" Kahlee questioned.

"Because it always is!" Azula shouted, momentarily losing her cool.

"Okay, can you guys quit it with the relationship drama? We've got work to do, remember" Toph exclaimed.

Sorry" Kahlee mumbled, backing up.

"Where is he? Where's the Fire Lord?" Aang questioned.

"You mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings" Azula mocked.

Classical deflection, you taught me that move Azula, Kahlee thought to herself.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse" Sokka insisted, as Kahlee looked around the hall, trying to figure out what this trap was.

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell when you're lying" Toph informed her.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings" Azula went on.

"Okay, you're good, I'll admit it…but you really should consider telling the truth anyway" Toph told her, as she trapped her inside a rock.

Without warning, the earth surrounding the princess crumbled, before completely shattering. They all gaped, confused. Did this mean Azula was an earthbender too? The sheer thought of it was enough to make Kahlee shiver. It would mean Azula would be practically invincible.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I bought home some souvenirs…Dai Li Agents!" Azula smirked, as two Dai Li agents dropped from the ceiling.

"Oh thank Agni, for a moment I thought you were a duel bender" Kahlee admitted, swiping away some sweat from her forehead, getting glares from the others.

"What? You were all thinking it to" Kahlee exclaimed.

As the others leaped into a fight with the Dai Li, Kahlee went for Azula. She kicked at the ground, causing a large boulder to shoot up from the floor, and pushed it towards Azula, who expertly dodged it.

"I see you've been practising" Azula smirked.

"Just give it up, Az, you're outnumbered" Kahlee stated.

"You'd think so…" Azula trailed off, with a whistle.

Before Kahlee had a moment to think, a boulder was thrown into her back, pushing her to the floor. She looked behind her to see one of the Dai Li having just thrown it, with Aang giving her an apologetic shrug.

"…I'm always one step ahead, remember" Azula told her, as she sauntered off towards the others.

Kahlee tried to push the debris of the boulder off of herself, but from the position she was in, she couldn't get a good enough angle. She looked behind her, hoping that Toph might be free to help her, but the blind girl was too busy with her own battle. With a sigh, Kahlee dropped her head to the ground.

"Brilliant" She groaned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Poor Kahlee, she may be powerful, but she's quite inexpierenced in battle. Please leave a review:)

**Charr2003:** Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm so glad you like it.

**Princess Xmzii:** I would like to make chapters longer, but I really don't have enough time at the moment with exams coming up. Maybe in the summer I'll be able to extend the chapters.

**Shizuka-Crazy:** I'm glad you like the story, concerning the length of chapters, I really only have a few hours a week to update all of my stories, so at the moment I can't make them any longer. I'm not really sure what you mean by waiting for something to happen…if you're referring to Zuko and Kahlee's relationship then developments will be happening very soon as they try to mend their relationship. If you mean the actual story, then all this stuff is canon, so I'm afraid it won't be going any faster, but I quite like that.

**Fazama:** That's alright:) I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	57. The Gang vs Azula

Soon enough, Toph managed to make her way to Kahlee and through the debris off of her.

"Taking a nap?" Toph teased.

"Don't start" Kahlee retorted.

While Toph took on one of the Dai Li, she took on the other. The one that she had fought earlier. She could see the Dai Li agent was about to try to get into the fight, so using her earthbending, she managed to crumble the earth beneath him, causing the agent to fall over. She then created a stone ring around the agent, holding him down. She was about to let out a shout of triumph, when the other agent pushed her out of the way, coming to the aid of his comrade. Kahlee fell to the floor hard, as the two Dai Li agents rushed after Azula and Aang, who was close behind the Princess. Toph helped pick Kahlee up, as they too started running after them. One of the Dai Li agents created a rock beam which sent Azula into the air towards the hole in the wall that Toph had made, just as Sokka was climbing up into it. Azula passed just inches above Sokka's face as he ducked down, while she smirked. Azula landed easily on the other side of the wall and ran towards the exit. Sokka stopped again, ducking timidly as the Dai Li agent, Toph, and Aang jumped over him and through the hole, one at a time.

"Come on, Sokka!" Kahlee shouted after him, jumping through as well.

Sokka dropped down and followed after, as Toph and Aang chased closely after Azula.

"I can't pin her down. She's too quick" Aang announced.

"You think?!" Kahlee panted, far behind them.

Azula ran out the doors, as a Dai Li agent blocked the entrance with a large stone. A moment later Aang burst through the stone and continued to chase them. The Dai Li agent was suddenly knocked to the side by a stone pillar ejecting out of the side of the wall, as Toph flew out of it. The agent hit the inside of the groove of one of the steel beams supporting the tunnel. Before he could attack, Toph smashed his stone gloves into dust before grabbing both sides of the beam's grooves and pulling them in, trapping the agent.

"Nice work!" Kahlee said, giving her a high five, being immensely impressed with how good the blind girl was in battle.

Aang ran past them both, intent on catching Azula as Toph caught up with him.

"Hold up, doesn't it seem like she's leading us further away?" Kahlee questioned, Sokka's eyes going wide.

"Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!" Sokka realised.

"Not true, I'm giving it my all" Azula mocked, making Kahlee roll her eyes.

"I've seen you take on a whole army before, Azula" Kahlee retorted.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" Toph exclaimed

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes" Azula teased.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph shouted angrily, as Kahlee had to hold her back.

"She's just baiting you again" Sokka insisted.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asked.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow" Sokka explained.

"Yeah, come on, we don't have much time" Kahlee stated, as they turned to leave.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you" Azula called after them.

"Ignore!" Sokka yelled, shaking his head in dismissal.

"So, Sokka's your name right? My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you" Azula laughed cruelly.

Sokka turned around, tears filled his eyes as he gave a furious cry of anger as he rushed at Azula.

"Sokka, don't!" Kahlee shouted.

"Come and get it..." Azula trailed off, her voice dripping with malice.

Azula slipped a deadly, ornate blade from her sleeve, which Kahlee recognized as one of Mai's. Toph sensed the deception as well and raised her knee, which pushed a stone into the air, and shoot it forward with a thrust of her hands. It caused Azula's wrist to be pinned against the wall by the stone, the blade dropping from her hand. Sokka grabbed Azula's shoulder, pushing her up again the wall, as he glared into her eyes.

"Where is Suki?!" He cried, but got no reply.

* * *

"Where's Suki?! Answer me!" Sokka insisted, but still got nothing.

"Sokka, she won't talk" Aang said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you keeping her?!" He screamed.

"She probably doesn't even know her. This is what she does, she's trying to manipulate you. To stop us from finding the Fire Lord, time's running out!" Kahlee explained.

Kahlee watched warily as Azula tilted her head and smirked, as Kahlee felt a familiar heat burst itself in her.

"Oh. Sounds like the firebending's back on" Azula grinned.

Azula kicked her leg upward and created an arc of blue fire, making Sokka jump back in surprise. She thrusted her foot forward and shoot a fireball at Sokka, who was saved from the attack by Toph, who jumped in and pushed him out of the way. Azula flipped up and placed her feet on the wall, as she strained to break her arms free. Knowing what her next move was about to be, Kahlee let out a wordless cry, rushing towards Aang. She couldn't let the Avatar down again. Azula grinned as the rock trapping her there exploded in a blue flame and she sprung off the wall towards Aang and flipped forward. Kahlee pushed Aang out of the way just in time as Azula's fiery heal connected with her shoulder, pushing her to the floor. Both girls fell, as Kahlee crumbled in pain, the fire burning through her top.

"Ah!" She let out a harsh cry, grabbing her shoulder and rolling away.

Azula crawled away as she realised with widening eyes who she had injured. The others meanwhile had rushed to Kahlee's aid, helping her to sit up right.

"I…I didn't…" Azula trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Just get out of here" Kahlee told her.

"Kahlee, I-" She started, but Kahlee cut her off.

"Go!" Kahlee screamed at her, pain and anger in her eyes.

The Princess turned on her heels and ran away, as Kahlee looked away, towards her shoulder.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh dear, Kahlee's been injured again, and this time by her ex, how is this going to change things?

Charr2003: We will be getting some more Kahlee/Zuko soon, once Zuko tries to join the gang. I love Azula and Kahlee's relationship too, it's really interesting. Thank you for reviewing:)

Powerpuff: Don't worry she will, it would be quite funny if she was stuck under it for a while though, wouldn't it? xD

Supergoddad: I know what you mean, there's so many OC stories where they're a Mary Sue or basically take the role of another character. It is very difficult to avoid this though, so I try my best. Thanks for the review:)

Fazama: It really is, isn't it? Thank you so much:)

Guest: I really, really like this review, haha:)


	58. Escaping the Fire Nation

"Are you okay?" Sokka inquired, as Azula disappeared behind the corner.

"I'm about as far from okay as it gets" Kahlee mumbled, sadly.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here. Katara should look at your shoulder" Toph exclaimed.

"But the Fire Lord…we could still find him…" Aang trailed off, seeing the state Kahlee was in.

"It's too late, Aang. We thought we had the surprise but we didn't. What we need to do now is help our friends and get Kahlee to Katara" Sokka insisted.

"You're right. Let's go" Aang nodded, as he helped Kahlee up.

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance" Kahlee told him, as they all helped her to hobble along the corridors.

They soon made it back to the others, as they watched war balloons circle them from above. Sokka carefully helped Kahlee down from Appa, as she was still in pain.

"What happened?" Katara questioned, seeing Kahlee's shoulder wound.

"Azula" Kahlee gritted out, as Katara took water from her pouch and intently started trying to heal the nasty burn.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We've got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely" Sokka advised.

"They've got air power, but so do I! I'm going to do what I can to slow them down" Aang announced, opening his gilder.

Aang then threw his glider into the air and caught onto it as he flew into the air. Katara watched him, worry evident on her face.

"Go" Kahlee offered.

"But your burn-" Katara started, but Kahlee cut her off.

"It will still be here when you get back. We need to slow them down" Kahlee insisted, as Katara nodded, jumping on Appa and flying away.

"Okay! Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Sokka shouted, as he helped Kahlee to walk forward.

* * *

They hadn't got far before Fire Nation zeppelins rose from the ground, as Katara and Aang came back down, defeated.

"Try and find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs" Sokka warned them, as the zeppelins approached quicker.

Everyone huddled together as Toph bent a large slab of stone above them, as the zeppelins threw large red, cylinder shaped bombs drop from them. The bombs impacting the stone shields protecting the invasion forces, as Kahlee flinched at the sounds, feeling lightheaded. The slab cracked and began to fall, but Toph bent two stone supports up from the ground to keep it standing. Above the zeppelins passed over, ceasing the raid, as the friends shared a confused look.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara queried.

"They're headed for the beach. They're going to destroy the submarines!" Aang realised.

"We'll never get down there fast enough" Kahlee sighed.

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not" Hakoda announced.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" Sokka insisted.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together" Hakoda told them.

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind" Katara exclaimed.

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive" Hakoda explained.

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle" Bato went on.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by" Tyro added.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka shouted.

They watched on, helplessly, as the zeppelins dropped bombs onto the submarines, destroying any remaining hope. They all scurried onto Appa, saying goodbye to their loved ones, apart from Kahlee, who barely even knew any of the ones staying behind, but she knew what they would be sacrificing.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you" Aang promised, brushing a few stray tears away from his face.

He then jumped on Appa and flew them away, as the children turned, watching as the adults blurred into the distance. Immediately, Katara began healing Kahlee's wound again, a focused look on her face.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple" Aang informed them.

Unbeknown to the them, Zuko was following close behind in his own war balloon, hoping it wasn't too late to make things right.

* * *

"This is humiliating" Katara sighed, as they trudged along a rocky and barren land.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka inquired.

"Both" Katara shrugged.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people" Aang stated.

"Is that your way of suggesting some of us need to lose a little weight, Aang?" Kahlee joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are" Teo wondered out loud.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in" Haru exclaimed, sadly.

"I miss Pipsqueak" The Duke went on.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet" Sokka added.

Suddenly Toph's foot stomped onto the ground as a relieved expression broke out onto her face.

"Hey, we're here. I can feel it" Toph announced.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked" Sokka told her.

"No, she's right, we are here" Aang grinned.

"Wow, it's amazing" Toph gasped.

"Am I the only one still not seeing this?" Kahlee questioned.

"Hop on Appa, I'll show you" Aang exclaimed, as they all did so.

He then flew them off a nearby cliff as they flew down, gasping when they saw the upside down temple.

"Okay, I get it now" Kahlee laughed.

Zuko's head shot up as he heard a familiar laugh, as he went to hide behind a pillar. He saw the Avatar's bison flyby, knowing Kahlee was with them. He slowly backed away, deciding he needed to think about what he was going to say, instead of going in there all guns blazing, like always.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There was a lot of issues with reviews on this site last week, so if I haven't replied to you, could you please send your review again? Also, where I have been re-watching Avatar has been taken down, so sorry if not all these scenes are accurate:( Please leave a review!

**Supergoddad**: Honestly the Western Air Temple is one of my favourite episodes ever, I'm going to have so much fun writing about it. I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you:)


	59. Zuko's Return

Meanwhile, the boys were going off to search the Western Air Temple, but Katara stopped Aang from joining them.

"Why can't I go?" Aang questioned.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this" Katara advised him, as Aang sat down grouchily.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" Aang asked.

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes" Sokka explained.

"Oh, yeah, that's great. I'll just do that" Aang said, sarcastically.

"Aang, c'mon. There's not much else we can do" Kahlee stated.

"Exactly. Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy" Katara told him.

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?" Aang continued, as everyone else's eyes landed on Kahlee.

"No, no way. Did you see how my last student turned out?" Kahlee exclaimed, pointing to the burn on her arm.

"But this is different-" Sokka started, but was cut off by Kahlee.

"I taught Azula how to firebend with blue fire and lightning…that only works if you're a heartless bitch, which hopefully Aang is not. Besides, Azula was already firebending by that stage, I don't know how to help someone who's, what, used firebending once in their whole life" Kahlee ranted.

"Okay…We could look for Jeong Jeong" Katara suggested.

"Yeah right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again" Aang retorted.

"Who's - Oh, never mind. If it's important, I'll find out" Toph said, folding her arms.

"My thoughts exactly" Kahlee sighed.

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" Aang announced, standing up and flying away on his glider.

"What's up with him?" Toph questioned, as they all shrugged.

"There's got to be someone who can teach him firebending" Sokka pondered.

"Maybe I could go back to the Fire Nation…there must be a few people there who'd be willing to teach Aang" Kahlee exclaimed.

"No, it's too dangerous" Katara insisted.

"Aw, Katara, I'm starting to think you actually care" Kahlee giggled, nudging her.

* * *

"Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?" Katara called out, after they had all jumped on Appa to follow him.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears. Check out this loop" Aang laughed, doing a trick.

"Come on! Stop goofing around, we've got things we need to discuss" Kahlee told him, starting to become irritated.

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future" Sokka suggested.

"Ok, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber" Aang grinned, as he dropped down to the temples, landing at the same time as Appa.

"I think that'll have to wait" Toph stated, as she pointed behind Appa, who moved out of the way, revealing Zuko.

All their jaws dropped in shock, which quickly changed to anger a moment later.

"Hello. Zuko here" He greeted, holding up his hand.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so I just thought I'd wait for you here" Zuko went on, as the friends all took fighting stances, ready to attack.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kahlee questioned him, angrily.

He turned to look at her, seemingly not having noticed her before. He knew she was alive, but until that moment he couldn't be sure. He felt relief surge through him knowing that she was okay. His eyes narrowed when he saw a bandaged covering most of her shoulder. Before he could say anything, Appa growled at him, causing him to take a cautious step back. Appa then proceeded to lick him, which shocked Aang. Appa continued to lick Zuko's face affectionately, as Zuko brushed the spit away.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here" Zuko continued, but was cut off by Sokka.

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world" Sokka stated.

"Right...Well, uh...anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I uh, I'm good now. And, well, I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending... to you. See, I uh..." He trailed off, as Toph interrupted him.

"You want to what now?!" Toph exclaimed.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?" Katara asked.

"Pretty damn stupid by the sounds of it" Kahlee mumbled, still angry.

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang" Sokka told him.

"I've done some good things. I mean, I could've stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something" Zuko suggested, making Kahlee scoff.

"Appa does seem to like him" Toph pointed out.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it" Sokka went on.

"Why does it even matter?! We can't trust him" Kahlee insisted, as Katara nodded.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past" Zuko said, shame clear on his face.

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka asked.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" Katara added, angrily.

"Or how about the time you almost killed me?" Kahlee spat out, taking a menacing step forward.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. I…I never wanted to hurt you Kahlee…And I never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop him" Zuko explained.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka accused, pointing his boomerang in what was probably meant to be a threatening manner.

"Well, that's not his name, but-" Zuko started, but was cut off again.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend" Sokka said, sarcastically.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko retorted, raising his voice.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up" Toph yelled at him.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me" Zuko told Aang.

Aang looked towards the rest of the gang, as Kahlee shook her head vehemently, clearing showing how she felt.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us" Aang informed him.

"You need to get out of here, now" Kahlee ordered.

"I'm trying to explain I'm not that person anymore" Zuko insisted, taking a step forward.

"Either you leave, or we attack" Sokka exclaimed.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner" Zuko responded, kneeling in front of them, putting his hands up.

Kahlee recoiled in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing. She felt some doubt towards her actions now, but quickly stamped them down. I won't let him fool me again, she thought to herself.

"No, we won't!" Katara shouted angrily, as she proceeded to draw water from her pouch and threw it at Zuko who was pushed backwards by the small wave of water.

"Get out of here and don't come back. And if we ever see you again...Well, we'd better not see you again!" Katara threatened.

Water dripping from his hair, Zuko looked to the furious waterbender then over to Kahlee, who held his gaze for a few seconds, before turning away from him, anger still on her face. Closing his eyes, Zuko stood up in defeat and walked away. He had failed…again, he thought to himself.

Kahlee watched him slowly walk away, letting out a harsh breath she didn't realise she had been holding, trying to get her emotions in check.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! I also hope you agree with how Kahlee's acting, I think she has a right to be angry at Zuko, even though she clearly still has some feelings for him. Please leave a review:)

**Eli**: I found this review a little rude tbh. Azula was only 7 in the first chapter, so she wouldn't be very knowledgeable on firebending. There were many firebending masters who were lined up to train her, as I stated. Ursa and Azula were escorted by guards, which I think is reasonable. As you said, I have got loads of positive reviews with this story, which I believe shows it's quite good. I think I have done justice to this fic and all my other fics actually. I'm very proud of this story.

**Guest**: I'm glad you like the story, don't worry there will be a lot more updates to come:)

**Supergoddad**: I hope I live up to your expectations, these are quite a few important chapters. Thanks as always!

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx**: It's one of my favourite episodes too. It's definitely going to take quite a while for Zuko to earn Kahlee's trust back.

**Charr2003**: Thank you as always! There will be lots more Zuko/Kahlee action coming up too.

**lizy2000**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it:)

**Extended Experience**: I hope you're not disappointed!


	60. Opinion Time

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara questioned, walking into the chamber, as they all got ready for bed.

"Obviously, he wants to lead us into some kind of trap" Sokka stated.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother, and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings" Katara went on.

"He is an actual human being with feelings…when his mother left…it hurt a lot of people…" Kahlee trailed off, remembering that day.

"How can you even say that? You can't actually believe he has feelings?" Katara questioned.

"I know he does, I've known him most of my life, remember" Kahlee retorted, unsure why she was sticking up for him now.

"Stop, we can't let him divide us. He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him, so you let your guard down, then he strikes" Sokka exclaimed.

"The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt. But obviously when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can't trust him" Katara said, tilting her head at Kahlee.

"I know!" Kahlee groaned, holding her hands up in the air.

"I kind of have a confession to make. Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?" Aang queried.

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month!" Sokka moaned.

"Sokka, I looked at it and told you there was nothing there" Katara stated.

I could feel it! It's my throatal flap" He shouted.

"Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me" Aang admitted, as Kahlee remembered it.

"No way, I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself" Katara suggested.

Kahlee was about to defend Zuko again, but stopped herself. Wasn't what Katara said true?

"Yeah, face it Aang. You're nothing but a big prize to him" Sokka added.

"You're probably right" Aang sighed.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar" Katara exclaimed.

"He wasn't lying about that. I saw him do it" Kahlee couldn't help but speak up this time.

"Oh, hooray. In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list" Sokka said, sarcastically.

"Why are you even trying to defend him, Kahlee? Don't you remember how many times he's hurt you? What he did to you in Ba Sing Se?" Katara insisted.

"Of course, I remember! I'm just saying that I know him a lot better than you do. I've known him since he was a child, which is a lot longer than a few hours in the Crystal Catacombs" Kahlee retorted.

"So, you're saying we can trust him now?!" Katara yelled.

"No! I don't trust him, none of us should…I just…ugh, I don't know!" Kahlee cried, sitting down on her bedroll in defeat.

"I'm just saying that considering his messed-up family, and how he was raised, he could've turned out a lot worse" Toph mumbled, making Kahlee think of Azula, as she rubbed the wound on her shoulder.

"You're right, Toph, let's go find him and give him a medal. The "not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award" Katara spat out.

"All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly" Toph accused.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates" Katara stated.

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island" Sokka added.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the fire temple" Aang went on, as Toph looked at Kahlee expecting her to say something.

"Hey, my feelings have a right to be hurt. You all know what happened with us…" Kahlee trailed off, hugging her arms around her legs.

"Why would you even try to defend him? I get why Kahlee's doing it, but you?" Katara asked angrily.

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact. Aang needs a firebending teacher. We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job. Now one shows up on a silver platter, and you won't even think about it?" Toph shouted, stamping her feet on the ground, making it shake.

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher" Aang informed her.

"You're darn right you're not, buddy" Sokka added.

"Well, I guess that's settled" Katara said, crossing her arms.

Toph looked towards Kahlee, hoping she would back her up.

"Look can we all just stop fighting and get some sleep? I'm tired" Kahlee exclaimed, sadly.

"I'm beginning to wonder who really is the blind one around here is" Toph yelled, as she stomped out of the chamber.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Kahlee suggested.

"She probably just needs some time to cool off" Sokka shrugged, as they all got in their sleeping bags.

Rolling her eyes, Kahlee ran up to Toph, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Toph, I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you, but Zuko...he's never shown us any reason to trust him" Kahlee stated.

"Well what if I can show you a reason? Would you let him stay then?" Toph questioned.

"I don't know Toph...if Zuko does join the group, I don't know what that will mean for me" Kahlee admitted.

"You mean you'll leave?" Toph realised.

"No, no. I need to stay with you guys and help, its my duty...I guess I'd just have to ignore him, throw a bucket over his head or something" Kahlee shrugged, making Toph laugh.

"Don't go looking for him tonight, Toph. He's a...hothead, after us rejecting him, he won't be in the mood to see anyone. Trust me" Kahlee warned her, as Toph nodded.

With a sigh, Kahlee turned around and dropped onto her sleeping bag, resting her arm against her head as she tried to force Zuko's amber eyes from her mind.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have loads of exams over the next few weeks, so I'm sorry if chapters are short or don't get updated as regularly.

**Extended Experience**: Yeah, Kahlee's definitely going to be angry at Zuko for a while, and rightly so I think.

**lizy2000**: Zuko certainly will keep coming back, he's going to do whatever it takes to make up for what he's done! You're welcome:)


	61. Combustion Man Arrives

The next morning, they were all settling down to breakfast, minus Toph, which worried Kahlee.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara asked.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday" Sokka answered.

"She did seem to want to talk to Zuko yesterday, but I think I got her off the idea" Kahlee mentioned.

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending" Haru suggested.

"I think we should go look for her" Katara said, obviously worried.

"Oh, let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again" Sokka shrugged.

"I'm with Katara, what if she was injured or captured? Anything could have happened" Kahlee stated.

"We can go check for her" The Duke exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want to ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes" Teo announced, as he, Haru, and the Duke left the scene.

A loud rumble was suddenly heard as they all flinched as the ground shook. They turned their heads to see a large cloud of dust, seeing a large pile of rocks beneath a newly formed hole in the wall. A few more rocks fell to the ground as Toph climbed out of the hole and slid to the floor, grunting in pain. They all ran towards her, concerned.

"Toph!" Kahlee called out, immediately coming to the girls aid.

"Toph, what happened?" Katara questioned.

"My feet got burned" Toph replied.

"Oh, no, what happened?" Katara inquired, examining Toph's feet.

"I just told you, my feet got burned" Toph retorted, annoyed.

"I meant how" Katara said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night" Toph admitted.

"You what!?" Aang cried.

"Zuko?" Katara inquired.

"Ugh!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Toph, for agni's sake! I told you not to go after him last night. Why didn't you listen?" Kahlee scolded her.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out" Toph explained.

Katara started to bend water out of her pouch and around Toph's feet to heal them.

"So he attacked you?" Aang queried.

"Well, he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident" Toph stated.

"But he did firebend at you?" Aang insisted.

"Yes" Toph clarified.

"See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned... literally" Sokka went on.

"It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner" Katara sighed.

"Yeah, me too" Toph groaned.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him" Sokka announced.

"Wait, what?" Kahlee questioned.

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice" Aang explained.

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him" Sokka concluded.

"Crafty? He'd walk into a trap even if it had big red letters saying 'trap' over it" Kahlee informed them.

"Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once" Toph suggested.

"Yeah... get him to come back and say he'll be our prisoner. Then we'll jump him and really make him our prisoner. He'll never suspect it" Sokka theorised, making Kahlee giggle.

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka" Katara said, sarcastically.

Sokka and Aang carried Toph as Katara and Kahlee followed them. They then set Toph down on the side of a water fountain, letting her slip her feet in.

"Ahh, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks" Toph stated.

Suddenly a beam of energy hit the ledge above the fountain and exploded, as Katara shielded them with water from the fountain, from the falling rocks. Aang and Sokka quickly picked up Toph to take her away, but stopped when they heard Zuko.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore" Zuko shouted, as he jumped in front of the a man on the ridge, blocking him.

"What is that idiot doing?!" Kahlee cried, as the others carried Toph away.

"The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!" Zuko insisted, as he was shoved out of the way and sent another blast towards the top of the fountain, destroying it.

The others ducked behind the ledge, covering their heads.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" Kahlee shouted.

"He's the assassin Zuko sent after us" Sokka explained.

"Great going, hothead" Kahlee mumbled, the familiar nickname tumbling off her lips.

Meanwhile, Zuko ran towards Combustion Man as he pulled back his hand and surrounded it with flames.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko warned him, as Combustion Man stopped Zuko in his tracks by grabbing him by the shirt.

"All right, I'll pay you double to stop!" Zuko offered, as he threw his fireball, as it missed and hit the ground.

Zuko swung his arms down, making Combustion Man let him go, as he turned and executed a shot jumping sidekick just as Combustion Man fired another shot, knocking his aim off and knocking Zuko away. Zuko landed on his hands and feet, and turned around, a look of shock on his face. Combustion Man inhaled and fired a blast towards Zuko, who created a shield of fire, which exploded as it was hit. The blast pushed him across the floor, and off the ledge, leaving no sign of Zuko.

"Zuko!" Kahlee cried, fearing the worst.

As the smoke cleared, Kahlee let out a loud sigh of relief as she saw Zuko was hanging off the ledge still, holding onto a vine.

Growing angry, Kahlee stood up from where she was hiding and using her earthbending, she kicked the ground, throwing up a large rock, which she swung at Combustion Man, who destroyed it with one blast. Kahlee ducked back down to stop herself from getting hit from the rocks.

"What are we going to do?" Kahlee questioned, worried.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've updated a little early because I have an exam on Tuesday, so I won't have time on Monday. It seems that Kahlee can't help her feelings from surfacing. Please leave a review:)

**joie7111**: Thank you! Yes, I wanted to make Azula a little more human. Oh God, I really do get so confused with that word, I'll to get it right, but I can't make any promises. That's public school English for you, haha.

**lizy2000**: You're welcome. Yeah, I felt really sorry for Toph too. It must be scary for her to suddenly lose how she see's like that.

**Supergoddad**: You're welcome, hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	62. Zuko Joins the Group

Aang quickly stood up from behind the fountain pool and ran to the side, doing a spinning back kick, airbending and kicking up the dust around him, then leaping straight up just as a blast from Combustion Man explodes beneath him. Spinning around, using his airbending he made a tornado and kicked it at Combustion Man. Combustion Man leapt over the tornado and fired another blast as he descended. Aang landed and quickly back flipped away from the blast, landing next to Katara and Sokka. Combustion Man fell, then using his metal, clawed hand he caught on a small ledge and broke it, slowing his fall. He landed on a new ledge and rolled forward, firing a blast just as he stopped. Katara, Kahlee and Aang shielded themselves as the blast hit the fountain water. Katara then ran forward and bent the water from the pool, sending a huge wave up between them and Combustion Man. She descended from jumping, bringing her arms down and crossing them and giving a battle cry, the wave matched her arm movements, as the water changed into icicles. Combustion Man brought his metal arm over his face and lifted his metal leg to shield him from the attack, the icicles breaking against him. Combustion Man flung his arms down to shake off the ice shards and stepped forward, an angry frown on his face. They had all took this time to hide behind a large stone pillar, out of Combustion Man's view. Another blast hit a different pillar, which exploded, destroying it. The group raised their arms to protect themselves from any flying debris.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side" Toph said, urgently.

Katara cautiously peeked out from behind the pillar, then pulled back as another blast exploded.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here" Katara sighed.

"There's nothing my firebending can help with either" Kahlee exclaimed.

"I know how to get an angle on him" Sokka announced, getting an idea.

Sokka gently pushed Katara aside and pulled out his boomerang. He pressed his back against the pillar and peeked out from behind the pillar, as another blast exploded on the ground. Sokka looked around the pillar as smoke billowed past. He raised his boomerang towards the source of the blasts and measured their trajectory.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now" Sokka pleaded, as he threw the boomerang.

The boomerang flew through the air and curved behind a stone pillar, as Combustion Man inhaled for another blast. He turned at the sound of the boomerang, as there was a white flash as the boomerang hit his head. Sokka grinned happily, running out from behind the pillar, followed by the rest of the group. The boomerang flew back towards Sokka, who caught it triumphantly.

"Yeah, boomerang!" Sokka cheered.

Suddenly Combustion Man stood back up and put his hand to his forehead.

"Aw, boomerang" Sokka sighed, disappointed.

"Time to go!" Kahlee insisted, as they started to run back towards the stone pillar.

Combustion Man was dizzied from the attack to his head, as he swayed and reared his head back for another blast. He inhaled and tried to fire a blast of energy, sparks flying from his forehead. Small explosions started to erupt from his head, as he put a hand over his forehead. A moment later the pagoda he was standing on exploded. Out of the smoke and debris was a glint of light, and Combustion Man's metal, clawed arm flew down.

"…Did you just defeat that guy…with a boomerang?" Kahlee questioned, in shock.

"What can I say? I'm awesome" Sokka smirked, kissing his boomerang.

"Zuko" Kahlee gasped, as she saw Zuko climbing up the vine from earlier.

"You know for someone who supposedly doesn't care-" Toph started, but was cut off by Kahlee.

"Don't start" Kahlee warned, not having her heart in the threat.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but thanks Zuko" Aang announced, as Zuko approached them.

"Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing" Sokka interjected.

"We're all very thankful, Sokka" Kahlee said sarcastically, nudging him.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world" Zuko explained.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally" He confessed, bowing to Toph, as Aang's expression softened.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me" Aang informed him, bowing, as Sokka looked shocked.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group" Zuko smiled.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's ok with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang inquired.

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet" Toph grinned.

"Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat The Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it" Sokka shrugged.

"Katara?" Aang queried, the frowning girl.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right" Katara replied, reluctantly.

"Kahlee?" Aang questioned, as Zuko looked on, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I? Just keep him away from me" Kahlee retorted, making Zuko's smile drop.

"Thank you" Aang said, nodding to her.

"I won't let you down, I promise" Zuko told them, excitedly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're going to have a confrontation between Kahlee and Zuko next chapter, and she's not going to be happy. I have some important law exams this week, which is why I'm updating early again, wish me luck! Please leave a review:)

**lizy2000**: Sokka saves the day! You're welcome:)

**fazama**: I always feel sorry for him as well, but he needs to make things up with them. But don't worry, he will!


	63. Tension

Kahlee had been avoiding the group for the last few hours, wanting to stay as far away from Zuko as possible, but knowing lunch was soon, her stomach was guiding her back. She was walking through the many corridors of the Western Air Temple, when she heard Katara's voice, surprised by the tone.

"You might have everyone else here buying your "transformation". But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang... and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then-" Katara was cut off by Kahlee.

"Katara" Kahlee announced, a warning tone in her voice.

"We can't let him put our mission in jeopardy, Kahlee. He needs to know-" Katara was cut off once again.

"That what? If he screws up, you'll murder him? We both know that's not true, you're better than that" Kahlee explained.

"The boys will be looking for you, Sokka will probably burn the food if you don't get there quick" Kahlee told her, a moment later.

With a sigh, Katara stormed off, obviously annoyed that her threat wasn't taken seriously. Kahlee went to follow her, not wanting to stay in the same room as Zuko.

"Kahlee, I-" Zuko started, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Don't bother" Kahlee retorted, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Kahlee. I'm so sorry-" Zuko exclaimed.

"I said don't!" Kahlee shouted, as she whipped around, shoving him away from her, as all the candles in the room suddenly exploded with power.

"Why are you even here? If you really wanted to help end this war, you could have gone somewhere else. Anywhere but here!" Kahlee exclaimed.

"The truth is…I…I came back for you" Zuko admitted, as Kahlee scoffed.

"Well the problem, Zuko…is that I hate you" Kahlee said, vehemently, as she stormed off, slamming the door to his room.

* * *

Kahlee growled as she threw a boulder towards the rock shaped figure she had built moments ago. The fact that it resembled Zuko meant nothing, she told herself.

"So there is where you've been hiding" A voice boomed from behind her, as the boulder she was holding was dropped onto her foot.

"For Agni's sake, Toph! Could you not sneak up on me like that?" Kahlee grumbled, picking the boulder from her foot with a pout.

"Someone got off on the wrong side of the bed" Toph stated.

"I'm just…agitated, that's all" Kahlee replied.

"Could it have something to do with Grumpy Pants?" Toph suggested.

"Zuko has nothing to do with this" Kahlee retorted.

"It's funny how you know I was talking about Zuko" Toph laughed.

"Oh, sh you. We both know you're only here because you're hiding from Katara" Kahlee smirked.

"True. She's been nagging extra hard the last couple of days. 'How are we supposed to sleep with him here?' 'What if he betrays us again?' 'What if he hurts Aang?'" Toph explained in a bored tone.

"She has a point, he has a habit of betraying people" Kahlee mumbled.

"So what's really going on with you two?" Toph inquired.

"Nothing" Kahlee shrugged.

"Oh please, your heartbeats go crazy every time you're in a mile radius of each other" Toph accused.

"Well that's what happens when you're angry" Kahlee stated.

"I know the difference between anger and love" Toph exclaimed.

"I am not in love with him!" Kahlee cried.

"Then why are you so hurt by his betrayal?" Toph questioned.

"He was my best friend, and he stabbed me in the back. Of course I'm hurt, wouldn't you be?" Kahlee suggested.

"I was there when you admitted you had feelings for Zuko in Ba Sing Se, you know" Toph told her.

"I thought he was different, and he's not. He's just in it for himself like everyone else. He doesn't care" Kahlee explained.

"You really don't think he cares about you? And I thought I was the blind one" Toph mumbled.

"It's just…complicated, Toph. Really complicated" Kahlee sighed.

"Do you think you'll ever forgive him?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. That depends on him" Kahlee confessed.

* * *

Later the day, everyone was tucking into the food that Katara had prepared for them, when Zuko walked over to them. Kahlee stood up to leave, but Toph quickly pulled her back down with a roll of her eyes.

"Listen everybody. I've got some bad news. I've lost my stuff" Zuko announced.

"Don't look at me. I didn't take your stuff" Toph piped up.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Toph" Kahlee stated.

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone" He informed them, as Kahlee's eyes widened.

If Zuko couldn't teach Aang firebending, who would, she thought to herself. Suddenly, Katara let out a loud, cruel laugh that sounded uncharacteristically coming from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony…You know, how it would have been nice for us if you had lost your firebending a long time ago?" Katara explained.

"It's not lost, it's just weaker for some reason" Zuko told them.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are" Katara mocked.

"Didn't he beat you at the North Pole, Katara?" Kahlee accused, tired of Katara's behaviour.

"Ouch" Toph laughed.

"I bet it's because I changed sides" Zuko suggested, surprised that Kahlee was standing up for him.

"That's ridiculous" Katara shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to" Aang theorised.

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough" Sokka shrugged.

He then proceeded to nudge Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword several times.

"Ok, cut it out! Look...even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way" Zuko insisted, as Sokka dropped the sword.

Kahlee pondered that for a moment, she had also always got her firebending from to rage, was there really another way?

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've finally finished college, so hopefully I can spend some more time writing. Please leave a review:)

**lizy2000**: So glad he's finally chosen the right side! You're welcome:)

**terminalCelerity**: Yeah, I'm really happy I added the Kahlee/Azula dynamic, it makes everything a lot more interesting. Also, I just realised that she is my first bisexual OC, yay!

**OliverNox**: Ooo, a duel between them would be very interesting actually. I will have a think about that, thanks!

**Guest**: Thank you so much!


	64. Dancing Dragon

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source" Toph exclaimed.

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is" Toph clarified.

"So is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka repeated.

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badger moles…One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the World" Toph explained.

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the Sky Bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy" Aang said to Appa, who growled in acknowledgement.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct" Zuko stated.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid" Aang told him.

"Well, they aren't around anymore, ok?" Zuko bellowed, giving Kahlee a knowing look.

They both knew that Sozin had started the hunting of dragons, and that it was Iroh who had conquered the last dragon. It was always clear to them that he regretted it.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry" Aang replied.

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors" Zuko announced.

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid" Aang exclaimed.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins" Zuko suggested.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present" Aang smiled.

"So what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1000 years ago?" Sokka asked.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher" Zuko announced, as the group looked around anxiously.

* * *

Kahlee hadn't waved Aang and Zuko off like the others, just being around Zuko made her feel weird. She had known him for so long, they both knew so much about each other, and now it was like they were strangers. She was relieved when they returned the following morning, both looking fine. She had to admit she was happy that Zuko was okay, even though she would never admit she had been worried.

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable" Aang smiled, as they showed them their Dancing Dragon routine.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there" Sokka laughed.

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form" Zuko said, defensively.

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord" Sokka mocked.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko insisted.

"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?" Katara asked.

"The Dancing Dragon" Zuko sighed, embarrassed.

The group all laughed, as Zuko shrugged it off, surprising Kahlee. I guess going to the Sun Warriors really did help him, she thought to herself.

Once they group had started to disperse, Zuko walked over to Kahlee, who backed off from him, trying to avoid him still.

"Kahlee, wait! I have something to tell you about my Uncle" Zuko informed her, as she paused.

"I found out that he didn't kill the last dragon! I mean, I suppose that was obvious but...well it turns out that he was secretly the dragon's pupil and learnt how to firebend through vitality rather than rage. That's why he has always been such an amazing firebender" Zuko exclaimed.

"Its a shame you never told him that to his face" Kahlee retorted, before walking away, even though she was grateful to the news.

She had always thought it was unlikely that Iroh, one of the kindest people she knew, would be able to kill the last dragon. He had too much compassion. She was happy that she had at least not judged his character wrong.

* * *

A few days after, Kahlee was helping to carry pots to their make-shift kitchen. They were starting to run out of food, so they were having to get inventive with how to make their food last. She was obviously struggling with the pot, as her shoulder wound was still causing her issues. She wondered how much longer it would take to get her back to full strength, or if she ever would.

"Let me help with that" A voice boomed from beside her.

Kahlee jumped in surprise, too emerged in her thoughts to notice Zuko had approached her. She re-adjusted her grip on the pot, making sure she didn't drop it.

"I don't need your help" Kahlee retorted.

"I know, but I still want to help" Zuko insisted.

"Sucking up to me, isn't going to make me forgive you, you know" Kahlee told him.

Before he could say anything else, Kahlee tried to continue walking to the kitchen, but her arm started to waver, giving into the strain of carrying the pot. Zuko took the pot away from her, before it could drop to the floor.

"I had it!" She shouted at him.

"No. You didn't" He stated.

"Just give it back" Kahlee said, taking hold of the pot.

"No, I'm taking it to the kitchen" Zuko exclaimed, as he lifted the pot higher.

"I am!" She exclaimed, as she tried to grab the pot.

"No, I am" He insisted, wrestling her for it.

A moment later, a sharp tug from Kahlee had made Zuko lose his balance, and the pot fell to the floor, smashing into pieces.

"I feel like this is supposed to be a meaning to you guys" Toph announced, after watching the exchange.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, if this felt like a bit of a filler, but next chapter we're going to the Boiling Rock, where a lot of action is going to happen...and possibly Kahlee will soften up a little. I'm on holiday this week, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week, but I'll try my hardest! Please leave a review:)

**lizy2000**: You're welcome:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! I'm very grateful to you for always reviewing, as it helps to keep me motivated, even if you're not really sure what to say.


	65. Disappearing Into the Night

Later that night, Zuko had made them all tea, as they surrounded the fire.

"No one can make tea like Uncle. But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favourite tea joke?" Zuko asked.

He noticed the hurt look in Kahlee's eyes when he spoke about his Uncle, and knew that she must have been missing Iroh as much as he was.

"Sure" Katara shrugged.

"I like jokes" Aang stated.

"Bring it" Toph smiled.

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed."…Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it" Zuko explained, as they all gave him deadpanned looks, as they took the tea from him.

"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing" Katara mocked as everyone laughed.

Kahlee was surprised again, as instead of getting angry, Zuko simply smiled, like he found it funny too.

"There once was an old man, who loved tea. One day he ventured into the forest and came across a large bush, and thought he'd make some tea out of it. Every day he went back, until there was only one leaf left on the bush. As the old man was about to pick it, the bush suddenly spoke and said 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed" Kahlee finished for him, as they all chuckled lightly in response.

"That does sound like something he'd say" Toph exclaimed.

"I think he liked to imagine he was the old man" Kahlee said, nudging her.

Zuko bit his lip, thinking of Kahlee remembered Iroh's jokes, but not him, his own nephew. He had made so many mistakes, and one of them was not listening to his Uncle enough.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph announced, as they all nodded.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked Zuko.

Kahlee watched them both leave, as a frown formed on her face. She couldn't understand why Sokka would want to talk to Zuko privately. Muttering an excuse, Kahlee walked over to them, hiding behind a pillar as she tried to listen into the conversation. She picked up the words Fire Nation and prisoners a few times, but couldn't connect it. Once Sokka had left, she crept up on Zuko.

"What was that about?" She questioned, folding her arms.

"Nothing. Just guy stuff" He shrugged, as she raised an eyebrow.

"If I find out that you've been threatening him…" She trailed off, holding up a warning finger.

"I haven't. He just wanted advice" Zuko replied.

"From you?" Kahlee inquired.

"We're guys, around the same age. Why wouldn't he want advice from me?" Zuko shrugged even harder this time.

"What advice exactly?" Kahlee insisted.

"Um…cooking…" Zuko stuttered.

"Let me get this straight, Sokka asked you advice on cooking…which you have never done, in your entire life, instead of Katara, who has been cooking meals since she was like a toddler" Kahlee went on.

"Um, yeah" Zuko frowned, before rushing off back to the group.

With a shake of her head, Kahlee decided she would just have to watch the pair to see what they did next.

* * *

Kahlee woke up while it was still dark, hearing muffled voices. She frowned, as she stumbled over to the sound, and saw Sokka and Zuko arguing.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm going to rescue my Dad. You happy now?" Sokka asked him, as he packed belongings into his bag.

"I'm never happy" Zuko retorted.

"You sure used to look happy about Kahlee" Sokka told him.

"That was before she hated me" Zuko shrugged, as Kahlee looked on.

Kahlee let out a small sigh at this statement, did she really hate him?

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honour. You can't stop me Zuko" Sokka insisted.

"Well Zuko here, has always been a bit confused about the definition of honour" Kahlee announced, as she came out of the shadows.

"Ahh!" Sokka screeched, almost falling off Appa.

"Kahlee? What are you doing here? We thought you were asleep" Zuko questioned.

"You guys aren't anywhere near as quiet as you think you are" Kahlee accused, rubbing her eyes, as she was still sleepy.

"Look Sokka, I'm going with you whether you like it or not" Zuko stated.

"Me too" Kahlee yawned.

"No. I have to do this alone…and you still look half asleep Kahlee, are you sure you're even awake right now?" Sokka queried.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to make a racket at three in the morning" Kahlee replied.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison day cares" Zuko explained, as Sokka shrugged in response.

"We'll take my war balloon" Zuko suggested.

"Are we going to tell the others what we're doing?" Kahlee inquired.

"No, they'll just try to stop us. I'll leave them a note" Sokka stated, as he began to write it.

"Need meat. Gone fishing. Wow, Sokka, that's a watertight alibi" Kahlee said, shaking her head.

"Let's get going" Sokka insisted, as he started walking over to the air balloon.

"Kahlee, you don't have to go. I'm not going to hurt Sokka. I swear, I'll protect him" Zuko promised her.

"Even if I did believe that, I'd still go. Sokka's my friend, and his head isn't in the right place right now" Kahlee explained.

"It's dangerous" Zuko stated.

"I have been in a Fire Nation prison before" Kahlee rolled her eyes.

"Not the Boiling Rock. Its security is ten times more than everywhere else in the Fire Nation" Zuko went on.

"Well I suppose we better not get caught then" Kahlee shrugged, following after Sokka, as Zuko let out a groan.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I completely forgot. Excited that we're going to the Boiling Rock, I think it will force Kahlee and Zuko to confront each other finally. Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you! I only just got back from holiday, so I thought I might as well update today, hopefully I'll remember to update on the normal day next week, haha.

**lizy2000**: Ikr, they're acting ridiculous. You're welcome:)

**FairiesandDemons**: Here's your update:)

**Tanner Clark**: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really glad you're liking this story:)


	66. Arriving at the Boiling Rock

The next morning, they were closing in on their destination, but Kahlee was still exhausted. She had managed to fall asleep for a little while, but was soon awoken as the sun came up.

"Pretty clouds" Sokka announced, cutting through an awkward silence.

"Yeah, fluffy" Zuko responded.

"Agni, you boys are awkward" Kahlee groaned.

Zuko didn't seem to hear, but Sokka most definitely did from the look he gave her. She nudged his leg and then indicated to Zuko, suggesting he should try to bring up a conversation.

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons" Sokka informed him.

"No kidding" Zuko responded.

"Yep. A balloon. But for War" Sokka shrugged.

"If there's one thing my Dad's good at, it's War" Zuko stated, angrily fuelling the balloon.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family" Sokka exclaimed.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that" Zuko retorted.

"I know, I know, you've changed" Sokka theorised.

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down" Zuko said, sadly.

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard" Sokka suggested.

"It wasn't that hard" Zuko admitted.

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked.

"…You know, like your girlfriend" Kahlee announced, unable to keep quiet.

"We broke up, remember" Zuko replied.

"So what? You never cared about her?" Kahlee questioned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not like I care about…it just wasn't working out. Besides, everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it" Zuko went on.

"My first girlfriend turned into the Moon" Sokka told them, as Kahlee raised an eyebrow.

"That's rough buddy" Zuko said, after thinking for a few seconds.

Kahlee couldn't help but let out a small giggle at that, he was still ridiculously awkward, she thought to herself.

A little while later, Kahlee and Sokka were both sleeping, resting their heads on each others shoulders, when Zuko spotted the volcano.

"There it is!" Zuko exclaimed, as they both woke up immediately and went to look.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught" Zuko theorised.

They slowly flew into the volcano, as suddenly the flames in the burner started to become weaker, and they started to plummet quicker into the boiling depths below. Kahlee went to help Zuko to fuel the ballon quicker, but it was no use.

"We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko told them.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly" Sokka realised.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Zuko questioned.

"I don't know. Crash landing?" Sokka stated.

As they dropped into the boiling depths below, Kahlee grabbed onto Zuko's arm in fear, as they were suddenly thrown into the air, barely missing the water. Kahlee landed on Zuko, as they were covered by the debris and sand by the crash. They both closed their eyes until it seemed the worst was over. Kahlee let out a sigh of relief, as she pulled herself up onto her elbows, so her face was directly above Zuko's. She stopped momentarily, looking into his amber eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" She coughed, awkwardly, getting off of him quickly.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko inquired, a moment later.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket" Sokka confessed.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko queried.

"My Dad might be here. I had to come and see" Sokka explained.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this, ugh, this is just crazy" Zuko insisted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hey, give him a break! He just wants to look out for his father, I thought you especially would understand that" Kahlee accused, raising an eyebrow.

"And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there" Sokka added, as he pushed the basket into the water and watched as it sunk into the water.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it" Sokka replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now" Zuko told him.

"C'mon, I think I have a plan" Kahlee exclaimed, ushering them to follow her.

* * *

"I hope these disguises work" Zuko announced, as they finished putting on their guard uniforms which they had stolen.

"Ugh, why do the women get crop tops, while the guys get proper shirts?" Kahlee grumbled, feeling self-conscious.

"Well its probably because-" Sokka started, but Kahlee stopped him.

"Don't even say it, Sokka" Kahlee warned.

"I think you look nice" Zuko stated.

"Nice?" Kahlee asked, raising an eyebrow, even though her face was covered by her helmet.

"Red suits you" Zuko shrugged, as Kahlee blushed lightly, now thankful for the helmet.

"Guys focus. We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible" Sokka told them.

Suddenly the room was filled with running guards, as the three grinned nervously, hoping that they won't be noticed.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on" A fellow guard insisted.

They uneasily followed them, arriving in the yard, where prisoners had formed a circle around two people in the centre as they circled round each other.

"I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell" One of the man announced, walking away.

"Stop right there Chit Sang" A guard argued, throwing a fire whip his way.

Zuko stepped forward, about to intervene, when Kahlee grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Hey, you'll blow our cover. I want to help too, but we can't" Kahlee whispered to him.

She couldn't help but be surprised that Zuko actually wanted to help someone, a stranger even. Although when she thought back further she thought of why he was banished in the first place. I guess he has thought of others a lot in the past, she thought to herself.

"I've had it with your unruly behaviour" The guard exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang questioned.

"He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" The guard asked them, growing suspicious when they didn't answer.

"Uh, yeah, very cute sir" Zuko answered.

"Super cute" Sokka added.

"Adorable" Kahlee nodded.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang" The guard clarified.

"What? That's not a prison rule" Chit Sang said, outraged.

"Do it" The guard insisted.

"Make me" Chit Sang retorted.

"Damn" Kahlee whispered, proud of his defiance.

The guard smirked and walked away from Chit Sang. He then proceeded to firebend another whip, towards Chit Sang who turned around and directed it back to the guard, who kicked the flame aside.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the Cooler. You! Help me take him in" The guard yelled, pointing at Sokka.

"Meet back here in an hour" Sokka whispered to them, as they nodded.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter! I've re-started my Doctor Who fanfiction, so if you've ever watched that show, you can check the story out on my profile! Please leave a review:)

**lizy2000**: You're welcome! I wanted Kahlee to come with them, because I think putting them in such a intense situation like this, is really going to push the two of them together.

**Guest**: Thank you! Hope you've enjoyed it:)

**Supergoddad**: I love the Boiling Rock episodes too, they're some of my favourite ever episodes. Thinking about it now, I don't think they did. Thank you so much:)

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**: Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**TaraZnkp**: Here's your update, hope you enjoy:)


	67. Busted

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving" Kahlee insisted, pulling him along.

They soon found themselves in the cafeteria and were handed the slop that was considered food there.

"Even the guards get punished here. What even is this?" Kahlee questioned Zuko.

"Porridge, I think" Zuko shrugged.

"Hey new people. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax" A guard called over to them.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head" Zuko stated, as he went to sit them, as they laughed.

"And I have some serious helmet hair. He's the serious one, in case you hadn't realised" Kahlee told them.

"Tell me about it girl. And give him a week, he'll loosen up" A female guard informed her.

"So can a newbie ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Kahlee inquired, hoping to get some information out of them.

"No, you can't date the female guards" The woman, smirked at her flirtatiously.

"She's not available" Zuko said, butting in.

"I'm not?" Kahlee asked, raising an eyebrow, again, even though she knew it couldn't be seen.

"Everyone has baggage today" The female guard sighed, as Kahlee kept looking to Zuko.

"Um, so, The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners?" Zuko inquired.

* * *

"So, what was that about earlier?" Kahlee queried, as they went to meet Sokka.

"What was what?" Zuko asked, deflecting her question.

"Well as far as I am aware I'm available…unless there's something I'm supposed to know…" Kahlee trailed off, hinting Zuko to tell her if he was interested.

Would it really change how I feel if he was interested, she thought to herself. Maybe it could, if he did like me, he'd have to really care about me, she reasoned.

"Well I mean it's not long since you broke up with Azula, you know" Zuko shrugged, as Kahlee tried to keep the disappointment of her face.

"Well safe to say that ship has sailed. Scarring me didn't really help our relationship progress" Kahlee explained, as Zuko was going to say something, but they had arrived at the meeting spot.

"Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko asked, approaching him.

"Zuko?" Sokka cried.

"Shh! Disguises remember" Kahlee whispered, hitting him round the head.

"Oh right" Sokka mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your Father's not here" Zuko told him.

"What? Are you sure? Did you double check?" Sokka inquired.

"He's telling the truth. I'm sorry" Kahlee exclaimed.

"No. No!" Sokka yelled, angrily, hitting the wall with his fists.

"I'm really sorry Sokka" Zuko sighed.

"So we came all this way for nothing. I failed. Again" Sokka groaned.

"Maybe we could look somewhere else?" Kahlee suggested, but they both shook their head.

"Err, what would Uncle say? Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So...when life seems hard...take a bite out of the silver sandwich" Zuko announced, trying to use his Uncle's wisdom and failing miserable.

"Wow, I have seen Buzzard Wasps that are more comforting than you" Kahlee told him.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all" Sokka cried.

"That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying" Zuko said, looking at Kahlee smugly.

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look, it's Suki!" Sokka informed them, pointing to one of the prisoners.

"So that's your girlfriend, huh? She's pretty cute" Kahlee stated, as Sokka grinned.

"Prisoners! Back to your cells!" A guard shouted, as the prisoners started to move.

"Come on, we've got to find her!" Sokka insisted, rushing away.

"She's not that cute" Zuko grumbled, making Kahlee giggle, as he was obviously jealous.

* * *

Kahlee and Zuko guarded the door to Suki's cell, as Sokka went in to tell her that they were there.

"Hey, guys can we wrap this reunion up please?" Kahlee questioned, sliding the visor to the side to peer into the cell, closing it a moment later, as Zuko gave her a look.

"They're making out" She stated.

"Oh" Zuko replied, awkwardly.

Kahlee's eyes widened when she saw a female guard walking up the stairs, and knocked on the cell, indicating that there was a problem.

"Excuse me, I need to get into that cell" The guard informed them.

"No, you can't go in there. The lights are out...the prisoner could sneak up on you" Zuko told her, as she frowned.

"Step aside, fool" She sighed, as she tried to push Zuko aside, but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" The female guard shouted, as Kahlee looked on, unsure whether she should at least try to keep her cover.

The female guard then manoeuvred her way around and threw Zuko against the cell door. This time, Kahlee couldn't help but get involved, as she grabbed the guard and pulled her off of him. Sokka then tried to sneak out of the cell, unnoticed, but it didn't work.

"Guard, help! I think they're imposters. Argh! Arrest them!" The guard shouted, as Kahlee held her down, with Zuko's help.

Sokka then slowly walked forward and grabbed Zuko's arm and threw him against the floor. Kahlee then allowed herself, to be elbowed in the stomach, and thrown to the wall by the female guard.

"You're under arrest! Don't worry, I'll figure it out" Sokka whispered to Zuko, helping him up, as he nodded in Kahlee's direction, who nodded back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Jealous Zuko is always my favourite, I can't resist, sorry. Also thanks to all 220 people who follow this story, that's way ahead of all the other fics I'm writing at the moment! Please leave a review:)

**lunasky99**: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to know that people really enjoy this fic:)

**hayleybrown100**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my writing style:)

**Supergoddad**: I'm glad you think that, haha. Thank you for the review!

**lizyeh2000**: Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed!


	68. Caught

They were both thrown into a cell, and stripped of their uniforms, leaving them in their red prisoner uniforms. They were told the Warden would want to speak with them, and then locked in.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any worse" Kahlee sighed.

"Why did you give yourself away? I was handling it" Zuko told her.

"Handling it?! More like failing miserably. I had to step in" She stated.

"I never should have brought you…I knew this was too dangerous" Zuko exclaimed.

"Why do you keep saying that like I'm so much more important than you? You are heir to the throne, remember" Kahlee went on.

"You're important to me!" He told her, heatedly.

Before she could say anything in reply, the door was pulled open, and who they assumed to be the Warden walked in.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko" The warden smirked.

"How did you know who I am?" Zuko asked.

"Um, maybe that scar on your face?" Kahlee stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah" Zuko mumbled.

"I didn't expect to find you here either, Kahlee" The Warden went on.

"Wait…how do you know me?" Kahlee frowned, confused.

"How could I not? You both broke my niece's heart" The Warden accused.

"You're Mai's uncle? I never meant to hurt her" Zuko sighed.

"And to be honest, she's the one who betrayed me, so…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Quiet! You're my special prisoners now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down and the Princess' ex-girlfriend then-" The Warden was cut off.

"Hey, I'm more than who I go out with. I have all the elements you know" Kahlee interrupted.

"Last I heard you still hadn't controlled air" He said, raising an eyebrow, as Kahlee backed down.

"They'll tear you to shreds, both of you" The Warden went on.

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my Father and collect the reward" Zuko suggested.

"Oh in due time believe me, I intend to collect" The Warden told them darkly, slamming the door on them, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

Later on that day, Zuko and Kahlee had been ordered to mop the floor with all the other prisoners.

"Oh, good. You guys have met" Sokka announced, as he saw them with Suki.

"Actually, we met a long time ago" Suki stated.

"We did?" Zuko inquired.

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village" Suki told him.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again" Zuko said awkwardly, as both Kahlee and Sokka face palmed.

"I apologize for his idiocy. I'm starting to think he was dropped on his head as a baby" Kahlee mumbled.

"Weren't you there too?" Suki accused.

"Well yeah, but I didn't help with the whole burning the place down thing" Kahlee shrugged.

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?" Sokka went on, as they crouched to the ground.

"Yeah..." Zuko trailed off.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right?" Sokka explained.

"Just get to the point Sokka" Suki insisted.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water" Sokka suggested.

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" Zuko queried.

"It sounds pretty dangerous. I mean, what if we capsize?" Kahlee asked.

"Then we'll all die painfully, but I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free" Sokka grinned.

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki questioned.

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" Chit Sang announced, as he jumped down from the railings towards them.

"What? We didn't. We...We didn't say that" Sokka waved him off, dismissively.

"Yeah, you heard wrong" Zuko informed him.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in" Chit Sang stated.

"There's nothing to get in on" Zuko insisted.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is...an egg?" Sokka said, as the others all face palmed.

"Ok, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this egg too" Chit Sang threatened.

"I guess we have no choice" Suki sighed.

"How do we know you're not just going to betray us anyway?" Kahlee asked.

"Because I know its in my best interest for us all to work together" Chit Sang replied.

"Okay, you're in. Now, first we need someone to unbolt the Cooler. From the inside" Sokka told them, handing Zuko a wrench.

"I think I have a good idea" Kahlee piped up, with a smirk, as they all stood up and walked further into the room.

"Agni, I am so sick of you!" Kahlee suddenly shouted, shoving Zuko.

"What?" Zuko questioned, confused.

"Thinking that you know what's best for me all the time. You don't know anything!" Kahlee yelled, as she winked at Zuko, who realised she was trying to start a fight to get them in the cooler.

"I do know what's best!" Zuko retorted, as a crowd started to gather round them.

"Oh yeah, because your life is going so great, huh? Look where we are, prison! All because of you" Kahlee shot back, as the crowds started to cheer in excitement.

"I need back up over here" Sokka called over to the other guards.

"This isn't my fault! You didn't have to come, I never wanted you too" Zuko told her.

"Well that's the whole problem isn't it?! You've never wanted me! You just played me, just like you did with Mai" Kahlee spat out, throwing a fireball Zuko's way.

Zuko intercepted this before it could hit him, and turned it into a fire whip, which Kahlee expertly dodged.

"No firebending! You're both going into the cooler" A guard announced, as Zuko and Kahlee were both wrestled to the floor.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I've started another story this week, its a the 100 fanfic, called I'm A Monster, you can find it on my profile. If you have any spare time, please check it out! Zuko and Kahlee's relationship is going to develop a lot over the next few chapters, which I know you guys are going to like. Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! Azula's comments in the Boiling Rock are amazing, I just love it.

**XxadvengerX25**: So as I've said before, I'm very busy, so I only have a few hours a week to write fanfictions, and I'm writing 5 stories which all have to be updated. Tbh I think a weekly update is a really good wait, its much better than a lot of fanfics.

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome! Azula is going to be especially angry, as we will see her start to hate Kahlee.

**TaraZnkp**: Thank you so much:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**anunexpectedjourney**: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my interpretation of Azula, I'm not going to leave her fate unknown like the show did either. I hope you like the update!


	69. Not A Mistake

Once they had reached the coolers, they were both thrown into one, the guards were probably hoping they would kill each other. There was only just enough space for one person, so for two, it was quite a tight fit.

"Agni, we've only been in here for ten minutes and I already think I'm getting frostbite" Kahlee shivered, as Zuko started unbolting the cooler.

"Can't you turn the ice into water?" Zuko asked.

"Good idea, genius. Why don't we drown instead?" Kahlee rolled her eyes.

"So, um, about what you said…in the fight…did you actually mean that?" Zuko inquired, as he had almost finished unbolting the cooler.

"What, about you not knowing anything? I think it's a very true fact" Kahlee shrugged, bringing her legs up to her chest to preserve body heat.

"You know what I mean…about me not wanting you…" Zuko trailed off, as he finished unbolting.

"You made it pretty clear how you felt in Ba Sing Se" Kahlee retorted, a small blush on her face, even though it was freezing.

"No, that's not…I made the wrong choice, I can see that now. It's just…for so long all I can remember was wanting was my father's approval, my honour…but I know that doesn't matter anymore. And I know what does matter to me now, and what I want…who I want" Zuko admitted, as he started intently at Kahlee.

Before Kahlee could say anything, the cooler was suddenly opened by Sokka, as they both coughed awkwardly.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson" Sokka announced.

"Yes, I have. Completely" Zuko stated, showing Sokka all of the bolts he was hiding.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore" Sokka informed them.

"Someone's coming" Zuko hissed, as he pulled Sokka into the cooler as well.

"These are so not made for three people" Kahlee whined, as she pushed Sokka away from where he had fallen on top of her.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn" A guard said, as they walked down the corridor.

"Anybody interesting?" A female guard inquired.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate" The guard stated, as their eyes widened.

"No foolin'" The female guard asked, as they left the room.

"War prisoners. It could be your Father" Zuko suggested.

"I know" Sokka sighed.

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Zuko insisted.

"I don't know. Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?" Sokka shook his head.

"It's your call Sokka" Zuko shrugged.

"We'll stand by you, whatever decision you make" Kahlee told him.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too" Chit Sang announced, as they rolled the cooler into the water.

"Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go" Sokka said, irritated.

"Anybody else you want to bring? A second cousin maybe?" Kahlee asked, Chit Sang, who just gave her a smug smile in return.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honour. Rescuing your Dad is your chance" Zuko suggested, as Sokka picked up his old clothes.

"Your Dad?" Suki gasped.

"Yeah, there's still time to turn back, its not too late, Sokka" Kahlee insisted, worried he would regret this decision.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail" Sokka sighed.

"No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out" Zuko informed him.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka retorted.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again" Zuko repeated.

"Seriously, not helping" Sokka exclaimed.

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail" Zuko advised him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Kahlee raised an eyebrow at this. Zuko actually giving someone good advice…he's certainly changed a lot, Kahlee thought to herself.

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang insisted.

"No, I'm staying. You guys go. You've been here long enough" Sokka said to Suki, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka" Suki replied, grabbing his hand reassuringly.

"I'm staying too" Zuko added.

"I better stay as well, make sure you guys don't get yourselves killed" Kahlee smiled, with a shrug.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby" Chit Sang announced, as he pushed the cooler out and jumped into it.

We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake" Sokka sighed.

* * *

Later that morning, they were sneaking back into the prison, making their way across a narrow platform, when the bell started ringing.

"The plan failed! They're caught" Sokka gasped, knowing there would be no other reason to sound the alarm.

They moved towards the guard tower and pressed their backs against the wall, peering out cautiously.

"The gondola's moving" Sokka announced.

"This is it" Sokka gulped as they gondola docked at the tower, and people started to walk off it.

"If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing" Sokka went on, worried.

"We had to" Suki said, taking his hand in her own, and squeezing it.

"Come on, come on" Sokka prayed, as Kahlee found herself crossing her fingers.

A big, burly man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring and a tattoo on his arm walked out first, handcuffed.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked, as Kahlee rolled her eyes, punching him lightly in the chest.

"My Dad doesn't have a nose ring" Sokka hissed at him.

"Where is he?" Sokka cried, as people kept filing out, but none of them were his father.

"That's it? That can't be it" Sokka exclaimed, when the last man had left.

"I'm sorry Sokka" Suki said, sadly.

"Oh no" Sokka sighed, in dismay.

"Wait!" Kahlee stated, as she heard the guard talking someone still on the gondola.

They then saw a man who looked very similar to Sokka walk off, as they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad" Sokka grinned, his eyes widening.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh my God, I just realised we're reaching the end of Season 3:( I am hoping to continue this story, but I haven't decided in what time. I could do just after the war ends, or even when Korra is around. What do you guys think? Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you, as always:)

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome! I thought it would be interesting to add Kahlee into that scene as well.

**TaraZnkp**: Aw, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my story:)


	70. I Love You

"Where are you taking me? I haven't done anything" Kahlee cried, as she was taken away from the cell she and Zuko had been sharing.

"Let her go" She heard Zuko's cries in the distance.

A moment later, she was thrown into another cell, with only a chair inside.

"I haven't done anything!" Kahlee insisted, standing back up.

"We both know that's a lie, Kahlee" Mai announced, coming out of the shadows.

"Oh…I'm guessing your Uncle told you we were here" Kahlee realised, cringing.

"Actually he just told me about Zuko, but we both know wherever he goes you go" Mai retorted.

"We're not really on good terms right now, if I'm honest" Kahlee shrugged.

"But you have so much in common? Breaking hearts, becoming traitors" Mai spat out.

"Oh come off it Mai, you never liked Zuko that much. You just liked him because of his position" Kahlee explained.

"He used me" Mai told her.

"I know, and he's an idiot" Kahlee stated.

"Azula and Ty Lee are in the prison…I haven't told them you're here yet…" Mai trailed off, seeing the panic on Kahlee's face.

"I heard you fought her on the Day of the Black Sun, you tried to kill her. How could you, I thought-" Kahlee cut Mai off.

"I tried to kill her?! Look what she did to me!" Kahlee exclaimed, showing Mai the scar on her shoulder.

"She's manipulating you like she always has, Mai. And she's not going to stop" Kahlee insisted.

"That's all anyone has ever done to me! I'm just a pawn" Mai stated.

"Well you can change that. It's not too late. Mai, this thing is more important than all of us. If Ozai isn't stopped soon, the whole world is going to be destroyed" Kahlee went on.

"I'm not like you…I won't betray my country" Mai told her.

Suddenly they two heard a commotion from outside, as guards ran past, talking about some sort of prison riot. Kahlee realised that it must have been part of the others escape plan.

"You're betraying our country by not helping us" Kahlee announced, standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mai questioned, standing in front of her.

"Do the right thing, Mai. Before its too late" Kahlee informed her, before throwing a fireball and her feet, making the girl leap back.

She then raced past her, locking her in the cell. Mai came to the door's opening, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kahlee sighed, running off.

* * *

Kahlee saw the others running towards the gondola and sprinted after them.

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked her.

"Mai's here" Kahlee panted, as Zuko's eyes widened.

"We're almost there" Sokka cried.

Kahlee then noticed Chit Sang was carrying a very angry Warden on his shoulder, and gave him a mock salute. The guards near the gondola started firebending towards them, but Kahlee and Zuko easily intercepted the flames, dissipating them.

"Back off, we've got the Warden" Zuko announced, as the guards took a step back.

"Let's go" Zuko said, as they warily walked past the guards, arms outstretched, ready for any attacks.

They ran over to the gondola, as Suki opened the doors for them.

"Everyone in" Suki shouted.

"Zuko, come on!" Kahlee cried, after everyone but him had got in.

The gondola slowly began to move off, leaving Zuko behind, who was kicking the lever several times. With one final kick, he successfully broke the lever and ran towards the gondola.

Zuko flew over the railings with fire balls sailing over his head, as he jumped. Kahlee ran to the side of the gondola, and put her arm out, catching Zuko just before he fell. Sokka grabbed her arm, giving her the extra strength to help pull him up.

"Agni, do you have a death wish?" Kahlee questioned, slapping him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sokka inquired.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us" Zuko informed him.

"Way to think ahead" Sokka stated, as Kahlee nodded her head, impressed.

"We're on our way" Suki beamed.

"Wait, who's that?" Hakoda queried.

Zuko and Kahlee rushed to the back of the gondola, both gulping when they saw Azula, Ty Lee and Mai watching them, as the guards bowed.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friends" Zuko announced.

"We're are in so much trouble" Kahlee mumbled.

Azula grabbed one of the handcuffs clipped to a guard's waist, as she readied herself. Ty Lee jumped up and began to run on the line, her tight rope walking coming in handy. Azula let out a huge jet of blue fire, which propelled her into the air. She hooked the handcuffs to the line and used another jet of fire to slide her across the line. Mai followed them, using her stiletto knives to carry herself along the line.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for" Suki grinned.

"Me too" Zuko replied.

"Guess I'll take Mai on then" Kahlee sighed, as they all climbed onto the roof.

Ty Lee and Azula jumped onto either sides of the gondola, while Mai jumped into the middle, only inches away from Kahlee. Mai instantly retracted her knives, using one for every finger as she slashed at Kahlee.

"Hey careful, you could cut someone with that" Kahlee joked, as she ducked from the blows.

"That's kind of the idea" Mai gritted her teeth, as Kahlee dodged blow after blow.

Kahlee used her leg to kick Mai in the stomach, pushing the girl of balance. Suddenly the gondola came to a grinding halt, and Mai, already off balance, fell of the edge, letting out a cry. She managed to grab hold of the bottom of the gondola, but her hands were already slipping. Kahlee let out a gasp, as she rushed down.

"I…I'm stuck…" Mai stuttered, Kahlee looked down to see Mai's clothes had got stuck on the bottom of the gondola.

"Okay, just hang on…I'm coming down" Kahlee told her, as she began lowering herself down.

Once she was hanging onto the same ledge as Mai, she let go with one hand and began tearing away the piece of cloth that had gotten stuck. Once she did, Mai jumped back onto the gondola, and extended her hand to Kahlee.

"No…go stop them cutting the line…or we'll all die" Kahlee panted, as Mai nodded.

She then used her stiletto knives to glide down the line, reaching the prison. However, Kahlee was still dangerously hanging on the edge of the gondola, and now couldn't pull herself up. Zuko seemed to have spotted her predicament, and jumped down, extending his arm to her.

"Grab my hand" Zuko told her.

"No, you'll drop me" She shook her head.

"I won't, I swear" Zuko insisted.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Kahlee asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you! Look, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm an idiot, but one thing that has never changed no matter what, are my feelings for you. I love you and I won't let you fall" Zuko cried, as Kahlee's eyes widened.

Taking a deep breath, Kahlee let go of the gondola, using her last strength to jump up, as Zuko caught her hand. He then pulled her up, into the gondola, hugging her tightly as he did so.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Woo, Zuko has finally admitted his feelings, I wonder how Kahlee is going react to this? Thanks to all the people who reviewed, we got a lot last chapter! Please leave a review:)

**XxadvengerxX25**: Good idea, I hadn't thought of giving one of their children Kahlee's abilities. I'm pretty sure I've already explained why I update weekly, which in my opinion is really fast tbh.

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! Don't worry, I'm definitely going to do some after war period, maybe going onto Korra if I have time.

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome!

**anunexpectedjourney**: Wooo! Thank you so much:)

**Guest**: Maybe, but I do quite like Korra's love interests on the show...well I eventually liked them, haha.

**Guest**: I think that is really good idea! I'll definitely have a think about it, thank you:)

**ZabuzasGirl**: Thank you so much! Here's your update:)

**Guest**: Thank you, that's really nice of you to say!


	71. Discussing Feelings

Kahlee turned around as she saw Azula, who was now on another gondola, looking at her with a new found hatred, as she was in Zuko's embrace.

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go" Zuko announced.

"I hope this thing floats" Hakoda mumbled.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered" Kahlee told them, as they looked over to the prison.

Stiletto knives flew towards the guards holding the saw, as they were thrown into the metal structure.

"What are you doing?!" One of the guards questioned.

"Saving my friend" Mai retorted, as she continued throwing knives at the guards, dodging their flames.

After incapacitating all the guards, Mai kicked away the metal object that was preventing the lines from being loosened. The wheel turned and the gondola continued to move.

"Who is that?" Sokka questioned.

"It's Mai…but why?" Zuko queried.

"She's not doing it for you, that's for sure" Kahlee scoffed.

"What is she doing?!" Azula asked, furiously as they got closer, as Ty Lee simply shrugged.

As they reached the outer part of the volcano, and got off the gondola, Kahlee looked back as she saw the fighting continue.

* * *

"Leave us alone" Mai ordered the guards, who had eventually been able to subdue Mai.

"I never expected this from you. The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences" Azula questioned, as Ty Lee watched them, a worried expression on her face as she clasped her hands together.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I care more about Kahlee than I fear you" Mai spat at her, as Azula's face scrunched up in fury.

"No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Azula screamed, as she got into a stance.

Mai brought up her stiletto knife, which glinted in the sunlight. Before either of them could attack, Ty Lee jabbed Azula in her back with a series of punches, as Mai looked on, stunned. Azula gasped and fell to the ground, as Ty Lee ran over to Mai.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Ty Lee insisted, tugging her arm.

Guards quickly surrounded them, as they helped pick Azula up.

"You're both fools" Azula muttered, darkly.

"What shall we do with them, princess?" A guard questioned, as they were secured.

"Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot" Azula spat at them.

* * *

Kahlee had watched this whole incident, not being able to tell what they were saying, but seeing Ty Lee had also betrayed Azula.

"Can't we go get them?" Kahlee asked Zuko.

"Not without getting caught ourselves" Zuko shook his head.

"Then we'll come back for them after. You promise?" Kahlee inquired.

"I promise" Zuko nodded, as they rushed away.

* * *

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked them, when they returned to the Western Air Temple.

"It kind of got destroyed" Zuko admitted.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip" Aang stated.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph queried.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood" Sokka announced, as the others looked at him strangely.

Hakoda, Suki and Chit Sang then made their entrance, coming off the air ship, with grins on their faces.

"I'm new. What's up everybody?" Chit Sang waved at them.

"Dad" Katara cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hi, Katara" Hokada smiled, as they embraced.

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara questioned.

"We…kind of went to a Fire Nation prison" Sokka confessed, as he was also brought into the family hug.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph inquired, making them all laugh.

Kahlee turned to see Zuko smiling at her lightly, as she knew they needed to talk. It was now or never. They walked outside, both sitting on a broken pillar as the sun went down.

"So…" Zuko trailed off.

"So, you saved my life…and told me you loved me" Kahlee smiled.

"Yep" Zuko replied, blushing lightly.

"Thank you" Kahlee told him.

"Anyone would have saved you" Zuko shrugged.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about making me change my mind about you. Showing that you really have changed" Kahlee went on, placing her hand over his.

"I really am sorry for everything I've done. For betraying you…twice. For going out with Mai. For not putting you first basically" Zuko stated.

"I forgive you" Kahlee exclaimed.

"Really?" Zuko asked, with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah" Kahlee grinned.

They both began to lean forward, fully intending to kiss as they had wanted to do for so long.

"Hey everyone! It sounds like the lovebirds have finally got their act together" Toph's voice suddenly boomed from behind them, as everyone began to group around them.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Aang told them.

"Yeah, at least we're not going to have to deal with the longing looks anymore" Sokka shrugged.

"I thought you had better taste, Kahlee" Katara accused, raising an eyebrow.

"I do" Kahlee retorted, kissing Zuko on the cheek.

"I need to warn you guys about something" Zuko suddenly informed them, losing his lopsided grin, which turned into a serious expression.

"Both of Azula's friends betrayed her today. Kahlee's abandoned her. She has no one. And that makes her even more dangerous" Zuko warned them.

"I think we can handle a 14 year old" Hakoda insisted.

"Not this one. Azula's clever, always one step ahead" Zuko went on.

"Maybe we should move? Go somewhere else" Kahlee suggested.

"No, we'll be safe here. Besides, where else could we go?" Aang inquired, as the others nodded.

They were all fugitives now. Anyone would drop them in it. They were completely on their own.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I found out this week that I have been officially accepted into University, which I am so excited for, however that does mean it will be harder for me to update these fanfics, but I'll try my best. I feel like this story is really getting exciting now, we're getting so close to the finale! Please leave a review:)

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome! I thought it was time for him to finally admit how he feels:)

**XxadvengerxX25**: That's alright:)

**ZabuzasGirl**: Thank you so much:) Here's your update!

**Supergoddad**: Thank you! I felt that it was time for Zuko to finally admit his feelings as he knew it was the only way Kahlee would trust him again:)


	72. Attack on the Western Air Temple

Kahlee was awoken the following morning by a loud bang, as she sprang upright from her sleeping bag. Her eyes widened when she looked towards Aang, and saw Fire Nation warships approaching them. Aang managed to give them some protection by airbending shut some metal panels to stop the bombs that were being thrown, from getting to them. However, the structure was old, and parts of the ceiling soon began to collapse. Zuko saw this coming and pushed Katara out of the way, as the ceiling caved in.

"Watch out!" Zuko cried, rolling them away from the damage.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you" Zuko answered.

"Okay, I'm not crushed, you can get off me now" Katara retorted, pushing Zuko away from her.

"I'll take that as a thank you" Zuko sighed, as Kahlee helped him up.

"Good, because I think that's all you're going to get" Kahlee stated.

Meanwhile, Toph and Haru had made a tunnel that they could all escape through.

"Come on! We can get out through here" Toph called over to them.

"What are you doing?" Aang questioned, when he saw Zuko wasn't moving.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit" Zuko informed him.

"You think Azula's behind this?" Kahlee queried, as Zuko nodded, before rushing off.

"Zuko, no!" Kahlee cried after him, about to follow, but Sokka held her back.

"We have to get out of here. We need your help with Appa, he isn't budging" Sokka insisted, as the reluctantly nodded.

A few minutes later, they still couldn't get Appa to go into the tunnel, and Kahlee was starting to worry about Zuko.

"Um guys…I think Zuko is about to jump off the temple…" Toph trailed off.

"What?!" Kahlee practically screamed.

"I'm going after him" Kahlee announced, not listening to the others shouting for her not to go.

She bended the falling debris away from her, trying to clear a path. She got to the edge of the temple just in time to see Zuko jump off, trying to get to the nearest ship, but he missed and started to fall into the clouds below. Without thinking, Kahlee ran towards the edge, jumping after him. She could see him just about, and kept her arms and legs straight, allowing her to plummet quicker, and reach him.

"Hold onto me" She shouted to him, grabbing his arm.

She then used her earthbending to create a beam to catch them, as they both fell onto it, hard.

"Ouch" Kahlee grumbled, rubbing her now bruised arm.

"Are you okay?" Zuko inquired.

"Am I okay? You idiot! You could have died!" Kahlee exclaimed, hitting his shoulder.

"I need to do this. She's my responsibility. Have the others escaped yet?" Zuko queried.

"Not yet, but I think they will soon" Kahlee replied.

"I need to get back up there. Distract her" Zuko mumbled, spotting a nearby ship that was floating towards them.

"Zuko, don't you dare" Kahlee warned him.

"I'll be back before you know it. Get back to the others" Zuko insisted, kissing her cheek quickly.

He then jumped off the end of the beam and managed to reach the ship, climbing on top of it.

"That's not going to always work on me, you know" Kahlee scolded him, as he gave her a mock salute.

As she lost sight of the ship, she realised that she better get back to the top of the temple, or she was going to be stuck. She used her earthbending to create rocks that stuck out of the wall, so she could climb back up. When she finally got back to the top, she dropped onto her back, exhausted. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and she saw Appa flying out of the temple, rocks protecting his head. She saw Azula fire a few flames at him, but they didn't do any damage.

"Guys!" She called after them, waving her arms around.

They quickly spotted her, coming down to the temple, as Katara helped her up.

"Where are the others?" Kahlee inquired, noticing only Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang.

"They left on the ship we stole. Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked, as Kahlee pointed to where he was fighting with Azula.

They saw Zuko and Azula throw massive fireballs at each other at close range, which caused an explosion big enough to throw them both off the ship they were standing on, hurtling to the ground below.

"Zuko!" Kahlee cried, as Aang flew them towards where he was falling.

Kahlee grabbed his hand as he got near them, pulling him down to Appa. He fell on top of her, as she began hitting him once again.

"Can you stop almost getting yourself killed?!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry" He shrugged, a small smile on his face, happy to know she cared.

They watched as Azula continued to fall, seemingly having no hope of stopping.

"She's not going to make it" Zuko gasped.

"We need to go back for her, she…" Kahlee trailed off, as Azula suddenly used a fireball to propel herself towards the bottom of the Air Temple.

She then used her crown to dig into the rock, to stop her from falling any further.

"Of course she made it" Zuko sighed, as Azula looked on at them, a smug smirk on her face.

"Is it too soon to say I told you so?" Kahlee asked, raising an eyebrow at the others.

* * *

Kahlee had been annoyed at him ever since they made up camp. She had skulked off to her tent early, as Zuko followed her.

"I don't want to talk to you" Kahlee grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" He suggested.

"Whatever gave you that idea" Kahlee retorted.

"I thought I was doing the right thing…if I hadn't we might not have escaped" Zuko explained.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't have saved you then you would be dead!" Kahlee exclaimed.

"But you did save me" Zuko insisted.

"Well what if I hadn't? You can't just go throwing yourself into these suicidal situations, Zuko!" Kahlee told him.

"I'm sorry" Zuko sighed.

"I…I thought I was going to lose you" Kahlee cried, as Zuko pulled her into a hug.

"I know…I just wanted to get everyone to safety. I didn't think" Zuko admitted.

"You're still an idiot, hothead" Kahlee stated, pulling away, calling him by his old nickname.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm posting this a day early, as I'm going to be very busy tomorrow because our car is having some serious issues. I suppose that's what happens when a car is almost as old as me, haha. Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter:)

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome:) Yep, they've finally made up, it took them long enough, eh?

**Sagicknight**: It only took them over half a season for them to make up, haha. Thanks for the review:)


	73. Revenge

"Is that a flower necklace?" Kahlee laughed at Sokka, the following morning.

"Um…no…" Sokka stuttered, hiding the necklace behind his back.

"Did Suki give that to you?" A grin beginning to grow on her face.

"No…I…I just made it for myself" Sokka insisted, his face going red.

"Well then you won't mind me showing the others. Hey, guys…" Kahlee trailed off, as Sokka jumped up, and tried to put his hand over her mouth.

Kahlee began to wrestle him for the necklace, eventually getting it from his grasp.

"What are you guys doing?" Aang inquired, walking over to them.

Before Kahlee could show him the necklace, Sokka had grabbed her and pulled her behind a nearby boulder.

"Nothing" He called back to Aang, who walked away with a fond smile.

"Just admit that Suki gave it you and I'll leave you be" Kahlee told him.

"Fine, Suki made it for me" Sokka sighed.

"You guys are so cute" Kahlee laughed, pinching his cheek.

"Get off of me" Sokka replied, with a laugh.

"I need to borrow Appa" Katara announced, approaching them all, with Zuko following.

"Why is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang joked.

"Yes, it is" Katara retorted, as Kahlee frowned.

"Oh…what's going on?" Aang queried.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me" Katara informed him, as Sokka's eyes widened.

Both Sokka and Kahlee walked over to them, concerned at where this was going.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him" Zuko went on.

"Um…and what exactly do you hope to accomplish?" Aang asked.

"To kill him, I expect" Kahlee mumbled.

"I knew you wouldn't understand" Katara scoffed at Aang.

"Wait! I do understand, you're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt when the sandbenders stole Appa?" Aang inquired.

"Aang, you can't compare that to what happened to her mother" Kahlee scolded him.

"Okay, well how do you think I felt towards the Fire Nation when I found out about my people?" Aang insisted.

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure. Justice" Zuko told him.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge" Aang stated.

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves" Katara retorted.

"Katara, you sound like Jet" Aang accused her, as Kahlee had to force herself not to facepalm.

He was really not helping the situation at all, she thought to herself.

"Its not the same. Jet attacked the innocent, this man. He's a monster" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara, she was my mother too. But I think Aang might be right" Sokka admitted.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did" Katara spat out.

"How can you say something like that?!" Kahlee asked, as she saw Sokka's hurt expression.

"If he did he would want to find the monster who took our mother away from us" Katara went on.

"Katara…" Sokka cried, obviously hurt.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself" Aang explained.

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. This is the real world" Zuko insisted.

"Aang has a point. You need to show you're better than this guy" Kahlee stated.

"No…Now that I know he's out there, now that I know I can find him, I feel like I don't have a choice" Katara confessed.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness" Aang suggested.

"That's the same as doing nothing" Zuko retorted.

"No, it's not. Doing nothing is easy, but forgiveness, is hard" Aang exclaimed.

"Do you think you'd be able to forgive your mother for what she did, Kahlee?" Katara inquired.

"Katara, don't ask me something like that" Kahlee sighed, as Katara looked at her, guiltily.

"Forgiving isn't hard. It's impossible" Katara stated, as she walked away.

* * *

That night, she wasn't surprised when she saw Zuko sneaking away to join Katara.

"Sneaking off again into the night? I'm beginning to think you have a problem" Kahlee announced, walking over to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Zuko queried.

"No, not really. I know why you're doing this, you think by finding the guy who killed her mother, she won't hate you anymore" Kahlee suggested.

"You don't think it will work?" Zuko asked, as she shook her head.

"You'll be what changes her mind. You're a good person, who makes some very questionable decisions, but still a good person. She'll see that soon enough" Kahlee explained.

"Are you coming too?" Zuko questioned.

"No, I think this is something Katara doesn't need an audience for. Just look after her and yourself" Kahlee told him.

"Don't get killed, got it" He nodded, as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Are you ready?" Katara queried, approaching them.

"Can I talk to you?" Kahlee asked, her pulling away.

"Yeah" Katara frowned, as Zuko went to pack the rest of the stuff.

"I get why you're doing this. Honestly, if I was in your position I would be doing the exact same thing. But you can't let this guy change who you are. You've always been so kind and forgiving. Just make sure whatever you do feels right for you" Kahlee explained, pulling Katara into a hug, which surprised her.

"Thank you for understanding" Katara said, hugging her back.

"Try to keep Zuko from doing anything stupid…for me?" Kahlee asked, pulling away.

"I'll see what I can do" Katara replied.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Aang questioned, as they sat and ate breakfast.

"Yep" Kahlee said absentmindedly, taking a bite out of her bread.

"Do you think they'll have found him yet?" Aang inquired, as Kahlee shrugged.

"What if they're hurt? We should go after them" Aang exclaimed.

"Aang, you seriously need to calm down. Here, drink some tea" Kahlee suggested, handing him a cup.

"Better?" She asked, after he had downed the contents.

"Much" He replied, with a nod.

"Look, Katara will be fine. Zuko will look out for her" Kahlee insisted.

"But what if she makes the wrong choice?" Aang queried.

"I don't think there is a right and wrong when it comes to something like this" Kahlee explained.

"Of course there is. Killing is wrong" Aang stated.

"Katara is going to do what is right for her, that may be killing the man who murdered her mother, or it might not. It's up to her to decide" Kahlee went on.

"But the monks always taught me-" He started, but Kahlee cut him off.

"Katara isn't you, Aang. She's had a very different life to you. I think you need to be a little more understanding" Kahlee said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess" Aang pouted.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm updating a day early again because I'm going to look at my University accommodation tomorrow. Sorry that this chapter was a bit of a filler, but it was important. I'm happy to say I've also got the next 5 chapters written up, as I'm trying to make sure I am able to finish this story. Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! I do try to balance out the seriousness and funny sides of these chapters, which is easier for a show as great as Avatar.

**Guest**: Thank you:) If you mean am I carrying on with this story, then definitely. I want it to have a really good ending. I have lots of other stories on my profile, if you want to take a look!

**TaraZnkp**: Thank you so much! I definitely will keep writing:)

**lizyeh2000**: I know, they're really cute, aren't they? You're welcome:)


	74. Back to Ember Island

Katara and Zuko soon returned, and they were informed that Katara didn't go through with killing the man. She said it didn't feel right in her heart. Kahlee was proud of her, she had grown so strong. Zuko had decided that they should go back to Ember Island, as it would hopefully be safe. He theorised that it would be the last place his father would look. Kahlee was shaken from her thoughts, as she watched Zuko and Aang practising their firebending in the courtyard. They moved completely in sync as Zuko tried to help Aang perfect his moves. Kahlee had thought about joining in, but it was airbending she needed help with, not firebending. Aang had tried to help her a few times with this, but it just didn't seem to work. She felt as if she was somehow broken. She knew Aang was disappointed.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his house?" She heard Katara announce.

However, she had been distracted by Zuko. She hadn't noticed before, that he had taken his shirt off, and now as he stretched his arms out in front of him, she saw how his muscles flexed.

"Kahlee?" Katara laughed, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, um…no. Ozai hasn't been here in years. We're hiding in plain sight, it's a good plan. I'm surprised hothead actually thought of it" Kahlee stated, with a smile.

"You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us!" Sokka called over to them.

"We were just in town and found this poster" Suki explained, as Sokka unveiled it.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked, as they all surrounded them.

"Uh…Zuko. I think they goofed up your picture" Kahlee snickered, seeing that Zuko's scar was on the wrong side.

"Why does that always happen?" Zuko sighed, as Kahlee nudged him.

"Listen to this. The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from proclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy south pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage" Sokka read out.

"Cabbage?" Kahlee frowned.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players" Suki added.

"Ugh" Zuko and Kahlee both groaned.

"My mother used to take us to go see them. They murdered Love Among Dragons every year" Zuko explained.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara inquired.

"C'mon! A day at the theatre! This is exactly the kind of wacky, time wasting nonsense I have been missing" Sokka grinned.

"Well get ready to be extremely underwhelmed" Kahlee warned them, as Zuko nodded in agreement.

* * *

They walked up to the private viewing box, and began to sat down. Toph and Katara sat first, with Aang about to sit down next to her, however Zuko jumped in before him, with Kahlee not far behind.

"Hey, uh…I wanted to sit there" Aang exclaimed, as Zuko removed his hood.

"Just sit next to Kahlee, what's the big deal?" Zuko questioned.

"I just…I wanted to…ugh…" Aang trailed off, sitting down in defeat.

"Zuko, you should have let him sit there" Kahlee scolded him, removing her own hood.

"Why? I didn't want to get up again" Zuko shrugged.

"Because he likes Katara and wanted to sit next to her, idiot" Kahlee whispered in his ear.

Zuko's eyes went wide with realisation as his mouth gaped.

"You really are oblivious, you know?" Kahlee laughed.

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here" Toph complained.

"We couldn't risk sitting with the other people. They might have realised who we were" Kahlee answered.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening" Katara added.

The curtains then opened, revealing Sokka and Katara's actors on a prop canoe. Katara's actress was caked in makeup, and much older than the real girl. While Sokka's actor had buck teeth, and also was far older.

"Sokka, my older brother. We constantly roam this South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything that fulfilling" Actress Katara sighed, melodramatically.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving" Actor Sokka joked, as the audience laughed.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara questioned.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving" Actor Sokka repeated, as the audience chuckled again.

* * *

"This is pathetic!" The real Sokka exclaimed.

"I did warn you it would be bad" Kahlee retorted.

"My jokes are way funnier than this" Sokka insisted.

"I think he's got you pegged" Toph laughed.

* * *

"Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even...even to our dying breath" Actress Katara sniffled, before bursting into tears.

* * *

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that" Katara stated, as Sokka and Suki laughed behind her.

Kahlee also couldn't help the chuckle that erupted from her, but tried to make it sound like a cough when Katara glared at her.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius" Toph giggled, clutching her stomach.

* * *

A moment later, the iceberg prop slowly moved to the centre of the stage, as a cut out of Aang swayed from side to side on a stick inside.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years" Actress Katara suggested.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka inquired.

* * *

Aang grabbed the railings in anticipation. Zuko looked bored, as Kahlee passed him a bag of fire flakes, which he happily grabbed a handful of.

* * *

"Waterbend, hai-ya!" Actress Katara cried, creating a chopping motion as the Aang cut out is pulled down.

Cracks appeared on the iceberg and it opened with the interior smoking. The actors looked at each other in mock surprise. A lady dressed as Aang jumped out, winked and posed. Like actress Katara, her make up is heavy was far too heavy.

* * *

Kahlee looked to the real Aang who seemed repulsed by this. Everyone else was trying to get over the shock of this, but couldn't stop the small grins and giggles that started to erupt from them.

* * *

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara questioned.

"I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun" Actress Aang giggled, jumping up at down.

* * *

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang asked, in disbelief, as Kahlee found it hard not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really love this episode, although its really hard to write, so I'm sorry for all the line breaks, but I found it got too confusing otherwise. I'm going to Uni at the end of this week, so hopefully I'll continue to find time to write this story. Please leave a review:)

**lizyeh2000**: Yeah, that's very true. You're welcome:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story's layout, I'm really proud of it:)

**booklover1798**: Thank you so much, this was a really nice review! I hope you enjoyed this update:)

**Dropbox**: Wow, that's impressive! Thank you so much, knowing people are enjoying this story really motivated me:)


	75. Kahlee's Entrance

A prop that was supposedly Appa suddenly jumped out, and began circling the three.

"An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend" Actress Katara cried, dropping to her knees.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend. I need meat" He exclaimed, also dropping to his knees.

"But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" Actress Aang suggested.

"Ooo. Where? Where?" Actor Sokka inquired.

"Did I mention I'm an incurable prankster?" Actress Aang giggled uncontrollably.

* * *

"I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And...I'm not a woman!" Aang insisted.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes" Toph laughed.

Zuko's ship entered with Actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a telescope.

"Agni, I can't watch" Kahlee said, dropping her head onto Zuko's chest.

Zuko decided he quite enjoyed this action, and put his arm around her shoulder's, a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake" Actor Iroh stated, who looked a little more normal.

He brought up a whole cake on a plate but one slice was already missing.

"I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honour!" Actor Zuko announced, with his scar on the wrong side.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice" Actor Iroh joked.

He proceeded to bring the plate of cake to his mouth and made loud noises.

"You sicken me" Actor Zuko told him.

* * *

"They make me totally stiff and humourless" The real Zuko cried.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on" Katara said, amused.

"You were pretty serious back in the day" Kahlee added.

"How could you say that?" Zuko exclaimed, outstretching his arms.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages" Actor Iroh suggested, off screen.

"How could you say that?!" Actor Zuko questioned.

Zuko dropped his head with a sigh, as Kahlee and Katara grinned at each other.

The scene then cut to a small brunette wearing Fire Nation clothes, who was wearing pink shaped hearts for eyes. The real Kahlee's eyes bulged open as she realised the actress was supposed to be her.

* * *

"Ah Zuko, my one true love" She said, dreamily.

"Would you like some cake?" Iroh offered her the last remaining slice.

"I have all the fulfilment I need watching my sweetheart" Actress Kahlee went on.

* * *

"Um, Kahlee. There's smoke coming from your hands" Katara informed her.

"Why does everyone think I'm just a love interest?!" Kahlee groaned, as she stormed out of the theatre.

"I'll go get her" Zuko informed the others, rushing after her.

"Ka…Wait!" Zuko called after her, knowing better than to shout her name.

"This is all because I still can't airbend, isn't it? That's why they all think I'm useless" Kahlee stated, kicking a nearby can on the floor.

"Hey, you're not useless" Zuko told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just your add on in this group" Kahlee sighed, dropping to the ground.

"What? Of course you're not! You're one of the strongest benders in the world!" Zuko stated.

"Hmph. Watch this…Hello there, my name is Kahlee" She started, walking over to a nearby man, taking her hood off.

"Um…right. I have to go" He frowned at her, rushing off.

"See! No one even recognises me and I'm in the play! I'm just…a recurring character. Aang's the Avatar, Katara's the waterbender, Toph's the earthbender, you're the firebender, Suki's the warrior, and Sokka's the funny guy…what am I?" Kahlee questioned, sadly.

"You're Kahlee. You're not anyone's girlfriend. You're not a second-hand Avatar. You're strong, brave, funny, smart…and rather beautiful" Zuko grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, really?" Kahlee giggled, as Zuko nodded and began to lean in.

His lips were just about to brush hers when they heard the others approaching them, and pulled away with a groan.

"Oh, were you guys having a moment?" Aang queried.

"Yes, actually. Yes, we were" Zuko retorted, a little angry.

He just wanted to spend some time alone with his girlfriend, but there never seemed to be the time.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time" Sokka announced.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics" Suki joked.

"I know!" Sokka said, taking an angry bite out of his food.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all" Aang insisted.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys" Toph told him, as he made an annoyed sound.

"Relax Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time" Katara went on, as everyone looked at her sceptically.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Yeah…that's not you at all" Aang replied.

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth" Toph explained.

"Wait…are you saying I'm some sort of love-sick polar bear dog?" Kahlee questioned, as Toph ran away, laughing.

"Hey, get back here you!" Kahlee called after her, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom" Actress Katara announced.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher" Actress Aang suggested, flying away.

* * *

"This is it! This must be where I come in" Toph said, excitedly.

Zuko and Kahlee brought the parchment with the play scenes closer to their faces, as they were confused with what was happening, as they weren't there at the time.

* * *

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master" Actress Aang sighed, flying back towards them.

"Here it comes" The real Toph clenched her hand in anticipation.

A rock prop was suddenly lifted by a well built man wearing Toph's outfit who appeared from a trap door under the prop.

"You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground" Actor Toph's voice boomed.

* * *

"Woah…" Kahlee trailed off, as everyone laughed.

Zuko dropped his parchment in shock, as he shared a look with Kahlee, unsure of how Toph would react.

* * *

"Who are you?" Actress Aang inquired.

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough. And that's just what I am" Actor Toph informed them, flexing his muscles.

* * *

"Wait a minute I sound like...a guy. A really buff guy" She said, in shock, as her face turned into a smile.

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara grinned.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady…or a soppy teenager" Toph snickered, as Kahlee shot her a glare.

* * *

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth" Actor Toph explained, letting out an ear-splitting scream.

Kahlee held her hands over Zuko's ears protectively as he did the same to her. The others all cringed at the sound, but Toph's grin only got wider.

"There. I got a pretty good look at you" Actor Toph stated.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I didn't update this story yesterday, but I have now moved to University. I think my updates will be more sporadic from now on, as I feel that doing well on my Nursing course is a lot more important than this, which I'm sure you guys can understand. Please leave a review:)

**booklover1798**: I'm so glad you're liking this story!

**lizyeh2000**: Yeah, I really loved this episode too, it was so funny! I didn't realise that until you said so, haha. It makes me so happy to think that so many people like this story:)

**Sagicknight**: Thank you! I hope you like my portrayal of Kahlee:)

**Supergoddad**: I absolutely loved this episode, it was so much fun! Thank you:)

**artemis7448**: I think Azula is a very troubled character who given the chance could have turned out very differently, so I wanted to show that in this story:)

**Guest**: Aw, thank you so much:) I'm glad you like this story!


	76. Rule Number One

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk. About your hair. It's gone too far" Iroh accused him, pointing to Actor Zuko who was wearing a long wig.

Maybe it's best if we...split up" Actor Zuko exclaimed, walking away.

"My Love! Please don't leave me!" Actress Kahlee cried, curling up in a ball and crying on the floor.

* * *

"I was a lot more angry than sad I think I should point out" The real Kahlee informed them all.

* * *

Soon it changed to when they were all fighting Azula, back in the Earth Kingdom. Kahlee saw the Actress who played Azula was probably the most appropriate of them all, but still had far to much make up on.

"Wow, we don't need to destroy this production. We should just send for Azula and she'll personally murder everyone even associated with it" Kahlee joked, as Zuko chuckled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't already" Zuko added.

* * *

"Azula! My sister. What are you doing here?" Actor Zuko inquired.

"You caught me. Wait. What's that? I think it's your honour" Actress Azula said, pointing behind them all.

"Where?" Actor Zuko queried, as Actress Azula opened a door and escaped.

"She escaped. But how?" Actress Katara questioned, as they turned back.

* * *

Kahlee could no longer hold in her laughter, and let it out full force, banging on the railing in front of her.

"Agni, so accurate" She giggled, as Zuko crossed his arms, unamused.

"It's not" He grumbled.

"Say it" Kahlee stated.

"Say it. Say it" Everyone began to chant, as Zuko let out a huff.

"Honour" He replied, as everyone collapsed in a fit of giggles.

As Zuko looked on at his friends, he felt a small smile find its way onto his face. He supposed it was quite funny how much he used to say that word. It seemed so stupid and insignificant now.

Both Kahlee and Zuko stiffened when they saw the scene later pull up a backdrop of the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive" Actress Katara confessed, inching towards him.

"You don't have to make fun of me" Actor Zuko retorted.

"But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me" Actress Katara went on, as the real Aang and Kahlee looked at the pair suspiciously.

"Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl" Actor Zuko exclaimed, standing up.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this" Actress Katara smirked, about to grab his hand.

"I love another. And I won't betray her" Actor Zuko replied, turning away.

"Damn right" The real Kahlee insisted, holding Zuko's hand, as Aang stood up.

"Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes? Oh and fire gummies" Sokka asked Aang.

Kahlee watched him go, understanding why he was so upset. The play had made it seem like Katara didn't like him.

"Are you going to go after him?" Kahlee questioned Katara.

"No. Why?" Katara frowned.

"Uh…nevermind" Kahlee shrugged.

"Looks like I'm not the only oblivious one" Zuko whispered to Kahlee, who gave him a quick smile.

* * *

"Well, my brother. What's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" Actress Azula queried, as she and Iroh and Kahlee where on the other side of him.

"Choose treachery, it's more fun" Actor Iroh grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Surely you will choose our side, my love. I would do anything for you" Actress Kahlee told him.

"My honour is more important than any stupid feelings" Actor Zuko stated, pushing Kahlee to the floor.

The real Zuko looked at Kahlee, who seemed upset, and squeezed her hand. He then pulled her against him, her face leaning against his chest.

* * *

Actor Zuko then pushed Iroh to the floor as well, and walked over to Azula.

"I hate you, Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time" Actor Zuko went on.

The "Fire siblings" were about to walk offstage, when Actress Kahlee suddenly stood up and rushed over to them, kneeling in front of Actress Azula.

"Please forgive me for my foolishness. I see now it is you I want, oh beautiful Princess. Not some scarred reject" Actress Kahlee spat at Zuko.

The real Kahlee cringed at these words, even though she didn't say them, it must have hurt Zuko to hear.

"Did you really say that to each other?" Katara inquired.

"No, we just…kind of ignored each other for a while" Kahlee confessed.

"What about what he said to your Uncle?" Katara queried.

"I might as well have said it" Zuko sighed.

They looked away as the battle went on and Actress Azula shot Actor Aang with lightning, killing him.

"The Avatar is no more" She announced, triumphantly, as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Kahlee noticed that Katara and Aang had been gone a long time in the intermission, and the play was about to start again soon. She was walking towards the balcony where she had heard they were, when Katara came rushing past her, almost knocking into her.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Kahlee inquired, putting her hands up in mock defence.

"Aang is probably the stupidest boy I've ever met" Katara grumbled, as she continued walking.

With a frown, Kahlee walked onto the balcony and saw Aang hitting his head against a nearby column.

"What did you do?" Kahlee questioned.

"I kissed Katara" Aang replied.

"Okay…and?" Kahlee asked.

"She said she was confused, so I kissed her so she wouldn't be confused anymore" Aang went on.

"Oh, and in your little 12 year old brain that was actually going to work?" She grinned, poking him in the head.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" Aang queried.

"You have a lot to learn about girls. Rule Number 1, don't pressure them. If they say they're confused or unsure about something, don't go on at them" Kahlee explained.

"Okay. What's Rule Number 2?" Aang inquired, as Kahlee's grin got wider.

* * *

Just as the Zuko was about to go back into the play, Kahlee leapt onto Zuko's back and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"What was that for?" Zuko asked, with a smile.

"Just for being you" Kahlee shrugged, as she linked hands with him and walked back into the theatre.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There's some issues with reviews this week, so if I haven't replied to your review below, I should be able to see it by the next update and will do it then. Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you:) I'm really glad you like the part Kahlee played!

**anunexpectedjourney**: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter:)

**Sagicknight**: You've got to love some Toph, haha.

**lizyeh2000**: Ikr, poor Kahlee:( Thanks for the review!

**booklover1798**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you really like my OC, and yeah I have seen so many fanfics like that, its really annoying.


	77. The Future?

"Here's what you missed. We went to the Fire Nation and Aang got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Oh, and there was lots of Kahlee and Azula kissing, did that really happen?" Sokka asked, maybe a little too excitedly, as Suki hit him round the head.

"Ooo. Look the invasion's about to start" Sokka announced.

Actresses Katara and Aang were standing on top of the submarine prop.

"I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you…Like a brother" Actress Katara stated.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Actress Aang grinned.

They shook each other's hands and nodded in a friendly gesture. Actress Aang unfolded her mini glider and the rope began to pull her up, as Actress Katara waved goodbye. The scene then cut to inside the submarine.

"Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a…rocky relationship?" Actor Sokka joked.

The real Sokka went ballistic and laughed to himself, grabbing his head and then grabbing Suki by her shoulders.

"I told him to say that" Sokka informed everyone.

"I hope everyone's ready for The Invasion. Slop-A-Pow!" Actor Sokka went on, flinging his arms in the air.

Sokka once again laughed to himself and thumped his lap in approval. Kahlee couldn't help but groan at the bad joke, finding double Sokka too much to handle.

All the actors and actress' entered what seemed like a throne room and looked around.

"We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home" Actress Aang cried.

"Actually, I'm home and I want to join you" Actor Zuko told them, stepping forward.

"Oh Zuko, you've come back to me" Actress Kahlee grinned, as they rushed towards each other.

They embraced and then began to passionately kiss, as the audience awed.

"I wish we'd actually have the chance to do that in real life" Zuko grumbled, as Kahlee nudged him with a grin.

"I guess we have no choice. Come on" Actor Sokka shrugged, letting Zuko join them.

* * *

"I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now" Sokka said, stretching as he stood up.

"Wait. The play's not over" Suki exclaimed, pulling him down.

"But it is over. Unless...This is the future" Sokka gasped, dramatically.

* * *

The stage cut to pitch black stage as an evil looking Actor Ozai walked out from the shadows with the light illuminating his face. His crown was too big and his beard appeared to be glued on, giving it a stiff appearance.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" Actor Ozai smirked, as what seemed to be the comet neared closer.

"Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're trying to stop you" Actress Azula explained, kneeling in front of him.

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself" Actor stated, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Actress Azula stood up and moved to the centre of the stage as Actor Zuko entered from the left side of the stage, with Kahlee and Aang with him.

"Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off" Actor Zuko nodded to him.

"I will join you, my love" Kahlee added, as they approached Azula.

"You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy" Actress Azula shouted, clenching her fist.

"No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Actor Zuko retorted.

"We'll see" Actress Azula smirked.

She whipped out her blue streamer and sent it towards Actor Zuko., who took out his own red streamer and dodged the blue one. He jumped over actress Azula's head, taking her spot while Actress Azula ran towards Actor Zuko's original spot. Actor Zuko threw out his two red streamers. As Actress Azula ducked and jumped over Actor Zuko, returning back to their original positions. Actress Azula whipped her streamers in arcs around her body as she stretched her palm out. Fake fire props made of paper popped up from the stage floor in front of her, in increasing size towards Actor Zuko. A huge fire prop came up at Actor Zuko's side, hiding him from the audience but his silhouette could still be seen, as he raised his arms.

"Honour!" He cried, falling to the floor.

"No!" Actress Kahlee screamed, rushing towards his body.

At this time, Actress Azula sent out a large fire streamer towards her, which hit her directly in the chest, as she fell to the floor instantly. Dead. Actress Azula then turned towards the audience and gave a Fire Nation bow, as the audience cheered and applauded.

* * *

Kahlee and Zuko seemed to be too stunned to even move as the Gaang looked at them in shock.

"That's not going to happen. This is just a stupid play" Kahlee insisted.

"Yeah, it's a lie" Zuko nodded, but he still grabbed Kahlee's hand, as she squeezed back tightly.

* * *

Just as in their battle, Aang also lost, being killed by a gleeful Ozai.

"It is over, Father. We've done it" Actress Azula announced, raising her hands in victory.

"Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my Father, and my Father's Father have now been realized. The World is mine" He grinned, punching the air with his fist.

* * *

"That…that wasn't a good play" Zuko sighed, as they walked away from the theatre.

"We should have known seeing as it came from such terrible playwrights" Kahlee grumbled, as Zuko placed his arm around her.

"I'll say" Aang agreed.

"No kidding" Katara added.

"Horrible" Suki stated.

"You said it" Toph nodded.

"But the effects were decent" Sokka shrugged.

"Says the guy who didn't get killed" Kahlee said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What happened in the play…It's not going to happen in real life. We can make our own destiny" Aang insisted, as they all eagerly nodded, but none of them fully believed that.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ah, I can't believe we've reached the final few episodes, I'm actually getting emotional. Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! Yeah, I think it was a very smart idea to get a funny episode in just before the epic finale. Glad you like it:)

**lizyeh2000**: There will be more of that coming up in future chapters, haha. You're welcome:)

**booklover1798**: Oh, I love all the Mulan films, they were so good! Thank you:)

**Znkp**: Thank you so much!


	78. Ozai's Evil Plan

That night Kahlee woke up with a start, letting out a cry as she shot upwards. She had an awful dream about Zuko dying, just like he had in the play, and she hadn't be able to stop it.

"What's wrong?" She heard Zuko mumble from beside her.

After a moment she managed to get her breathing under control and sunk back down onto the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zuko asked, more awake, as he propped his head up on his hand.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare" Kahlee stated, turning towards him.

"What was it about?" Zuko inquired.

"What happened in the play…what if it really happens…what if-" Kahlee worried, but Zuko cut her off.

"Hey, those are all what ifs. We don't know what's going to happen, but I promise you, I'll protect you no matter what" Zuko promised her, placing his hand over hers.

"That's not what I'm worried about…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" Kahlee admitted.

Zuko quickly pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his body. He then lowered them back to the bed, his arms still around her and her head on his chest.

"We'll be okay" He told her, kissing her forehead lightly.

The next morning Kahlee was feeling a bit better, having enjoyed spending the night in a comfortable bed and Zuko's warm arms. She was watching Zuko as he tried to train Aang further.

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart" Zuko shouted.

Aang used his firebending to shoot a large fireball from his hands, as Zuko held his arms in a frustrated gesture.

"Ugh! I'm trying" Aang grumbled.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Zuko ordered him.

Aang stretched his arms out and roared rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out from his palm and mouth, as he grinned sheepishly.

Kahlee couldn't stop the laugh that came from her mouth, finding Aang's attempts hilarious. Zuko shot her look, as she tried to gain her composure.

"That sounded pathetic! I said roar!" Zuko insisted.

Aang turned around, and roared ferociously and shot fire rather strongly out of both hands and his mouth. Momo scurried towards Zuko, hiding behind his legs. Zuko nodded encouragingly at this, a small smile on his face.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara called over to them, holding them up.

"Ooo, ooo, me, me, me!" Aang giggled, running over to her.

Kahlee shook her head, sometimes it was so easy to forget Aang was only twelve and other times…well it was hard to ignore.

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet! Get back here" Zuko announced, grabbing Aang by the collar of his robe and picking him off the ground, effortlessly.

"Babe, while I am happy to see you asserting your dominance because its actually pretty hot, I think it's time for a break" Kahlee stated, placing both her hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"Fine" Zuko mumbled, releasing Aang, who dashed off.

"Did she just call him babe?" Katara whispered to Suki, who grinned, shrugging it off.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" Zuko shouted at them, storming off.

"I better go after him" Kahlee told them, as they nodded.

However, Zuko had been far too quick and she had lost him. It wasn't long before she heard fighting going on back at the beach house and rushed back there. She saw Zuko being blasted out of the house by a strong air current, and rushed to help him.

"Zuko!" Kahlee cried, helping him stand up.

"What's wrong with you?! You could have hurt Aang" Katara shouted at him.

"Hey, back of Katara! What's going on?" Kahlee queried, standing protectively in front of Zuko.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away!" Zuko exclaimed.

"He's right, guys. We really ought to be practising not having a party" Kahlee agreed, as the others all gave them strange looks.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko inquired.

"About Sozin's Comet...I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came" Aang admitted.

"After?" Zuko frowned.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending" Aang sighed.

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too" Toph added.

"So...You all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked.

"I sure didn't" Kahlee grumbled.

She had thought it was finally time to make a change, to sort the Fire Nation out. It seemed now like that was never going to happen.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence" Sokka explained.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse" Katara informed them.

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine" Zuko announced.

He went onto explain how at a War Meeting his father had decided that he was going to use the power of the Comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom once and for all.

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgotten who I was" Zuko explained, as Kahlee put her hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to feel ashamed, Zuko. It wouldn't have changed anything, all you would have been doing is hurting yourself" Kahlee insisted, thinking back to the last time he had spoken out against his father.

Katara suddenly dropped down to the ground on her knees, her hand on her forehead, in despair. Sokka grabbed Suki by the shoulder in an assuring gesture.

"I can't believe this" Katara moaned.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil" Sokka mumbled, as Suki shook her head.

"He's going to kill all those people" Kahlee sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Aang questioned.

"I know you're scared. And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore" Zuko told a terrified Aang.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! For some reason I lost this chapter, so I had to quickly re-write it, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Please leave a review:)

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it:)

**Smekalicious**: Thank you for these reviews:) I'm really glad you like this story! I wanted my OC to be completely different, so I've tried not to make her like any of the other characters.

**Supergoddad**: I certainly hope the finale will live up to everyone's standards! Thanks for the review:)

**VageHearts**: Here's the next chapter for you! Don't worry, we'll have the Agni Kai soon enough:)


	79. Melon Lord

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang accused.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko retorted.

"Or me for that matter" Kahlee mumbled.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad" Aang cried, dropping to his knees.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone" Katara announced, walking towards him.

"Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down" Toph encouraged.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. All of the above apart from air…" Sokka trailed off, as Kahlee glared at him.

"Thanks for the reminder, Sokka" Kahlee sighed, as Zuko put his arm around her shoulders.

"Fan and sword!" He finished, holding up a palm leaf which drooped a moment later.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way" Aang told them, as they all went in for a group hug.

"Yeah" Toph agreed.

"Alright" Sokka nodded.

"Get over here, hothead. You've got to get in the group hug too" Kahlee grinned, pulling him over and wrapping her arm around his waist, as he smiled back at her.

A moment later, Appa and Momo joined in the hug, pushing them all over as they laughed.

* * *

"Gather round Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect. First, Suki, Katara and I will draw his fire. Then, Kahlee and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!". He delivers the final blow" Sokka explains later, as they get ready to train.

"Er…what about me?" Toph questioned.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces" Sokka replied.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph inquired.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic" Sokka shrugged.

"Sweetness" Toph grinned, mischievously.

"You are way too excited about this" Kahlee laughed at Toph's expression.

"Muahahahahahaha!" Toph yelled, gleefully as they began their attack.

"She worries me sometimes" Kahlee whispered to Zuko, who nodded in agreement.

They went just a few seconds behind Sokka, Suki and Katara, they were on the left, while Zuko and her were on the right. They were nearing Toph when Kahlee saw a flaming boulder almost dropped on Sokka, who waved his fist angrily.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I am not Toph, I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!" Toph shouted.

Toph then through a large flaming boulder towards the pair, who managed to dodge it. They then came up against a ring of rock soldiers, who began to surround them. They both used their firebending to cut the pretend soldiers in half, and moved on.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka announced, as they closed in.

Aang flew through the air, about to bring his glider down on the Melon Lord, when he stopped just inches away, as his face softened.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko insisted, as they group his behind the rocks.

"I can't" Aang shook his head.

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now" Sokka accused, as he and Kahlee came over.

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself" Aang replied.

"Aang, you need to be able to do this. This is more important than any of us" Kahlee insisted.

Sokka then unsheathed his sword and slashed the melon in half, as it fell to the ground.

"There. That's how it's done" Sokka said, as Aang grimaced.

* * *

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara announced excitedly, later that evening.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph exclaimed.

"You're pregnant?!" Kahlee gasped.

"What?!" Sokka shouted.

"Ugh, Toph. Of course not!...I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this. Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" Katara stated, showing them the picture.

"Um…Katara…" Kahlee trailed off, knowing that wasn't Zuko.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing" Katara insisted, as Zuko glared at the picture.

"That's not me. It's my Father" Zuko informed them, as Katara quickly rolled up the scroll.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent" Suki shrugged.

"All babies do…it's when they grow up the problems start" Kahlee sighed.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers" Zuko retorted, as Kahlee intertwined their hands, knowing talking about his father upset him.

"But he is still a human being" Aang announced.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked.

"You don't even know him, Aang" Kahlee added.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way" Aang insisted.

"Like what?" Zuko questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore" Aang suggested.

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again" Zuko said sarcastically, as they all began to snigger.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang queried, as Kahlee face palmed.

"No!" Zuko shouted, sternly.

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like..." Aang sighed.

"Aang, you're the Avatar. Sometimes you're going to have to do things you don't like. I'm sorry, but its true" Kahlee told him, as his shoulders drooped.

"And besides sure, you can. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you" Sokka informed him.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!" Aang burst out.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just..." Katara trailed off.

"Just what, Katara?! What?" Aang interrupted her.

"We're trying to help" Katara retorted.

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" Aang yelled, stomping away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this" Katara called after him, as Zuko stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself" Zuko stated.

"And to cool off" Kahlee added.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

* * *

**Znkp**: I'm glad you like this story!

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome:) He certainly fits the bill for a villain.

**Supergoddad**: I hope so too! Thanks for the review:)

**booklover1798**: Thank you so much!

**anunexpectedjourney**: Hahahaa, we all need a bit of destruction. Thank you so much:)


	80. Aang's Missing

"Okay, that's everything" Sokka announced, placing the last things on Appa.

"No, it's not. Where's Aang?" Toph queried, as everyone's eyes widened, as they ran back to the house.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko shouted, opening the door.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go" Toph shouted out.

"Aang? You in here?" Kahlee questioned, opening the door to his bedroom.

She saw his mediation equipment was out and frowned when she saw his glider.

"Why would he have left this?" Kahlee pondered, as the others entered the room.

"That's so strange" Sokka stated, picking up the staff.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach" Zuko suggested, as they all walked down to the beach.

"Look! There's his footprints. The trail ends here" Sokka announced, as they reached the sea.

"So...He went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki queried.

"Well doesn't sound creepy at all" Kahlee shivered.

"Maybe he was captured" Katara said, worry evident on her face.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle" Sokka replied.

"I bet he ran away again" Toph shrugged.

"Ah-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa" Sokka told her.

"Then what do you think happened to him oh sleuthy one?" Toph asked.

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey" Sokka explained.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko inquired.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Sokka mumbled.

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him" Katara suggested.

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph announced, jumping on Zuko and grabbing his arm, as Kahlee looked at her curiously.

"What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn" Toph grinned, as Zuko blushed and looked at Kahlee with a pleading look.

"Well have fun, you two" Kahlee smirked, as Zuko glared at her.

* * *

She decided to take a dip in the ocean, worried that maybe Aang hurt himself and got stranded out there, but after searching for over an hour, she had to give up.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either" She heard Sokka say, as she approached the group.

"No. It's like he just...disappeared" Zuko sighed.

"He's not in the sea either…well unless he swam all night, which to be fair the Avatar could probably do…what?" Kahlee queried, when she saw Zuko looking at her strangely.

"Uh…" Zuko trailed off, as Kahlee looked down at herself.

She realised her clothes had become waterlogged and were now clinging very tightly to certain places, which seemed to have attracted Zuko's attention. With a smirk, she used her firebending to steam dry her clothes, as they returned to their normal state, albeit a little wrinkled. Katara closed Zuko's mouth for him, which had dropped the moment Kahlee had entered his view.

"Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph questioned, as Kahlee went to sit by Zuko.

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo! Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy" Sokka cried hysterically, opening Appa's mouth and started to climb in.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang" Katara suggested.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think" Sokka retorted, climbing further into Appa's mouth and flailing around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka" Zuko grumbled.

"Never thought I'd hear the day you said that" Kahlee giggled.

"We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only 2 days away" Zuko explained.

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara asked, as Sokka slid out of Appa's mouth, making Kahlee laugh again.

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?" Zuko inquired, as everyone but Kahlee was.

She was finding it too funny watching as Sokka tried to walk away, but kept slipping on Appa's drool.

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang" Katara stated.

"If anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you" Toph exclaimed.

"Kahlee helped me a lot actually" Zuko added.

"Thank you" Kahlee beamed.

"You know stalking someone isn't really an achievement" Katara scolded her.

"Fine, maybe I won't tell you my great plan at finding Aang" Kahlee shrugged, dismissively.

"Let's not be hasty here…" Sokka trailed off, with a nervous laugh.

"What's your plan?" Zuko questioned.

"We've got to go see a girl" Kahlee smirked, standing up.

"Oh no" Zuko grumbled.

* * *

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked them both.

"June" Zuko groaned, as they spotted the bounty hunter not far off.

June was sitting dismissively and sipping her tea as a huge burly man lunged at her, she stopped him with her leg and pushed him down effortlessly as the man groaned. The crowd gasped, as June smirked.

"Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole" Sokka remembered.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless" Suki stated.

"She's not that flawless" Zuko mumbled, as Kahlee giggled.

"Is someone getting jealous again?" Kahlee smirked.

"No" Zuko replied, still putting his arm around Kahlee's waist, possessively.

June quickly got off her seat as another opponent crashed into the bench, breaking it into pieces.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on" Sokka informed her.

"Her Shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him" Kahlee explained.

The man from before tried to throw punches at June, as she threw her tea cup into the air. An annoyed June threw the man over her shoulder when he lunged at her. He landed on the table a second later, knocking off all the dishes onto the floor. June then grabbed her falling tea cup without spilling any of its contents, as she took a sip and spotted the group.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her" Toph grinned.

"Well if it isn't Cute Girl and Prince Grumpy" June smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, June is back (and jealous Zuko). Please leave a review:)

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome, thanks for the review:)

**Willie-The-Wolf**: Everyone's favourite bit has to be the Agni Kai. I definitely wanted to add some Kahzula in because let's face it they had chemistry;) Also proud that Kahlee is my first bisexual OC! Thank you:)

**booklover1798**: Ikr, Toph is hilarious! Thank you:)

**Supergoddad**: I had to add in Toph's field trip with Zuko, so funny. Thank you!

**SSXIX**: Possibly, first I am going to do a few years after the war has ended with the Gaang, but I definitely want to do some Korra action! Especially Season 1 and 3.

**Guest**: Thank you!


	81. The White Lotus

"Hey June" Kahlee smiled back.

"Where's your creepy Uncle?" June asked Zuko.

"He's not here…I need your help to find the Avatar" Zuko told her.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound like fun" June shrugged.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Zuko shouted, dramatically.

"Please, this is really important" Kahlee pleaded.

June seemed to think this over for a minute, before letting out a sigh and following them outside.

Appa and June's Shirshu were growling aggressively at each other, as Appa then licked the Shirshu's face and both quieted down.

"Nyla..." June trailed off, holding up a piece of meat and then throwing it to her creature, who ate it in one gulp.

"Who's my little snuffly wuffly" June cooed, affectionally stroking the Shirshu.

"Aw" Kahlee said, rushing up to the creature as she became stroking its surprisingly soft fur.

Growing jealous once again, Zuko walked up to his girlfriend, as Nyla's tongue suddenly shot out, only just missing Zuko.

"Whoa! Careful there" June laughed, holding down Nyla's snout.

"Come on" Kahlee stated, grabbing Zuko's hand and pressing it to the beast.

He cautiously began to move his hand through the creature's thick fur, as it seemed to have calmed down.

"Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it" June questioned.

"I have Aang's staff" Katara announced, taking it off Appa's back and handing it to her.

June then offered the staff in front of Nyla's snout as she sniffed it, and proceeded to sniff and walk around them while the group followed her movements. Nyla continued circling around them, eventually lowering herself on the ground and rubbing her snout with her paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko frowned, crossing his arms.

"It means your friend's gone" June replied.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him" Toph clarified, grumpily.

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist" June explained, as they all gasped.

* * *

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's...you know, dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher…See ya" June announced, as she mounted back onto Nyla.

"Helpful, real helpful" Toph rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms.

"Wait, I have another idea. There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample" Zuko informed them, before rushing off.

The whole group grimaced when he came back with a familiar looking sandal, as they all pinched their noses.

"Yep, that's definitely Iroh's. I'd know the stench anywhere" Kahlee exclaimed.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka inquired.

"I think it's kind of sweet" Toph laughed, as Zuko held out the sandal for the Shirshu to smell.

"Let's do this" June told them, as she pulled back on Nyla's reins as they began to rush through the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko cried, as they all jumped on Appa, and followed her.

The group followed the creature for almost a whole day, none of them barely saying a word to each other. They were all far too tense; the comet was closing in and there was no sign of Aang. They were all surprised at where Nyla finally stopped at.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko frowned, as they came to a halt.

"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck" June explained, as she brought Nyla up right next to Appa.

"You too" Kahlee smiled at her.

"Oh, and if you ever get bored with the Prince you know where to find me" June winked at her.

"Don't worry, this hothead keeps me interested" Kahlee smirked, pressing a kiss to Zuko's cheek.

"I expect an invite to the wedding" June called back, as both Zuko and Kahlee blushed intensely.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn" Zuko suggested.

As the others all hopped off Appa to start making camp, Kahlee saw Zuko looking up at the stars.

"Where are you Uncle?" He sighed, his shoulders' slumping.

"We'll find him. And Aang" Kahlee promised, placing her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Kahlee mumbled something softly in her sleep, as she nuzzled closer into Zuko's chest. It wasn't a particularly cold night, but there was a chill in the air. Zuko protectively pulled her closer to him, stroking her arm lightly. Suddenly a circle of flames was drawn up all around them, pulling them all out of their slumber. Zuko and Kahlee both brought fireballs into their palms, ready to fight, as they spotted four older men staring down at them.

"Well look who's here" The oldest of men giggled to them, as only Katara and Sokka smiled, as everyone else didn't know who he was.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people" Toph stated, as Kahlee and Zuko extinguished their flames.

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours. Pakku" Katara explained, bowing in front of him.

It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" He questioned, as Katara beamed with happiness.

"That's so exciting. You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again" Katara cried, embracing Pakku.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything" Pakku told her, as Sokka began hugging him tightly.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp" Sokka exclaimed.

"You can still just call me Pakku" He suggested, pushing Sokka off of him.

"How about Grand Pakku?" Sokka smiled, goofily.

"No" Pakku deadpanned, making Kahlee giggle.

"And this was Aang's first firebending teacher" Katara informed Kahlee and Zuko.

"Jeong Jeong" The man bowed to them.

"Its great to meet you" Kahlee grinned, as she and Zuko did the same.

"Master Piandao" Sokka said, bowing in front of his old teacher.

"Hello, Sokka" Piandao bowed in return.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki frowned.

"All old people know each other don't you know that?" Bumi snorted.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the 4 nations" Piandao explained.

"Wait, do you mean…?" Kahlee trailed off, as she and Zuko shared a look.

"The Order of the White Lotus" Zuko smiled.

"That's the one" Bumi grinned.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important" Jeong Jeong began.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation" Piandao confessed, as Kahlee and Zuko beamed at each other.

"Well that's who we're looking for" Toph stated.

"Then we'll take you to him" Piandao exclaimed.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" Bumi cried dramatically, almost pushing Sokka backwards as he rushed up to him.

"He's gone. And so is Aang" Sokka replied.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go" Bumi suggested, patting a flailing Sokka on the shoulders as he moved a boulder to shoot him into the sky.

"You heard the strange old guy, let's move out!" Kahlee announced, as they quickly packed up and rushed after him.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Iroh is finally back next chapter, I've missed him. Please leave a review:)

**booklover1798**: You've got to love a bit of jealous Zuko, haha.

**lizyeh2000**: I love her too! You're welcome:)

**Supergoddad**: Yeah, I agree Sokka and Toph are definitely the funniest, although all the characters have their moments. Thanks for the review:)

**Znkp**: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!


	82. Iroh's Back

"So Bumi, how did you escape your imprisonment?" Sokka questioned.

"I didn't escape, everyone else escaped" Bumi admitted, rolling his head back as he began to tell his story.

He waited for the eclipse, and then broke free from his metal cage, using his earthbending to throw rocks and break it and dropped to the ground. He was met by some guards, who tried to use their firbending but couldn't. He then began to throw numerous earth shacks at the rest of the Fire Nation guards, forcing them to run out of his city. The statute of Ozai that had been placed on the highest peak was then brought down and used to break the only entrance to the city.

"Wow, you took back your city all by yourself?" Suki said in awe.

"Damn, I am so happy you're on our side" Kahlee chuckled.

"So how about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi queried.

Zuko, Kahlee and Sokka all shared a look at each other.

"We tried to invade the Fire Nation" Sokka confessed.

"I finally stood up to my Father" Zuko added.

"I got into a fight with my ex" Kahlee shrugged.

"Now that one sounds interesting" Bumi chuckled.

* * *

"Where…where is he?" Zuko asked, when they finally came to camp.

"He is in there, Prince Zuko" Piandao pointed, as the others let him go.

Zuko slowly walked up to the tent, before his shoulders slumped and he lowered himself to the ground, obviously not being able to enter yet.

"Are you okay?" Kahlee inquired, sitting down next to him.

"No, I'm about as far from okay as it gets. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" Zuko sighed, dropping his head to his hands.

"Zuko, Iroh's loves you. Nothing and I mean, absolutely nothing will ever change that" Kahlee promised him.

"But after everything I've done-" Zuko trailed off.

"You're sorry for what you did, right?" Kahlee queried.

"More sorry than anything I've ever done in my life" Zuko confessed.

"Then he'll forgive you. I did, remember" Kahlee stated, kissing Zuko hand's before, as he stood up.

"Thank you, Kahl" Zuko smiled at her.

"Good luck" She whispered, as he took a deep breath and walked into the tent.

* * *

Kahlee slept outside the tent that night, so she could be there for Zuko if he needed her, but she doubted he would. She woke up a little after dawn, as she saw Zuko coming out of the tent.

"How did it go?" Kahlee inquired, a little worried.

"Why don't you ask Uncle, himself?" Zuko smiled, as Iroh came outside.

Kahlee beamed and rushed at the older man, almost sending him flying as she pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you, Iroh" Kahlee cried, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I have missed you too" Iroh grinned, pulling away.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Kahlee queried, indicating to Iroh's weight loss.

"I had a lot of spare time on my hands" Iroh shrugged, dismissively.

"I hear that you two have finally stopped fooling around and have realised your feelings for each other" Iroh said, a smirk on his face, as Zuko blushed.

"Yeah, it only took us both almost dying and hurting each other multiple times" Kahlee shrugged, taking Zuko's hand in her own.

"I am so glad. I couldn't think of anyone better for my nephew" Iroh stated.

"Does this mean you've forgiven Zuko?" Kahlee asked, hopefully.

"I was never angry, just sad that he had lost his way" Iroh clarified.

"I certainly was angry, probably furious is a better word" Kahlee giggled, as Zuko put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Ugh, do you two ever stop with that lovey dovey stuff?" Toph groaned, walking past them, making them all laugh.

* * *

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord" Zuko announced, as they were eating breakfast.

"You mean the Fire Lord" Toph corrected him.

"That's what I just said…We need you to come with us" Zuko exclaimed.

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well" Iroh advised.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help" Zuko insisted.

"Yeah, you've always been stronger than your brother. I know you could beat him, Iroh" Kahlee added.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord" Iroh explained.

"And then...then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour" Iroh suggested, as Zuko frowned.

"Who?" He questioned.

"He means you, hothead" Kahlee clarified, as Zuko's eyes widened.

"Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes" Zuko sighed.

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honour. And only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation" Iroh told him.

"I'll try, Uncle" Zuko replied.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph queried.

"Toph's right, you guys. What hope do we have without Aang?" Kahlee inquired.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again" Iroh informed them.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus" Suki realised.

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you" Iroh warned him.

"I can handle Azula" Zuko said, confidently.

Kahlee bit her lip at this, Zuko was an amazing firebender, but Azula was sneaky and ruthless. Kahlee wasn't sure if he would beat her in a fight.

"Not alone. You'll need help" Iroh advised him.

"You're right. Kahlee, I think its only right we end this thing together" Zuko stated.

"I'm with you to the end, Zuko" Kahlee smiled at him.

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka questioned.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think that...even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet" Sokka announced, bravely.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us" Toph exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**booklover1898**: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)

**Supergoddad**: We've all got to love Bumi, haha. Thank you so much!

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome! Happy late Halloween to you too;)

**Guest**: Um...I'm pretty sure it isn't, haha? Unless you know something I don't O_O

**Znkp**: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	83. Azula's Breakdown

_**Important Fanfic Update**_: I have decided to stop updating all my stories on the same day, as I think this will make things easier for me. So here are the days when I will be updating all my stories!

**Monday**: Destiny (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**Tuesday**: The Older Brother and the Best Friend (Pretty Little Liars)

**Wednesday**: Star Crossed (Doctor Who)

**Thursday**: Something Good and Something Bad (Agents of Shield)

**Friday**: Fire Burns On (Game of Thrones) Brand new fanfic, first chapter out on this day!

* * *

The young group of friends all began to say their goodbyes, as there was a tense feel in the air.

"Bye Sokka. Your jokes are funnier than I let on, I just didn't want it to go to your head" Kahlee whispered with a laugh, hugging the older boy.

"See you on the other side" Sokka grinned at her sadly.

"Suki, I may not know you very well, but you are one cool girl, and if we survive this we should definitely hang out more" Kahlee said, clasping their hands together.

"It's a deal" Suki nodded.

"Toph, you are the most badass girl I've ever met. Don't repeat this ever, but I kind of look up to you" Kahlee confessed, as she pulled the smaller girl into a hug.

"I knew it" Toph giggled.

"Katara, even though you can get on my nerves at times, I wouldn't want you any other way" Kahlee exclaimed, hugging Katara tightly.

"Stay safe" Katara sniffled, pulling away, as Kahlee nodded.

As Kahlee walked over to Appa, where Zuko was mounting him, she saw Iroh staring at her sadly.

"Bye Iroh. I want you to know that you're the closet thing I've had to a father, and I love you" Kahlee confessed, as he hugged her.

"I feel the same…Kahlee, I know you don't want to hurt Azula, you still care for her as I do, but there may come a moment where you have to choose between her and Zuko" Iroh whispered to her.

"I know" Kahlee cried.

"I know you'll make the right choice" Iroh smiled at her sadly.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it" Iroh informed them, as they flew away.

* * *

Azula was curled up on the floor, tears dripping down her face after seeing the image of her mother. She had snapped when she had told her she loved her, and had broken the mirror. Azula looked down to the cracked pieces of mirror on the floor, and saw a familiar reflection.

"What do you want?" Azula spat, seeing Kahlee's blue eyes staring back at her.

"What happened to you Azula? You used to seem so strong and powerful…now look at you" Kahlee's reflection mocked her.

"I am one of the most powerful firebender's that was ever born!" Azula screeched at her.

"There should be more to a person than their bending, but of course you never understood that" Kahlee retorted.

"And I suppose your precious Zuzu has that?" Azula questioned.

"He's ten times the person you'll ever be. Even your mother could see that" Kahlee's reflection cruelly whispered in her ear.

"She left Zuko too" Azula cried.

"But she went to say goodbye to him…do you remember your mother saying goodbye to you?" Kahlee stated.

"I don't care. I don't need her. I don't need anyone!" Azula insisted.

"Agni, your pathetic. To think you actually thought I had feelings for you" Kahlee's reflection laughed at her.

"You did! I…I know you did!" Azula exclaimed.

"You were just a pawn, Azula. I wanted to get back at Zuko and…well, you were so desperate…I probably felt sorry for you" Kahlee shrugged.

"Just stop it! Leave me alone!" Azula screamed.

"You'll never get what you want. Not your mother's love, not your father's approval…and certainly not me" Kahlee's reflection spat out, as Azula erupted into a fit of tears.

* * *

"I can't believe this is really it…the comet's finally here" Kahlee stated, as they saw the comet closing in.

"What if Aang can't defeat my father? What if he doesn't come back?" Zuko frowned.

"He will, we just need to believe in him…in the Avatar. Huh, never thought I'd say that" Kahlee laughed.

"A lot has changed this year" Zuko exclaimed.

"Are you worried about facing Azula?" Kahlee couldn't help but ask.

"No, together we can defeat her" Zuko shook his head.

"I hope so" Kahlee sighed.

"Hey, I won't let her hurt you, not again" Zuko promised her, bending down and kissing her scarred shoulder.

"Likewise" Kahlee smiled back at him.

"Kahl, I need to say something, just in case I never get the chance to-" Zuko started, but Kahlee cut him off.

"Oh Zuko, don't" Kahlee cried.

"I love you, Kahlee. I have for so long now, and I don't know where I would be without you. You mean everything to me" Zuko admitted.

"Zuko, I-" Kahlee was cut off by Appa's roar, indicating that they had reached the Fire Palace.

* * *

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord..." The Sage paused as he saw Appa flying towards them.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula insisted, not having spotted what was approaching them.

Appa descended and landed in plaza's courtyard, as Azula's head shot around.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am" Zuko announced, jumping off Appa's back.

"You're hilarious" Azula laughed at him, mockingly.

"And you're going down" Kahlee told her, joining Zuko.

Azula gritted her teeth at seeing Kahlee. Of course she would be here, Azula thought to herself. The fire sage motioned to crown Azula, but she raised her hand, signalling him to stop.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula suggested.

"You're on" Zuko replied, as Azula smirked at this.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us. She's manipulating you" Kahlee explained.

"I know. But I can take her this time" Zuko insisted, as Kahlee began to panic.

This wasn't how she'd been expecting things to go. Iroh had told her that Zuko would need her help, and she believed in his judgement.

"But even you admitted to Iroh that you would need help facing Azula" Kahlee stated.

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt" Zuko told her, as she realised he was really trying to protect her.

"Be careful" Kahlee cried, kissing him on the cheek.

Azula watched this interaction with clenched fists, she was pretty sure if she gritted her teeth any harder they would break.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just to clarify, Kahlee was just in Azula's head in the prior scene, the real Kahlee would never say such cruel things, Azula just feels like she would. Please leave a review:)

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome! He's definitely one of my favourite characters.

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much! I know, I've been re-watching the past few episodes and getting amazed by them all over again.

**booklover1898**: Honestly, I felt like Kahlee and Zuko needed to do this alone, as they both have a score to settle with Azula. Hmm, well Kahlee is a waterbender, but would she be strong enough to heal Zuko? That's a very good question;) Thanks for the review!

**Guest**: The end is so near now, its scary!

**Guest**: Aw, thank you so much:)


	84. Final Agni Kai

Azula walked down the stairs without her usual grace as she turned and kneeled, as Zuko did the same. He saw Kahlee standing by a nearby pillar, panic written all over her face.

"It'll be okay" He mouthed to her, as she nodded.

Slowly, the siblings both stood up, as Azula shrugged off her Fire Lord robes.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, brother" Azula spat out, spite clear in her voice.

"No, you're not" Zuko retorted, a hint of sadness in his own voice.

Azula's grinned at her brother sinisterly, as she spun around, shooting a blast of blue flames at him. Zuko raised his hands up, as he jumped in the air and bent two large waves of fire from both hands, as they collided with Azula's fire. Neither's fire was stronger than the other, so they both extinguished the flames. Azula then jumped forward on a jet of fire and performed three spinning kicks that sent flames hurtling towards Zuko, who blocked them with a wall of fire.

Kahlee watched this with baited breath, unable to believe that this was where the three of them had gotten to. Sister fighting Brother.

The siblings then let out numerous fire punches, once again expertly being blocked by the other. The temple around them was catching fire at an alarming rate, as Kahlee tried to throw water over the most serious patches.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Azula had been both thrown enormous stream of fires at each other, as Zuko gritted his teeth to keep his flames going. Simultaneously, the siblings retracted their attack, as Azula looked behind her to see the damage that Zuko had done to the building behind her. Anger and fear was pulsing through her, as she realised Zuko was far stronger than she thought, he had changed. She then charged forward, propelling herself in the air with a jet of fire that she directed at Zuko. Before the attack reached him, Zuko spun around and thrusted his hands to his side, creating a wall of fire that split Azula's flames in two. Panting heavily, Azula's eyes scrunched up with determination, as she saw her brother raise his left fist behind his right one, as both hands let out huge fireballs that connected and headed straight for her. Azula's eyes widened, as she propelled herself to her left, barely missing the attack. She then used jets of fire from her hands and feet to send her skating towards Zuko. She threw both her hands forward, one after the other, mimicking the move Zuko had just made, as two fireballs were thrown towards Zuko. He quickly used a jet of flames to throw himself into the air, as he spun and threw a fireball at her flames. As he descended, he placed his palms together and swung his arms down creating a fire whip that completely distinguished Azula's attack.

Snarling, Azula raced towards her brother, sending another large fireball at Zuko, which he easily blocked. She spun around him in a circle, as he tried to throw a fireball at her, but she was too fast. Changing tactics, Zuko crouched onto the ground performing several spinning sweep kicks that created a powerful ring of fire outwards. Azula tried to shield herself from this attack, but it was far stronger, and sent her flying to the ground. She rolled around on the ground for a few seconds, before coming to halt and pushing herself up right, practically growling.

Kahlee's eyes widened at this, Zuko was winning. They were actually going to win she thought to herself.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko questioned angrily, as he thrust his hand forward for effect.

"**_Oh, I'll show you lightning_**!" Azula screamed.

Lightning began to crackle from her fingertips as she waved her arms around in a circular motion, but her movements were still far jerkier than usual. Closing his eyes, Zuko breathed out deeply, extending a hand forward to receive Azula's lightning. He was ready for whatever she threw at him.

Azula snarled as she finished generating her lightning, preparing to throw everything she had at her brother.

"You'll lose, Azula. You'll always lose" She heard Kahlee's voice whisper from behind her.

Her eyes suddenly shifted to Kahlee, a predatory gaze in them, her eyes connecting with her former girlfriend. Kahlee felt all the air leave her lungs for a moment, as she realised what Azula was about to do. Azula raised her hand towards her, lightning erupting from her fingertips. Kahlee's eyes widened as she saw the attack coming, in too much shock to move. She had never once thought that Azula hated her so much that she would be willing to kill her.

Zuko quickly pivoted to the right, catapulting himself in front of Kahlee from the flames from his feet. He hadn't even hesitated for a second.

"Nooo!" Zuko cried, holding out his hand, and absorbing the lightning as it struck him in the chest.

Kahlee's hand flew to her mouth, as she let out scream of despair, knowing there was nothing she could do.

Zuko then fell to the floor, as he raised his other arm, sending the lightning flying over the Fire Nation capital. He curled his legs close to his chest, as the remaining lightning surged through him. Groaning in pain, he clutched at this chest in agony.

"Zuko!" She shouted, as she went to rush towards him.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of her, as she leapt back in surprise. Before she could do anything else, a jet of fire was sent towards her, as she sent up a weak wall of fire to protect herself. She was pushed backwards and fell to the ground, hitting her head as she did so. When she managed to push herself back up, Azula was standing beside Zuko, about to send another lightning bolt towards him, that would kill him instantly this time. Kahlee felt a wave of power wash over her, as suddenly she felt as light as a feather.

"No!" She exclaimed, as she sent her fist flying toward.

Azula turned around, as she sent up a wall of flames to protect her from Kahlee's fireball. However, no flames came from Kahlee's hand, as instead a surge of air, stronger than anything Azula had ever seen, easily penetrated her shield, sending her flying to the other side of the courtyard.

Kahlee looked down at her hands, a shocked smile on her face. She had done it, she had finally airebended! She wondered what had changed when she realised that it was seeing Zuko about to die. She cared about him so much, that knowing he was about to leave her forever had awoken something in her. She hadn't felt anger, she had felt absolutely nothing. She had cut her ties to the earth, just like Aang had always told her.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) Next time we'll have Azula vs Kahlee! Could you guys please start sending me some ideas of what you want to see post war? What characters, pairings, storylines etc? Please leave a review:)

* * *

**booklover1898**: Thank you so much:) I hope this lives up to your expectations!

**Charr777**: That's alright:) I'm really glad you like that! Thank you:)

**Umbremaster**: Thank you so much:) I'm so happy you like my pairing! I'll look at your fanfic as soon as I have some spare time on my hands:)

**Supergoddad**: I really hope you think I did the scene justice as its quite a difficult one to write. My schedule seems to be working quite well at the moment. Thank you as always:)

**Guest**: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**lizyeh2000**: Yeah, the schedule seems to be going well at the moment. Thanks for the review:)


	85. Who Will Survive?

**Warning**: A little more graphic violence than usually seen in the Avatar Universe in this chapter!

* * *

She didn't have time to digest the news that she could now airbend, before Azula was surging towards her again, blue fire speeding towards her. She quickly shielded herself with a wall of fire, and brought up a large stone with a thump of her foot. She then swung it Azula, just missing the girl, who came speeding towards her. Kahlee sent a large wave of water at her, which hit her dead on, stopping Azula in her tracks. Kahlee was about to advance on her, when Azula suddenly jumped up with fire daggers in her hands. Kahlee did the same, as they began to fight, both trying to block themselves from the onslaught. Azula was far better at this, so with a tap of her foot, Kahlee sent the ground underneath Azula shaking, which sent her off balance. She then held up her hand as a large ball of air began to get bigger and bigger. She knew this would surely send Azula out of the battle for a while. As she raised her hand to throw the ball of air, she saw a glint of metal in Azula's hand. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a surge of pain in her side. The air died in her hand, as she looked down and saw a dagger was now firmly stuck in her side. Azula had stabbed her. Kahlee's hands both grabbed at the wound, as blood began seeping out, colouring her top an even darker red.

"No…" She heard Zuko cry faintly, from where he was still curled up on the floor.

Kahlee fell to the ground, as she felt her legs could no longer support her. She couldn't believe it, she was dying at Azula's hand.

"You were wrong. I win" Azula smirked, gleefully, bringing herself down to Kahlee's view.

Kahlee refused to look her in the eye, as she focused on Zuko, still lying on the ground, his eyes now closed. With a look of anger on her face, she brought her head crashing onto Azula's, sending the girl flying onto her back. She then ripped the dagger out of her stomach, crying out in pain, and brought it down onto Azula's chest. Azula had seen this coming, and had shifted to the side, but the dagger had still connected with her shoulder, as she let out a scream. Azula then roughly shoved Kahlee, away from her, who was already feeling dizzy from blood loss. Kahlee's hand came to her stomach as she looked over to Zuko, and realised she couldn't see that he was breathing. Suddenly she felt a strange pull on her stomach, and looked down to see that somehow, she was bending her blood to stop it from coming out of the wound. A moment later, Azula was crawling towards her, as Kahlee had to let go to try to defend herself. Azula's hands flew towards her in a frenzy, as she tried to block the blows with her arms. A nail caught the side of her face, as she felt blood started to drip down. She kicked out at Azula, hitting her in the stomach. However, this meant Azula was now in reach of the dagger she had pulled out of her shoulder, as she tried to attack Kahlee again with the blade. Kahlee tried to shove it out of her hand, but she was too weak. They wrestled with the blade for a few moments before Kahlee spat in Azula's face, surprising the girl and giving Kahlee the chance to throw the dagger away from them. Kahlee then lunged at Azula, throwing her onto her back as she rolled on top of her. Kahlee punched her straight in the jaw to stop her from reacting, as blood began to run down Azula's face. She then wrapped her hands around Azula's throat and began choking her, as Azula clawed at her arms. As Kahlee squeezed harder and Azula's eyes scrunched shut, she looked to the side of Azula's head where she could see her own face in the reflection of water. She couldn't even recognise herself, her face was filled with such hatred. Kahlee lessened the pressure on Azula's neck, as the other girl let out a wheezing cough.

"I'm not like you" Kahlee spat at her.

She then started to crawl over to Zuko, suddenly feeling much weaker, her adrenaline gone.

"Zuko?" She cried, shaking his shoulders.

"Kahlee?" He croaked, his eyes fluttering open.

"Stay with me" She told him, as she tried to bend the water near them to heal his wound.

However, she was so weak that she could barely bend the water off the floor, let alone heal him. She looked down at her stomach, and saw that blood was still pouring from the wound, but she didn't have enough strength to stop it. She didn't even have enough strength to sit up. She laid on the ground next to Zuko, who's breathing was growing increasingly shallow. She looked over to Azula who was staring up at the sky, as blood pooled around her on the ground.

"I don't think we're going to make it this time" Kahlee stated, as Zuko nodded.

"I'm sorry" He said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"It's not your fault" She insisted, wiping away a few stray tears of her own.

"You're only here because of me" He retorted.

"We needed to finish this…whatever it took" Kahlee went on, as Zuko nodded.

"I love you too" Kahlee exclaimed, a moment later.

Zuko shifted his arm towards her, as she gripped onto his hand, scared. She didn't want to die, but at least they would be together. He squeezed her hand back, as black dots began to surround Kahlee's vision.

"I'll always love you…" She trailed off, her eyes closing, as she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oops, I've given you guys a bit of a cliffhanger here, haven't I? I wonder what will happen, and will everyone make it? Please leave a review:)

**booklover1898**: Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter too:)

**lizyeh2000**: The action doesn't end there, haha. You're welcome:)

**Charr777**: I admit that I'm more of a Zutara fan, but clearly that's not happening in this story, so why not have Kataang?:) Ooo, that's a very interesting point about the PTSD, good idea!

**AlexanderP17**: The one thing I know I'll definitely be putting in the story is Zuko searching for his mother. I'm just not sure if I'm going to use the canon explanation for it or not yet.

**Guest**: Here's the next chapter:)


	86. It's Finally Over

Kahlee felt cold, that was the first thing she remembered. Then she felt hands on her stomach and began to slowly open her eyes. She saw a familiar waterbender sitting beside her, concentration clear on her face.

"Katara?" Kahlee croaked.

"Hey, don't try to move. I'm almost done" Katara informed her.

"Zuko…" Kahlee trailed off, her eyes blinking closed for a moment.

She turned her head and saw Zuko was still laying on the floor, his eyes closed. She looked towards his wound, and saw it hadn't be healed, her eyes going wide.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed, immediately bolting upright, as pain coursed through her.

"Kahlee, please-" Katara started, but Kahlee cut her off.

"Why haven't you healed him?!" Kahlee insisted.

"He told me to heal you and Azula first, he-" Kahlee cut her off again.

"Stop, stop! Go to him! Now!" She shouted.

Katara nodded and rushed to his side as she began healing him. Kahlee looked over at Azula who was now tied up in the corner, her hair over her face. Kahlee crawled to where Zuko was, pain shooting through her side with every move she made, but she didn't care.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kahlee questioned, but Katara didn't answer.

"Zuko, please…" Kahlee cried, as she placed his head on her lap.

"Don't leave me. Please" She begged, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" A small voice croaked.

She looked down to see Zuko had his eyes open, even though they were scrunched up in obvious pain. Without a second's thought, she bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, as his hand moved up to cup her face. It was their first kiss since Ba Sing Se, their first kiss since they had both realised their feelings for each other and Kahlee was going to make sure it wasn't their last.

"Um, guys…" Katara trailed off awkwardly, at her friends kissing passionately in front of her.

Kahlee simply held up a hand to Katara, indicating that they weren't going to be stopping anytime soon.

Azula watched this from far away as she let out a long wail. She had failed, just like Kahlee had said she would. She had lost everything she realised, as she began to let out a fit of cries.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to arrive when Aang and the others arrived in the courtyard. Katara had just been explaining how she had felt that something terrible was about to happen to them, and that's why she came as fast as she could to their aid. They were both forever grateful that she had.

"Aang!" Katara cried, happily, as she ran towards the boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Wow, what happened to you guys?" Suki announced, as the group saw the injuries that Zuko and Kahlee had been inflicted with.

"We almost died. The usual" Kahlee shrugged, from where she was leaning against Zuko.

"Is my father…?" Zuko trailed off, not sure if he wanted to know.

"No. He's alive. I found a new way to defeat him" Aang informed them.

"How?" Zuko frowned.

"I unlocked the Avatar state and took his bending away" Aang explained.

"You can do that?" Kahlee queried, her eyes going wide.

"It was amazing! He was all like woop, pew, bang…" Kahlee's attention drained away from Sokka's excited retelling of events.

Aang could take away people's bending without hurting them, she realised. Should she get him to do that to her? Once everyone had started to disperse she caught up with Aang.

"Hey, I need to ask you something" Kahlee told him, as Aang nodded with a frown.

"I…I think you should take away my bending" Kahlee announced.

"What? Why?!" Aang asked.

"Think of all the horrible things my mother did, she was obsessed with being able to control all the elements. Now I have that, how long until I turn into her?" Kahlee explained.

"That's…wait, you unlocked your airbending?" Aang cried, a grin growing on his face.

"Yeah, I don't know how, it was strange. I was using it to attack but…it felt so peaceful…" She trailed off, not sure how to explain herself.

"Kahlee, you're not your mother. The fact that you were able to airbend proves that. I believe in you" Aang exclaimed.

"But only the Avatar should be able to control the four elements" Kahlee frowned.

"It's a new day. Maybe its time for things to change" Aang smiled at her.

"And besides, it'll be great having another airbender around! I have so much to teach you!" Aang insisted excitedly, as Kahlee laughed.

* * *

"For Agni's sake Zuko, don't do that!" Kahlee scolded him, as she entered his chambers.

He had once again been trying to put on his robes without any assistance and it was clearly causing him pain.

"I can do it myself" Zuko insisted, as he tried and failed to get his arm through the sleeve.

"So…what you're saying is you don't want your girlfriends hands all over you?" Kahlee questioned, raising an eyebrow, as Zuko stopped moving.

"Maybe I could use a little help" He smirked, as Kahlee moved over to him.

It had been a week since Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated and he had now been imprisoned for his crimes, and Kahlee was happy to hear that he was locked away in some dark, dank hole and would never see the light of day. She was less happy with what had happened to Azula. Her former girlfriend seemed to have had some sort of mental breakdown and had to be placed in a mental institution. Zuko had made sure to send her to the best one possible, but there had already been calls to have her thrown in prison with her father, and Kahlee wasn't sure how long they would be able to hold them off.

"I can't believe it's really over" Kahlee exclaimed, as she finished tying Zuko's robes.

"And I can't believe we're really together" Zuko grinned, his hands falling to her waist.

"And that's something that's never going to change" Kahlee told him, as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Um…Fire Lord Zuko, your coronation will begin soon" A small voice awkwardly announced from behind the door.

"To be continued" Kahlee smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time we'll be seeing Zuko's coronation! Just a heads up, I may have to take a couple of weeks out from this story to come up with what I want to do now, as I don't want to have to rewrite it. I hope you guys can understand this! Please leave a review:)

**Supergoddad**: Yeah, I felt like I wanted Azula and Kahlee's battle to have a darker feel to it, and of course a sad one. Thank you so much! Hmm, I'm definitely considering adding the Promise in, but I can't say either way yet.

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome:)

**Znkp**: Ikr, poor Zuko, he's always getting hurt, isn't he?

**booklover1898**: I'm happy to see I've got you hooked with the cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter:)

**Guest**: Yep, I did decide to use it as it could possibly lead to some foreshadowing...but I won't spoil anything yet.


	87. Zuko's Coronation

Kahlee found her way outside into the courtyard, finding it strange to think that not long ago she and Zuko had both almost died there. She grimaced when she saw a dark patch on the ground not far from her, and realised that it was her blood.

"Hey, Kahlee!" She saw Katara waving over to her.

Kahlee limped over to her friends, with a large grin on her face. Everything suddenly seemed so much brighter when she was with them. She looked to see the Kyoshi Warriors were standing with them, and frowned when she saw a familiar face.

"Ty Lee?!" She cried.

"Ah, Kahlee! You're here" Ty Lee exclaimed, rushing over to her.

Kahlee immediately pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her, disbelief washing over her.

"How are you here?" Kahlee queried.

"One of the first things Zuko did after the battle was get us released" Ty Lee smiled, pulling away.

"Us?" Kahlee asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already" A drab voice announced from behind her.

Kahlee turned around with a smile as she saw Mai standing there, a bored look on her face.

"I can't believe you guys are here. You're really okay" Kahlee stated, as she pulled Mai into a hug, which the girl reluctantly responded to.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay…you are, right?" Mai inquired, pulling away.

"I'm getting there" Kahlee nodded.

Ty Lee was explaining how she and the Kyoshi warriors had bonded in prison and allowed her to join their gang when everyone suddenly became silent all around them. Kahlee felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Zuko walking forward, as cheers and claps began.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar" Zuko insisted, as Kahlee smiled.

Aang stepped out from behind, as Kahlee saw he and Katara shared a look.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace" Zuko announced, his eyes locking onto Kahlee's for a moment as he gave her a smile she knew was for her only.

Zuko then kneeled down, as a Fire Sage came up behind him, Fire Lord diadem in his hands.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The Sage cried, as he placed the diadem onto Zuko's topknot.

Zuko rose, and for the first time since being banished from the Fire Nation, he actually looked proud. Kahlee felt a stray tear drop down her face, as she brushed it away.

"Why are you crying?" Sokka frowned at her.

"I'm just…happy" Kahlee laughed.

"I will never understand women" Sokka sighed, making Suki chuckle.

* * *

It was a few days later, and they had all travelled to Ba Sing Se, and were back in Iroh's tea shop. It seemed like so much time had passed since Kahlee was last there, when it was only a few months. Zuko had decided to hand out everyone's tea, but seemed to have been swept up in his thoughts, while he was pouring.

"Everything okay?" Kahlee queried, placing her hand over his.

"I was just thinking about Ozai" Zuko admitted.

"Did he say anything when you went to visit him?" Kahlee questioned, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"No…he wouldn't tell me where my mother is" Zuko sighed.

"We'll find her. I promise" Kahlee said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his scarred cheek.

Zuko blushed lightly at this intimate gesture, about to say something when Toph interrupted.

"Where's this tea gotten to?" Toph exclaimed.

"Just coming" Zuko laughed, fondly.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together" Sokka explained, as they all crowded around him.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka. Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara queried, unimpressed.

"Those are your hair loopies" Sokka replied.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!" Zuko insisted, as Kahlee tangled her fingers into his hair for good measure.

"Hold up…why do I look about 5?" Kahlee asked.

"Don't hate the art, Kahlee" Sokka sniggered, as Kahlee shoved him roughly.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki inquired.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way" Sokka stated, as Suki rolled her eyes.

Momo then jumped onto the table and started chirping away.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down" Iroh exclaimed, patting his stomach proudly.

"We know, Iroh/Uncle" Kahlee and Zuko said together, laughing.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph joked, as they all erupted into a fit of giggles.

Kahlee looked behind her as she noticed Katara walk outside, and also realised that Aang had left the room.

"Ooo, I wonder what they could be up to…" Kahlee trailed off, with a laugh.

"Ugh, Kahlee! That's my sister!" Sokka cried, in disgust.

Kahlee then rushed around the corner and peaked her head around and spotted the pair. She let out a squeal as she saw the two embrace and kiss.

"Aw, they're so cute" Kahlee whispered, as she felt Zuko come up behind her.

"Hm, I think I know a cuter couple" Zuko suggested, as he spun her round.

"Oh, really?" Kahlee replied, as she trailed her hand up and down his neck.

"Us" He smiled, as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips which she happily returned.

"Okay, that's it. This is getting too gross for me. I'm out!" Toph suddenly shouted, rushing from the room, as they all started to laugh.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe that's it for the Avatar animated series:( I'm hoping to update next week, but I'll keep you guys informed with how its going. Please leave a review:)

**lizyeh2000**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it:)

**booklover1898**: I certainly like to keep you on your toes, don't I? Haha. Thank you:)

**Znkp**: Thank you! Here's the next chapter:)

**theonlyredarrow**: Aw, thank you so much! This was so nice to read:) And yeah, the characters have all changed so much haven't they? Don't worry, this is not the end of this story...but I might have to go on a little hiatus to work out what I'm going to do next.

**Supergoddad**: The war is finally over! Trouble always seems to find the Gaang, doesn't it? Thank you so much:)


	88. Two Years Later

Kahlee let out a content sigh as she woke up, feeling the sunlight warming her face. Her eyes flickered open as she looked around the room. For a moment, she was confused, almost not recognising the room, but it soon came to her. After being away from the Fire Nation capitol for almost three months it felt good to finally be back home. She let out a giggle as Zuko unconsciously pulled her closer in her sleep. Yes, it was good to be back, she thought to herself.

"Surprise!" A girly voice suddenly squeaked from beside her.

"Agni! Ty Lee, what are you doing here?" Kahlee cried, pulling the covers over herself and Zuko.

"I'm here for the second anniversary of the end of the war, of course!" Ty Lee explained.

"…That's not for three more weeks" Kahlee replied, groggily.

"I thought I'd come a little early" Ty Lee shrugged, as Zuko rubbed his eyes, now fully awake.

"Why are you here at this time in the morning? The sun's only just risen" Zuko sighed.

"I wanted to see you two lovebirds" Ty Lee grinned, jumping on their bed and coming in-between them.

Zuko groaned and fell back onto the bed, grabbing his pillow, and slamming it against his face.

"Sorry, he's cranky in the mornings" Kahlee giggled, hitting her boyfriend with her own pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Ty Lee suddenly screeched, as the three began to fight.

Once they were all completely exhausted, Zuko let out a loud chuckle, as Ty Lee raised her eyebrow at him.

"I can't believe I'm 18 years old and I'm having a pillow fight with my girlfriend and one of her best friends" Zuko chuckled.

"Don't forget about being the Fire Lord" Ty Lee reminded him.

"And there it is" Zuko sighed, as Kahlee laughed.

"What?" Ty Lee frowned.

"We've been trying to see how long it takes for someone to mention he's the Fire Lord…the latest has been around 8 in the morning" Kahlee exclaimed.

"So how long until everyone else comes?" Ty Lee queried.

"Mai should be here within the week and everyone else is coming on Appa with Aang next week" Kahlee informed her.

"Ah, this is going to be so great having everyone back together again!" Ty Lee cheered.

"Yes, it's going to be great…but do you think I could have some time alone with my girlfriend, Ty Lee? She only arrived back yesterday" Zuko hinted.

"Of course, don't do anything I wouldn't do you two…which is pretty much nothing" Ty Lee giggled, giving them a wink as she rushed out.

"How did she even get past the guards?" Zuko realised.

"It's Ty Lee, it's best not to question anything" Kahlee shrugged, as Zuko brought her back into his arms.

"I've missed you" Zuko confessed, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Hm, I think I missed you more" Kahlee smirked.

"Oh really?" Zuko asked, as Kahlee nodded with a giggle.

"Why don't you show me just how much you missed me?" Kahlee suggested, as Zuko lowered his head, his lips sliding along Kahlee's.

He then turned them over so he was on top of her and started to deepen their kiss, as her hands trailed up and down his back.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" A voice came as there was a loud knock on the door.

Zuko couldn't help but groan as he dropped his head on Kahlee's shoulder.

"At least we had…about two minutes" Kahlee stated.

"That must almost be a record" Zuko theorised, as he began to dress himself.

"Good luck today, baby" Kahlee told him, pressing a kiss against his cheek as she tied his robe.

"Don't get in too much trouble" He replied, turning his head, and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before leaving the room.

Kahlee began to dress herself as her mind drifted to everything that had happened in the past two years. Soon after Zuko's coronation, Kahlee was given her own title, the Protector of the Fire Nation, by Aang. There had been so many conflicts all over the country, as people who had been so used to ruling over others were suddenly told to change her ways. Aang had to travel over the whole world, trying to keep the peace, while Kahlee kept the Fire Nation in check where she could. Many people felt that she was a fairer judge as she had power over the four elements and was linked to every nation. However, this didn't make her job any easier. She was often called upon from the lowest of the south to the highest of the north, it was exhausting. And it meant that she barely had any time to spend with Zuko. She wished that there was someone else to take up the responsibility, but she knew there wasn't. It was too important a job to give up. Shaking her head, she thought towards the future and how she would soon see all her friends again. The last time they had all met was the first anniversary of the end of the war. Kahlee remembered it fondly, it was the only time of the year they could shake off their own responsibilities and act their age. So many people forgot that Zuko was only eighteen and Aang only the young age of fourteen. She walked over to the door, and was surprised to see Ty Lee standing there, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Kahlee inquired.

"There was a reason I came back so early…" Ty Lee trailed off.

"…Okay?" Kahlee frowned.

"I want to see her. I'm ready to see Azula" Ty Lee confessed.

Kahlee's eyes widened at this. Ty Lee had only seen Azula once since the end of the war and she remembered having to console the girl for over a week afterwards. Kahlee went to see Azula every day that she was in the Fire Nation capitol, she was the only one as far as she could tell. Zuko went to see his sister on occasion, when he could face her. Iroh visited his niece a little more regularly, but Kahlee could see it killed him every time. She wondered what had made Ty Lee change her mind about seeing her former friend.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ah, so we've started the next chapter in this story. I've decided to go down a more AU route but I'm getting some pointers from the comic, especially where Zuko's mother is concerned. Everyone seems to be very conflicted about whether they want Kahlee/Zuko to be reborn or not, so I think I'll just cross that road when we come to it. I want to thank you all for writing some many helpful reviews and giving me a big turn out for my polls! Please leave a review:)

**Ghostbuster30**: I can understand that, haha.

**Guest**: Thanks for the review:) Azula is definitely going to come back, and will still have a thing for Kahlee. Ursa will also be appearing in future chapters. Your English is really good actually! Late Merry Christmas;)

**Sagicknight**: I'm really excited for Korra! However, I'm not quite sure if Kahlee's going to be reborn yet or not. Late Merry Christmas to you too, and thank you:)

**Guest**: Ursa is definitely going to be showing up, we'll have to see if I follow comic canon though. Thank you so much! That's so nice of you to say:)

**Guest**: I think we'll definitely see Kahlee and Zuko's children turning up somewhere in the future!

**Arianna Le Fay**: Kahlee might be reborn, but I'm afraid I won't be turning it into a Kahlee/Mako story. Sorry!

**FairyGirl960**: Yeah, it would definitely be cute! However, I can see some problems with that as we would really be losing their characters, so I'm not sure yet.

**Maros-Song**: It would be, wouldn't it? I can imagine them both giving Korra advise.


	89. Ty Lee Visits Azula

"Will you come in with me?" Ty Lee questioned, as they walked towards the mental hospital that Azula was being kept in.

"No…I think this is something you need to do on your own" Kahlee replied.

"How has she been?" Ty Lee inquired.

"Well sometimes she's lucid, and you can have an actual conversation with her…other times she'll just claw at you until you go away" Kahlee sighed.

"She hasn't gotten any better" Ty Lee realised, sadly.

"It's hard to say…only Azula can help herself, and she doesn't seem to want to" Kahlee explained, as they came to the corridor that led to Azula's room.

"Good luck, Ty. If you need anything I'll be right here" Kahlee stated, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks" Ty Lee gave her a small smile, before walking down the corridor.

She let out a deep breath, as she came to the door of Azula's room, and slowly opened it. She spotted Azula in the corner almost instantly. She was tied up in her chair, in some sort of straitjacket, her hair covering her entire face.

"Azula? Its me" Ty Lee called over to her.

Azula slowly raised her head, as Ty Lee could see her golden eyes staring at her. Azula looked surprised for a moment, before her face transformed into a sneer.

"So…the coward finally returns" Azula spat out.

I guess this must be one of her lucid days, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, Ty Lee thought to herself.

"…How are you?" Ty Lee queried, after a moment of silence.

"How do you think I am being locked up in here?" Azula retorted.

"They're just trying to help you Azula…you're…you're not yourself…" Ty Lee trailed off.

"What are you doing here, Ty Lee? Come to get your revenge?" Azula suggested.

"I wanted to see you. To see if you were any better" Ty Lee stated.

"**_NO! _**You hate me just like the rest of them!" Azula suddenly screeched, lurching forward in her chair.

Ty Lee couldn't help but flinch at this. They had been informed on arrival that Azula had been chi blocked ten minutes before their arrival, and that her firebending wouldn't be a threat. However, Ty Lee knew her former friend well enough to know that Azula didn't need her firebending to be dangerous.

"There it is. The fear. That's the only thing on people's faces when they come to see me" Azula exclaimed.

"I'm not scared of you Azula! I care about you" Ty Lee insisted.

"You fear me. That's the only reason you stuck around" Azula went on.

"That's not true! You were my friend!" Ty Lee shouted, suddenly feeling angry.

"**_Get out! Get out! Get out!" _**Azula started to scream repeatedly.

"Azula, please! Let me help you" Ty Lee pleaded.

It was no good, as the Princess didn't seem to be able to hear her. She started to rock so hard that she pushed the chair over. Numerous people ran into the room, as they tried to help Azula up without getting too close.

"Ty Lee, we should go" She heard a voice mumble from beside her.

"But…" Ty Lee trailed off, as Kahlee shook her head.

"She needs rest" Kahlee insisted.

They were both about to exit the room, when they heard hysterical laughter from behind them.

"Fine! Abandon me again, Ty Lee! That's all your good for!" Azula spat out, as Ty Lee hurried from the room.

* * *

"I don't like you going there without telling me" Zuko scolded her that night.

"Zuko, you don't have to worry. We weren't hurt" Kahlee shook her head.

"You could have been! My sister…she's dangerous" Zuko sighed.

"I think we both know that" Kahlee stopped his pacing, by placing her hand on his stomach, right where his scar from his battle with Azula was.

"I just worry about you" Zuko confessed, as he rubbed the scar from Azula on Kahlee's shoulder.

"I know...how's the pain been today?" Kahlee questioned.

Ever since his fight with Azula, Zuko often got pain from his scar. He needed regular healing from waterbenders, and was slowly healing, but it was a long process.

"Manageable" Zuko shrugged.

"We should call for a waterbender before the festival starts" Kahlee suggested.

"Or…you could just heal me instead" Zuko smirked.

"You know I'm nowhere near as good as healers" Kahlee retorted.

"I'd still prefer your hands on me to some old woman" Zuko grinned, as Kahlee hit him on the shoulder.

"Take off your shirt" Kahlee laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am" Zuko saluted, as she giggled.

Kahlee went into the bathroom, gathering a bowl of water, and returned to see Zuko smiling at her from the bed. She soon got to work, as she began using her waterbending to heal Zuko's scar further. She had improved greatly over the years, but her abilities still didn't compare to someone's like Katara.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I stayed last night" Kahlee sighed.

"I know, I know. But it's so stupid that you can't be here" Zuko groaned.

They had been told early on that they could not share a room until they were married. They knew many nobles often bribed the servants to see what they were getting up to. They had to be sneaky to make sure they weren't caught, and that meant not spending too many nights in each other's company.

"…Well, I suppose I am already here, I might as well stay" Kahlee smirked.

After a few minutes, she was happy enough with her work. She decided she would still call for a waterbender, not trusting her own skills enough.

"Are you thinking about her again?" Kahlee queried, when she noticed his faraway look.

"How did you know?" Zuko frowned.

"I always know. Don't worry Zuko, we'll find your mother" Kahlee promised him.

"Yeah…anyway, we have the festival to look forward to. It will be good to have everyone back together" Zuko smiled, trying to change the subject, a little too quickly for Kahlee's liking.

"The old gang back together" Kahlee mumbled, laying her head against her pillow.

"You're worried about Katara finding out about what you've been doing" Zuko suggested.

"How did you know?...Hold on, let me guess…" Kahlee trailed off.

"I always know" Zuko smirked, pressing a kiss to Kahlee's lips.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll have a lot more Tyzula as this story progresses, as I've always wanted them to be endgame. Also, I wonder what Kahlee is hiding from Katara? Please leave a review:)

**booklover1898**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the Tyzula scene, I've always loved them together.

**lizyeh2000**: A very late merry Christmas to you too, haha! You're welcome:)

**Quillyquill19**: Um, thank you, I think, haha.

**Supergoddad**: Thank you as always:)

**Guest**: Yeah, I still haven't decided what I'll be doing with that yet, as its 50/50 with how people feel. We'll definitely be seeing their children and grandchildren though!

**Multiple Mix-ups**: Aw, thank you! I'm glad people are still getting into my story:)

**Guest**: Thank you:)


	90. Different Update Day!

Hey everyone! Sorry, but I've decided to change all my stories update days to Saturday, as I have just started my first placement as a student nurse and will be busy all weekdays. Sorry for the fact that you're going to have to wait a little longer for the next chapter!

Hope you all have a good week:)


	91. Danger

The festival was drawing near and Kahlee couldn't help but feel a strange sense of doom looming over them, something she hadn't felt since before the war ended. She and Zuko were waiting in the courtyard, expecting the Gang's arrival any moment. Mai had arrived a few days' prior, much to Ty Lee and Kahlee's enjoyment. It was good to have the two of them back. Things had been going well until Ty Lee mentioned Azula. Kahlee had watched as Mai had immediately stiffened and gave Ty Lee a glare cold enough to kill. Ty Lee had insisted on taking Mai to the markets to try to find the gloomy girl some clothes to wear to the festival earlier that day. Kahlee had beamed when Zuko quickly sent a group of guards to escort them, clearly worried about her friend's safety. She was in deep thought when there was a sudden gush of wind, as she looked up to see Appa flying towards them. Kahlee grinned as her friends jumped off Appa one by one once the bison had descended.

"It's so good to see you all" She called them over.

"You too, hotstuff" Toph grinned.

Her grin quickly ended, when Kahlee grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe" Toph panted, as Kahlee rolled her eyes.

"Agni, you've grown so tall" Kahlee exclaimed, seeing that Toph's head was now at her shoulder.

"Yep, just wait a few more years and I'll have outgrown you" Toph smirked.

"I think it could take a little longer than that, Toph" Sokka stated from behind them.

This earned him a quick punch on the arm, which made him let out a girly yelp.

"Oh Sokka, you never change" Kahlee laughed, hugging him.

"What does that mean?" He frowned, pulling away.

"You never seem to realise it's not a good idea to annoy women" Kahlee explained.

"I'm trying to teach him, I swear" Suki giggled.

"You must be happy to have him around though. When was the last time you saw each other?" Kahlee queried.

"Almost four months ago," Suki sighed.

The Kyoshi warriors had decided to become bodyguards to protect the Fire Lord not soon after the war, so Suki spent most of her time in the Fire Nation, whereas Sokka stayed in the North Pole. Kahlee knew how hard it must have been for them to be apart for so long.

"I always worry that…well, he might find someone else while I'm gone" Suki admitted.

"Then he would be a bigger idiot than he looks" Kahlee laughed, as Suki giggled.

"I suppose it must be worse for you…the number of suitors that the nobles bring to Zuko every day is ridiculous" Suki grumbled.

"I can handle a few stuck-up women" Kahlee told her.

Before she could say anything else, Aang was running up to her with a bounce in his step, asking her what progress she had made with her airbending. With a smirk, she raised her hand as she created a tiny whirlwind.

"I'm getting there" She stated.

"Have you made any progress with the reading I gave you?" Aang questioned.

Her eyes had practically burst from her skull when she saw the number of books Aang had given her on airbenders. She knew it was her duty to learn as much about the culture she was now a part of as she could, but it was hard to find the time.

"Slow but steady" Kahlee shrugged.

"Aang, don't pester her" Katara scolded him.

"Thank you" Kahlee whispered to Katara, as Aang went to join the others.

"Ah, you don't get out of it that easily. What progress have you been making with your waterbending?" Katara inquired, as Kahlee looked away from Katara.

She couldn't have known what Kahlee had been doing, could she?

"Katara, your father arrived in the palace a few minutes ago. I hear he's eager to see you" Zuko announced.

"We'll catch up later" Katara grinned at her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"She's going to find out eventually" Zuko told her, as Kahlee sighed.

"I know…but I know how she'll react. She's one of my best friends, I don't want to lose her" Kahlee went on.

"She'll understand" Zuko promised her, taking her hand in his.

* * *

The festival was just about to begin, but Kahlee was far away from the action. Everyone was so happy today, and for good reason, it made her think of the one person she knew who wasn't.

"Lady Kahlee" A guard outside Azula's room bowed to her.

"I'm here to see Azula" She informed him.

"Of course, but I should tell you, she already has a visitor" The guard exclaimed.

"Who?" Kahlee frowned.

"One of the Kyoshi warriors" He replied, as Kahlee nodded.

As she walked towards Azula's room, she knew instantly who she'd find in there.

"Please, Azula. Please just talk to me!" She heard Ty Lee cry.

"Say anything! Hit me if you want!" Ty Lee insisted, as Kahlee entered the room.

"Ty, how long have you been here?" Kahlee asked, surprising the other girl.

"A few hours. It's like she doesn't even know I'm here" Ty Lee sighed.

"Sometimes its hard for her to recognise faces. She usually recognises objects better" Kahlee explained, as she took out a small bag from her pocket.

"What is that?" Ty Lee questioned, as Kahlee went to kneel in front of Azula.

"Fire flakes…do you remember these Azula? I'd would always sneak them into those boring balls and festivals your father used to make you go to" Kahlee stated, as she placed a few on Azula's lap.

The Princess gently picked up one of the flakes and rested it against her tongue. She then closed her eyes, clearly getting lost in her memories.

"There's a festival tonight?" Azula asked, shocking them both.

On her bad days, it usually took a lot more than food to bring Azula out of her own mind.

"It's...the two-year anniversary of the end of the war" Kahlee replied, biting her lip, not sure what to say.

"When are the fireworks?" Azula queried, making Kahlee frown.

"…How do you know there are going to be fireworks?" Kahlee inquired.

It seemed a strange question to ask, but there had been an incident almost ten years ago, at a Fire Nation festival, where there was an explosion due to the fireworks being tampered with. Almost fifty people died, and since then there hadn't been fireworks at such an occasion. However, this year there had been more safety checks and it had been decided it would be good to have a change.

"Who's been coming to see her?" Kahlee called to the guard.

"You, Miss Ty Lee, Fire Lord Zuko and Ex-Governor Ukano" The guard informed her.

"Mai's father?" Ty Lee frowned.

"He said he wanted to talk to the Princess about what she had done to his daughter…how badly she treated her" The guard went on, as Kahlee instantly knew this was a lie.

"Azula, what's going to happen with the Fireworks?" Kahlee insisted.

"Why are you here?" Azula mumbled.

"Because I still care about you. And so does Ty Lee. C'mon, Azula. Please" Kahlee cried, grabbing the Princess's cold hand.

"Zuzu should run" Azula told her, as Kahlee's jaw set.

"Zuko's in danger" Kahlee announced, sharing a terrified look with Ty Lee.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it took so long to update, but this will have to be the new updating day. Lots of action coming in the next chapter! Please leave a review:)

**rgoldstein98**: Here's the newest update, I hope you like it!

**booklover1898**: Aw, thank you so much! I always worry that I'm not portraying their emotions very well, so I'm happy to hear you think I am:)

**Guest**: Thank you:)

**FairyGirl960**: You're welcome! Glad you liked it:)

**lizyeh2000**: I'm glad you think so! You're welcome:) Happy New Year!

**Hope10032**: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter:)

**WillieTheWolf**: Thank you so much for all your reviews! It means a lot to me when people take the time to do this:)

**Supergoddad**: Hm, I'm not actually sure what you mean, is that a scene from the comics? I am going a bit AU but taking parts I like to use from the comics. I hope you have a great vacation:)

**Sagicknight**: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story:)


	92. Festival of Death

Kahlee and Ty Lee rushed as fast as they could towards the courtyard, where they knew most guests would be. Kahlee pushed past a group of nobles in her way, not caring about their angry shouts behind her.

"Shouldn't we sound an alarm?" Ty Lee queried.

"It could make things worse, send everyone into a panic" Kahlee replied.

They soon came to the courtyard, trying to catch their breath as they scanned the area desperately for the Fire Lord.

"I can't see him. Where is he?!" Kahlee cried.

"Over there!" Ty Lee announced, as she pointed towards the opposite side of the courtyard.

Kahlee could see him standing next to Aang and Katara, clearly in deep conversation.

"Zuko!" She shouted, hoping to gain his attention.

A few of the nobles in front of her frowned at this, but it was too noisy for anyone to hear her.

"Agni! Kahlee, look!" Ty Lee gasped, pointing towards a man with a hooded cloak who was nearing closer to Zuko.

"I won't make it in time" Kahlee realised, seeing how she wouldn't be able to push through the crowd.

"The roof! Come on" Ty Lee suggested, as she began to climb.

The former acrobat quickly reached the roof, after climbing up the nearest pillar, and pulled Kahlee up beside her.

"I'll climb across the rope, and you make your way by the roof" Ty Lee told her, as she nodded.

Kahlee watched as Ty Lee rushed over the ropes, tied up with lanterns, as she iced up the roof before her, making it easy for her to glide across it. She came to one of the corners of the courtyard, and almost missed the turn, narrowly missing being thrown off the roof. She saw Ty Lee had gotten stuck at where one of the ropes ended, and was having to rush down a nearby tree. Kahlee was soon close enough to Zuko, so that he could hear her, and began calling his name.

"Zuko! Zuko!" She screamed.

She could see he had heard her, but he couldn't seem to work out where she was.

"Zuko, run!" She shouted, as he spotted her on the roof above him.

"Kahlee, what-?" Zuko was suddenly cut off as the fireworks began.

A moment later there was an ear-splitting scream from the crowds. Kahlee looked down to see the hooded man from before was now stabbing a waterbender, one of the guards who was protecting Katara's father.

"Dad!" Katara cried, rushing off to help him.

Kahlee started her descent down the pillar, when she noticed a noble approaching Zuko.

"Behind you!" She exclaimed, as Zuko quickly turned around.

The woman then pulled out a knife concealed by her dress, and charged at Zuko. Luckily, Aang had seen this coming and pushed her off her feet with a large whirlwind. Another cry was suddenly heard from the crowd, as Kahlee could see the Earth King was being dragged away by a different noble.

"Aang, protect the Earth King" Zuko commanded, as Kahlee rushed to his side.

"What's happening?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Azula said you were in danger" Kahlee informed him.

"Why would Azula-" Zuko was once again cut off, as Kahlee pushed him out of the way as an arrow whizzed past the pair.

By then the crowds had disrupted into panic, as everyone tried to run away. This meant that many of the exits had been cut off, and there seemed to be no escape.

"Fire Lord! Come quickly we must get you to…" Zuko's nearby guard trailed off, as he fell to the ground.

The guard beside him had slit his throat from behind, and was no advancing on the pair. Zuko shot a fireball towards him that was intercepted by a woman dressed as a maid. Soon the pair were being cornered by more than a dozen, unsure of what their next move should be.

"There's too many" Zuko stated.

"Oh Agni, I'm so going to regret this" Kahlee sighed, as Zuko nodded to her.

She then raised her hand out, and opened her palm, as almost instantly the group in front of them stopped their movements. Kahlee felt the strain all over her body, as she began to feel lightheaded. Zuko rushed forward, as he began knocking out the group as she held them in place. Ty Lee then arrived, as she began chi blocking the group, as they dropped to the ground. By then, Kahlee had fallen to her knees, feeling all the strength drain out of her. She dropped her hand as Zuko punched the last man out cold, as she let out a harsh breath.

"Kahlee, are you okay?" She heard Zuko rushing to her side, as the world around her went dark.

* * *

When she next woke up, she felt warm arms around her, as she pressed against them.

"Zuko?" She questioned, opening her eyes.

"Morning" He smiled down at her.

"Wait…are you okay? What happened? Where is everyone?" Kahlee asked, sitting bolt upright.

"It's alright. I'm fine, the gang are all okay. There was an attack on the representatives from all the nations. None of the leaders were killed, but some of their guards were" Zuko explained.

"How many dead?" Kahlee queried.

"21" Zuko sighed.

"Who was it? Which rebel group?" Kahlee queried.

"We're not sure but…we think it was the New Ozai Society" Zuko admitted.

"That's how Azula knew…Mai's father! He was involved" Kahlee told him, as he nodded.

"Don't worry, Ty Lee told me everything. Mai's father has been arrested again" Zuko went on.

"Poor Mai" Kahlee mumbled.

A moment later, the door burst open, and a very angry Katara walked towards the pair.

"I saw what you did. Everyone did" Katara announced, with venom in her voice.

"Katara, please I can explain…" Kahlee trailed off.

"I don't want to hear it. How could you, Kahlee? After everything I told you" Katara retorted.

"I know how you feel about it but…what would have happened if I hadn't used it last night? How many would have died?" Kahlee questioned.

"Bloodbending is evil! There is no way you will ever be able to change my mind on that. I will do everything in my power to make sure that it is wiped off the face of the earth" Katara told her, before storming out.

Kahlee sunk back down onto the bed, afraid that she may have just lost one of her best friends.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the secret is out, Kahlee can bloodbend! You may remember than she did bloodbend of some sort in the battle with Azula, but we will see how over the years she has developed this more. Please leave a review:)

**BookLover1998**: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter:)

**FairyGirl960**: Thank you:) Here's your next chapter, enjoy!


	93. The Earth King

The day after a meeting was called between all the nations representatives to talk about what had happened at the Festival. As Kahlee walked into the room beside Zuko, she wasn't surprised to see the distrustful looks from them all. They thought that Zuko had something to do with the attack, Kahlee realised as her blood boiled.

"I would like to thank you all for meeting with me today. The memorial for those who died at the Festival has been scheduled-" Zuko started, but was quickly cut off by the Earth King.

"And what compensation will those who were injured receive?" Kuei questioned.

"I apologize to all those who were injured. I feel responsible that there was not enough-" Zuko was once again cut off by Kuei.

"Your apologizes are not enough this time, Fire Lord! I almost died!" Kuei insisted, ushering to the bandage on his shoulder.

"What would you have me do?" Zuko argued.

"The Earth Kingdom has made too many concessions to your nation. We wish to extradite certain war criminals to the Earth Kingdom for them to stand trial" The Earth Kingdom continued.

"I was not aware that there were still war criminals who hadn't been punished" Katara's father stated.

"Well that's odd since some of them are in this very palace" Kuei retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kahlee exclaimed, not liking where this was going.

"I have overheard that Princess Azula was aware of what the New Ozai Society was planning. Will she once again not be punished?" Kuei queried.

"She's a sick sixteen-year-old girl" Zuko told him.

"And your sister" Kuei went on.

"What would you have him do? Execute a child?" Hakoda asked

"She needs to be punished!" Kuei shouted.

"Are you threatening the Princess of the Fire Nation?" Ty Lee suddenly questioned, a look in her eyes that Kahlee had rarely seen.

"You're one to talk! If I remember rightly, you and your friends attacked me in my palace and took the city" Kuei spat out.

"Well if you hadn't made it so easy, maybe we wouldn't have" Mai retorted.

This clearly angered Kuei who immediately stood up, his hands balled into fists.

"I want your sister put on trial in the Earth Kingdom. This is not negotiable" Kuei announced, before walking out of the room.

* * *

"How dare he ask such a thing of you? We all know what Azula's punishment would be if she was sent to the Earth Kingdom" Kahlee paced inside Zuko's bedchambers.

"He's just trying to assert his power after being such a weak leader for so long" Zuko explained.

"What are we going to do?" Kahlee sighed, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know…but we can't let him take Azula. I won't let him" Zuko insisted.

"Maybe we could give him something else he wants? Money?" Kahlee queried.

"I won't pay him off" Zuko replied.

"I don't think this is something he's going to easily let go of, Zuko" Kahlee stated.

A moment later, Ty Lee burst through the door, a look of panic on her face.

"What's happened?" Zuko frowned.

"Your sister. She was attacked" Ty Lee informed them.

"Is she all right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, she fought off her attackers" Ty Lee told them.

"Why would the New Ozai Society attack her? She's on my father's side" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko…you don't think…" Kahlee trailed off, as Zuko realised what she was trying to say.

"You think the Earth King sent someone to kill her?" Zuko inquired.

"It's a possibility I think we need to consider" Kahlee stated.

"Not so much of a possibility. I looked at how they got into the Mental Hospital. They were Earthbenders" Toph announced, walking into the room.

* * *

That night Zuko went to see his sister, something he hadn't done for some time. He knew she was no longer safe in the Fire Nation, but what could he do? She was too sick and dangerous to be sent away on her own and how he could he trust anyone with such an important role?

"You look upset, Zuzu. Did you hope the assassins would have killed me?" Azula suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was worried about you" Zuko explained.

"I can handle myself" Azula spat out.

Zuko looked around her room, seeing scorch marks all over the walls and a puddle of blood in the far corner. He certainly did know she could look after herself.

"We think this was the Earth King's doing" Zuko confessed.

"That pansy?" Azula queried.

"You're not safe here, Azula" Zuko stated.

"So, you're sending me away?" Azula asked.

"I was thinking of sending Ty Lee with you, I know I can trust her with your safety" Zuko went on.

"But can you trust her safety with me?" Azula smirked.

"Please Azula, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be" Zuko sighed.

"I'm afraid the difficult way is the only way I know" Azula grinned, manically.

She then suddenly lifted her legs up which weren't restrained as they should have been, and shot a fireball towards him. He quickly ducked out of the way, as she rushed past him.

"Azula!" He shouted after her.

When she got to the two guards in front of her, she used their incoming fireballs to break apart the chains that were securing her hands, and shrugged off her straitjacket. With a smirk, she threw a large fire kick towards them, knocking them both off their feet. Once Zuko had managed to get back to his feet, he saw his sister was gone and quickly called the alarm.

* * *

The guards searched all over the palace for her, hoping she hadn't already escaped. That was why Kahlee was so surprised to see Azula sauntering past her bedchambers not long after.

"Azula…?" Kahlee trailed off, as she followed the girl who seemed to be in a sort of trance.

Azula then stopped beside a nearby wall, placing a hand on one stone and a foot on the other, pressing against them both at the same time and flipping back. Kahlee gasped as the wall then opened, revealing a secret room. Azula quickly scurried into the room and started to ransack the room, throwing papers all over the place.

"What are you looking for?" Kahlee frowned, as Azula stopped her searching.

Azula stood up with a jumble of letters in her hand, and a look of awe on her face.

"Mother" She announced, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, we're going to be finding out more about Ursa in the coming chapters! I'm thinking of probably going with the canon explanation with what happened to her, but Kahlee's going to be changing things up a bit. Please leave a review:)

**Bookl0ver1998**: Yeah, Katara has always been very stubborn. I'm really glad you think I'm portraying her well:)

**Mogor**: Well, Kahlee, Zuko and Azula are really the main characters in this story. Do you mean in a specific way?

**FairyGirl960**: Katara is very set in her ways. Thank you for saying that I portrayed her well! I hope you like this chapter:)


	94. Beginning of the Search

"You found her!" Zuko cried, when he saw Kahlee and Azula approaching him.

"I followed her to one of your father's secret rooms. She says she has letters by your mother" Kahlee announced.

"My mother?! What do they say?" Zuko questioned.

"She said she wouldn't tell me until you were here" Kahlee explained, as they met in the middle of the corridor.

"I've read them all. They're a very interesting read" Azula smirked, as Zuko went to grab them.

"Ah, ah, Zuzu. I'm afraid you'll never know what they said" Azula went on, as she suddenly lit the letters up in her palm.

"No!" Zuko shouted, as Azula grinned.

"Why did you do that?" Kahlee asked, annoyed.

"Because now I am the only person who knows where our mother is" Azula stated.

"This was all about leverage" Zuko realised.

"I'll tell you where she is on one condition. I come with you" Azula told him.

"What?! No way" Zuko insisted.

"Then I suppose you'll never find mother dearest" Azula shrugged.

"Zuko…maybe you should consider this…" Kahlee trailed off.

"No. It would be too dangerous" Zuko exclaimed.

"Not if we had help" Kahlee suggested.

* * *

"So, what's this about Zuko?" Katara queried, once they had called the gang.

"I've recently obtained information on my mother. I've found out she comes from a small town called Hira'a. I want to go there to look for her" Zuko explained.

"That's great, Zuko! But what about the throne while you're away?" Aang inquired.

"My Uncle has agreed to take over from me while I'm away. I know I couldn't leave my nation in better hands" Zuko smiled.

"But why do you need us?" Sokka frowned.

"There's a problem. I obtained this information from-" Zuko was cut off, by the gang's shocked gasps.

"Zuko, watch out! Behind you!" Sokka cried.

Kahlee turned around to see Azula standing there with a smirk on her face, and bit her lip.

"How did you get out?" Katara questioned, as she threw ice daggers towards her.

Azula expertly dodged this, not seeming particularly concerned at the attack. Sokka held up his boomerang about to attack, which made Azula laugh.

"Foolish peasant. Do you really think you can defeat me with such a pathetic weapon?" Azula mocked.

"Let's find out" Sokka stated.

"Sokka, wait! Let Zuko explain!" Suki suddenly announced, as Sokka's face broke into a grin.

"Suki!" Sokka cried, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Azula is the one who got me this information. We've made a deal, she's coming with me to look for our mother. And she wants to be unbound to maintain her dignity" Zuko went on.

"…Wait, when did we agree to that?" Kahlee whispered to him, beginning to see how badly everything could turn out.

"We need you to come with us" Zuko exclaimed.

"No offense, but that sounds like the worst plan ever" Aang informed them.

Sokka then pulled away from where he had been kissing Suki ever since she had entered the room.

"Ooo, new nickname! Bad decision Lord!" Sokka announced, as Toph rolled her eyes.

"Even by your standards that's bad, Sokka" Toph stated.

"You must understand, Young Avatar, that all Zuko has been striving for since the end of the war is peace. Maybe finding his mother will allow him that peace…and for others" Iroh told them, as he too entered the scene.

Kahlee was so glad that Iroh had returned from the Earth Kingdom as quickly as he had. If anyone could be the voice of reason, it was Iroh. She also was desperate to find Ursa, she had been the closet thing that Kahlee had ever had to a mother.

"If you need us, we'll be there for you. That's what friends do" Aang grinned.

* * *

The next morning, they were about to depart on Appa to start the search for Ursa, and Azula was already causing problems. She had been making fun of Appa ever since she had seen the bison, and everyone was getting tired of it.

"Ty Lee, why are you here?" Katara inquired.

"I thought you could use all the help you can get…and I want to keep an eye on her" Ty Lee confessed, as Kahlee placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kahlee knew that Ty Lee had feelings for Azula, even if the other girl would never admit it. She never knew whether Ty Lee's feelings were returned by Azula, but she thought it would probably be kinder to Ty Lee if they weren't.

"I still don't like this" Katara mumbled.

"I know, but we have no other choice. We'll have to take turns watching her, make sure that she's always being focused on by someone. Every second of the day" Kahlee insisted.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid, hot stuff?" Toph questioned.

"You don't know Azula like I do, Toph. She's more dangerous than you could imagine" Kahlee sighed.

"Well if worse comes to worse, I'd like to show her what I've got" Katara exclaimed.

"Don't let her mocking get to you" Kahlee told her.

"I'll take first watch!" Sokka suggested, as Katara rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking maybe…one of the benders could start off the watch…" Zuko trailed off.

"Don't worry, me and boomerang have this covered. I didn't appreciate her comment yesterday, so we're ready to show what we're made of" Sokka grinned, as he pretended to throw his boomerang towards Azula.

With a flick of her fingers, she sent a sharp shock of electricity towards Sokka, which sent him flying onto his back. Instantly everyone erupted into action, trapping Azula with their bending, as Katara stormed angrily towards the girl.

"Don't you ever touch him!" Katara shouted.

"Tell your brother not to wave his silly toy in my face then" Azula dismissed.

"Azula, come on! If you want this to work you have to play along" Kahlee insisted.

"Keep your merry band of misfits in check and we'll all get along fine" Azula retorted, as Kahlee rolled her eyes.

"I changed my mind. One of you guys can take the first watch" Sokka announced, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about this late update, but I'm ridiculously busy at the moment. Please leave a review:)

**FairyGirl960**: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter:)

**Bookl0ver1998**: Thank you so much:) I'm glad you like this!


	95. Troublemaker

Kahlee watched as Sokka cringed as Aang leaned in to kiss Katara in front of them. The young couple certainly were not afraid to show their affections in public.

"I wish Suki was here" Sokka grumbled.

"She had to stay to protect my Uncle. I needed to know someone I trust was looking after him" Zuko explained.

"Well instead of Suki we now have…" Aang trailed off, as he turned around to look at Azula.

"So, tell me, kids. I've been dying to know. Which of you miscreants did she approach first?" Azula queried, as Kahlee frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Katara inquired.

"None of you have even met me yet! How did she convince you to help her ruin my life?!" Azula insisted, getting more agitated.

Before Kahlee could do or say anything, Zuko have moved in front of his sister, placing his arm in front of her to stop her from attacking anyone.

"That's enough, Azula!" He exclaimed, as smoke erupted from his fist.

"Put that away, Zuzu. It's just small talk" Azula smirked, enjoying how much she could rile up her brother.

Kahlee placed her hand on her boyfriend's arm, pulling him away from Azula, who glared at Kahlee.

"I miss Suki" Sokka sighed.

"You said it" Aang mumbled.

Later that evening, they were approaching Hira'a, and decided that it would be a good idea to set up camp for the night. However, before anything could be decided Aang suddenly began acting strangely as he saw a spirit wolf below them. They were all so distracted by this that they didn't see Azula inching towards the edge of the sadle.

"Azula, stop!" Kahlee cried, when she spotted the girl.

"Don't!" Ty Lee begged her.

"I can't tell you what a pleasure it has been travelling with you all, listening to you bicker, too bad not all siblings get along as well as me and Zuzu do. Now that Hira'a is just a hop skip, and a jump away its time to bid farewell. I'll be sure to send her your regards" Azula grinned, manically, as she jumped down from Appa.

"No!" Kahlee screamed, as she and Zuko rushed forwards the edge.

"We're too high up" Zuko panicked, as he watched his sister fall.

Aang then jumped into action, opening his glider, and flying down after her. He soon caught her, much to Kahlee and Zuko's relief.

"Nice glider, Avatar. Is it fireproof?" Azula queried, fire crackling from her fingers.

"What are you doing?!" Aang exclaimed, as she shot a fireball through his glider, forcing him to let her go.

By now they were near the ground, as Aang crashed to the ground with his glider in tow. However, Azula landed on her feet, and quickly started to run away. The others had made it to the ground by this time, and all jumped off Appa as quickly as possible. Ty Lee was the first off, not bothering to say where she was running off, as it was clear to everyone.

"Make sure Aang's okay. We'll go after Azula" Zuko told them, as he grabbed Kahlee's hand, as they began rushing after his sister.

They soon found Azula by a nearby lake, screaming to herself and sending fire flurries towards the water, as if there was someone in it.

"Who are you talking to?" Zuko frowned, as they approached her.

"Zuko, don't get too close" Kahlee insisted, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Why do you care?!" Azula called over to him.

"Just stop this, Azula! We can find mother together!" Zuko suggested.

"You need me Zuko, I have information that you don't. We're so close to Hira'a, I don't really need you anymore" Azula spat out, raising her hand, as lightning crackled from it.

"Please, I don't want to do this. Not again" Zuko pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"You want to kill him? Well you'll have to get threw me first" Kahlee informed her, going to stand in front of Zuko.

"And me!" Ty Lee exclaimed, as both girls stood protectively in front of him.

Suddenly the water in front of them wrapped itself around Azula and froze her in place. They looked behind them to see Katara standing there.

"Aang, are you alright?" Zuko queried, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"My glider's a little singed, but I'm okay" Aang nodded.

"I don't appreciate you trying to set my boyfriend on fire" Katara grumbled, as she rushed over the water to Azula.

"Zuko, you really need to reconsider this deal with your sister. Things are getting out of hand" Sokka explained.

"Of all the people she could have conspired with, why an uncultured-" Azula was cut off.

"Oh shut up, Azula" Kahlee and Zuko both said at the same time.

They noticed everyone looking at them with shocked faces, and frowned.

"What?" Kahlee asked, as she realised they were all looking at something behind them.

She looked behind her to see a massive spirit wolf that Aang had seen earlier, looming over them.

"Oh Agni" She cried, as Zuko pushed her out of the way just as the animal's large paw was about to hit her.

"My hero" She grinned, as he pulled her up.

"Always" He smiled, as she kissed him, chastely.

"Um guys, we could kind of use your help here!" Sokka stated, as the wolf ran after him.

They all quickly used their bending and hit the wolf with everything they had, but were surprised when the wolf seemed to eat up their fire, proving their attack useless.

"Okay, this isn't good" Kahlee mumbled, as suddenly Appa joined in the fight.

The bison quickly overpowered the wolf, using his large tail to send the animal flying.

"Yes, go Appa!" Sokka cheered.

The wolf then began to seemingly wretch up thousands of moth-wasps as they all surged forward towards the group.

"Release me and I can help you, Zuko" Azula told her brother, as the creatures flew closer.

Soon the group were covered in the stinging creatures, which were making it harder for them all to breathe.

"Don't attack them! It could make things worse" Aang informed them.

"You need my help, Zuzu. You know it" Azula insisted.

Zuko seemed to think about this for a few seconds, but before he could do anything, it was Ty Lee who stamped on the ice surrounding Azula, breaking it. Azula then jumped up, pointing her hand towards the swarm and let out a massive lightning the bolt. The remaining swarm and wolf, quickly ran away at this, surprising Kahlee.

"No need to thank me" Azula smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Are you guys liking that I am keeping in with the canon of the search? Please leave a review:)

**Bookl0ver1998**: You've got to love Sokka, haha. Thank you so much:)

**FairyGirl960**: Sokka is one of my favourite characters ever. Here's the next update, enjoy!

**Supergoddad**: I'm glad you enjoyed:) That's alright, thank you for the review!


	96. The Secret

Kahlee sighed as she turned around, hearing Azula mumble through another nightmare. The one thing they all seemed to have in common was her mother.

"After everything that's happened you're really going to let her sleep with her hands unbound?" Sokka queried, the pair.

"She saved us from the moth-wasps didn't she? I'm giving her a chance" Zuko answered.

"Besides, with all three of us watching her she's not exactly going to be able to slip off into the woods, is she?" Kahlee stated.

"You're both giving a whole lot of chances to someone who's tried to kill you both multiple times" Sokka exclaimed.

"She's my sister" Zuko retorted.

"And she used to be my best friend" Kahlee added.

"Why are you still up, anyways? Kahlee and I have got this" Zuko told him.

"Is that your way of saying you want some…alone time?" Sokka questioned, with a wink, as they both rolled their eyes.

"Is that your way of saying you miss Suki?" Kahlee asked, as Sokka nodded.

"We'll be back to the Fire Nation soon" Zuko insisted, as Sokka gave him a sad smile.

"It's a bit chilly tonight, isn't it?" Sokka said, turning around to look at Katara.

"I thought you water tribe folks liked the cold" Zuko suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we've been away from home too long" Sokka sighed.

This comment made Kahlee think about how much the siblings had been through the past few years. Both were still kids really, when was the last time they got to go home without being called back within a few weeks? Meanwhile, Sokka had stood up and had placed a blanket over his sister's sleeping form.

"After all the times you argue with each other, you still her, don't you?" Zuko realised.

"She's my sister. She can throw whatever snide remarks she likes at me, I'll still love her" Sokka shrugged, as Zuko turned to look at Azula.

"Do you have another one of those blankets?" Zuko inquired.

"Sure, here you go" Sokka said, handing him the blanket.

Kahlee watched sadly as Zuko walked over to his sister, crouching down beside her. Kahlee couldn't help but think how different everything would have been if they had just gotten along, if Ozai hadn't poisoned Azula like he had.

"I'm just going to-" Sokka ushered to a nearby tree, as Kahlee cut him off.

"Understood" She laughed, as he quickly rushed off.

When she turned back around she saw Zuko was holding a piece of paper, with a facial expression that she had never seen before.

"Zuko? Zuko, what's wrong?" She questioned, as she rushed over to him.

He handed her the parchment without a word, seemingly too shocked to speak. Kahlee quickly scanned the letter, her eyes landing on one phrase.

"Our son" She frowned, as she saw it was Ursa who had written the letter.

But what was most shocking, was that this letter wasn't written to Ozai, but a man named Ikem. Zuko wasn't Ozai's son, she realised with a gasp.

* * *

Kahlee wandered over to where Zuko and Aang were talking on a cliff edge, after Zuko had revealed the secret. Kahlee was still trying to get her thoughts together, what would this mean for the future? Should Zuko keep this secret or announce it to the world?

"Kahlee, what do you think about this?" Aang queried, wanting her advice.

"I don't know…I can't believe that your mother would write such a secret in a letter. She was too smart for that" Kahlee frowned.

"But it all makes so much sense now! Why my father never cared for me, why I'm not like him? Its because I'm not his son!" Zuko exclaimed, and Kahlee thought that this was the happiest she had seen him in years.

"There you are! She told you to steal that letter out of my boot, didn't she? Give it back! I'm not letting her win!" Azula suddenly screamed from behind them.

Kahlee quickly jumped up, sending a large fireball Azula's way, intercepting her attack.

"Where's Katara and Sokka? What have you done to them?" Aang inquired, angrily, sending her backwards with an air whip.

"Go find them, Aang. We've got this" Zuko insisted, as he threw a fire kick towards his sister.

"Give it back! Give it back!" Azula kept repeating, as she threw a massive fireball towards them.

Kahlee grabbed Zuko's arm, as she sent them flying up into the air using her airbending. Once they came back down, Zuko crouched to the ground and used his fire kick to send Azula flying off her feet.

Zuko then picked her up, a dark look in his eye. Meanwhile, Azula grabbed the letter from Zuko's hand, and let out a manic laugh.

"This is my destiny!" Azula insisted.

"Why, Azula? Why have you always been so cruel to me? Why did our relationship have to be like this?" Zuko shouted, pushing his sister further towards the edge.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Kahlee questioned, as Zuko's' grip on Azula's collar got tighter.

"Is she whispering in your ear right now, Zuko? Telling you to push me off this cliff?" Azula inquired, shaking Zuko out of his dark thoughts.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Zuko exclaimed.

"All my life, she's kept me from my true destiny! She told you to wait until I was asleep…wait a minute. You've had that letter all night. Why didn't you burn it when you had the chance?" Azula queried, as Zuko let go of her.

"It's almost like you want me to have this letter…" Azula trailed off.

"Look, if we keep fitghting like this we're never going to find our mother! From now on, no more tricks, no more secrets. Let's just finish what we started" Zuko insisted.

"Oh Zuzu…are you actually on my side?" Azula smirked.

"Let's go join the rest of the group" Zuko said, not answering her question.

"Wait, Zuko! You can't actually be thinking of giving up the throne, right?" Kahlee frowned.

"I'm sorry, Kahlee. I know you thought you fell in love with a Prince, and I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but I-" Zuko started, but Kahlee cut him off.

"How can you even think that, Zuko? I love you! I don't care about your title. You could be homeless and I'd still want to be with you. What I'm more worried about is who will take your place if you abdicate…" Kahlee trailed off, looking to Azula.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry its been so long since I last posted, but its been a crazy week! Please leave a review:)

**FairyGirl960**: Azula is going to try to screw things up for Zuko, because that's what she does best, haha.

**lizyeh2000**: You're welcome:) I'm definitely planning on giving Azula a chance at redemption, so we'll have to see how that goes.

**Bookl0ver1998**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you still enjoy this story!

**Supergoddad**: Thank you so much, it means a lot to me to know you like my OC! I always try to make them seem as realistic as possible and likeable, but sometimes that can be quite difficult, haha.


	97. Hira'a

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! I'm really sorry its been 3 weeks since I last updated, but I've had a very stressful time lately. However, soon it will be the Easter holidays so I should have a bit more time for all my stories. But don't worry, this story is not over yet!

* * *

"If these disguises work, it will be a miracle" Kahlee mumbled, as she watched Aang put a headband on, even though it did nothing to cover up his tattoo.

"This is only a small village, they shouldn't have any idea what we look like" Katara suggested.

"Why is it so crowded?" Zuko frowned, as they entered the village.

"Hey, look! There's a play going on" Aang announced, as they all rushed forward to watch.

"I recognise this scene! It's the final battle in Love Amongst Dragons" Zuko realised.

"Do you remember when mother used to force us to go see this play at the Ember Island Players? Afterwards, on the beach you and I would always re-enact this scene. I don't get why I always had to be the dark water spirit, though" Zuko exclaimed.

"Clearly I made a better Dragon Emperor" Azula retorted.

"And clearly Zuko makes a better Fire Lord" Kahlee interjected, as Azula turned to glare at her.

"Zuzu is too weak to lead, he always has been" Azula told her.

"And you seriously think you're in the right state to lead? Do you even know what day it is?" Kahlee shot back.

"Once we find mother-" Azula started, but Kahlee cut her off.

"It's not going to be some magical solution to all your problems, Azula" Kahlee insisted.

"Sh! They're getting to the best part!" A man in front of them shushed them.

"How dare you-!" Azula growled, about to attack the man, but Zuko pulled her back.

"Not here, Azula" He whispered.

The play soon ended and the group decided it would be best to ask around for Ursa. They had only questioned a handful of people, when a man in a mask approached them, causing them all to jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Noren. I'm the director of the Hira'a acting troupe. Ursa was once a member" The man informed them, shaking Zuko's hand.

"Really?" Zuko inquired.

"We should find a quiet place to talk. Away from the crowds" Noren suggested, ushering to the people who were trying to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

Noren took them back to his home where he introduced his wife Noriko, and daughter Kiyi. Kahlee felt a little thrown off when she met them, sensing something seemed a little off. She wondered how a woman who must have been around fifty years old had a daughter so young. However, she was quickly distracted by Kiyi, who grabbed her hand and pulled her into her play room to show her some dolls.

"Wow…you weren't kidding when you said you liked dolls" Kahlee laughed, when she saw the room.

There must have been over sixty dolls in the room, all completely different and unique.

"Do you have dolls?" The little girl asked.

"Uh…no. I've never been given any" Kahlee shrugged.

"Why? Didn't your mummy ever give you any?" Kiyi queried, as Kahlee bit her lip.

"My mum wasn't around much when I was a child…" Kahlee trailed off.

"Oh…that's sad. Here, you can have one of mine! I have lots!" She grinned, as she pulled a doll from a nearby shelf.

"Here, she looks like you!" Kiyi stated.

Kahlee smiled down at the doll, seeing that it was clearly supposed to be a Princess, and even had wings. An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Would like to see something amazing?" Kahlee inquired, as the girl nodded enthusiastically.

Kahlee then held the doll in one of her palms and created a small whirlwind underneath it. It got bigger and bigger until Kahlee was able to send the doll flying around the room, making the illusion that it could fly itself.

"You're magic" The girl gasped in awe.

"Not quite" Kahlee giggled.

Later on, they had all moved into the main room, as Kiyi was showing Zuko her favourite doll.

"Her names Kiyi" She exclaimed.

"I thought your name was Kiyi" Zuko stated.

"Its such a good name, I decided to use it twice" Kiyi told him, making him laugh.

"Well she certainly has an…interesting haircut" Zuko mumbled.

"I tried to make her pretty, but it went wrong" Kiyi pouted.

"My sister did stuff like that when she was little" Zuko told her.

"Except I did it on purpose. And I didn't give dolls haircuts, I gave them headcuts. Would you like me to show you?" Azula smirked.

"No!" Kiyi gasped, clutching her doll close.

"Azula, cut it out" Zuko whispered.

"Apologize" Kahlee insisted, nudging Azula.

"I'm…sorry for upsetting you, peasant. But I can't help it if you're so easily upset" Azula exclaimed.

"Um…thank you…" Kiyi trailed off, not thinking much of the apology.

For some strange reason Kahlee suddenly noticed that there was a weird resemblance between the pair. Perhaps it was their similar hairstyles, Kahlee thought to herself.

"What can you tell us about Ursa, Noren?" Aang queried.

"Ursa, the woman you were asking about, is probably the troupes most famous member, but not for her acting. Years ago, she was…taken to the capital city on some sort of official business. We're not really supposed to talk about her, but you can't help but speculate" Noren explained.

"Supposedly she married into the Royal Family. This happened before I even moved here, but I've heard the rumours" Noriko went on.

"What about…Ikem?" Zuko asked.

"My, you really have done your research!" Noren stated, referring to how Sokka had told him they were drama historians.

"Ikem was an actor, too. Ursa's boyfriend. I believe he disappeared shortly after Ursa left" Noren informed them.

"Folks say he ran off into the Forgetful Valley" Noriko mumbled.

"The what?" Kahlee frowned.

"A forest at the bottom of the canyon, just outside the town. The heartbroken go there to forget their lives. I heard rumours that Ursa returned and went into the Forgetful Valley to find him. They never came back" Noriko exclaimed.

Kahlee turned to Zuko, who looked saddened and shocked at this. Finding out that his mother could be lost forever was breaking his heart. Kahlee reached towards him and held his hand, giving it a squeeze. He looked up at her, giving her a grateful smile, which she returned. They wouldn't give up, not yet.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll be finding out more about Zuko's mother next chapter. Please leave a review:)

**Guest**: I'm glad you like my story:)

**Guest**: Here's your next chapter, enjoy!

**Bookl0ver1998**: Thank you so much:) I'm glad your enjoying my story, sorry it took so long for this update!


	98. The Forgetful Valley

"We're going to the Forgetful Valley, aren't we?" Kahlee asked, once they had left.

"No, I am. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me" Zuko insisted.

"Zuko, I'm not leaving you. None of us are. We all came on this mission to support you, and that's what we're going to do…right until the end" Kahlee insisted.

"She's right, Zuko" Aang interjected, as the others nodded.

Soon, they had entered the Valley, and before any of them could say or do anything, Azula had begun to burn a path for them, destroying numerous trees ahead of them.

"For Agni's sake, Azula!" Kahlee cried, as she and Zuko tried to stem the flames.

"Why is destroying things all you can do?" Katara shouted at her.

"Do you have a better idea of how to proceed, peasant?" Azula retorted.

"Anything's better than burning the forest down!" Katara exclaimed.

"Nature hates you" Sokka added.

However, before an argument could probably erupt, Aang interrupted, as something was affecting him again, making him pull strange faces.

"Aang, are you okay?" Zuko queried.

"I think Aang might be onto something here. If you look carefully, there are actually faces all over this place!" Sokka explained.

"Oh Sokka, stop being a jerk. This is serious" Katara scolded him.

"No, I think he may be right. Look at that Giant Flutter-Bat, its wings look sort of like the face I am making. Hey, come back here little guy!" Aang called after the creature.

"Aang, stop! Don't run off by yourself, we don't know what's out there" Zuko advised.

Aang wouldn't listen, and ran off without them, stopping by a nearby lake, that was so still it looked like glass. Aang advised them that they should be careful where they tread, as the lake was a very spiritual place. Unfortunately, Azula had descended into one of her hallucinations again, and seemed to think her mother was in the lake and started to attack it.

"Why won't you ever shut up?!" Azula screamed.

"Azula, stop it!" Zuko commanded.

"What did I just say about being respectful?" Aang questioned.

"She told you to lead me here, didn't she? So she could continue to torment me with her lies!" Azula screeched, throwing a fireball towards Aang.

"That's enough!" Zuko stated, throwing a fireball to intercept her attack.

"We're not the enemy, Azula. Stop fighting us" Kahlee insisted.

"I've had enough. We're tried to put up with her, but she's too dangerous" Katara announced, as she began to bend the water from the lake.

However, before Katara could attack, numerous throwing stars almost hit them, as the group ducked to avoid them. When they looked at what had attacked them, they saw they were simply flowers.

"It's like the forest itself is attacking us" Katara stated.

"Because nature hates her" Sokka suggested, pointing to Azula.

"Heads up everyone, more incoming!" Zuko warned them.

"I've got this" Kahlee smirked, as she kneeled to the ground.

She held her hands around her waist and then through her arms outwards, creating a massive fire whip that destroyed all the incoming flowers.

"Hold on…I think something's bending the water in these flowers" Katara realised, noticing how the flowers stopped working the moment they got near the heat of the fire.

"Its not just the flowers" Sokka shouted, as he threw his boomerang which cut through a nearby vine that was about to attack Aang.

This had left him vulnerable to attack, as a vine was only inches away from his back, but Azula quickly intercepted the vine, destroying it with a fire punch.

"Um…thanks…" Sokka trailed off, surprised.

"The more peasants I have fighting for me, the better chance I have of surviving this nightmare forest" Azula replied.

"He's growing on you, isn't he?" Kahlee smirked at Azula.

"Uh guys, a little help here?" Zuko cried, as some vines threw him into a tree.

Aang quickly used his airbending to cut the vines, apart, as another set managed to claw its way up his legs.

"Enough!" Kahlee exclaimed, as she used her firebending to dry the vines out surrounding the three of them.

"You're not the only ones who can waterbend here. Show yourself!" Katara insisted to their attackers, as she stopped the vines attacking her.

A moment later, an old woman and a man wearing a mask made out of wood, approached them. The woman then explained to them she had only attacked because she thought they were disturbing the spiritual lake. She then went on to tell them the story of her and her brother. He had been a thief, back in the Northern Water Tribe, and began to get greedy with what he could steal. One day his luck ran out and he was attacked and his face was horribly disfigured. His sister read all the books in the Northern Water Tribe's library, trying to find a way to help him, and she did. She found out about a forest where a spirit would visit who could give people new faces. She managed to master waterbending so that she could get them both to the Forgetful Valley, where they had been ever since.

"So you've spent your entire life trying to heal your brother?" Aang asked.

"Of course, I'm his sister" The woman smiled.

Katara and Sokka shared affectionate smiles at each other, knowing they would do the same. However, Azula and Zuko looked away from each other, both sad that they had never been like that.

"Sorry to interrupt your sob story-" Azula started.

"Azula!" Zuko and Kahlee both scolded her.

"But we're on a mission. We're looking for a woman named Ursa" Azula finished off.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen anyone. The forest has been pretty quiet up until you arrived" The woman replied, as they all sighed.

Were they ever going to find Ursa, Kahlee couldn't help but think.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I'm on holiday after next week, so I should have plenty more time for my stories. Please leave a review:)

**FairyGirl960**: Thank you so much:) Here's the next chapter!

**Bookl0ver1998**: Aw, thank you so much! Oh wow, I hadn't noticed that, can't believe this story has gotten so far:)

**AngelAmongTheStars**: Thank you:) Oh no, I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me, I'll get round to that as soon as I have time.

**Supergoddad**: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll have more time for this story soon:)


	99. Zuko's Mother Revealed

Aang soon decided to travel into the spirit world to find that particular spirit, while Azula became impatient and stormed off.

"Is there something…off with your friend?" Misu asked her.

"It's complicated. She's going through a rough time right now" Kahlee answered.

"Are you sure it's safe to have her here?" Misu insisted.

"Don't worry, we have it all under control-" Kahlee was cut off as a bolt of lightning whizzed past them.

She whipped her head around to see Azula standing there, a distant look in her eyes once again.

"Oh for Agni's sake" Kahlee couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted, jumping in front of Kahlee.

Azula then sent a lightning bolt towards Misu and her brother, which Zuko quickly intercepted, managing to redirect the lightning completely, as the gang looked on in awe.

"Did you forget, Azula? I know how to deal with your lighting" Zuko almost smirked, as smoked whirled around him.

"…I think I might be scared of you again…" Sokka trailed off, in fear.

"Fear isn't exactly what I'm feeling" Kahlee grinned, as Sokka wrinkled his nose.

Azula would not be reasoned with and soon the gang had no choice but to try to take Azula down.

"Please, stop! The Avatar is trying to bring the spirit here, you can't create such a disturbance" Misu pleaded.

"We don't have a choice" Zuko replied, as Azula blocked a water whip sent by Katara.

Katara had just managed to freeze Azula's ankle, when a shadow walked up to them.

"She's right. Stop" A familiar voice told them.

"Aang! You're back" Katara smiled.

"Um guys…I don't think that's normal…" Kahlee trailed off, pointing to the lake which was now had numerous faces floating on top.

"We're about to get a visitor" Aang announced.

A moment later, a massive creature exploded from the water. It had a tree like body, and multiple faces, Kahlee observed as it leaned over them.

"I am the Mother of Faces" The creature informed them.

"Do you think she'll know where my mother is?" Zuko whispered to Kahlee, as the Mother of Faces explained that she had only come as a favour to the Avatar.

"It's worth a shot" Kahlee told him, taking his hand in hers.

"Each season I grant one favour to one human. You may make your request now" The Mother of Faces went on.

"Wait? Just one?" Aang realised, as he turned to look at Misu and Zuko.

"Humans like you often come after me, begging for new identities. Have you come to do the same?" The Mother of Faces suggested.

"See, here's the thing…we actually need two favours. I'm sure a big and gigantic yet beautiful and lovely spirit like you can handle two favours, right? Your, uh…face-iness…" Aang stuttered.

"Is he trying to chat up a spirit?" Kahlee whispered.

"And failing" Sokka sighed.

"Do not test my generosity, young Avatar. One" The Mother of Faces insisted.

"They've waited for so long. If there's only one, it should be theirs" Zuko stated, after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. But this isn't over. We'll keep looking for her. We'll find another way" Kahlee promised him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Misu cried with happiness, as she approached the spirit.

"Ridiculous" Azula sneered, as she broke free from the ice.

"M-Mother of Faces, on behalf of my b-brother, I ask-" Misu was quickly cut off.

"You're such a disappointment, Zuzu. Even when you're strong, you're weak" Azula said, pushing past him.

"Azula, don't!" Kahlee shouted, but it was too late.

"We seek a Princess of the Fire Nation named Ursa. Tell me where to find her!" Azula insisted.

"No!" Misu screeched, realising it was too late.

"Ursa…I remember her, I could not understand why a human of such beauty would ask for a new face. To test her sincerity, I offered her a face as plain as can be. She accepted" The Mother of Faces told them, showing what Zuko's mother now looked like.

"That's Noriko!" Zuko realised, shocked.

"It was her all along" Kahlee gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Azula, our mother is…" Zuko trailed off when he could no longer see his sister.

"She's gone" Sokka exclaimed.

"I know exactly where's she gone. Back to Hira'a, back to Noren's house" Zuko announced, as he began to rush after her.

"In the state she's in…I think she's going to kill her" Kahlee grimaced, joining him.

"Wait, I know a shortcut!" Misu called after him.

"Thank you" Zuko replied.

"You were kind to us" Misu stated.

"I'm sorry-" Zuko started, but Misu cut him off.

"Go" She insisted, as Kahlee grabbed his hand and they ran.

Sokka quickly joined them, as they gratefulyl accepted his help. It was clear Azula wouldn't be reasoned with, so they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

They reached Noren's house just after the sun had gone down, and approached with caution.

"Are they okay?" Sokka questioned, as Zuko peered in through a window.

"Zuko?" Kahlee queried, when she saw the look on his face.

"They're fine…they're eating dinner" Zuko gulped, clearly hurt by this.

"So…that's really your mum?" Sokka asked.

"And your little sister" Kahlee stated, nudging Zuko.

"I'm going in. Can you stay out here and look out for Azula?" Zuko inquired, as Sokka eagerly nodded.

"Do you want me to stay outside too?" Kahlee questioned, unsure.

"No. You're family now" Zuko smiled at her, holding his hand out to her.

She grinned back, as they intertwined their fingers, before knocking on the door.

Noren answered them, with a smile on his face as he told them he thought they would return.

"You came back! You came back because we're all best friends" Kiyi announced, as she hugged both their legs.

"Kiyi! Its good to see you again, too" Zuko chuckled.

They were quickly welcomed inside to eat, as they mulled over what they should do next.

Zuko could barely stop staring at his mother the moment they sat down, as Kahlee had to nudge him several times to make him realise this.

"You haven't touched your food yet. Is something wrong?" Noriko queried.

"Do you do this every night?" Zuko frowned.

"What? Eat dinner? Doesn't everyone eat dinner every night?" Kiyi questioned.

"No. I mean eat dinner like this. Together" Zuko clarified.

"Of course. That's why we're eating dinner so late. I insisted we wait until Noren came home" Noriko explained.

"So what's brought you back here?" Noriko inquired, a moment later.

"Its…um…Tell me, Noriko. Are you happy here?" Zuko asked.

"What an odd thing to ask" Noriko laughed.

"Just answer me. Please" Zuko begged.

"Yes. Of course. I'm where I belong" Noriko grinned, as Kahlee couldn't help but cringe at this.

"I've bothered you folks enough. Have a good evening" Zuko smiled, as he went to stand.

"But Zuko…" Kahlee trailed off.

"I have my answers" Zuko told her, as she nodded.

"No. Stop" Noren sighed, shocking them both.

"Noriko, I knew this moment would come eventually" He went on.

"What's going on?" Noriko frowned.

"Go ahead, young man. Do what you came here to do. Tell her you haven't forgotten who you are" Noren ushered.

"My name is Zuko. I am Lord of the Fire Nation…and I am your son" Zuko told them, a tear welling in his good eye.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So the truth is finally out, Noriko is really Ursa! Zuko and Kahlee are not going to react as well as he did in the comics to this, as I think there should have been more of a fallout. Please leave a review:)

**ian12091995**: I'm glad you like this story! Do you mean my Game of Thrones story? Yes, it has been on hiatus for a little while, but I am thinking of re-starting it again.

**AngelAmongTheStars**: Thank you! Yes, this has turned into a very long story. I just love the Avatar world so much that I don't want this story to end.


	100. Legend of Korra?

Hello everyone! So I know its been a very long time since I last updated, but I've started to get back into the Avatar universe and am thinking of continuing this story. I plan to write about Kahlee/Zuko and their adult life for some time e.g. marriage, kids etc. But would you guys want me to go into Legend of Korra? I have been thinking and I cannot see it really working unless they are reborn, as otherwise it wouldn't really make sense for them to be there. Would you guys prefer if I just end the story before LOK? Please leave some reviews, and show if you wish me to continue with this story:)


	101. Ursa Finds Out the Truth

"When I saw you in the crowd, I recognised you immediately because of your scar. I had learned all I could about Ursa's life in the Royal Palace. I knew one day it would come back to haunt us" Noren informed them.

"And you still let us walk into the Forgetful Valley?! We may have never come back! But I suppose that's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Kahlee spat out.

"Forgive me for not telling you and your friends the whole truth, Fire Lord. I had hoped I had given you enough information to satisfy you, yet still keep my home here with Ursa" Noren pleaded.

"Ursa…?" Noriko frowned.

"That was your old name, my love. From your old life. You were once a Princess of the Fire Nation. You had two children, one whom grew up to be the Fire Lord. You don't remember any of this because a powerful spirit altered your memories. I also have an old name. It was Ikem" Noren went on.

"Ikem! Then…then maybe this is where I belong too. With my mother, my sister…and my father" Zuko announced.

"No…they can't be possible…Ursa and I, we never-" Ikem was cut off by a bang outside.

Zuko and Kahlee quickly went to check on what was going on. However, before they even got to the door, there was a loud crash from the roof, and a moment later, Azula and Sokka came crashing down. Azula quickly sent a fire kick towards the pair, which sent them flying onto their backs.

"You! Finally! I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment!" Azula cried, a manic look in her eyes.

"Mummy!" Kiyi whimpered, as she reached out for her mother.

"Tell me Mother. Did you have a new daughter because your last one turned out to be such a monster?!" Azula screeched.

"Azula, stop! Just think about what you're doing" Kahlee pleaded, as she got back up.

"**NO!** This has to end" Azula insisted, but was cut off when Sokka's boomerang hit her round the head.

"Everyone scatter!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I have to help my wife" Noren stated.

"Let's make sure your daughter is safe first" Sokka insisted, knowing that Azula wouldn't care who she hurts in the crossfire.

"No more distractions! It all ends right now" Azula screamed, as she pushed Noriko into a wall, holding a fireball to her face.

"I…I don't know…what you're talking about…" Noriko stuttered.

"Oh really, Mother?! So I've imagined all this? You haven't been trying to take me down from the moment I was born?" Azula spat out.

"Azula, let her go!" Zuko commanded.

"Stay back, Zuzu. I'm warning you" Azula retorted.

"If what you're saying is true…if I really am your mother…then I'm sorry that I didn't love you enough" Noriko sighed, placing her hand on Azula's cheek.

"No! Get away from her!" Zuko insisted, pushing Azula away.

A furious fight took place between the siblings then, which resulted in Zuko redirecting Azula's lightning towards her, which ended the fight.

"Don't you get it, Zuzu? You and I will finally be free! You of a throne you never really wanted, and me of this incessant nagging in my head" Azula cried.

"No. You're wrong" Zuko shook his head.

"Oh, stop kidding yourself! The other morning you could have gotten rid of me and this letter! It would have been easy. Admit it. You need me to help you be free" Azula went on.

"In my heart I've known, I've always known. The throne is my destiny" Zuko told her, as he placed the crown on his head, finally feeling at peace with his fate.

"Azula. Our relationship is so messed up. It always has been as long as I can remember. But one thing that will never change is that you're my sister" Zuko smiled at her.

"Azula, please. Let us help you. We can stop the voices. Together" Kahlee pleaded.

"…No…I'm past help" Azula cried, as she ran away from them.

"Azula, no!" They both shouted, as they watched Azula rush off into the Forgetful Valley.

Before they could rush after her, the Mother of Faces emerged from the forest, quickly followed by the rest of the gang.

"Human, do you wish to return to who you once were? Do you wish to remember?" The Mother of Faces questioned.

"No…you don't have to remember. You have such a beautiful life here" Zuko stated.

"…Yes" Noriko nodded to the spirit, who placed its hand over her face.

* * *

The next morning Ursa had her old face back and her old memories. She had been talking to Zuko all morning, and had told him how the letter saying he was not Ozai's son had come about.

"So she wrote that letter…to make him mad?" Sokka questioned.

"All those years of him treating Zuko so terribly it was all because of what she said" Katara realised

"How could you agree to forget your own son and daughter?" Kahlee shook her head, angrily.

"Are you sure you're not upset that she also chose to forget you?" Aang suggested.

"I guess so but…think about how differently Azula's life alone might have turned out if Ursa hadn't left" Kahlee sighed.

"But she had to leave. Ozai would have killed her" Toph stated.

"She didn't have to forget us though. That was her choice" Kahlee exclaimed.

Suddenly everyone's eyes went to behind Kahlee as she frowned and turned around.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing? We're not leaving until this evening" Kahlee told her.

"I'm not going with you guys" Ty Lee announced.

"What?! Why not?" Kahlee queried.

"I'm going to look for Azula" Ty Lee replied.

"But it's too dangerous! You could forget who you are! Get trapped in there forever" Kahlee warned her.

"Is finding Azula really worth losing your life for?" Katara inquired, as Ty Lee nodded.

"I'm not leaving without her" Ty Lee insisted, as Kahlee leaned forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll stay too. I can't lose you both" Kahlee stated.

"No. You have your own destiny. It's with Zuko back in the Fire Nation" Ty Lee went on.

"Promise me you'll come back" Kahlee begged.

"I will. This won't be the last you see of me" Ty Lee grinned, as she waved goodbye to the others.

Kahlee watched as she walked into the Forgetful Valley, praying that Ty Lee would find what she was looking for.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I'm finally back, wow it really does feel like its been a very long time. I've been re-reading all my old chapters to get more of a feel of all the characters again. Thank you so much to everyone for all your comments! I have changed my mind on what I'll do in the future. As I said we'll stay with Zuko and Kahlee for quite a while, see how things turn out now with Zuko's mum etc. and then if I'm still motivated enough I will do a Korra sequel with one of their granddaughters as an OC. I don't think I'll pair them up with anyone yet, but we'll see how it turns out. What do you guys think? Please leave a review:)

Bookl0ver1998: I'll take that as you like the idea of a Korra sequel, haha. I'm now thinking of having a granddaughter involved, as well as Kahlee and Zuko.

FairyGirl960: I'm taking this as you like the idea of a Korra sequel! I'm thinking of having a granddaughter now instead of them being reborn. But Kahlee and Zuko would still be involved.

twinia1: Don't worry we will see Kahlee and Zuko's whole life before we go into Korra. I'm still planning to do a sequel of Korra though, hopefully my OC's could make it more fun!

Guest: Thank you for the advice! Kahlee and Zuko would defintely be more involved in LOK if I do it, as they will have a granddaughter involved with Team Avatar.

Reading Rainbow: Well I am continuting with this story and will add an OC to Legend of Korra if I do the sequel. I happen to be very fond of my OC as do all the people who have followed and favourited this story.

SingingGeekyBookWorm: Thank you! I'll continue to delve into Kahlee and Zuko's adult life first. I do now plan to have an OC as Kahlee and Zuko's granddaughter if I decide to do a Legend of Korra sequel. I'm not really sure about pairings at the moment, but I'll see how things turn out:)

Sagicknight: Aw, thank you so much:) I don't think I could kill Kahlee now I've had a real think about, but if I do a Legend of Korra sequel she will play a very large part still. My idea at the moment would be to introduce a new OC who is her granddaughter.

That1NamedJeska: I am now planning to do a Legend of Korra sequel with their granddaughter but Kahlee and Zuko would still be heavly involved with everything. But don't worry, we're going to see more of Kahlee and Zuko's adult life first:)

twentypercentcoolerthanyou: I will show Kahlee and Zuko's adult life first then I do now plan to do a Legend of Korra sequel that would involve their granddaughter, but Kahlee and Zuko would still be heavily involved.

WildflowerDar: Yes, I am now doing both ideas, haha. I'm thinking of having a granddaughter in Legend of Korra now though.

Znkp: Thank you:) Don't worry, I'm continuing to show what Kahlee and Zuko will go through in adult life! I plan to later do a Legend of Korra sequel.

SSXIX: I'm going to be continuing with Kahlee and Zuko for a while, as we look more into their adult life. Then I plan to later do a Legend of Korra sequel with their granddaughter, but Kahlee and Zuko will still be involved:)


	102. Confrontations

"Are you okay?" Zuko questioned, that night.

They had retired to their bed chambers some time ago, after they had gotten on the boat that was set to take them back to the Fire Nation. Back home.

"I'm just worried about Ty Lee and Azula" Kahlee sighed, as she watched the waves outside their window.

"You haven't said much since we found my mother…" Zuko trailed off, from where he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm happy for you, Zuko, of course I am. I just want you to keep an open mind, that's all" Kahlee stated.

"What do you mean?" Zuko frowned.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" Kahlee mumbled.

"You think my mother will leave again?" Zuko suggested, as Kahlee turned around.

"I think it's a possibility, yes" Kahlee admitted.

"She wouldn't do that" Zuko shook his head.

"Zuko, I'm sorry…let's not talk about this tonight, okay?" She exclaimed, as she came to sit down beside him.

"You don't have to protect me, you know. I can look after myself" Zuko insisted.

"Well its part of my job description as your girlfriend" Kahlee replied, as Zuko chuckled.

"Let's get some rest" Zuko stated, as he kissed her forehead lightly.

In the morning, Kahlee decided to go find Katara, as they still hadn't talked about her bloodbending. It had seemed like it would only get in the way of the search for Zuko's mother.

"Katara, can we talk?" Kahlee questioned, as she approached the waterbender, who nodded.

"I know things have been strained between us recently, and that's my fault but…you're one of my best friends, Katara. Can't we find a way around this?" Kahlee began.

"You know how much I care about you, Kahlee, but I can't just forget about what I've seen bloodbending do" Katara exclaimed.

"I only use it when there's no other way…I've saved countless lives already" Kahlee insisted.

"What happens when you lose control?" Katara inquired.

"I won't" Kahlee retorted.

"You will, Kahlee. Bloodbending is like a sickness, it seeps into you the more you use it" Katara explained.

"I know you're worried I'll turn into Hama…but she was all alone. I have all of you" Kahlee stated.

"I'm afraid there will come a time when we won't be able to bring you back" Katara confessed.

"What can I do to make this right? Tell me and I'll do it!" Kahlee told her.

"Never use bloodbending again" Katara replied.

"Never? You expect me to just stand by and let people die, while knowing I could do something to save them?" Kahlee asked.

"That's the only way I can see us moving on" Katara informed her, sadly, as she walked away.

Kahlee sighed as she watched Katara disappear around the corner. She could say she would never use it again easily enough, but she had no idea how she would react in the moment when she could use it. She couldn't lie to Katara.

"Kahlee! I've been searching everywhere for you" She heard a familiar voice exclaim from behind her.

"Oh…Ursa…" Kahlee trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"I feel as if you've been avoiding me since we came to this ship" Ursa admitted.

"I just don't have anything to say to you, that's all" Kahlee replied.

"You're angry at me" Ursa suggested.

"Yes. And I think I have good reason to be" Kahlee retorted.

"I had to leave Kahlee, I couldn't take you or the kids with me" Ursa insisted.

"I know that. What you didn't have to do was forget about us!" Kahlee exclaimed.

"I…I didn't know what to do. I thought it was what was for the best" Ursa mumbled.

"Best for you. You did it because it made your life easier, because it eased your guilt!" Kahlee shouted.

"Maybe you're right, but it was the only way I could live with myself" Ursa stated.

"Whatever" Kahlee shook her head, as she went to walk away.

"I'm going to make this up to you! To all of you" Ursa called out to her.

"You can't. You can't take back the years of abuse that Zuko suffered. You can't take back the breakdown Azula suffered. And you can't take back that you abandoned me. So, you're just going to have to live with" Kahlee explained, as she walked away.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss the war. At least everything was black and white back then" Kahlee sighed, as she sat on Toph's bed.

"Maybe it was black and white for you, but for a lot of people the decisions they made were pretty grey" Toph suggested.

"How are you only 14?" Kahlee frowned.

"I'm almost 15" Toph shrugged, as she came to sit next to Kahlee.

"Ugh, I just don't know what to do anymore, Toph. All my decisions seem to be wrong" Kahlee groaned.

"They probably are" Toph exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks" Kahlee mumbled.

"No one knows if they're making the right decisions in life, Kahlee. Otherwise what would be the point to life?" Toph went on.

"Have you been drinking a lot of tea recently?" Kahlee questioned, as Toph nodded.

"It shows" She laughed.

"Now onto the most important subject. How is your earthbending going?" Toph queried.

"Well…pretty good I think" Kahlee replied.

"Sounds like a good time to practice then" Toph announced.

"We're in the middle of the ocean, how are we…" Kahlee trailed off, as Toph opened the cupboard in her room as large boulders and rocks dropped out.

"Of course, you stashed rocks onto the ship. Who do I think I'm talking to?" Kahlee laughed.

"Think fast, soldier" Toph exclaimed, as she sent a rock hurling towards Kahlee.

She managed to break the rock into tiny pieces before it hit her, letting out a sigh.

"Agni! A bit of warning next time, Toph!" She growled.

In reply Toph sent a large boulder hurling her way, which in response Kahlee ducked to, as the boulder smashed into the wall behind them. A moment later they both heard a feminine scream.

A burly guard rushed towards the whole in the wall a minute later, still in their nightclothes, looking terrified, as both Kahlee and Toph fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's going to take quite some time for Kahlee to forgive Ursa, as she personally felt betrayed by her for getting rid of her memoires. Please leave a review:)

FairyGirl960: Thank you:) We're going to be going down a more AU route as we see what happens when they all return to the Fire Nation.

Sagicknight: I'm glad you like the sound of it:)

Guest: Yeah, Kahlee and Zuko will both be themselves if I do the sequel. I'm planning to have a granddaughter as the new OC but I don't know if I'll pair them with anyone yet.

Guest: Well...they've talked about it, haha. I think it's going to take some time to be resolved as they are both quite stubborn, but they will make up, don't worry!

Guest: Aw, thank you! Don't worry, this story is still going:)

Bookl0ver1998: Yay, I'm glad you're enjoying it:)


End file.
